The Brand New World
by MySonicFan
Summary: two months pass since the game was cleared. Sonic is transported to another world where he's meet his friend Kirito. But he notice that his other friend Asuna hasn't woke up yet and was getting married. But later, they soon notice that Asuna was lock inside a cage in the game call ALfheim. Now it's up to both of them and another player to save Asuna and get Sonic back home.
1. The NerveGear

**Sword Art Online: A New Adventure**

 **Chapter One: The Console**

* * *

 _Sonic's house at Station Square In The Year 2022..._

 _Sonic was sleeping at the couch very piecefully. He had noting to do but just sleep for the whole day. Sonic didn't had his Sneakers on nor his white gloves. He only had his socks on._

 _"What a boring day at Station Square." Sonic said in his head while he was sleeping_

 _Moments later, There was knocking at the door. Sonic slowly open his eyes as he started waking up from the knock._

 _"(Yawning) Who is it." Sonic said_

 _There was more knocking on the door._

 _"Hold up i'm coming." Sonic said_

 _Sonic put his Sneakers on and his whites gloves back on. He get's up from the couch and started walking towards the door._

* * *

 _At The Door..._

 _Sonic opened the door to see who was knocking. When Sonic open the door, He notice that no was at the door._

 _"Who was knocking on my door if no one was here?" Sonic asked himself_

 _Sonic looked everywhere to find a least one person buy...nothing._

 _"Well...nothing." Sonic said_

 _Before Sonic close the door. He notice something. He look's down to see a box that hasen't been touch. Sonic pick's up the box and see's his address was on the box._

 _"How do they know my address?"_

 _Sonic bring's the box inside his home. He close the door and lock's it._

* * *

 _Inside Sonic's Home (Again)..._

 _Sonic put's the box on the table in front of the couch. He removes the tape from the box with a knife._

 _"Alright...let's see what we have inside this box." Sonic said_

 _Sonic open's the box to see a console that has a helmet with one game inside._

 _"What is this?"_

 _Sonic take's out the whole thing out from the box. He grab's the helmet and put's it on his head but it didn't fit his head._

 _"My spikey hair is blocking the helmet from going all the way down." Sonic said trying to put the helmet all the way down_

 _Sonic gave up and remove the helmet from his head and put's it at the table. Sonic see's a game inside the that he forgot to take out. He pick's up the game to see what kind of game it is._

 _"Sword...Art...Online. What a interesting name." Sonic said_

 _Sonic heard noise coming from the helmet. He turn's his head to see the helmet._

 _"What's going on with the helmet...why is it going crazy?" Sonic said_

 _All of sudden, The helmet had a little upgarde. Sonic pick's up the helmet again and put's it on again. This time Sonic's spikey blue hair finally fit inside the helmet._

 _"Finally." Sonic said_

 _Sonic take's the whole console inside his room. While walking towards his room he looked at the name of the console._

 _"The Nerve...Gear?...Why did somone send me this?" Sonic said_

* * *

 _Inside Sonic's room_

 _Sonic had his room door lock and everything was all quiet in his home. Sonic connected everything and was ready to play the game._

 _"Let's see what this can do." Sonic said_

* * *

 _To Be Continued..._


	2. The Virtual World And The World Of Sword

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **Chapter Two: The Virtual World and The World of Swords**

* * *

 _Back Where We Left Off..._

 _Sonic was at his room sitting at the edge of the bed, ready to use the console. Sonic look's at the clock to see it was twelve fifty six, Sunday._

 _"I should start getting ready." Sonic said_

 _And so Sonic did. Sonic grab the helmet and put it's on his head. He connet's the console with one of those telephone plug's. Gr_ _ab's the game and put's it inside the console. The helmet turned on. He lay's down on the bed with the helmet on his head. He make's a smirk. After making that smirk, he closes his eye's_

 _"Link start!...How the hell did i knew how to turn on the helmet." Sonic said_

* * *

 _Inside the Helmet..._

 _The helmet was checking Sonic if everything is fine with him._

 **Touch: OK**

 **Sight: OK**

 **Hearing: OK**

 **Taste: OK**

 **Smell: OK**

* * *

 _Look's like Sonic seem's to be ok. Now he has to put his_ _Language. The language he choose is Japanese. (I choose Japanese to better fit the story.)_

 _After choosing his language, He need's to sign in to his account. So the game started putting his account automatically._

 _"I don't remember having a account."_

 _After The game let Sonic sign in automatically. The game told if Sonic was a beta tester. Than it click the yes button._

 _"Why did it click yes if i wasn't a beta tester... i have never seen this console around Stastion Square before."_

 _The screen turn's gray as some black text apper and said*_

 _Welcome to Sword Art Online!*_

 _The text disapper as Sonic's mind and body started entering the virtual world._

* * *

 _Inside The Virtual World..._

 _Sonic opened his to see the world a lot different. He look's down to see his Sneakers in the ground instead of the bed. But he notice something diffrent with his Sneakers. The Sneakers didn't looked the same because it has a diffrent design than he usalluy had._

 _"What the. I don't remember having these's kind of Sneakers." Sonic said looking down at his Sneakers_

 _He also noticed that his arms were diffrent. Instead of a pick color. They were instead the color of blue. Also, his gloves were diffrent and had a watch._

 _"Am i boom Sonic?" Sonic said_

 _Sonic look's behind to see more players signing in into the game._

 _"These players don't like their from Stastion Square...WAIT! Am i the only one from Stastion Square."_

 _Sonic notice a player running off somewhere else._

 _"Where is that player off too."_

 _Sonic started following the player to find out where is he heading off too._

* * *

 _Floor One: Town of Beginnings (Or 'Starting Town' in the Japanese Version of the anime)_

 _After minutes of following the player. The player made Sonic go to an unfamiliar Town._

 _"What Town am i right now?"_

 _Sonic looked around the Town to see even more players that sign in into the game._

 _"I really feel unfortamble right now."_

 _While Sonic was distracted looking around the Town. He bumped into someone without a warning._

 _"Oh..sorry for bumping you...i got distracted without looking in front of me." Sonic apologies_

 _The player looked behind to see Sonic in front._

 _"AH! Get away you monster!' The player said_

 _The player started running off while screaming in horror. Everyone stopped on whatever they were doing and looked at Sonic._

 _"What did i do wrong? All i did was apologies to the player."_

 _Everyone talked to one another quietly while looking at Sonic. Sonic looked around to see everyone talking quietly about him. Before he could talk again, He forgot that he was following the player._

 _"Oh my god! I forgot that i need to follow the player was i following." Sonic said_

 _Sonic looked in front of him to see the player turning left to a dark aily._

 _"Wait! Hold up!"_

 _Sonic coutinue following the player. As he was passing everyone, There was a player looking at some swords that he was checking out. While checking the swords, He heard running noises. He turned around to see Sonic running and making left turn._

* * *

 _With The Player..._

 _The player kept running until someone stopped him from his track._

 _"Hey...excuse me sir." Sonic said_

 _The player stopped and turned around to see Sonic coming towards him._

 _"Are you talking to me?" The player said_

 _"Of cousre i am, do you see anyone else?"_

 _"No."_

 _"Well, i am talking with you."_

 _"Ok than jeez."_

 _"Anyway, i notice that you are going somewhere and that's why i came to talk to you."_

 _"You seem...diffrent. I never seen you in the real world. What's your name and wher do you come from?"_

 _"The name is Sonic, Sonic The Hedgehog and i am from another dimensions."_

 _"How were you able to get the game than?"_

 _"I was thinking about that too. The game apper at my house becuase someone or SOMETHING was knocking at my house."_

 _"Did you know who was it that gave you the console?"_

 _"No. When i open the door to check who was knocking, there was no in sight of anybody. Just a box that had the console and the game inside. No letter nor Note on who gave me this."_

 _"I see. Were you beta tester?"_

 _"What do you mean about beta tester?"_

 _"I mean were you able to play this game before it's full release."_

 _"No. I never knew this game had a beta version."_

 _Another player came to Sonic and the player._

 _"Hey! You two." The player said_

 _Sonic and the player both looked to see another player with red hair, A redband, A white shirt, Brown-ish pants and a Brown-ish pants._

 _"You two run like you have been in this place. Were you too Beta Testers?" The player said_

 _"Y-Yea."_

 _"I wasn't. I just follow him becuase i don't know single thing about this game." Sonic said_

 _"Well today is my first day here. Show me the basics, Okay?" The player said passing Sonic and going to the other player behind Sonic_

 _"U-Uh..."_

 _"Please i'm begging you to help me!" The player begged_

 _"Also, My name's Klein. Nice to meet you." The player introduce himself_

 _"Klein?" Sonic thought_

 _"I'm Kirito, Pleasure to meet you."_

 _"What a cool name." Klein said_

 _"Thanks." Kirito replied_

 _Klein look's behind to see Sonic just watching them._

 _"Uh...Kirito can i talk to you in private."_

 _"Sure, what is it."_

 _Klein whisper's in kirito's ear._

 _"Who is that blue creature? He's look's diffrent from the other players."_

 _"Oh, That's Sonic. I met him a few minutes ago." Kirito said_

 _"S-Sonic?"_

 _"Yea. Go introduce yourself to him."_

 _"Will he do something to me?"_

 _"Don't worry, He's a kind Hedgehog." Kirito said_

 _"Ok than." Klein said_

 _Klein back's away from Kirito and look's at Sonic just standing there watching them._

 _"Are you sure about this?."_

 _"Dude, it's find. He's not going to hurt you."_

 _"Ok find whatever let's get this over with."_

 _Klein look's behind him to see Sonic just stairing at him._

 _"Hey, m-my name is Klein. What's your's?" Klein in a worry tone_

 _"Name's Sonic, Sonic The Headgehog but you can just Sonic." Sonic introduce to himself_

 _"W-well it's nice meeting you...Sonic." Klein said_

 _"I know how people react when they first see me. Nothing new or special. Also, nice to meet you too Klein." Sonic said_

 _"Do you look like that in the real world?" Kirito ask Sonic_

 _"No, i do not look like this on the real world." Sonic said checking out his own body_

 _"Now that we are friends. How about you two show me some basics about this game." Klein said_

 _"Yea, i could use some basics too. What about you...Kirito?"_

 _"Well this is both of your first time here and i already know how this game works...sure i'll do it."_

 _"Alright than, Let's go!" Klein said_

* * *

 _At Floor 1: Town Of Beginnings, West Field_

 _Klein get's hit in the crotch by Frenzy Boar, Causeing him to fall down to the ground. Kirito was watching both Klein and Sonic fighting some Frenzy Boars._

 _"My balls."_

 _"Damn, Right at the crotch." Kirito said_

 _"Please give me damn break." Klein in pain while holding his crotch_

 _"What about Sonic." Klein said_

 _Kirito turn's his head to see Sonic just standing there with his eyes close without moving nor talking._

 _"What is Sonic doing?" Kirito thought_

 _Just than, Two Frenzy Boars were charging at Sonic._

 _"SONIC WATCH OUT!" Kirto yelled_

 _Sonic opened his eyes very quickly. The two Frenzy Boars jumped at Sonic but mange to grab both of them._

 _"Woah."_

 _Sonic threw them up the sky very high. Sonic jump and axe kick both of the Frenzy Boars. The Frenzy Bears were falling down very quickly to the ground. They both land on the ground very hard which made them disapper in thin air. Sonic landed down on the ground safely. He looked at Kirito just staring right at him._

 _"How was that." Sonic said_

 _"It's was cool but next time...use a sword ok." Kirito said_

 _"You got it."_

 _A menu apper's in front of Sonic that has the result screen._

* * *

 ** _Result:_**

 ** _Exp: 50_**

 ** _Col: 40_**

 ** _Items: 3_**

* * *

 _Kirito look's back at Klein still on the ground while still holding his crotch._

 _"You're making it look worse than it actullay is already Klein."_

 _"You can't actullay feel pain in this game." Kirito said_

 _"Oh yeah."_

 _"I think i did that out of reflex."_

 _"Like i said Klein, The key to this is your first of action. I get it. Your a starter but he will not stay put."_

 _Kirito grab's a rock from the grass._

 _"Anyway, as i was saying if you get your first action just right and activate a sword skill..."_

 _He charge the rock to full power and threw at the Frenzy Boar hitting the butt._

 _"The system will correct your aim and ensure it as a hit."_

 _Sonic come's back to both of them and watches Klein doing some basics. The Frenzy Boars turn's around to see the three of them._

 _"Action...action.." Klein concentrate_

 _Klein put's his sword right in front of him._

 _"How should i put it?"_

 _The Frenzy Boar charged right at Kirito. Kirito side-steps and goes behind the Frenzy Boar. The Frenzy Boar turn's around and charges again at Kirto. This time, Kirito block's the Frenzy's attack with his sword._

 _"Always pause for a brief second. And once the skill activates, just let it rip as soon it does."_

 _"Let it...rip? Ok, i got it."_

 _Klein move's his sword behind him. It start's glowing. Kirito throw's the Frenzy Boar up and kick's it making it run toward's Klein._

 _"You can do this Klein." Sonic said_

 _His sword was fully charged. Klein make's a battle cried as he start's charging at the Frenzy Boar. *Sword noise* Klein slash the Frenzy Boar in half. The Frenzy Boar lost all his hp which cause it to disapper in thin air. A result menu appers._

* * *

 _ **Result:**_

 _ **Exp: 24**_

 _ **Col: 30**_

 _ **Items: 2**_

* * *

 _Klein become's happy as he saw the results_

 _"Aw hell yeah!"_

 _"Congrats Klein." Kirito congrated Klein_

 _Kirito walk's towards Klein and give's him a high five. Sonic also walk's toward's him and give's him and high five as well._

 _"Well unfortunatley that boar was a low level fodder, like slimes."_

 _"Wha-?! Are you freaking kidding me? I thought it was some sort of mini-boss..."_

 _Sonic start's giggling quietly. More Frenzy Boars apper in the distance._

 _"Of course not."_

 _"It's easy to get the hang of, right?"_

 _"Yeah it is."_

 _"There are a ton of skills like blacksmithing and stuff, right ?" Klein said_

 _"Well...supposedly there's an unlimited number of them. However, there are no magic-based skills."_

 _"Really Kirito, An RPG without magic skills?"_

 _Klein charges his sword and slash it._

 _"Isn't it more fun to use your own body to fight?"_

 _"Sure is!'_

 _Kirito nods*_

 _"Okay, let's go to the next area." Kirito ask Klein_

 _"Yeah, i'm more than ready!"_

 _"What about you Sonic? Are you ready to go?" Kirito ask Sonic_

 _No respone from Sonic._

 _"Sonic?"_

 _"He's right there." Klein pointed_

 _Kirito look's down to see Sonic sleeping_

 _"Hey Sonic." Kirirto said_

 _Sonic started waking up slowly. He get's up, Stretch and yawn's at the same._

 _"*Yawning* H-hey w-whats going on?" Sonic said getting up from his sleep_

 _"Hey sleepyhead ready to fight Frenzy Boars?" Kirito said_

 _"Y-yea let's just get going." Sonic said_

 _Sonic start's walking while rubbing his eyes. Kirito and Klein both look at eachother._

 _"Let's just go." Kirito said_

 _And so Sonic, Kirito and Klein start walking to countinue their learn the basics._

* * *

 _*At The Evening..._

 _Sonic, Kirito and Klein were all watching the land that was still yet to be explored._

 _"This world never ceases to amaze me. And i still can't believe that this world is just a video game. The guy who made it is a genius making this game. It puts me at a loss for words. And Honestly, i'm glad that i was born in this generation." Klein said_

 _"You're sure a melodramatic guy Klein." Kirito said_

 _"But this is my first full-dive experience, Includeing Sonic."_

 _"Than it's you and Sonic's first time playing a NerveGear game?"_

 _"Truth is, I rushed to get the hardware just so i can get S.A.O. I'm pretty fortunate, considering i was able to get my hands on one of only Ten Tousand copies." Klein said_

 _"Make tha Ten tousand and one becuase Sonic got one too." Kirito saod_

 _"Well Anyway, You're ten times luckier, since you got to participate in the beta. And only a tousand people were allowed, after all." Klein said_

 _"Hm, well i guess you're right." Kirito said_

 _"Did you love playing the beta version?" Sonic said looking at Kirito_

 _"It's was really fun." Kirito said_

 _"Anyway, So how far did you get in the beta?" Klein Asked Kirito_

 _"It exactly took me two months to get to the eighth floor. But this time, it'll only take a month." Kirito said_

 _"You're really into this game aren't you." Klein said_

 _"He is." Sonic said_

 _"To be honest, during the beta test, S.A.O was all i only thought about, all day and night. And in this world, A single blade can take you anywhere you want to go. Bear hands won't take you anywhere...I'm looking at you Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"Come on man." Sonic said_

 _"It's just virtual world. But i feel more alive than i do than the real world." Kirito said while holding up his sword_

 _*Kirito put's his sword behind his back._

 _"Now than, want to hunt some more?" Kirito said_

 _"Of course! I'd love too, but im really hungry. I'm logging out." Klein said holding his stomach_

 _"You know, eating food only makes you think your not hungry in the real world." Kirito said_

 _"Hey! I already order a hot pizza for 5:30." Klein said_

 _"You're so prepare." Kirito said_

 _"Yup!"_

 _"Well, once i eaten, i'll be back."_

 _"I see."_

 _"Hey."_

 _Klein stand's up from the grass._

 _"After this, i'm meeting up with some people i know from another game. Well of course, if you don't want to, that's okay. I'll introduce you another time." Klein said_

 _"Yeah, Sorry...Thanks." Kirito said_

 _"Hey man, that's my line. But i'll repay you for this sometime and Sonic too." Klein said_

 _"What did i do?" Sonic said_

 _"Mentally."_

 _"Thanks so much, man." Kirito thanking Klein_

 _Klein move's his hand towards Kirito._

 _"I'll see you both around. If there's anything else you two want to know, just tell me."_

 _Klein and Kirtio both shook hands._

 _"Yeah' We'll both do that."_

 _Klein waves goodbye to both Sonic and Kirito. Klein open's up the menu getting ready to log off Sword Art Online._

 _"What a good guy." Sonic whisper to Kirito_

 _"Huh? There's no button to log off." Klein said_

 _"Look closer than" Kirito said_

 _"No, it's not there still."_

 _"It's at the bottom of the main menu..."_

 _Sonic and Kirtio both open up the menu and click the settings button. When they both open it, there was no Log off button._

 _"What the?" Sonic said_

 _"See, not there right?"_

 _"No it isn't."_

 _"Well, it's the first day out of beta."_

 _"There are bound to be some bugs right now. I think the server people are freaking out." Klein said_

 _"In a second, you will be, too." Kirito said_

 _"It's 5:25." Kirito checking the time_

 _Klein start's panicing_

 _"My Teriyaki mayo pizza and ginger ale!" Klein panicing_

 _"Just hurry up and call the game master." Kirito giving Klein an idea_

 _"Yea you should." Sonic saod_

 _Klein stop's panicing_

 _"I tried, but nothing's happening. Is there any other way to log out?"_

 _Kirito think's for a second._

 _"No, if a player wants to log themselves out, they have to go through the menu." Kirito said_

 _"That's nuts. There's gotta be some way."_

 _"Yeah Kirito, I look like a fucking OC that a Sonic fan will do." Sonic said looking at himself_

 _"Return!"_

 _"Log out!"_

 _"Escape!"_

 _The clouds block the sun. Making everything go dark._

 _"I told you two. There wasn't an emergency Log out in the manuel, either."_

 _"You're kidding, right? I know. I'll just rip the Nervegear off my head..."_

 _"You can't. We can't move our real bodies. The NerveGear intercepts anything we tell our bodies to do here."_

 _"Seriously? So we have to wait for them to fix the bug?"_

 _"Or for someone in the real world to remove the NerveGear from us."_

 _"But i live alone." Klein said_

 _"Me too." Sonic said_

 _"And what about you?"_

 _"I have a mom and sister. So i think they'll be notice by dinnertime." Kirito said_

 _"H-How old's your little sister?" Klein said_

 _"She's on a sport's team, and she hates games. She has nothing to do with people and Hedgehog like us."_

 _"That dosen't mat-" Klein said_

 _Kirtio knees Klein right to the crotch. Klein falls down on towards the ground while grabing his crotch._

 _"Oh right, it dosen't hurt."_

 _"Most importantly, don't you find this weird?" Kirito said_

 _"Sure, i do. It's just a bug." Klein said_

 _"It isn't just a bug...if we cant't log off this game. That'll pose a serious for the game's future." Kirito said_

 _"Come to think of it, you're right." Klein said_

 _"If they wanted to, they could just shut down the server and log everyone out." Kirito said_

 _A large bell start's making nosies as something is gonna to happen. Kirito, Klein and Sonic all look at the large bell in a shocked face expression. The clouds moved out of the way of the sun, making light again. They kept looking at the large bell until they started getting transported somewhere else._

* * *

 _Back At The Spawn Of The Game..._

 _Sonic, Kirito and Klein get transported back at the spawn of the game, As well as other players. All of the players were confused and scared what was going to happen._

 _"What's going on?" Sonic said looking around seeing a lot of players_

 _"A forced telaport?" Kirito said_

 _The large bell stop's ringing as everything was quiet now._

 _"Any clue on what's happening?" Sonic said_

 _"Up there." Someone yelled out_

 _Everyone looks to see a red thing flashing floating up the sky that say's warning._

 _"That's..." Kirito looking up_

 _The red box started duplicating which made the sky all red. ***System Announcement*** Red goo was leaking down a lot. The red goo started conneting to eachother. It started transforming to something._

 _The Red Goo transform into a person with a red cape hoodie which the face was being covered._

 _"Who the hell is that?" Sonic said_

 _"Attention, players. Welcome to my world." The Red Cape Hoodle guy said_

 _"My world?" Kirito said_

 _"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. I am currently the one and only person who can control this world." Kayaba said_

 _"Huh?" Kirito_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Kirito started getting flashbacks of the game and the magezine he read before playing the game._

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"I'm sure that you've all alrady noticed that, the logout button on the main menu has been removed. However, this is by no means a mistake. I repeat...it is not a mistake, but a feature of the ture Sword Art Online." Kayaba explaining why the logout menu is removed and opening the menu_

 _"A feature?" Klein said_

 _"You are all unable to log out of SAO, and nobody in the real world can remove the NerveGear or interrupt its operation. Should it be attempted, a powerful burst of microwave radiation emitted from a transmitter in the NerveGear will destory your brain, thus ending your life." Kayaba telling every player that the real world could destory their body if they try to remove NerveGear from them_

 _Everyone starts to get worried._

 _"Who was it that sent me this game?" Sonic said_

 _"What's he blabbering about? He's out his mind. Right, Kirito?" Klein said_

 _"The signals emitted by the NerveGear's transmitter are really the same as microwaves. If the safety was disabled, frying a brain wouldn't be impossible." Kirito said_

 _"Then, if we cut off the power..." Klein asking on what if the power was cut off from them_

 _"No, the NerveGear has internal battery."_

 _"But that's ridiculous. What's going on?" Klein said_

 _"But Unfortunately, it's certainly possible that a player's family or friends would ignore this warning and attempt to focibly remove the NerveGear. As proof of this, 213 players have retired from both this world and the real one."_

 _"213 people?!" Kirito shocked_

 _"No way...i can't believe it!" Klein said_

 _"As you can see, news of my warning and the numerous victims are being spread worldwide. Thus, it should be safe to say that the danger of removal attempts has become minimal. I hope you will at all be at ease and focus on completing the game." Kayaba saying that a lot people have lost there lives because on the game_

 _"But i'd like you all to keep this in mind. From this point on, all methods of revival in this game will no longer function. If your HP hits zero, your avatar will perish for eternity, and at that moment...the NerveGear will destory your brain." Kayaba said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _Kirito gets a flashback when he got hit FrenzyBoar causeing him a Gameover._

 ** _*End Of Flashback* (Sorry for these small flashbacks)_**

 _Kirito makes a fist of anger._

 _There is only one condition you must meet to be free: the completion of this game. You are all currently on the first floor, the lowest point in Aincard. If you conquer a floor's dungeon and defeat the Floor Boss, you may continue up to the next one. Assuming you manage to defeat the final boss on the 100th floor, the game will considered cleared."_

 _"Clear all 100 floors? How the hell can we do that?! The beta testers couldn't make it anywhere near that high." Klein said_

 _"And lastly, i've prepared a present for all of you in your item storages. Take a look." Kayaba said_

 _Kirito open's the menu and takes a look at the item storages menu. When he opened it, he saw a iteam name mirror._

 _"A mirror?" Kirito said_

 _"I have the mirror too." Sonic said looking at item storage menu_

 _Kirito and Sonic both click it at the same time and a mirror appers right in front of them. Sonic grabs the mirror and see's it's just a normal mirror._

 _"It's just a normal mirror." Sonic said_

 _Klein starts panicing as something is happening to him._

 _"Klein!?" Kirito said_

 _"AAHHH!" Sonic yelled out_

 _The same thing was happening to Sonic and the other players._

 _"Sonic?!" Kirito said_

 _Now, it was happening to Kirito. The three of them were transforming to something. Everyone started transforming until everything went all white. Everything stopped as something happen to them._

 _"You okay, Kirito?" Klein ask Kirito_

 _"Y-Yeah...Huh? Who are you?" Kirito said_

 _"That's what i want to know." Klein said_

 _Kirito put's the mirror in front of him to see he was in a diffrent look._

 _"Then that means..." Kirito said_

 _Both of them say it at the same time._

 _"You're Klein?" Kirito said_

 _"You're Kirito?" Klein said_

 _"Wha... Why?"_

 _"The scan... The NerveGear covers your entire head with a high-density transmitter. So it can calculate what your face looks like. But our height and body..."_

 _"When we first put on the NerveGear, it made us touch all over our body for "calibration", remember?" Klein said_

 _"O-Oh yeah... I see. So it was collecting data at that time."_

 _"But... this is... Why? Why's all this happening?" Klein said_

 _"Hey, W-W_ _here's Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"I'm right here." Sonic said_

 _They both looked to see Sonic in a diffrent form._

 _"S-Sonic is that really you?" Klein said_

 _"Yea, This is the real me. Without the blue arms, sports bandage, ugly shoes and a scarf. This is the real me." Sonic said_

 _"Shhh, He's going to say something. I'm aure he'll answer that soon enough." Kirito said pointing_

 _"Right now, you're probably all wondering, "Why?" Kayaba said_

 _"Why would i, Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Sword Art Online and the NerveGear, Do such a thing? I have already achieved my goal. I created the world of Sword Art Online solely for my personal enjoyment."_

 _"Kayaba..." Kirito said_

 _"And now, the preparations are complete. This concludes the tutorial for the official launch of Sword Art Online. Players, i wish you the best of luck."_

 _Kayaba start's glitching out as he starts leaving. As he left, Everything was back to normal instead of red. Everyone was in shocked on what happen just now._

 _"This is...reality. A genius created the NerveGear, and in doing so, gave birth to a ture virtual reality... Kayaba Akihiko. I can understand, since i admired him. His declaration was the truth amd nothing but the truth. Death in this game... is nothing short of reality!_

 _Everyone started begging to log off of Sword Art Online._

 _"Sonic...Klein come with me you two." Kirito said_

 _Kirito, Sonic and Klein start running somewhere else._

* * *

 _Back At Town Of Beginnings..._

 _"Listen up you two. I'll be heading to the next town as soon as possible. You both should come too. If everything he said was ture, if we want to survive in this world, it's vital that we get stronger. The resources available in a MMORPG... in other words, money and EXP, are limited in number. The fields around the Starting Town will soon be wiped clean of mobs. The best course of action would be to quickly move to the next town. I know the way there and any dangers we might encounter. So even if i'm only level 1, we'll make it there safely." Kirito telling Klein to follow him to the next town_

 _"But... you know... i was in line all night to buy SAO with friends that i met in another game. I'm sure they're over there in the plaza. I can't just leave them." Klein said_

 _"I can manage with only Klein and Sonic...But with two others...No, even one more would be...sorry." Kirito said in his mind_

 _"I can't keep making you look out for me like this. So don't worry about me and head to the next town. In the last game i played, i was the leader of my guild. I'll be fine with the tricks you taughy me!"_

 _"I see... Then i'll leave you here. If anything happens, send me a message." Kirito said while getting ready to go to the next town_

 _"All right!"_

 _"Then...see you, Klein. Come on Sonic, let's go to the next town." Kirito said_

 _"Let's go than." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both start walking away._

 _"Kirito!" Klein yelled out_

 _They both stopped but they didn't turn around to see Klein. They continue walking._

 _"Hey...Kirito. You have... have a pretty cute face. You're just my type." Klein said_

 _"That unkempt face of yours suits you ten times better!" Kirito said_

 _"Gay." Sonic said_

 _Kirtio and Sonic now start running to the next town as fast they can. But before they even left. Kirito stopped from his path._

 _"What's wrong Kirito?" Sonic said stopping too_

 _Kirito didn't say anything but just turned around to see Klein was still there. When he turned around there was nobody there. Kirito turns around again and continues to run. Sonic starts followinghim again._

* * *

 _Now, Kirito and Sonic run pass the town, exits the town and start running to the next town. Now, there running in a open grass area heading towards the next town. Kirto start's breathing heavily while Sonic was running at Kirito's speed._

 _While running, A dire wolf apper's in front of them Kirtio get's his sword out and charges at the wolf with a battle cried._

 _"I'm... i'm... going to survive until the end... in this world!" Kirito's mind said_

 _Kirito slashed the dire wolf making it explode._

 _"AAAAHHHHHH!" Kirito cried out_

* * *

 _*Inside The Plaza*_

 _Inside the Plaza, There was a board that had every players name._

 _*One month into the game 2000 people have died. The 1st floor had yet to be cleared*_

 _December 2nd, 2022_

 _A lot of players that have red lines across them means that they are dead. There are more players that are still alive. Including Sonic and Kirito._

 _To...Be...Continued_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Mysonicfan here and sorry for waiting a long time for this chapter to come out. I had a lot of school to do and lots of homework. Anyway, thanks so much for reading this story, i really appriceate it how everyone enjoy my storys and love reading it. (Some people do). Now that's out of the way, i need to talk to you people. I been getting reviews about Misspelled words and all of that crazy shit. But let me tell you something, I'm not a perfect type writter, all of us make mistakes don't we? Why are you judging other peoples work if you know you do it to. All of us are not perfect aren't we? You think that your perfect but in reality...your not. Look i'm not trying to be mean to anyone, all im just saying is that we aren't perfect, none of us are and you shouldn't judge other peoples works on how they do it. So please, Don't judge other people ok don't be mean to anyone else ok. But that's going to wrapped everything up, so i hope you enjoy the chapter. And as always i'll talk to you all later. Peace everyone.**


	3. Our Journey Begins and Beater

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **Our Journy Begins And Beater**

* * *

 _*Kirito As the narrator talks about on what's going on*_

 _December 2nd, 2022. 1st Floor, Tolbana_

 _"One month has passed since the game started and during that, 2000 people have died. However, not one person... has cleared the 1st floor. Not even 1, who was a beta tester, have been able to reach the boss room. But today, a boss fight conference for the 1st floor will be held." Kirito explaining everything on what's going on_

 _*At The Boss Conference*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both listening to the boss fight conference._

 _"Listen up! I'll be starting the conference now! Thank you, everyone, for responding to my invitation. My name's Diabel, and my class is... informally, Knight!"_

 _Everyone starts giggling._

 _"Alright, you people can stop now." Diabel said_

 _Everyone stop's and continue listening to the conference._

 _"Today, on the higest level of this floor, my party discoverd the boss room!"_

 _"Seriously?" Everyone said_

 _"By defeating the floor boss and reaching the 2nd floor... we'll be able to show everyone in Starting Town that this death game can be cleared! It's our responsibility to do so! Don't you agree, everyone?" Diabel said_

 _Everyone looked at eachother but started clapping to Diabel soon after. Sonic and Kirito were not clapping but just gave a smile._

 _"Okay. Now, i'd like to begin discussing our battle strategy. For starters, we're going to split up into parties of six." Diabel said_

 _Kirito get's shocked._

 _"What's wrong Kirito?" Sonic said_

 _"Me and you are only a party and we don't have enough to make it six." Kirito replied_

 _"The floor boss can't be defeated with simple parties."_

 _Kirito looks around to see other players already making a party. Including Sonic._

 _"We'll need to assemble multiple parties to form a raid group!_

 _Kirito and Sonic are the only two in a party but Kirito see's someone by themself wearing a dark purple-ish Hoodle robe. Sonic and Kirito look at eachother and starting scooting over to the person that is sitting by them self._

 _"Did you get left out too?" Kirito ask the player_

 _"I wasn't left out. The others seemed to be friends already, so i didn't want to join them." The player said_

 _"So you're a solo player? How about partying with me and Sonic, then?" Kirito ask the player kindly_

 _The player slightly turn's her head._

 _"He said that the boss can't be fought alone, right? It'll just be for this once." Kirito said_

 _The player nodded slightly with a yes. Kirito open's up the menu to let the player join the party. A box apper's in front of the player. The player aspected his invite. Now, There were three players in the party. Kirito, Sonic and...Asuna._

 _"All right! Are you guys done partying?" Diabel said_

 _"Now-"_

 _"Hold it!" Someone yelled_

 _Everyone turned around to see someone standing up. The players start's coming down and make's a good landing._

 _"The name's Kibaou. There's something that i need to get off my chest. I'm positive that there are some amongst you that should be apologizing to those who've died so far._

 _"Kibaou, the people that you're referring tonare the beta testers, correct?"_

 _"Of course i am! On the day that this crappy game started, the beta testers disappared, abandoning all us beginners. They monopolied the good hunting grounds and profitable quests, prioritizing themselves over others. And afterwards, they feigned ingnorance for doing so. Some of you are sure to be beta testers! We should have them kneel in apology and hand over the money and items they've been hoarding! I cannot and will not entrust my life to such people!" Kibaou blaming the beta testers that it was there fault for killing the players that died_

 _Kirito was about to give up and apologys to the players that died, until someone started speaking._

 _"Mind if i speak?" Someone said_

 _Everyone looked to see someone get and walked down. The players get in front of Diabel which he was so tall._

 _"My name is Agil. Kibaou, basically you're saying that the beta testers should take responsibility for the many deaths by apologizing and offering reparations because they didn't look after us new players, right?"_

 _"Y-Yeah."_

 _"This is the guidebook... I believe you have one too. It's up for free at the item shop, after all." Agil showing Kibaou a guidebook_

 _"I do. What about it?" Kibaou said_

 _"The people who distributed these... were former beta testers." Agil said_

 _"Really?" Some people said_

 _"Listen, this information was available to everyone, yet many players died. What i thought we'd be doing here was planning how to fight the boss using what we learned from these deaths."_

 _"H-He's right."_

 _Agil turn's around to see Kiabaou in a mad mood. Than moments later, he went to go sit back down with the rest of the players. Including Agil. Diabel continues talking about the plan._

 _"Okay. May i continue? "_

 _Everyone nodded with a yes._

 _"About the boss... The truth is, the guidebook that was just mentioned had information about it in its lastest version. According to this, the boss is called illfang the Kobold Lord. Also, he has mobs called Ruin Kobold Sentinels guarding him. His arms consist of an axe and a buckler. When the last of his four health bars becomes red, he switches to a curved sword called a talwar. His attack patterns also change."_

 _"That concludes the conference. Lastly, concerning loot distribution... the money is automatically distributed,EXP goes to the party that lands the last hit, and items belong to whoever gets them. Any objections?"_

 _"Sounds good."_

 _"Okay, we'll leave at ten in the morning tomorrow. You're all dismissed!" Diabel dismissing everyone from the conference_

 _Kirito and Sonic were still sitting. Expect one of them because the other player was walking away from Kirito and Sonic._

* * *

 _*Night Time At The Town*_

 _The player that was sitting next to Kirito and Sonic was eating something that she loved. But Kirito came with Sonic to see her again._

 _"It tastes pretty good, doesn't it?" Kirito said_

 _The player turn's her head to see Kirito and Sonic just watching her._

 _"Mind if we sit here?" Kirito said_

 _She ignore him and continues to eat. But they still continue and sit down next to her. She scoots away from Kirito and Sonic. Kirito take's out the food the player was eating from his pocket and start's eating._

 _"Do you really think it's good?" The player ask_

 _"Of course. I've been eating it at least once a day since i got here. I put a little twist on it though." Kirito said grabing something from his pocket_

 _"A twist?" The player said_

 _Kirito brings out a small jar from his pocket._

 _"Try putting this on the bread, Even Sonic love's eating it with that." Kirito said_

 _The player click's on top of the jar and the her finger start's glowing. She put's her finger on top of the bread and start's going down._

 _"Cream?" The player said_

 _The player see's Kirito and Sonic eating the bread with the cream as well. She looked at the bread for a little bit than she take's a bite of it. Kirito and Sonic stare at the player to see that she likes it or not. After a little while, she start's biting the bread very_ _fast._

 _"It was my reward for a quest called "The Cow Strikes Back" from the previous town. If you want, i can tell you how to beat it." Kirito said_

 _"I did 't come to this town so that i could eat good food." The player said_

 _"Then why did you?" Kirito said_

 _"So i could remain as myself. I'd rather survive as myself than slowly roy away in an inn back in Starting town. Even if i end up dead at the hands of a monster, This game... This world, is something i won't give in to.. No matter what." The player said_

 _Kirito continues eating the bread._

 _"I don't want a party member to die on me Worry about your life more, at least for tomorrow." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _December 3rd, 2022 1st Floor, Forest Field_

 _"Let's review the plan. We loners are to target the guard mobs called Ruin Kobold Sentinels." Kirito said_

 _"I know." The player said_

 _"I'll deflect their pole axes with a sword skill, so switch in at that moment."_

 _"Switch?"_

 _"Could this be your first time in a party?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes."_

 _Kirito and Sonic stopped as the player kept walking. The player stopped and turned around to look at both of them._

 _"Are you guys coming or what?" The player said_

 _"Yea." Sonic said_

 _They continue walking threw the forest._

* * *

 _*At The Location Of The Boss*_

 _"Listen up, everyone. I have just one thing to say. Let's win! Here we go!" Diabel said_

 _Diabel put's his hand on the door as it started opening. Everyone started walking inside the boss room with there weapons ready to fight. The room turned from dark to a colorful room._

 _"Guys watch out!" Sonic yelled_

 _The Boss jumped and landed right in front of all of them. It staring roaring very loud._

 ** _(illfang the Kobold Lord)_**

 ** _Four health bars apper and Ruin Kobold Sentinels apper. They start charging at the players._**

 _"Commence attack!" Diabel Command_

 _The players started charging right at Illfang too. Kiabaou and one of the Sentinels hit there swords together._

 _"Squad A! Squad C! Switch!"_

 _"Here it comes! Squad B, block!"_

 _Agil blocks illfang's attack than Kiabaou charged up his skill move and attacks._

 _"Squad C, continue guarding and prepare to switch. Now! Continue switching and prepare to target the flank! Squads D, E, amd F! Keep the Sentinels off us!"_

 _"Roger!" Kirito said_

 _"You can count on us!" Sonic said_

 _Kirito and Sonic start running towards the Sentinels. One of the Sentinels attacks Kirito but mange to block it._

 _"Switch!" Kirito said_

 _"On it." Sonic said_

 _"Let me do this." The player said_

 _The player switches with Kirito instead of Sonic._

 _"Whatever you say than." Sonic said_

 _"This is the third!" The player said_

 _"I thought she was a novice, but she has incredible dexterity. She's so fast, I can't see the tip of her blade!" Kirito thought_

 _The player charges up her skill and attacks the Sentinels. The Sentinels disappers in thin air. Sonic and Kirito both make a smile on there faces._

 _"Good job." Kirito said_

 _There were two more Sentinels coming towards Kirito and Sonic. The Sentinels jump and they were about to attack both of them until they turned around very quickly to block their attack. They both kick them off and they running towards them. Illfang roar very loud which made Sonic and Kirito stopped from attack the Sentinels. Illfangs HP was at low heatlh precentage, He threw his axe and buckler in the sky and fall down to the ground._

 _"Looks like that information was right..."_

 _"Stand back. I'll go!" Diabel said charging at Illfang_

 _"We were supposed to surround it with the entire group." Kirito thought_

 _Diabel charged up his skill move and was ready to attack. Illfang gets something from behind his back. He take's out something diffrent than the talwar sword._

 _"That isn't a talwar! It's a nodachi!" Kirito said_

 _"Wait! That is not talwar!?" Sonic said blocking the Sentinel with his sword (It's not the Caliburn i promise.)_

 _"It's not the same as the beta test!" Kirito said while blocking the Sentinel as well_

 _Kirito pushes back the Sentinel. Kirito turns around very quickly._

 _"No! Jump back as fast as you can!" Kirito yelled out at Diabel_

 _While Diabel was charging towards illfang, illfang jumped and started moving very fast on the air. Seconds later, Illfang attack Diabel slashing him._

 _"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Diabel cried out_

 _Illfang charged up his skill move and attacks him making Diabel fly._

 _"Diabel!" Kibaou cried out_

 _illfang lands in front of the players and roar at them._

 _"Diabel!" Kirito said while running towards him_

 _Sonic pushes the Sentinel and slashes it making it disapper in thin air._

 _"Hold up Diabel!" Sonic said running very quickly to Diabel and Kirito_

 _Kirito knees down and picks up Diabel while Sonic knees down as well._

 _"Why did you try to do it alone?" Kirito said grabing a health regenerator from his pocket_

 _Kirito gives it to Diabel, But Diabel didn't want it and just look's at him._

 _"You were a beta tester, weren't you? You know what i was doing." Diabel said_

 _Kirito become's shock when Diabel said that._

 _"You were after the last attack bouns rare item. You were a beta tester, too?" Kirito said_

 _Diabel makes a smirk and gentley nod's with a yes._

 _"Please...defeat...defeat the boss...you two." Diabel said_

 _Diabel start's glowing._

 _"...for everyone..."_

 _He disappers in thin air. Everyone becomes shocked to see Diabel is gone forever. Including Sonic and Kirito._

 _"When this death game started, the only thing i thought about was surviving." Kirito thought_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Kirito was flashbacking when he left Klein back at Town Of Beginnings._**

 ** _"Okay, goodbye, Klein." Kirito said_**

 ** _A flashback during the boss fight conference._**

 ** _"However, Diabel, you were a beta tester, but you never abandoned the other players. You led everyone, and you fought brilliantly! You tried to do what i couldn't."_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _Kirito and Sonic both get up at the same time. They both turned around with a angry look on there faces. Illfang roars at the players again. Kirto and Sonic grab there swords very thightly. The player joins both of them as well._

 _"I'll go too." The player said_

 _"Thanks." Kirito said_

 _The three of them start running towards illfang._

 _"We'll do it just like the sentinels."_

 _"Got it." The player and Sonic said_

 _Illfang roar again and started charging up nodachi. Kirito charged up his skill moved too as he charged towards illfang with a battle cried. Illfang and Kirito both hit there swords together which made them went back._

 _"Switch you two!" Kirito said_

 _While Illfang was stunned, The player and Sonic started charging up there skill moves ready too attack. But than, illfang opend his eyes unstunned._

 _"Asuna! Sonic!" Kirito Cired out_

 _They both looked to see illfang not stunned anymore. Illfang slashes both of the but they didn't take damage. The player purple-ish hoodie robe was tared apart revaling her ture self. Sonic's see her without her hoodie robe._

 _"That's her own ture self?" Sonic said_

 _Asuna charged up her skill move ready too attack. Sonic charged up his skill move too. There skill moves were at full power so they both slash illfang at the same time._

 _Kirito becomes shock again when he saw Asuna's ture self. After starting at Asuna for a little bit, illfang started charging at three of them_

 _"He's coming back!" Kirito said getting up from the ground_

 _Illfang and Kirito charged at eachother and hit eachother swords. Asuna and Sonic both attack illfang when he was stunned. Illfang roared at Sonic and Asuna and started charging right at them. Kirito come's in front of both and blocks his attack. Illfang slashes three times but Kirito blocked them all. Illfang and Kirito both charge up there skill move but Illfang slashes Kirito first._

 _"Crap!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito get's slashed and starts flying towards Asuna and Sonic._

 _"Oh no." Sonic said_

 _Sonic jumps over Kirito as he only hit Asuna. Sonic land's back down and looks behind to see Asuna and Kirito on the ground._

 _"Kirito!" Sonic cried out while running towards Asuna and Kirito_

 _Asuna gets up and looks at Kirito's HP. Kirito's HP went down and it was half precent HP now. Sonic knee's down to get closer to Kirito._

 _"Are you ok Kirito?" Sonic said_

 _"Watch out!" Asuna cried out_

 _Sonic turn's around and look's up too see illfang in front of him charging up his skill move. Sonic and Asuna both pick there swords on top of them trying to block illfang's attack. But someone came to help them out, Agil block's illfang's skill move from Asuna, Sonic and Kirito. Illfang gets push back but start's charging at them again._

 _"GO!"_

 _Everyone started charging right illfang as well._

 _"We'll hold him off till you recover!" Agil said_

 _Kirito smiles._

 _"You're..." Kirito said_

 _Agil start's charging as well. Sonic look's at Kirito._

 _"I gotta go help them." Sonic said_

 _"You can't!" Kirito said_

 _"Why?"_

 _"I don't want you to died just like Diabel."_

 _"I have too. Even if it is the cause of my life. I'll died fighting to save others." Sonic said_

 _Sonic get's up with his sword, turn's around and start's charging towards Illfang with the other players. Everyone started attacking Illfang but Illfang attack all of them with a slash. Illfang jump high and was about to finish all of them._

 _"Watch out!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito get's up and started running very quickly while charging up his skill move. Kirito catch up to Sonic as he was running towards them too._

 _"Friend's don't leave friend's too die alone." Kirito said_

 _Sonic smiles. Kirito and Sonic both jump at the same time._

 _"We'll get you first!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both slash Illfang in mid-air, which made illfang hit the ground hard. They both landed and they started charging at him now on foot._

 _"Asuna, Sonic one last hit! We'll do it together!" Kirito said_

 _"Roger!" Sonic and Asuna said_

 _All three of them started charging Illfang with a battle cried. Illfang get's up and was about to attack the three of them but Kirito was in time to block illfangs attack. Asuna slash Illfang first than Sonic and Kirito slash illfang at the same time. Illfang started roaring pain. Kirito and Sonic were cutting Illfang in half with a battle cried at the same time. After slashing Illfang he exploed and disappee in thin air. Everyone was quiet for a moment._

 _"W-We did it!" A player yelled out_

 _Everyone started cheering because they defeated the first boss. Kirito and Sonic were on the ground catching there breath. The boss room turned all dark again. A menu apper in front of them and it said._

 _*Congratulation: You both got the last attacking bonus! Bonus Item: Coat of Midnight*_

 _"Good work you two." Asuna congratulating Sonic and Kirito_

 _"Those were splendid swordsmanship you both did there. Congratulations. The victory belongs to you too." Agil said_

 _"No..." Kirito said_

 _Everyone started clapping for Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Why? Why did you let Diabel die?" Kibaou said_

 _"Let him die?" Kirito and Sonic said_

 _"Of course! You knew that technique the boss used! If you'd told us about that up front, he wouldn't have died!"_

 _Everyone looked at Sonic and Kirito. Everyone made a mad face expression._

 _"They must be beta testers! That's how they knew all the boss's attack patterns. They knewm but they didn't tell us! Other beta testers are here, too, right? Come out!" A player yelled out_

 _Everyone looked at eachother._

 _"This is bad. At this rate..."_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"...for everyone..."_**

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

 _Kirito swallow his saliva._

 _"Hey, come on..." Agil said_

 _They hear giggling in the background. Everyone looked to see Sonic and Kirito laughing._

 _"A beta tester and blaming my friend?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both get up from the floor._

 _"I wish you wouldn't compare me to those newbies." Kirito said_

 _"W-What?!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic started walking passed the crowd of players._

 _"Most of the thousand SAO beta testers were beginners who didn't even know how to level up. You guys are better than they are. But were not like them." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both stopped walking._

 _"I made it higher than anyone else during the beta test. The reason i knew the boss's skills because i fought monsters with katana skills on floors above us. I know a lot more. Way more than any information broker." Kirito revaling that he was a beta tester_

 _"W-What's with you? That's, That's way worse than a beta tester! You're both cheating! Cheaters!" Kibaou said_

 _"Yeah, cheaters. Beta testers and cheaters...You're both beaters!" Players yelled at Sonic and Kirito saying that there both beaters_

 _"Beaters...What a good name to call us both me and Sonic." Kirito said_

 _Everyone becomes shock._

 _"That's right. We are beaters. From now on, don't confuse us with the other testers." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic had there menus open on Equipment which there were going to put the Coat of Midnight coat on. They click yes and the Caot of Midnight were on Sonic and Kirito now. Sonic and Kirito both look at Kibaou with a smirk in thier faces. They started walking away from the players as they were shocked._

 _"Oh, and one more thing. Don't ever blame Sonic that he was a beta tester because he was not one of them got it." Kirito said while walking away._

 _Asuna started running to catch up to them. Sonic and Kirito were walking up stairs to floor 2._

 _"Wait." Asuna said_

 _Kirito and Sonic stopped from walking up the stairs._

 _"You called my name when we were fighting." Asuna said_

 _"Sorry for using just your first name, or did i mess up the pronunciation?" Kirito said_

 _"Where did you learn it?" Asuna said_

 _Kirito turn's his head to look at Asuna._

 _"You can see another HP gauge below yours, around here, right?" Isn't something written next to it?" Kirito said_

 _*Asuna's POV*_

 _Asuna look's at the HP gauge to see three names._

 _"Kirito...Sonic? Sonic and Kirito?" Asuna said_

 _*End of Asuna's POV*_

 _"Is that your both guys name?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _Asuna start's giggling._

 _"Oh, it's been there all this time!" Asuna giggle_

 _"You'll be really strong. So if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down. There's a big limit to what you can do as a solo player." Kirito said_

 _"Then, what about you two?" Asuna said_

 _Kirito open's up the menu and click on the party box. He click on the Dissolve button._

 _*Will you disband your party?*_

 _Kirito click on the yes button as they weren't in a party anymore. A door opened in front of them._

 _"Let's go Sonic." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both started walking inside the door that was opened. Leaveing everyone and Asuna behind._

* * *

 _To...Be...Conutinued..._


	4. A New Guild And The Red Nose Reindeer

**Sword Art Onilne: A New Virtual World**

 **A New Guild And The Red Nosed Reinder**

* * *

 _*April 8, 2023 Floor 11: Taft*_

 _"Here's to our guild, the Moonlit Black Cat!"_

 _"Cheers!" Everyone said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were sitting on a table and just looking at them not cheering._

 _"And here's to Kirito and Sonic, The two who saved our lives!"_

 _"Cheers!"_

 _"C-Cheers..." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"Thanks." Everyone thanking Sonic and Kirito for saving there lives_

 _"Thank you so much."_

 _"Don't worry about it." Kirito said_

 _"I was so scared, so i was really happy when you two came to save me."_

 _"S-Sure..."_

 _"Um, Kirito...Sonic, i know it's pretty rude of me to ask, but what level are you?"_

 _"Level 20 or so." Kirito said_

 _"Level 15." Sonic said_

 _"That's about the same as us."_

 _ ***Kirito and Sonic's POV***_

 _ **Kirito and Sonic both lied about what level they are. Sonic is actullay level 40 with Kirito the same level, level 40 as well.**_

 _ ***End of POV**_

 _"It's amazing that you too are solo players."_

 _"Keita, you don't need to be so polite. Solo players only target single enemies. It's not that effcient."_

 _"O-Oh, i see. In that case, Kirito and Sonic, I know this kinda sudden, but would you two like to join our guild? The only player we have who can handle being a tank is testsuo, a mace wielder."_

 _"This is Sachi. I was planning to have her switch to using a single-handed sword and shield so she could be a tank, but it seems that she's nit really ready yet. I was wondering if you could five her some coaching?" Keita introducing Sachu to Sonic and Kirito_

 _"What are you acting like i'm useless? Besides, it'd be too scary if you made me fight in front." Sachi said_

 _"You could just hide behind your shield. Honestly, you've always been such a scaredy-cat."_

 _They start's giggling._

 _"In the real world, everyone in our guild was a member of our school's PC research club. Ah, but don't worry... i'm sure you'll fit in soon, Kirito and Sonic. Right?"_

 _"Yeah!"_

 _"Then... i guess we'll join you guys. Thanks." Kirito accepting there request_

 _Everyone started introducing there selfs to Sonic and Kirito as they were in there guild now. Sonic opened up the menu, click on the inventory box and click on Camera. A camera appers in Sonic's hand._

 _"Come on guys, let's all take a picture." Sonic said_

 _"Alright, let's do it!" Testsuo said_

 _Everyone get's close together, ready to take a picture. Sonic and Kirito were in the front while the rest were in the back. All of them made a smile and made peace sign fingers._

 _"Say Cheese!" Sonic said_

 _"Cheese!" Everyone said_

 _Sonic takes the picture as everything turned white._

* * *

 _*May 9, 2023 Floor 20: Sunshine Forest*_

 _The guild were in Sunshine Forest fighting a killer Mantis. The Killer Mantis try to attack Sachi but the shield block the attack._

 _"Sachi, get back." Kirito said_

 _The Killer Mantis was about to attack Kirito but Kirito cut the Mantis right arm off. The Mantis attacks Kirito with the left hand. But Kirito blocked it._

 _"Testsuo, switch!"_

 _"Right!" Testsuo said_

 _Testsuo charged up his skill move and attack the Killer Mantis with his hammer. The Killer Mantis disapper in thin air._

* * *

 _ ***Congratulations!***_

 _ **EXP: 352**_

 _ **Col:180**_

 _ **Items: 1**_

 _ **Killer Mantis's Sickle**_

 _ **Level Up!**_

 _ **TestSuo, 22-23**_

* * *

 _"All right! You did it!"_

 _Kirito, Sonic amd Scahi were happy for Testsuo._

 _"Nice work Testsuo." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later In The Day*_

 _Sonic, Keita, Kirito and the rest were sitting on the grass taking a break from fighting eneimes._

 _"So the front liners made it through Floor 28...Amazing."_

 _"Hey, Kirito, what's the diffrence between the front liners and us?_

 _"It's because they know the best ways to get EXP, and keep it to themselves."_

 _"I'm sure that's part of it. But i think it's willpower." Keita said_

 _"Willpower?" Kirito said_

 _"I suppose you might say it's a determination to protect one's friends...No, everyone. Right now, they're still protecting us. But i'd like to think my will is just as strong. Natrullay, our first priority is our friends' safety. But someday, we want to make it up there, to the top, with the rest."_

 _"I see. You're right." Kirito said_

 _"Heh, maybe..."_

 _Ducker lands behind them._

 _"Hey, leader, Looking good!" Ducker said hugging Keita_

 _"Come on..."_

 _"So, we're going to be up there with the Holy Dragon Alliance and the Knights of the Blood Otah?" Testsuo said_

 _"What? There's nothing with setting big goals. First, we'll all hit level 30." Keita saod_

 _"That's impossible!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito look at them with a smile in there faces._

 _"If the Black Cats ever do grow up and make it to the front lines, Keita's ideals could change the insular atmosphere up there." Kirito thought_

 ** _*Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Kirito see's both Sonic and himself at level 40. As they were both in the same party._**

* * *

 _*Night time*_

 _"I have an announcment for you As of our last hunt, we've saved 20,000 Cor!" Keita said_

 _"Woah!" Everyone said_

 _"Before too long, we'll be able to buy our own house." Keita said_

 _"Hey, why don't we get more equipment for Sachi?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"No, i'm fine as i am." Sachi said_

 _"Don't worry about it. We can't make Kirito and Sonic protect us forever."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"We don't mind. Don't worry about it."_

 _"Sorry, Kirito and Sonic...Sachi, i know it's hard to switch jobs. But you're almost there. Let's all do our best!"_

 _"Yeah."_

* * *

 _*Sleeping Hours, May 16, 2023 Floor 28: Wolf Plains*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both walking somewhere without the others. While walking they hear Wolf goarns. They looked down to see other players fighting Dire wolfs. But they notice somone similar that they met at the first time they started SAO._

 _"Klein..." Kirito said looking down_

 _Klein charged up his sill move and slashes the Blood Wolf Leader. The Blood Wolf Leader exploded in thin air. Klein take's a breath and look's up to see Sonic and Kirito looking down at him._

 _"Hey, it's Kirito and Sonic! You guys, clean up the rest of the trash mobs."_

 _"Sure."_

 _Klein start's walking toward them._

 _"I was thinking i hadn't seen you two for a while. You're both out leveling this late?" Klein sakd_

 _Klein see's something on top of Kirito and Sonic's HP gauge._

 _"That mark? Did you join a guild?"_

 _"Yeah, i guess..." Kirito said_

 _"They invited us to join there guild." Sonic said_

 _"Hey, we can move on!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic walk pass by Klein._

 _"Bye." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Klein's look right at them walking away._

 _"Jeez, that's still bugging you?" Klein said_

* * *

 _*Back at the Town*_

 _Sonic and Kirito transport them selfs back to the town. But as soon they get off the trandported, they both get a message from Keita._

 _"This is Keita. Sachi left and hasn't returned. We're heading to the dungen area. If you learn anything, Let me know."_

 _"Sachi..."_

 _"Where did she go?" Sonic said_

 _"There's only one way to find out." Kirito said_

 _Kirito open's the menu and click's on the track box menu. He clicked it and his eyes turned green._

 _"Turn on track mode Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"Ok than."_

 _Sonic open's the menu and click's on track box menu. He clicked it and his eyes were more green now. (Like a dark green color)_

 _"Ok, it's on." Sonic said_

 ** _*Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Kirito's vision was all green looking for Sachi. He looks up ahead for any tracks but nothing. He turn's his head left to see something . He zooms in to see that were foot prints._**

 ** _*Back to normal POV*_**

 _"I found some foot prints." Kirito said_

 _"Where?" Sonic said_

 _"Follow me."_

 _Kirito start's running towards the foot prints._

 _"Hey wait up!" Sonic said_

 _They both started following the foot pirnts that were printed on the floor._

* * *

 _*Under A Small Bridge*_

 _Sachi was under the bridge just sitting there without moving._

 _"Sachi!" Kirito cried out_

 _Sachi look's to see Sonic and Kirito just there looking at them._

 _"Kirito and Sonic?" Sachi said_

 _"Eveyone's worried." Kirito said_

 _They both sit down a little close from her._

 _"Hey, Kirito..." Sachi said_

 _"Hm?"_

 _"Let's run away together." Sachi said_

 _"Run away from what?" Kirito said_

 _"From this town, the monsters... From the Black Cats... From Sword Art Onilne..." Sachi said_

 _Kirito gets shock from what Sachi said._

 _"D-Do you mean a double suicide?" Kirito said_

 _"That might be okay." Sachi said_

 _Kirito become's more shock._

 _"No, i'm sorry. That was a lie. If i had the courage to die, I wouldn't hide within the safety of the town, would I?_

 _Kirto take's a breath of relief._

 _"Hey, why can't we leave this place? Why do we have to die, even though it's a game? What's the point of this?"_

 _"I don't think there is a point." Kirito said_

 _"I'm afriad of dying."_

 _Kirito's eyes widing._

 _"You're afraid of dying?"_

 _"I'm so scared, i haven't been able to sleep lately..."_

 _"You won't die."_

 _"Really? How can you say for sure?"_

 _"The Black Cats is a strong guild. Our margin of safety is well above average. And Testsuo, I and Sonic are all here. There's no need for you to force yourself into the front ranks."_

 _"I reallh don't have to die? I can go back to reality someday?"_

 _"Yeah. You aren't going to die. I'm sure they'll beat this game eventually."_

 _Sachi smiles and a tear roll's down her face._

 _"Come on let's go back to our home. It's late anyway."_

 _"Ok." Sachi said_

 _"Come on Sonic, let's go-" Kirito said_

 _Kirito see's Sonic sleeping piecefully._

 _"Should we leave him?" Sachi said_

 _"Yea, he had a long day anyway." Kirito said_

 _"Ok than, come on it's late." Sachi said_

 _"Ok, hold up." Kirito said_

 _Kirito get's up from the ground and they both leave back to the hotel. Leaveing Sonic behind._

 _"I'll send you message tomorrow so you can us Sonic." Kirito tought_

* * *

 _*Back at the Hotel*_

 _Kirito was at his living room just looking at stuff at the menu before going to bed. The door started knocking and Kirito looked at it. He closes the menu very fast._

 _"Come in."_

 _The door opened and Sachi was just there with her pillow._

 _"I'm sorry. I just couldn't get to sleep."_

* * *

 _*Sleeping Hours*_

 _Sachi was sleeping next to Kirito very piecefully._

 _"If you stay in this guild, you'll be safe. Someday, you'll go back to reality. There are lots of players like you who are afraid of dying. But they still laugh, cry, and live, as best as they can in this world. I'd never really thought about it..." Kirito thought_

 _Sachi wake's up from her sleep._

 _"Kirito?" Sachi said_

 _Kirito turn's his body around to look at Scahi._

 _"I't's okay. You're going to survive." Kirito said_

 _Sachu start's blushing and then sleep's again._

 _"We'll protect all of you."_

 _Kirito slowly closes his eyes as he slowly went to sleep._

* * *

 _*Day Time*_

 _"Okay, see you." Keita said_

 _"Teleport: Town Of Beginnings."_

 _Keita teleports back to Town Of Beginnings._

 _"I didn't know buying your own home would be so exciting."_

 _"You sound like an old man!"_

 _Everyone start's laughing. Kirito look's at them with a smile on his face._

 _"Morning guys." Sonic said_

 _Everyone turns around to see Sonic again._

 _"Morning Sonic." Everyone said_

 _"You got the message Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"Yea, It actullay woke me up." Sonic said_

 _"That's good because if i haden't send the message too you, you'll be sleeping all day." Kirito said_

 _"I know." Sonic said_

 _Everyone start's laughing._

 _"Hey, let's go make some cash while Keita's buying the house." Testsuo said_

 _"Will we buy furniture?" Sachi said_

 _"Want to go up to the dungeon?" Ducker said_

 _"Wouldn't our usual hunting grounds be better?" Kirito said_

 _"We can do it faster above."_

 _"At our levels, we'll be fine._

 _Kirito look's at them with a worry face expression._

* * *

 _*June 12, 2023, Floor 27: Dungeon*_

 _"I told you we'd have no problem.,"_

 _"We might be almost at the front lines."_

 _"Heck, yeah!"_

 _They see something on the wall that was glowing blue. Ducker touches it as it started opening to something._

 _"A hidden door here?" Kirito thought_

 _Ducker open's it to see something inside the hidden door._

 _"A treasure chest!"_

 _They all start running inside._

 _"W-Wait!" Kirito told them to stop but they listen and continue anyways_

 _Ducker open's the treasure chest but it had nothing inside. Instead, a loud siren turned on. Everything went from blue to red. The door behind them close shut. Dark Dwarf Miner and Granite Elemental started appering._

 _"What's happening!?" Sonic said_

 _"It's a trap!" Everyone, Let's get out of here!"_

 _"Teleport: Taft!" Ducker trynig to teleport back to Taft but nothing_

 _"Teleport: Taft!" Dukcer agian but nothing_

 _"We can't use our crystals!" Sachi said_

 _"This is a crystal-nullification area?" Kirito said_

 _The Dark Dwarf Miners started running towards them. Kirito slashes the Dwarf Miner. Sonic slashes the Dwarf Miners as well. Ducker falls down to the ground. He try's getting up but the Dwarf Miners started stabbing him in the back repeatedly._

 _"AAAAHHHHHH!" Ducker cried out_

 _Ducker disappers in thin air. Sonic and Kirito were shocked to see Ducker gone. Kirito slashes one of the Granite Elemental's and disapper's in thin-air. Sonic get's push to the ground by two Dwarf Miners. The Dwarf Miners try to stabbed Sonic in the stomach, But Sonic manage to grab there weapons and push them out of the way just in time before theu stabbed him_ _. He's get up and slashes them. They disapper in Thin-air. Kirito and Sonic were circle by a lot of them._

 _"AAAHHHH!" Testsuo cried out_

 _Testsuo get's slash and disappers in thin-air._

 _"Testsuo!" Sasamaru yelled out_

 _Sasamaru charged up his skill move and stab's the Granite Elemental but it didn't take take damage. The Granite Elemental hit's Sasamaru in the ribs very painfully._

 _"AAHH!" Sasamaru cried out_

 _Sasamaru explode and disapper's in Thin-air. Sonic and Kirito were fighting off the eneimes with battle cried. They were behind one another fighting off the eneimes. Sachi was trying to block to Granite Elemental's attack with her staff._

 _"Sachi!" Sonic and Kirito cried out_

 _More eneimes apper in front of Sonic and Kirito._

 _Sachi pushes the Granite Elemental back._

 _"Kirito!" Sachi cried out_

 _Sonic and Kirito both slash the eneimes in front of them._

 _"Sachi!" Both cired out_

 _They both reached there hand out trying to save her. Sachi pushes another Granite Elemental's and disapper's in Thin-air. Another Granite Elemental come's. Sonic and Kirito eye's widing as another Granite appers. The Granite slashes Sachi in the back. She had no more HP. Sonic and Kirito's Eyes and mouth were both wide open._

 _The background turn's gray as everything was quiet. Sachi look's at both them with a smile in her face. She said something but they couldn't understand what she said. Glass noise are heard as Sachi disapper's in Thin-air._

* * *

 _*December 24, 2023 Floor 49, Myugen*_

 _It was snowing in the town. Everyone was having a fun time outdoors because christmas was one day away. Expect Sonic and Kirito weren't happy about it. They were sitting on a bench togethet not talking or doing anything. Just sitting there._

 _"Lately, you've two been taking big risks with your level-raising."_

 _"Did you get any new information?" Kirito said_

 _"Nothing worth charging money for."_

 _"What a useless information broker. Pretty unusual for you." Kirito said_

 _"This is a first-time event. It wasn't in the beta test. There's no way to get information. On Christmas Eve... In other words. Late tonight, the event boss 'Nicholas the Renegade," will apper. Beneath a certain fir tree. The big guilds are searching pretty hard for it."_

 _Kiritio and Sonic both get up from the bench._

 _"You two have an idea where it is, don't you?"_

 _"Maybe." Kirito said walking away with Sonic behind him_

 _"You're seriously going to both try and team up only you two."_

 _Kirito and Sonic were already walking away without talking to nobody._

* * *

 _*At The House*_

 _Kirito was sitting in the edge of the bed alone without Sonic looking at the menu._

 _"In this world, the dead won't return. But there's a rumor that Nicholas the Renegade drops an item that can revive the dead." Kirito thought_

 _Kirito click's on the inventory box and click's on the sweater box. A sweater is on Kirito automatically. Kirito bring's out his sword but click's on another sword. The sword switch too a diffrent one._

 _"If i try and fight him alone, i'll probably die. I'll die in a place where no one will see me, Leaving nothing behind." Kirito thought_

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _"You two were beaters... You two never had any right to be with us!" Keita said_

 _Keita look's at them with a shocked look in his face. He get's up on the ledge. Sonic and Kirito's were shocked to see Keita getting on the ledge. They both start's running towards Keita but it was too late. Keita already jump off the ledge and falling down to the clouds. They weren't in time to save Keita in time._

 _"That's right. We're... Our arrogance... killed you."_

 _*End Of Flashback*_

* * *

 _*The Present*_

 _"If we hadn't hidden our level..."_

 _Kirito get's up from the bed with his sword._

* * *

 _*Floor 35: Forest Maze*_

 _"If me and Sonic can defeat Nicholas, Sachi's soul will be return, and i'll be able to hear her last words." Kirito thought_

 _Kirito had a map to find where the fir tree was at. They both look up to see the fir tree._

 _"No matter what words she uses to curse us. We must accept them." Kirito thought_

 _They both start running toward the fir tree as soon as possible. They both hear something and stop from running. They both see Klein and his guild teleporting here_

 _"Yo." Klein said_

 _"You followed us?"_

 _"Yeah. You're both after the revival item?" Klein said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

 _"Don't risk your lifes on a stupid rumor. If you die in the game, you die for real. The moment our HP drops zero, our brains in the real world-"_

 _"Shut up." Kirito said quietly_

 _"You too fighting together without a guild is crazy. Cur it out! Join us... Whoever gets the revival item drop keeps it, without hard feelings either way. That's fair, right?" Klein said_

 _"Then there'd be no point. I have to do it with Sonic only." Kirito said_

 _Klein and the guild get shocked._

 _"I can't let you two die here, Kirito, Sonic!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic take out there swords. Eneimes started spawning._

 _"You were followed, too, Klein." Kirito said_

 _"Looks that way." Klein said_

 _"The Holy Dragon Alliance?"_

 _"They'll do anything for a rare item."_

 _"What do we do?"_

 _"I..."_

 _"Damn it! Go, Kirito and Sonic!"_

 _"Klein..."_

 _"Go! We'll hold them off!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic started running to the fir tree._

* * *

 _*At The Fir Tree*_

 _Kirito and Sonic made it to the Fir tree The fir tree was glowing blue._

 _"We made it." Sonic said_

 _All of a sudden, bell noises were heard in the sky. Than jingle bells started jingling. They both looked up to see a blue straight line on the sky. Than something was down from the sky. It landed and made a snow shocked wave. Sonic and Kirito blocked there faces from getting any snow on them. After the shockwave was gone. They both looked to see Nicholas the Renegade in front of them. His HP gauge apper. Sonic and Kirito both take out there swords._

 _"Shut up." Kirito said_

 _Nicholas had his axe ready to attack. Sonic and Kirito started charging right at him with a battle cried._

* * *

 _*Back With Klein And His Guild*_

 _Klein and his guild were all exhausted from fighting the The Holy Dragon Allience. Sonic and Kirito both come back with the rare item_

 _"Kirito!" Klein said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both looked exhausted. Kirito tosses the rare item to Klein_

 _"H-Hey..."_

 _"Huh? What?"_

 _"Let me see."_

 _"The target player..."_

 _(Within 10 seconds)_

 _"Within ten seconds"?_

 _"Use it on the next person you see die." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both start walking away. As they were walking, Klein grab there coat from away walking away more. They both stop._

 _"Kirito...Kirito!" Klein said_

 _Kirito slightly move's his head._

 _"You two have to survive! Survive until the end, please..." Klein said_

 _Klein started crying and let's go of both of them. They countinue walking away from Klein and his guild._

 _"Bye." Kirito said_

 _Klein knees down on the snow ground._

* * *

 _*Back at the house sleeping hours*_

 _Kirito had his head down on the table not moving an inch. But something chaught him off guard when he hears ringing. He put's his head up to see something ringing in front if him. He click's it and a box appers and said._

 _*Gift Box from Sachi*_

 _Kirito's eye's were wide open._

 _"Sachi?" Kirito whisper_

* * *

 _*Under The Small Bridge Sachi Was At*_

 _Sonic was under the bridge doing nothing. He had his hands on his knees while covering his face coverd up. Then all of a sudden. A sound was being heard in the bridge. Sonic put his head up to see something flashing in front of him. He click's it and it said this._

 _*Gift Box from Sachi*_

 _"S-Sachi?" Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both click the box at the same time. They click it and a pyramid shape item appers in front of them floating in the air. They clicked on top of the pyramid as it started turning on. The Pyramid was now glowing and on._

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito*_

 _"Merry Christmas, Kirito and Sonic." Sachi said_

 _Kirito eyes were wide open when he heard Sachi's voice._

 _"By the time you both hear this, i'm guessing i'll be dead. How to explain it... To tell the truth, i never wanted to leave the Town of Beginnings. But if i keep feeling like that, I'll probably die someday. And it's no one's fault. It's not my own problem. Ever since that night, you've continued to tell me each night that i won't die. If i'm killed, you'll probably blame yourselfs, so i decided to record this. And i know your ture strength. I accidentally saw it a while ago. I thought hard about why you would hide your level and join us, but i never figure it out. But when i learned how strong you really were, I felt so relieved. So even if i die, you keep living, okay? Live to see the end of this world, and see why it was born... The reason why a weak girl like me ended up here... And the reason you, Sonic and I met. That's what i want you two, to do. There's still plenty of time left. Since it's Christmas, I'll sing a song."_

 _Sachi start's humming the song, The Red Noised Reindeer for Sonic and Kirito. Kirito start's crying and tears started falling down and landing on the table._

* * *

 _*With Sonic*_

 _Sonic was crying as he was listening to Sachi humming the red noised reindeer song. Tears started falling down Sonic's face and landing in the ground. He had sad face expression while crying._

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito*_

 _"Bye, Kirito and Sonic. I'm so glad i met you two, that i could be with both of you. Thank you. Goodbye." Sachi said_

 _The Pyramid turned off by it self and landed on the table._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continued..._


	5. A New Friend And The Black Swordsmen

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **A New Friend and The Black Swordsmens**

* * *

 _*February 23, 2024 Floor 35: Lost Forest*_

 _"What? You've got that lizard to heal you. You don't need any heal crystals." Rosalia_

 _"What about you? You never fight from the front. So do you need crystals?" Silica said_

 _"Of course i do... I'm not a child idol like you, Silica, so boys won't heal me." Rosalia_

 _"C-Come on, you two..."_

 _"Fine! I don't need the items. I won't be partying with you anymore. There are plenty of parties that want me." Silica said_

 _Silica start's walking away_

 _"Hey, Silica!"_

* * *

 _*Night Time At Lost Forest*_

 _Silica was fighting three Drunk Apes. Her HP gauge was orange during the fight. One of the Drunk apes roar and slam's his fist to the ground but Silica dodges the attack. She land's in front of two more Drunk Apes. One of the Drunk Apes try to attack her with his weapon but Silica dodges it with a backflip. The Feathered little dragon heals Silica making her HP go up and turn's green again. One of the Drunk Apes started walking towards her. She try's to get something from her back but nothing._

 _"I don't have any healing items?!"_

 _The Drunk Ape attack's her and send's her flying toward's a tree and hitting it very hard. Her weapon landed somewhere else and her HP went from green to red. The three Drunk Apes started walking towards her. Silica tried to look for her weapon but she couldn't find it. The Drunk Ape roar and was about to attack Silica again but the Feathered little dragon came in front of her and take's the attack. The Feathered dragon hit the ground very hard._

 _"Pina!" Silica cried out_

 _Silica started running toward's Pina. Pina started breathing heavily._

 _"Pina...Pina!"_

 _Pina's HP went all the way down to zero. Pina started glowing as she was about to die._

 _"Pina..."_

 _While Silica was looking at Pina dieing. The three Drunk Apes started walking towards her from behind._

 _"Pina...Pina!"_

 _Silica hug's Pina and bring up close to her._

 _"Pina...Pina!"_

 _Pina explode's and disapper in thin-air. A feather apper's and it fall's slowly to the ground. The Drunk Apes were behind her. One of the, Drunk Apes was about to attack her. She turn's her head behind to see the three Drunk Apes behind her. But all of a sudden, The three Drunk Apes exploded and disappers in Thin-Air. She look's to see a two people with glowing swords on there hands. Silica started crying._

 _"Pina..."_

 _Tears fell down from her face._

 _"Don't leave me alone." Silica said picking up the feather with her two hands_

 _"Pina!" Silica crying_

 _Sonic and Kirito put there swords away._

 _"What's that feather?" Kirito said_

 _"It's Pina. My partner..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic eyes widing._

 _"You're a beast tamer? I'm sorry...We weren't able to save your friend."_

 _"No...I was being stupid. I was stupid to think i could make it through the forest on my own."_

 _She turn's her head around to look at Sonic and Kirito_

 _"Thank you two for saving me." Silica thanking both Sonic and Kirito_

 _"Does that feather happen to have an item name?" Kirito said kneeing down toward's Silica_

 _Silica click's on the feather and a box apper's and say's._

 _*Item: Pina's Heart*_

 _She start's crying again._

 _"Don't cry. If Pina's heart is still here, you can revive her."_

 _"Really?" Silica said_

 _Kirito nod's with a yes._

 _"On the south side of Floor 47, there's a field dungeon called the Hill of Memories. Me and Sonic heard that the flower that blooms at its top can revive a pet." Kirito said_

 _"Floor 47..." Silica said_

 _"If you gave us the GP, We'll go for you...But if the pet's owner isn't there, the flower won't bloom." Kirito said_

 _"That information is enough. If i work hard to raise my level, then someday..." Silica said_

 _"They can only be revived for three days after death." Kirito said_

 _"No... it's my fault. I'm sorry, Pina." Silica blaming herself_

 _Kirito's get back up._

 _"Don't worry. You have three days. This equipment should be worth a good five or six levels. If me and Sonic go with you, it'll work out." Kirito said_

 _A menu apper's in front of Silica. It was the trading box. Kirito started giving Silica items to level up. She get's up from the ground._

 _"Why would you two do all this for me?" Silica said_

 _"If you promise not to laugh, i'll tell you." Kirito said_

 _"I promise."_

 _Kirito block's his eyes_

 _"It's because you look like my little sister..."_

 _Silica start's laughing. Even Sonic behind was laughing_

 _"I'm sorry. Um, i'm sure this isn't anywhere near enough to pay, but..." Silica said paying Kirito some COR_

 _"No, it's okay. This isn't entirely incompatible with my reason for being here." Kirito said_

 _"I'm Silica." Silica introducing herself_

 _"I'm Kirito and that's Sonic. My friend. We knew eachother since we first started the game on the day it first came out." Kirito introducing himself and Sonic_

 _Silica turn's her head to see Sonic looking at them. Silica wave a hi at him. Sonic waved back with a smile._

 _"We won't be together long, but it's nice to meet you." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Silica both shake hands._

* * *

 _*Floor 35: Mishe night time*_

 _It was a pieceful night at the town as everyone was having a good time. Kirito, Sonic and Silica were all walking back to the house as it was night time and getting late._

 _"There's Silica!"_

 _Silica stopped to see two players running towards her._

 _"You're late! We were worried!"_

 _"U-Um..."_

 _"Let's party up sometime! We can go wherever you want."_

 _"That's very kind of you, but.."_

 _Kirito and Sonic were looking at her. Silica look's at there arms and grab one arm from each of them._

 _"I'll be in a party with these two for a while."_

 _The players look at them with a mad face._

 _"Sorry."_

 _Silica, Sonic and Kirito start walking away from the two players. The players still were looking right them._

 _"I apologize for that."_

 _"Your fans? You must be popular." Kirito said_

 _"No...They want me along as a mascot. But i got full of myself when they began to call me Dragon Tamer Silica..."_

 _"Don't worry. We'll make it in time."_

 _"Right!"_

 _She wipe's off the tear off her eye._

 _"Where do you two live?" Silica said_

 _"We both live on Floor 50. But that's pretty far. Maybe we'll just stay here." Kirito said_

 _"Really? The cheesecake is really good here." Silica said_

 _"Oh, if it isn't Silica. You made it out of the forest. I'm relieved." Rosalia said_

 _"Is something wrong?" Kirito whisper in Silica's ear_

 _"No, nothing." Silica replied_

 _"Huh? What happened to the lizard? Could something..."_

 _"Pina died. But i'm definitely bringing her back!"_

 _"Then you're going to the Hill of Memories... But at your level, will you be able to clear it?"_

 _"She will." Kirito and Sonic said walking moving in front of her_

 _"It isn't that hard." Kirito said_

 _"You two are another one's she seduced? You three don't look particularly strong to me." Rosalia said_

 _"Let's go." Kirito said_

 _The three continue walking._

* * *

 _"Why is she so mean?" Silica said_

 _"Is SAO your first MMO?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes." she replied_

 _"In any online game, a lot of people's personalities change. Some enjoy playing as outright villains. Our player indicators are green, right?"_

 ** _*Silica's POV*_**

 ** _Silica see's green indicators on top of Sonic and Kirito_**

 _"However, if you commit a crime, the indicator will turn orange." Kirito said_

 ** _*End of POV*_**

 _"The worst criminals, player killers, those who've killed someone, are known as red players." Kirito said_

 _"You mean murderes?" Silica said_

 _"In any other game, they could've had fun while role playing as the bad guy. However, Sword Art Online is different. This game isn't really a game at all."_

 _"Kirito..."_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _A moment of silience_

 _"You're both good people! You two saved me!" Silica said getting up and grabing both of there hands_

 _"Seems like you've cheered me up instead. Thanks, Silica." Kirito said_

 _Silica start's turning red. She goes crazy and fan's herself._

 _"Our cheesecake is late! Excuse me, our dessert hasn't arrived yet..."_

* * *

 _*In Silica's bedroom*_

 _Silica was laying down on her bed with her brawl and underwear on._

 _"If i told him i wanted to talk a little more, would he laugh at me?"_

 _Somone knock's on the door._

 _"Silica, are you still up?"_

 _"K-Kirito?"_

 _"I forgot that i had more to tell you about Floor 47...Want to go over it tomorrow?" Kirito said_

 _"It's fine. I was thinking about that..."_

 _She run's toward's the door and was about to open it until she stop and notice that she still had only her brawl and underwear._

* * *

 _Silica was sitting at the edge of the bed blushing with her clothes on._

 _"That was close." Silica thought_

 _Kirito and Sonic were setting up a table and putting three chairs. Kirito grab's something from his coat and put's it on the table._

 _"Silica, is something wrong?"_

 _"No, it's nothing. What's that iteam, Kirito?"_

 _"It's called a mirage sphere."_

 _Kirito double taps it and it started turing on. It made map of Floor 47._

 _"It's so pretty!"_

 _"Here's Floor 47's town area. And this is the Hill of Memories. So we'll be following this route..."_

 _Kirito stop's and look's at the door._

 _"Them." Sonic said_

 _"Kirito, Sonic-"_

 _Kirito and Sonic start running towards the door._

 _"Who's there?"_

 _"What was that?"_

 _"They heard us."_

 _"But unless you've knocked, you can't hear through a door..." Silica said_

 _The three of them go back inside. Kirito closes the door._

 _"It's different if your listening skill is high enough. But few people invest the time to raise it."_

 _"Why would they want to listen in on us?"_

 _They looked at the door._

* * *

 _*February 24, 2024 Floor 47: Floria*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Silica teleport at Floor 47. Silica made a smile as she saw the beautiful floor._

 _"It's like a dream!"_

 _"This floor is known as the Flower Garden. The entire level is covered in flowers."_

 _Silica look's around at the level and smell some flowers. She see's in front of her, couples._

 _"This is..."_

 _Silica look's to see a lot people having a great time. Silica's face start's turning red._

 _"Silica?"_

 _"Yes! Sorry to keep you two waiting."_

 _"What's wrong?"_

 _"Ah, nothing at all..."_

 _"Let's go."_

 _Sonic and Kirito start walking._

 _"Right..."_

* * *

 _*On a bridge pond*_

 _"What's this?" Silica said_

 _"If anything unexpected happens, and i tell you to warp out, use this crystal to jump to any town." Kirito said_

 _"But..."_

 _"Promise me."_

 _"All right."_

 _Silica gtab's the crystal from Kirito's hand and put's it inside her pocket._

 _"Okay, let's get going. This path leads to the Hill of Memories."_

 _Silica look's at the distance. She started catching up to Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Um, Kirito..."_

 _All of a sudden, Large tentacles grab on Silica's leg and started bringing her up the sky. Silica grab's on her skirt so it won't show her underwear. Silica look's at Garish Gerbera to see the mouth open and the tounge out. She started panicing and swinging her sword around._

 _"Calm down, Silica! It's really weak!"_

 _"K-Kirito, save me!" Silica cried out while swinging her sword like crazy_

 _Sonic and Kirito had there eyes covered but they let one eye able to view._

 _"That's impossible." Kirito said_

 _"Tell me about it." Sonic said_

 _"S-Stupid thing... That's enough!" Silica yelled out_

 _Silica slashes one of the tentacles. She free's herself and fly up the air. She looked down and sky-dive down to the Garish Gerbera while charging her skill move. Once her skill move was in full charge. She stab's on top of the Garish Gerbera brain. The Garish Gerbera exploded and disapper's in thin-air. Silica land's on the ground safely. She turn's her head to look at Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Did you see" Silica said_

 _Kirito and Sonic now cover both of there eyes and blushing._

 _"No, we didn't." Kirito said_

 _Silica start's blushing as well_

* * *

 _*They continue walking*_

 _"Kirito, could i ask you about your sister?"_

 _"Why now, all of a sudden?"_

 _"You said i look like her. I know it's impolite to ask about the real world. But would it be okay?"_

 _"I called her my little sister, but she's actullay my cousin. We grew up together, so i don't think she knows. Maybe that's why... I've been distancing myself from her. Our grandfather's really strict. When i was eight, he made us attend a local kendo dojo. I stopped after two years. My grandfather beat me up."_

 _"That's terrible..."_

 _"So my sister said that she'd put in enough effort for both of us, and to stop hitting me. She worked really hard after that, and made it to the nationals."_

 _"That's amazing."_

 _But i always felt bad about it. Like maybe she would rather have been doing something else, and secretly holds it against me. So it's possible that i'm helping you because it feels like a way to atone to my sister. I'm sorry."_

 _"I don't think that your sister hates you. You can't work hard for someone who you don't like. I'm sure that she really loves kendo!"_

 _"You keep reassuring me. Maybe you're right. I hope so."_

 _Silica blushes._

 _"Okay...I'll do my best, too!"_

 _Silica continue's walking but something was glowing under her. Six tentacles apper from the ground. A land Anemone apper's from the ground and started coming up. It's was also bringing Silica up too. Silica started paincing. It was also licking her_

 _"Kirito, Sonic!" Silica cried out_

 _Sonic and Kirito both slash the Land Anemone in half. It exploded and disapper in thin-air. Silica fall's down to the ground landing on her butt._

 _"Ow!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito look at her with as smile in there faces. She smile's back but cover's her skirt and blushes._

* * *

 _*Continueing the walk*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Silica were walking still as they were close to the rare item. They stop from walking._

 _"The flower of revival is here?" Silica said_

 _"Yeah, if i remember..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito was pointing something in front of him. Silica started running toward's the thing Kirito was pointing at._

* * *

 _Silica made it and look at the thing that was on the floating stand. She look to see the flower of revival. It started opening than open all the way to show it's ture form._

 _"Take it." Kirito said_

 _Silica slightly grab's the flower and slowly rip it off the stand. A box apper's and it said_

 _*Item: Pneuma Flower*_

 _"This will bring Pina back, right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I'm so glad..."_

 _"But there are lots of strong monsters around here. Let's revive her after we get back to town. I'm sure she'd prefer it that way."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Sonic open's up the menu, click's on inventory and click's on the Camera. The camera apper's in Sonic's hand._

 _"Let's take picture you two." Sonic said_

 _Sonic put's the camera in front of him. Silica amd Kirito were behind him. The three of them smile._

 _"Cheese."_

 _Sonic snap's the picture as the photo was taken._

* * *

 _*Back at the bridge pond*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Silica were walking back to the transporter. As they were walking. Sonic and Kirito both stop Silica by grabing her in the shoulder._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Whoever's behind those trees, come out." Kirito said_

 _"Come out or else." Sonic said_

 _Someone come's out from behind the tree. It was Rosalia._

 _"R-Rosalia?" Silica said_

 _"If you two can see through my hiding skill, than your detection skill must be quite, Swordsmem."_

 _"It appers you managed to get the Pneuna Flower. Congratulations. Now hand it over." Rosalia said_

 _"W-What are you talking about?" Silica said_

 _"That isn't going to happen, Rosalia. Or should i say leader of the orange guild, Titan's Hand." Kirito said_

 _"But she's green!"_

 ** _*Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Kirito see's green on top of Rosalia._**

 _"It's a simple trick. The green members find targets, and lead them to where the orange players are waiting. That was one of yours friends listening to us last night, right?"_

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _"Then, the reason we were in the same party for two weeks..." Silica said_

 _"That's right. I was assessing its strength, while waiting for them to earn money from adventures." Rosalia licking her lips_

 _"You were the prey i was most anticipating. It was unfortunate that you left, but then you said you were getting a rare item. However, you knew all that, but went with her anyway. Are you an idiot? Or did she actually really seduce you?" Rosalia said_

 _"No, neither of the above. Me and Sonic also been searching for you, Rosalia." Kirito said_

 _"What are you talking about?" Rosalia said_

 _"Ten days ago, you attacked a guild called the Silver Flags. Four people, all but the leader, died." Kirito said_

 _"Oh, the ones with no money..."_

 _"Their leader went from the warp point to the front lines, from morning until night,"_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"Begging someone to avenge them. But he didn't want you killed. He wanted someone to jail you."_

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _"Can you understand how he felt?" Kirito said_

 _"A leader that wanted you to go to jail because you killed his guild?" Sonic said_

 _"Nope...What kind of idiots would take this seriously? There's no proof that killing someone here means they die in real life. Anyway, shouldn't you be more concerned for yourselves?" Rosalia said_

 _Rosalia snap's her finger. More players came out from behind the trees with there weapons._

 _"Kirito...Sonic, there are too many! We should run!"_

 _"It's all right. Until i tell you to run, just keep the crystal ready. Stay put and watch." Kirito said_

 _"Stay behind us." Sonic said_

 _"Okay. B-But..."_

 _Silica take's out the crystal. She take's out the crystal but see's Sonic and Kirito walking foward._

 _"Kirito, Sonic!"_

 _"Kirito and Sonic?" One of the orange players said_

 _"Kirito and Sonic both take out there swords from behind them as they were walking towards them."_

 _"Black clothes...One-handed, no-shield style. That can't be the two Black Swordsmen..."_

 _"Rosalia, these are the beaters who both went solo in the front lines...There both in the lead group!"_

 _"The lead group?" Silica said_

 _"Somone from the lead group wouldn't be down here! Go get them, and take everything they both own!" Silica command_

 _The orange players charged up there skill moves and started charging towards Sonic and Kirito_ _._

 _"Die you two!"_

 _They are started slashing both of them everywhere around there bodys, but they weren't fighting back or anything. They were just standing there. Silica grabbed her sword behind her as she saw Sonic and Kirito get slash a lot._

 _"I have to save Kirito and Sonic..." Silica said_

 _Before she pulled out her sword, she notice something that's happening to Kirito and Sonic's HP gauge._

 ** _*Silica's POV*_**

 _Silica see's Kirito and Sonic's HP gauge go down but it goes back to full HP._

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _Silica get's shock._

 _"What?"_

 _The players were all tried from attacking Sonic and Kirito._

 _"What are you doing?! Kill him!" Rosalia commands_

 _"About 400, in around 10 seconds... That's the total damage you seven can do to us. Both of us are level 78. We both have 14,500 HP. Our battle healing skill auto-regenerates 600 points every 10 seconds. We could stand here all day, and you'd never beat both of us."_

 _"Is that even possible?"_

 _"It is. High enough numbers will make you invincible. MMOs that use a level system are unfair that way."_

 _Kirito and Sonic bring out there teleport crystals._

 _"Our client spent his entire fortune to buy this waro crystal. It's set to take you to the prison. You're all going there!"_

 _"I'm green, so if you hunt me, you'll go orange..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic dash and put there swords on Rosalia's thoart. She look's at Kirito._

 _"Just so we're clear, were both solo players. One or two days of playing while orange mean nothing to us." Kirito said_

 _"We do our own things than just be with eachother all the time." Sonic said_

 _Rosalia drop's her weapon to the ground._

* * *

 _*Back At Silica's room*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Silica were sitting on edge of the bed._

 _"Sorry, Silica... We ended up using you as bait. We thought you'd be scared if we told you about ourselfs." Kirito said_

 _"No, You're both good people, so i wouldn't be scared. So you're both leaving, then?" Silica said_

 _"Yeah, we been away from the front lones for five days... We need to get back."_

 _"T-The lead group is amazing...I could never be one, even if i tried for years." Silica said_

 _"Um...I..."_

 _"Levels are just numbers. In this world, strength is just an illusion. There are more important things."_

 _Kirito look's at Silica._

 _"Next time, let's meet in the real world. Then we'll be friends, just like we are now."_

 _Silica make's a smile._

 _"Right. I'm sure we will!"_

 _"Okay, let's revive Pina." Kirito said getting up from the bed_

 _"Yeah!" Silica said also getting up from the bed_

 _Silica click's on the item box, scorlls down to click on Pina's Heart box. A blue feather appers on Silica's hand. She put's the feather on the table. She scrolls down more and click's on the Flower of Revival box. The flower appers in Silica's hand._

 _"Pina...I'll talk to you lots and lots, okay? About my amazing adventure today..."_

 _Silica put's the flower on top of the feather and a little of water falls down and lands on the feather. The feather started glowing brighter._

 _"And about the one day in my life that i had two big brothers." Silica said_

 _Sonic look's at Silica with a smile. He was thinking of something._

 _"She really love's Pina, She's also identical to Cream and Cheese. They been best friends for a long time and i know how Silica feel's about her best friend Pina. But there's one question i been thinking a lot ever since i started playing this game...Am i the only mobian here?" Sonic thought_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continued..._


	6. Serious Time And A Crime Within The Wall

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **Serious Time And A Crime Within The Walls**

* * *

 _*March 6, 2024 Floor 56: Pani, inside a cave*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were inside a cave with other players about plans. Asuna put's her hand in the map._

 _"We'll lure the field boss into the village." Asuna said_

 _Everyone gets shock._

 _"W-Wait a second. If you do that, the villagers..." Kirito said_

 _"Yea, what about them?" Sonic said_

 _"That's the idea. While the boss is killing NPCs, we'll attack and destroy it." Asuna said_

 _"NPCs aren't just 3-D objects like trees or rocks. They're..."_

 _"Alive? Is that it? They're only objects. Even if they're killed, they'll just respawn." Asuna said_

 _"Me and Sonic can't go along with this." Kirito said_

 _"I, Asuna, Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, will oversee this operation. You two will obey my orders. No matter what." Asuna said_

 _*Outside*_

 _Agil was looking for Sonic and Kirito. He soon notice them walking away._

 _"Hey. Another fight, huh?" Agil said_

 _Kirito and Sonic stop and turned around._

 _"Agil?"_

 _"Why are you two and the second-in-command always that way?"_

 _"I guess we just don't get along."_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"You'll be really strong."_

 _"So if someone you trust ever invites you to join a guild, don't turn them down."_

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _"That's what i said, but i never expected her to start clearing floors with a top guild._

* * *

 _*April 11, 2024 Floor 59: Danac*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both relaxing and sleeping under a tree with no distraction._

 _"What are you two doing?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both wake up to see Asuna Standing up on top of them._

 _"What? It's you." Kirito said_

 _"Uh...Not her." Sonic said_

 _"The other lead group memebers are all working hard to cleat up the dungeon. Why are you both out here taking a nap? Even if you're both solo players, you need to be serious."_

 _They both close there eyes again._

 _"It's Aincrad's nicest season, and today is its nicest weather setting. Entering the dungeon on a day like this is a waste." Kirito said_

 _"No one can get mad on this nice weather." Sonic said_

 _"Do you both not understand? Every day we spend here is one we've lost in the real world."_

 _"But right now, we're alive here, in Aincard."_

 _The wind started blowing._

 _"See? The wind and sunlight feel so good."_

 _"Do they? There's nothing special about this weather."_

 _"If you'd lie down for a bit, you'd understand."_

 _Sonic and Kirito were fully sleeping. Asuna looked up to see the sun and look's down at Sonic and Kirito._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both wake up, strecth and yawn they look down and get scared as they saw Asuna sleeping on the grass._

 _"Hey, look. Asleep already? Some people don't work top hard. Who are they? Jeez..."_

 _The players start giggling. They look at Asuna still sleeping._

 _"I didn't think she'd really fall asleep." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*In the evening*_

 _Sonic and Kirito had there eyes close at they face towards the sun. They heard noise behind them. They open there eyes and turned around to see Asuna waking up. Asuna was awake and looked around, she than looks at Sonic and Kirito looking towards her._

 _"What..."_

 _"Morning. Sleep well?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna stand's up fast and was about to pulled out her sword. Sonic and Kirito panic and hide behind the wall. They look at her putting her sword away. She struggle not to grab the sword again._

 _"One meal..." Asuna said_

 _"W-What?"_

 _"One meal! I'll buy you two a meal of any kind. Then we'll be even, okay?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were still looking at her from behind the wall._

* * *

 _*Floor 57: Martin, Inside the restraunt*_

 _Everyone was looking at Sonic, Kirito and Asuna sitting in the far left of the restraunt doing nothing._

 _"That's Asuna from the Knights of the Blood Oath."_

 _"That's the Lightning Flash..."_

 _"Who are the two guys in black. One of them look's like a porcupine and it's not a human."_

 _"Well, anyway... Thanks for today. For watching over me." Asuna said_

 _"Ah, no problem..."_

 _"The towns are safe areas, so no one can attack or player-kill you. But it's different when you're asleep."_

 _"Yeah. Sleep-PKs, dirty tricks that use the duel system. Normally, duels are just tests of strength. But during a duel, HP can go down, even in a safe zone."_

 _"So you can challenge a sleeping person, using their own finger to press the OK button. Then you just keep attacking. It's happened before. So, well... Thank you." Asuna said_

 _"W-Well...Y-You're welcome." Kirito said_

 _Asuna look's at Sonic next to Kirito just staring at her._

 _"Uh..Sonic can i ask you something?" Asuna said_

 _"W-What is it Asuna?" Sonic said_

 _"Not to be mean or anything but...are you the only kind here instead of us just human?" Asuna said_

 _Before Sonic said anything. A scream of a girl was heard. The three of them got up from the chairs and started running to the place where the girl was screaming._

 _"I'll tell you later Asuna." Sonic thought while he was running_

* * *

 _*At The Location*_

 _The three of them made it to the location of the girl screaming. They look up and get shocked as they saw a player hang with a rope and a sword threw him. Other players were shocked to see him suffer._

 _"Hurry and pull it out!"_

 _The player tried taking out the sword that was stab in him as hard as he could._

 _"Kirito, you stay down and catch him while me and Sonic tried to find some clues." Asuna said_

 _"Got it." Kirito said_

 _"Come on Sonic!" Asuna said_

 _"Coming!" Sonic said_

 _Kirito start's running towards the player._

 _"Hang on!"_

 _Kirito look's at him struggling in pain._

 _"Damn it..."_

 _"AHHHHH!" The player cried out_

 _He was taking the sword out from inside him but it was too late. The player disappers in thin-air. The sword landed on the ground. Kirito stop as he was shocked to see the player die in front if him._

 _"A duel is the only way to kill somone inside a safe zone. Thta means..."_

 _"Everyone! Look for the "Duel Winner" notification!" Kirito said to everyone_

 _Asuna apper's on top of the balcony._

 _"There's no one inside." Asuna said_

 ** _*Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Kirito was looking everywhere for the "Duel Winner" notification person but no one._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

* * *

 _*Inside the house*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were just looking at the rope that killed the player._

 _"Just what is this?" Kirito said taking out the sword that killed the player_

 _"The obvious conclusion is that the challenger impaled the victim with that spear, put a noose around his neck, and pushed him out this window. Wouldn't you say?" Asuna said_

 _"But no one had the Winner message." Kirito said_

 _"That's impossible. The only way to hurt someone in a safe area is via duel." Asuna said_

 _They got quiet as they heard people talking outside._

 _"Either way, we can't ignore this."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"If someone's found a way to PK within safe areas, it will be dangerous inside towns as well as outside."_

 _"You're right."_

 _"We'll have to leave the front lines for now, but we have no choice."_

 _Asuna get's in front of Kirito and put's her hand in front of him._

 _"I'll need you two to help me until we solve this. Just so we're completely clear, there won't be any time for napping." Asuna said_

 _"You're the one who was napping." Kiritio said shaking Asuna's hand_

* * *

 _*Outside the building*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna came out of the building to see players in front of them._

 _"Excuse me. Did anyone see the whole thing? If you did, please speak up." Kirito said_

 _Everyone started looking at eachother. Than a purple hair female player started walking pass the players. Everyone looked at her walk pass them._

 _"By the time I got here..."_

 _The player walked towards the three of them._

 _"Sorry, i know you've just had a frightening experience. What's your name?" Asuna said_

 _"My name is Yoruko..."_

 _"Was that first scream yours?" Kirito said_

 _"Y-Yes. I just came here to eat dinner with the man who was killed. His name is Kains. We used to be in the same guild. But we got separated in the plaza." Yoruko said tearing up_

 _"I looked around, and I saw him hanging from the church window..."_

 _Yoruko start's crying. Asuna pat's her back to comfert her._

 _"Did you see anyone else?" Asuna said_

 _"It was just for a second, but i thought i saw someone behind Kains." Yoruko said_

 _Asuna looks at Kirito._

 _"Did that person look familiar?" Asuna said_

 _"No..." Yoruko nodding_

 _"I hate to ask this...But do you know why anyone would've wanted to kill Kains?" Kirito said_

 _Yoruko nod's with a no._

* * *

 _*Night time*_

 _"Thank you for walking me here." Yoruko said_

 _"Don't worry about it. We can talk more tomorrow." Asuna said_

 _"Okay..."_

 _Yoruko walk's inside her house and closes the door._

 _"So, now what?" Kirito said_

 _"Let's review what we know. If we learn where that spear came from, it might lead us to the prepetrator." Asuna said_

 _"Then we'll need someone with an appraisal skill. You don't... have one obviously." Kirito said_

 _"Of course not. Nor do you. Also, must you address me so curtly?" Asuna said_

 _"U-Um...Well, maybe... "Miss" then? Or, "Vice Commander". "Lightning Flash"?" Kirito said_

 _"Just call me Asuna." Asuna said_

 _"R-Roger."_

 _"What ever you say." Sonic said_

 _"Anyway, do you have any friends with an appraisal skill?" Kirito said_

 _"A weapons merchant friend has it... But this is their busiet time, so it may take a while." Asuna said_

 _"I see. Then let's ask an item merchant me and Sonic know." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Floor 50: Arcade*_

 _Asuna was following Sonic and Kirito to the merchant that Kirito told her. They made it to the location of the merchant._

 _"Seems you're just as greedy as ever." Kirito said_

 _Agil turn's around._

 _"Hey, Kirito and Sonic. Buy cheap and sell cheap. That's my motto. I don't know about that second part." Agil said_

 _Agil fist bumps both Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Don't go slandering my good name."_

 _Asuna come's inside the store. Agil panic's and duck downs with Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Wh-What's happened, you two? You're both solo players, so what're you two here with Asuna? Didn't you three not get along?" Agil said_

 _Asuna felt bad for Kirito and Sonic getting yelled at._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, Asuna and Agil were all sitting down with the spear sword on the table._

 _"Someone's HP dropped to zero within a safe area? And it wasn't a duel?"_

 _"No one saw a Winner message."_

 _"If he was walking with Yoruko right before, then it's not a sleep-PK." Asuna said_

 _"The method is too involved for some random duel. Wecan assume it was a pemeditate PK. And so, we come to this." Kirito said_

 _Agil pick's up the spear sword and click's on the detail button._

 _"It's a player-made weapon." Agil said_

 _"Really?" Kirito said_

 _"Who made it?" Asuna said_

 _"Why would they make that to kill someone?" Sonic said_

 _"Grimrock. Never heard of them... Not any top-ranked bladesmith, I can tell you that. And there's nothing particularly unsual about the weapon." Agil said_

 _"But it should still be a clue." Asuna said_

 _"Tell us its item name, too." Kirito said_

 _"Let's see...Guity Thorn is its listed name." Agil said_

 _Agil gives Kirito the sword._

 _"Guity Thorn...Okay..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito put his hand on table and was about to stab himself. Until Asuna stop him._

 _"Wait!" Asuna said grabbing thight to Kirito's wrist_

 _"Why?" Kirito said_

 _"Why do you think? Are you stupid?! That weapon's already killed someone!" Asuna said_

 _"But we won't be sure unless we try." Kirito said_

 _"That's crazy! Don't do it!"_

 _Asuna take's the sword away from Kirito._

 _"Agil can hold onto it!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna gives the sword back to Agil._

 _"Huh? Sure..." Agil said_

 _Asuna look's Kirito in a angry mood._

* * *

 _*The Next day*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were at the resturant they were at yesterday. This time, with Yoruko._

 _"Hey, Yoruko, have you ever heard the name "Grimrock"?"_

 _Yoruko get's shock._

 _"Yes. He was a memeber of the guild that Kains and i were once in."_

 _"When we had the spear stuck in Kanis chest appraised, we found out that it was made by Grimrock." Kirito said_

 _Her eyes open wide and she coverd her mouth._

 _"Can you think of any reason why that would be?"_

 _"Yes, I can. I'm sorry i wasn't able to tell you yesterday. I wanted to forget. It's something I don't really want to rememberD, I'll tell you. What destroyed our guild..."_

 _"Our guild's name was Golden Apple. Six months ago, a rare monster we defeated dropped a powerful ring that raised agility by 20. We were divided on weather to use it for the guild, or sell it and split the earnings. But in the end, we put it by vote. The vote went 5-3 in favor of selling it. Our leader, Griselda, was going to saty overnight at a large town on the front lines, to give it to a broker. However, she never came back. Later, we learned that she'd died. I still don't know why." Yoruko telling everything_

 _"No one would leave a safe zone with that kind of rare item. Which means a sleep-PK?" Kirito said_

 _"Six months ago would have been just before the method really spread." Asuna said_

 _"But it's hard to think it's a coincidence. Whoever attacked her must have been a player who knew about the ring. In other words..." Kirito said_

 _"One of the other seven memebers of Golden Apple..."_

 _"The most suspicious ones would be those who oppesed selling it."_

 _"You mean they attacked Griselda to get the ring before it was sold?"_

 _"Probably. Who's Grimrock?"_

 _"He ws Grisedla's husband. Just within the game, naturally. Griselda was a powerful swordsman. Pretty. And smart. Grimrock was a kind man who was always smiling. They made a great couple, and they got along well. If he was the one responsible for yesterday's murder, he must be after the three who opposed selling the ring. Two and the three were myself and Kains." Yoruko said_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna get shocked._

 _"Then who's the other?" Kirito said_

 _"A tank named Schmidt. I've heard he's on the front lines now, with the Holy Dragon Alliance."_

 _"Schmidt? Me and Sonic heard about that name..." Kirito said_

 _"He leads the Holy Dragon Alliance's defense forces. He's a big lance-user." Asuna said_

 _"Oh, him."_

 _"You know Schmidt?"_

 _"Me and Sonic only seen him a few times while clearing bosses." Kirito said_

 _"Could you let me talk to him? He probably hasn't heard about what occurred. And what happened to Kains could happen to him..."_

 _"Let's call Schmidt. I know someon at the Holy Dragon Alliance. If we go to their HQ, perhaps we can talk to him." Asuna said_

 _"Then first, we should get Yoruko to an inn." Kirito said_

 _"Yoruko, don't leave the inn until we return." Kirito said_

 _"All right."_

 _The three of them left inn to find Schmidt._

* * *

 _"How do you think the murder was carried out?" Asuna said_

 _"I see basically three possibilities... The first is a fair duel. The second is through an exploit that combines known methods."_

 _"Yeah, i can see that. And the third?"_

 _"Some skill we don't know about bypasses safe areas. Or possibly an item."_

 _They stop walking._

 _"No, the third is impossible."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"It's unfair. I knd of hate to admit it, but SAO rules are essentially fair. I can't imagine this game allowing murders in safe areas."_

* * *

 _*At the apartment at the evening*_

 _Sonic, Kirito, Asuna and Yoruko were at the apartment with Schmidt._

 _"Is it ture that Kains was killed with Grimrock's weapon?" Schmidt said_

 _"It is." Yoruko said_

 _Schmidt become's shock on what Yoruko just said._

 _"Why would Kains be killed after all this time?! He... Did he steal the ring? Was he the one who killed Griselda? Does Grimrock plan to kill the three of us who opposed selling the ring? Is he after you and me, too?!" Schmidt said_

 _"It could be another member, and Grimrock just made them the spear. Or perhaps it may be Griselda's revenge...Only a ghost could kill someone inside a safe zone."_

 _"I stayed awake all last, thinking..." Yoruko said getting up the chair_

 _"In the end, all of us were the ones who killed her! When that ring dropped, we shouldn't have ever voted... We should've just done what she wanted!" Yoruko going insane_

 _They just look at her very spook out. She start's walking back to the window behind her and sitting down._

 _"Grimrock was the only one who said we should simply let Griselda decide. So he has the right to take revenge for Griselda on the rest of us." Yoruko said_

 _"You're kidding me. You're kidding me... Agter all this time, six whole months... Why now?" Schmidt said_

 _Schmidt get's up from his chair._

 _"You're okay with this, Yoruko? You're okay with being killed like this?" Schmidt said_

 _Sonic and Kirito grab his arm. All od a sudden, a stab noise was heard. The four of the, were shocked to see what happen to Yoruko. She turned around and behind her back, there was a knife. She was going to fall down the window. Sonic and Kirito run towards her but it was too late. She had already fell down the window._

 _"Yoruko!" Sonic and Kirito cried out looking down_

 _Yoruko hit the ground. She disapper's in thin-air. The knife landed on the ground._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continued..._


	7. A Trick And Phantom Avenger

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **A Trick And Phantom Avenger**

* * *

 _*Part Two Continues*_

 _Something stab's Yoruko from behind. She turn's around and behind her was a knife. She fell down the window. Sonic and Kirito started running toward's Yoruko._

 _As they were running toward's her, it was to late already. She had already fell down._

 _"Yoruko!" Sonic and Kirito cried out_

 _They both saw her hit the ground. She disapper's in thn-air and the knife was left behind._

 _"No." Sonic said_

 _Kirito look foward to see if someone was on top of a roof. As he was lookinh he saw a dark figure just standing there, watching them. As soon Kirito spotted the figure, it started running away._

 _"Asuna, I'll leave the rest to you!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito jump across to the roof of another house._

 _"Come on Sonic!" Kirito said_

 _"On it!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic jumps across too with Kirito._

 _"Stop!" Asuna yelled_

 _They jumped roof by roof and started running towards the figure as soon they catch up to it. The figure looked right at them. Sonic and Kirito were about to pull out there swords until they saw something from the figure. They saw a teleport crystal on the figure's hand._

 _"What the?" Sonic said_

 _"Damn!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito threw three needles right at the figure. As it was coming closer, a force field hit it and stop the needles stop from coming any closer._

 _"He's teleporting? But to where?" Kirito thought_

 _All of a sudden a bell started ringing. Sonic and Kirito's eyes widing. The figure teleported somewhere else. They stop as they saw it disapper._

 _"Dammit!" Kirito said_

 _"Shit!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Back At The Apartment*_

 _Sonic and Kirito made it back to the apartment. They open up the room and saw Asuna with her sword out._

 _"You morons! Are you both of your mind?!" Asuna said_

 _"No." Sonic said_

 _Asuna put's her sword away._

 _"So, how did it go?" Asuna said_

 _Kirito closes the door from behind._

 _"No luck. He teleported away. The inn is protected by the system. I thought we'd be safe here." Kirito said_

 _"Dammit!" Kirito hitting the wall with his fist._

 _"That person in the robe was Griselda..." Schmitt said_

 _The three looked at him._

 _"It was Griselda's ghost! She's back to take revenge on all of us!"_

 _Schmitt start's going insane._

 _"A ghost could easily PK within safe areas..." Schmitt laughing insane_

 _"It was no ghost. There must be some logical explanation to these two murders within safe areas. There had to be." Kirito_

* * *

 _*Night Time At The Town*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were sitting on a bench doing nothing._

 _"Was that black robed player really Griselda's ghost? Now that i've seen it twice myself, I'm starting to believe it too." Asuna said_

 _"No. That's not possible. Firet of all, a ghost wouldn't be able to use a teleport crystal... A teleport crystal?" Kirito said_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Nothing..."_

* * *

 _*Moments later*_

 _Asuna give's something to both Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Here."_

 _"Is that for us?"_

 _"What do you think? You think i'm just showing it to you?" Asuna said_

 _"Oh...Thank you." Kirito said_

 _"Y-Yea...Thanks." Sonic said_

 _They both grab it and started unwrapping it. They open and it was a sandwich._

 _"It's about to expire and vanish, So you should hurry and eat it." Asuna said_

 _"Okay..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito take's a bite of it. Sonic just open it and looked at it._

 _"Why are you not eating it Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _All of a sudden, Sonic start's eating it very fast. And after that he burp._

 _"Exsuce me. I haven't eating in three days." Sonic said_

 _After taking a bite, Kirito just looked right at it._

 _"It's delicious." Kirito said_

 _Kirito take's another bite of it. Asuna take's a bige off it too._

 _"When did you get the food?" Kirito said_

 _"Yea...How did you get it Asuna?" Sonic said_

 _"I did say it's about to expire. I was prepared for a situation like this, so i packed them in the morning." Asuna said_

 _"Nothing less from the leader of KoB's assault team. By the way, where did you buy this from?" Kirito said_

 _"It's not for sale." Asuna said_

 _"What?" Kirito said_

 _"Excuse me?" Sonic said_

 _"You can't buy this. I can cook, you know." Asuna said_

 _They both look at her._

 _"You know, how should i put this... if you put this up for an auction, you could easily get rich." Kirito said_

 _"Yea, the rich you are. The better you can by better weapons." Sonic said_

 _Asuna stomp's her foot on the ground. Sonic and Kirito get scared. Kirito drop's his sandwich on the ground. It disapper in thin-air._

 _"My sandwich." Kirito said_

 _Sonic start's laughing._

 _"I don't have any more." Asuna said_

 _Kirito get's on the ground and look's on the floor, without talking._

 _"What's the matter?" Asuna said_

 _He tried getting Asuna sandwich but Asuna moved it away._

 _"I see! I get it!" Kirito said_

 _"What? What did you realize?" Asuna said_

 _"I...We didn't see anything. We thought we saw it, but we were actullay looking at something else. There have never been any weapons or logic that could make murders possible in safe areas." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Floor 19- Hill of the Cross*_

 _It was dark, quiet and foggy on the floor trees that no leafs._

 _"Griselda... No one can help me anymore, so i'm here to beg for your forgiveness. I'm sorry! I'm very sorry! Please forgive me, Griselda! I didn't think it'd come down to this!" Schmitt said to Griselda tombstone_

 _"Really?" Someone voice said_

 _Schmidt look's in front of the tree._

 _"Really...? Really?"_

 _Something was running towards behind him. Schmitt turned around and it was a rabbit. It ran away. He sigh's of relief. He look's in fornt to see a figure right in front of him. Schmitt cover's his mouth to see someone in front of him._

 _"What did you do? What did you do to me, Schmitt?" The figure said_

 _The figure bring's out a sword._

 _"I... On the day we made the deal for the ring, the crystal and the memo were in my belt pouch, and the orders-"_

 _"Whose, Schmitt?" Another voice said_

 _"Whose orders?"_

 _Schmitt look's to see another figure._

 _"Grimlock? You've died too?" Schmitt said_

 _"Who was it? Who gave your orders?" The figure said_

 _"I don't know! I really don't! The memo only ordered me to sneak into Griselda's room, Save the position of the corridor crystal, and then put it in the guild bank."_

 _"So?"_

 _"I would never murder anyone! Please believe me!" Schmitt said_

 _[Slient]_

 _"We've recorded it all, Schmitt." The female said_

 _Schmitt look's up to see Yoruko and Kains_

* * *

 _*Back At The Town*_

 _"They're alive?!" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. They're alive." Kirito said_

 _"They didn't die." Sonic said_

 _"Yoruko and Kains too."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Within safe areas, player HP bars cannot lower under normal cricumstances. On the other hand, objects expire. Just like that sandwich." Kirito said_

 _"Back then, Kains' armor was was pierced by the spear. But it didn't lower Kanis' HP. Only the armor's durability."_

 _"So that was the fell down in pieces?"_

 _"Yeah, just the empty armor. And by timing it for the moment the armor broke, Kains teleported away. The result seemed like he had died, but it was a completely different thing."_

 _"The same happened to Yoruko?"_

 _"She must've had the dagger in her the entire time she was talking to us."_

 _"The entire time?"_

 _"Think about it. She never once stood with her back to us in that room. She continued talking while confirming the decrease in durability. When it was time, she acted like a dagger from outside had hit her."_

 _"Then the black robed figure was..."_

 _"I'm willing to bet my virfinity that it was Grimlock. Kains and Yoruko realized they could fake their death with this method. They even made it seem like safe area PKs are possible to arouse even more fear."_

 _"Their goal was to find and expose the culprit of the ring case. They staged their own deaths and created two phantom avengers."_

 _"They must've doubted Scmitt from the very beginning. You still have Yoruoko on your friend list, right?"_

 _Asuna open's up her menu and click's on the friend list box. She click's on Yoruko box's._

 _"She's on the 19th floor. On a small hill that's close to town."_

 _"I see. Anywats, let's leave this to them now. Our part in this case is over."_

* * *

 _*Back At Floor 19*_

 _Yoruko recorded everything what Schmitt said._

 _"You recorded it?" Schmitt said_

 _He look's to see a Pyramid floating in top of Yoruko's hand._

 _"I see... So you cared for Griselda this much..." Schmitt said_

 _"You didn't hate her either, did you?" Kanis said_

 _"Of course not! Believe me... I only passed the entrance requirements for the Holy Dragon Alliance due to the rare weapon i bought from the money i got." Schmitt said_

 _All of a sudden. Something slashes Schmitt from behind. He lands down to the ground. A knife was stab into Schmitt right shoulder._

 ** _*Schmitt's POV*_**

 ** _Schmitt's HP gauge was yellow and it had a box that aphad a picture of a bolt._**

 ** _"Paralysis?"_**

 ** _*Back To Normal POV*_**

 _"One down!"_

 _"Could they be?!"_

 _More people come_

 _"This guy's a nicely sized prey. A leader of the Holy Dragon Alliance, if i'm not mistaken."_

 _"The PK guild... Laughing Coffin!"_

 _"How should we make this fun?" The figure said_

 _"Do that! Let's do that, Head! The game where they must fight to their deaths, and whoever survives gets a chance!" The other player said_

 _"If i recall correctly the last time we played this, Iyou killed the survivor."_

 _"You should't spoil the fun of the game, Head!"_

 _"Now then, should we get this done?"_

 _The player walk's toward Schmitt. He rasied up his weapon ready to kill Schmitt. He was about to kill Schmitt until he stop. They looked foward to see a horse and a blue hedgehog running towards them. The horse stop and drop's Kirito to thr ground._

 _"Seems like we made it just in time." Kirito said_

 _Kirito slap's the Horse butt. It started running away._

 _"What are you gonna do now? Our reinfrocements will be here soon. Would you want to face thirty people of the assault team?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic pull out there swords from behind there backs. They stared at eachother for a little bit until. The plauer snap's his finger. The other player put's the sword away. Yoruko knees down._

 _"We're out of here." The player said_

 _The three players walk pass Sonic and Kirito without fighting. They disapper from the fog as they walk father away. Sonic and Kirito put there swords away._

 _"Ok than." Sonic said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both turn around to see the three others._

 _"I'm glad that we meet again, Yoruko." Kirito sakd_

 _"Yep, it's nice to meet you again." Sonic said_

 _"I wanted to properly apologize to you two once it was all over. But i guess you two won't believe me even if i say so, right?" Yoruko said_

 _They look at her with a smile on there faces._

 _"Kirito and Sonic_ _, thank you for saving is! But how did you know? That those three would ambush us here." Schmitt said_

 _"We didn't know. We just concluded that it's a possibility. Kains, Yoruko, the two weapons you've got were made by Grimlock, right?" Kirito said_

 _"He wasn't willing at first. He said he wanted to let Griselda rest in peace." Yoruko said_

 _"But as we kept begging him, he gave in to our request." Kanis said_

 _"I'm sorry to tell you, but he didn't oppose your plan for Griselda's sake. If you stage insane incidents like murders in safe areas, you'll draw way too much attention, and eventullay people woukd realize. I'd only realized it 30 minutes ago." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Back At The Restraunt At Night Time*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were sitting down drinking some tea._

 _"We ended up playing a part in Yoruko's plan, but we didn't mind at all."_

 _"Yeah." Asuna said_

 _"Say...If it was you, what would you do if you get a legendary drop?" Asuna saod_

 _"Well... I hate when things like that happen, so i happen to solo with Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"In our guild, the item belongs to the person who received it. That's our rule. In SAO, it's up to the player to announce what he or she received after a battle. Then it's better to set a rule like ours than to put up with secrets and lies. And it's because of this system that marriage in this world means something. If you get married, your item storage will be shared with your significant other. Even if you tried to hide something before, after getting married, you can't hide anything anymore. Storage sharing is really pragmatic system, but i think it's romantic as well."_

 _"Say."_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Asuna, have you ever gotten married before?" Kirito said_

 _"Yea, is that why you said all that?" Sonic said_

 _Asuna picks up the fork from the table and ponit's it at Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Don't get the wrong idea! You just said it's romantic and plastic..." Kirito said_

 _"Yea you did Asuna!" Sonic said_

 _"I didn't say that! I said it's romantic and pragmatic! Pragmatic means it's practical and realistic!" Asuna said_

 _"Realistic? Marriage in SAO?"" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah! It's really blunt and straightforward! Just imagine sharing your storage." Asuna said_

 _Asuna looks at Kirito looking at his tea._

 _"What?" Asuna said_

 _"Storage sharing... What happens to the items if your significant other dies?" Kirito said_

 _"What?" Asuna said_

 _"Your storage is shared. What happens if one person dies? That's right...if one of them died..." Kirito said_

 _"You mean Griselda and Grimlock? That's right...if one them died..." Asuna said_

 _"Won't all the items go to the other person?" Kirito said_

 _"Which means the rare ring in Griselda's storage..." Asuna said_

 _"It should be with Grimlock, and not the murderer." Kirito said_

 _"The ring wasn't stolen? Asuna said_

 _"No, that's not it. It was stolen. Grimlock stole the ring from his own storage."_

* * *

 _*Back At Floor 19*_

 _"Grimlock... He was the one who sent that memo and killed Griselda?" Schmitt said_

 _"No, I don't think he'd dirty his hands directly. He probably asked red players to do thr murder." Kirito said_

 _"But... Id he's the culprit, then why did he help us with our plan?" Yoruko said_

 _"You explained your plan to him, right? Then he could use that as a chase to bury this ring case forever. Schmitt, Yoruko, and Kains. He waited for a chance where all three of you are together... to erase you all at once."_

 _"I see. That's...That's why the PK guild showed up!" Schmitt said_

 _"They've probably been in touch since the murder of Griselda." Kirito said_

 _"But..."_

 _"I found him." Asuna said_

 _All of them turned around to see Asuna and...Grimlock_

 _"Let's hear the details from the culprit himself." Kirito said_

 _"Long time no see, guys." Grimlock said_

 _"Grimlock... Did you... Did you really?" Yoruko said_

 _No reply back from Grimlock._

 _"Why, Grimlock?! Did you really desire the money that much that you'd steal the ring and kill your wife?!" Yoruko yelling at him while crying_

 _Grimlock smirks._

 _"Money? Money you say?" Grimlock giggling_

 _"It wasn't for the money. I had to kill her no matter what. While she was my wife here, she was my wife in the real world as well." Grimlock said_

 _Everyone gets shock._

 _"She was a perfect and ideal wife. She was cute and obedient. We've never once had and argument. But... When we got caught in this world together, she changed. Unlike me, she wasn't startled, shocked or scared by this terrible game of death. She became a lot more lively and active as compared to before. I had to accept it! That the Yuuko I loved had vanished! Then... Then, what if, in this world where murder is possible, I lock her... I wanted to lock Yuuko as she appeared in my memories for eternity... Who can blame me for that!?" Grimlock sai_

 _"You killed your wife for such a reason?" Kirito said_

 _"Why kill your wife for such a stupid reason?" Sonic said_

 _"This reason is more enough. One day, you will understand too, detective boys. As you two find love, and as you're about to lose it..." Grimlock said_

 _"No, you are wrong, Grimlock. It wasn't love that you felt toward Griselda. It was feeling fo possession." Asuna said_

 _Grimlock eye's widing and knees down to the ground. Kanis started walking towards him including Schmitt._

 _"Kirito and Sonic, can you too leave him to us?" Kanis said_

 _"Definitely." Kirito said_

 _"Of course." Sonic said_

 _Kanis and Schmitt both pick up Grimlock as they started walking away. Yoruko walks behind them but then turns around to look at the three of them. She bows down to them. They bow down as well. She continue walking with the rest of them. The sun was rising. Kirtio was streching while Sonic was yawning._

 _"Say... Theoretically speaking, if you two get married, and noticed a side of your partner that you hadn't known before, what would you think?" Asuna said_

 _"Guess i'd think i'm lucky. You know, if you married someone, that means you love every side of your significant other that you already know. So if you find a new side after to love, dosen't that mean you'll love your partner even more?" Kirito said_

 _"Whatever. More importantly, I'm hungry! I didn't get a chance to eat properly earlier on." Asuna said_

 _"That's right..." Kirito said_

 _"We've been away from the front lines for two days. We have to get back to work tomorrow." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. I want to break through this floor by the end of this week." Kirito said_

 _Asuna started walking until Kirito grab her arm._

 _"What?" Asuna said_

 _She look to see someone a figure a robe on. It was no other than Griselda giving them a smile. Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were shock to see Griselda just standing there. Moments later, she disapper._

 _"Hey, Sonic and Kirito. Let's add each other as friends." Asuna said_

 _"Huh?" Kirito said_

 _"What?" Sonic said_

 _"We haven't done that yet, right? If the three of us are on the assault team, it's inconvenient if we can't get in touch with each other." Asuna said_

 _"But were solo players..." Kirito said_

 _"I didn't say you have to party up with me. And you should make some friends too." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah...Well, i wouldn't say it's inconvenicent-" Kirito said_

 _Asuna hit's Kirito's back hard._

 _"Think about it while we grab some food. Let's back to town first." Asuna said_

 _"Okay..." Kirito said_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna start walking away._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continued..._

* * *

 _*Back At The Reatruant*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were eating some food as the three of them wer hungry. While Kirito and Asuna were eating, Sonic was just sitting there not eating his food but just looking at the window. Both of them just look at him._

 _"Hey Sonic, what's wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"Am i the only mobian here?" Sonic said_

 _"W-What are you talking about?" Asuna said_

 _"I mean if my real friends in the real world are in this mess." Sonic said_

 _"Well, years have pass and we went up a lot of floors and there was no sign of your friends." Kirito said_

 _"Do they know about the NerveGear?" Asuna said_

 _"No, there has been no rumors or sightings about this console at my world." Sonic said_

 _"And how were you able to get a NerveGear if there was sighting of it in your world?" Kirito said_

 _"I'm still trying to figure out who or what send it.". Sonic said_

 _"Only time itself will know." Asuna said_

 _"Yea." Sonic said_

 _"Well i least you two." Sonic said_

 _Kirito and Asuna made smiles to their faces._

 _"Come on Sonic. Eat." Asuna said_

 _"Ok." Sonic said_

 _The three of them now start eating while talking to eachother._


	8. New Friend And The Temperature Of Heart

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtrual Adventure**

 **New Friend And The Temperature of the Heart**

* * *

 _*June 24, 2024 Floor 48: Lindas* *One Day After Sonic's birthday*_

 _Asuna was by herself getting her Sword repair and sharpen again by her best friend in her shop._

 _"That'll do it."_

 _"Thanks, Liz!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna gives the money to Liz._

 _"You're welcome." Liz said_

 _"Aren't you going hunting with the guild today?" Liz said_

 _"I took the day off. I'm meeting someone." Asuna slighty blushing_

 _Liz look's at her ear to see a earring on her._

 _"So that's it." Liz said_

 _"What?" Asuna said_

 _[The bell started ringing]_

 _"I have to go!" Asuna said running off_

 _"You've found something important to you." Liz said_

 _Asuna stop._

 _"Did you say something?" Asuna said_

 _"Nope, nothing at all. Good luck!" Liz said_

 _"It isn't like that! Anyway, see you." Asuna said leaving the place_

 _"I wonder if i'll ever find something." Liz said_

* * *

 _*The Next day*_

 _Liz hit the gold with her hammer. It transform into a sword. She pick it up from the table._

 _"It's okay, I guess..." Liz said_

 _A door open. Liz put's the sword back on the table._

 _"Dealing with customers is part of my job, too." Liz said_

 _Liz removes her gloves with a button that was on top of the sword. She looks at herself at the mirror._

 _"Okay!" Liz said_

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _"Welcome to Lisbeth's Smith Shop!" Liz said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were just looking at some swords._

 _"W-Well...I'd like to order a custom-made weapon." Kirito said_

 _"I need one too." Sonic said_

 ** _*Liz POV*_**

 _"Do they both have enough money?" Liz thought_

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _"At the moment, metal peices are high." Liz said_

 _"Don't worry about the cost. We just want the best sword you can make right now." Kirito said_

 _"That's somewhat vague. Could you give me an idea of the stats you're looking for?" Liz said_

 _"Oh, i see." Kirito said_

 _"Hold up." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both grab there swords and showed it to Liz._

 _"Then, something as good as this or better?" Kirito said_

 _Liz grab's the swords but they were heavy. She put's it on the table._

 _"Elucidators...It's one of the best magic swords you can get from a monster drop." Liz said_

 _"Can you do it?" Kirito said_

 _"Yea, please?" Sonic said_

 _"Hmmm."_

 _Liz grabs two swords from behind her. She shows them to Sonic and Kirito._

 _"How about these ones? There the best that i've ever made." Liz said_

 _They both grab the swords and look at it. They both swing it._

 _"It's a little light..." Kirito said_

 _"Yea a too light." Sonic said_

 _"I used a speed-type metal to forge them." Liz said_

 _"Can we test it a little?" Kirito said_

 _"Test it?"_

 _"Its durability." Kirito said_

 _Kirito grab's his sword from the table. Sonic grab's his sword from the table as well._

 _"Wait! If you two do that, your swords will break!" Liz said_

 _"If that happens, it'll just be..." Kirito said_

 _"We came here for a reason." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both charge up there skill move. Once it was fully charge they slash the sword._

 _"Too bad!" Kirito said_

 _The swords Liz gave to both of them broke the the tip of both of them. The tips of the swords both landed on the ground. They disapper in thin-air._

 _"AAAAHHHHHH!" Liz cried out_

 _Liz grabs both swords off there hands and takes a look outta of them._

 _"Irreparable..." Liz said_

 _The swords disapper in thin-air. Liz goes to the ground and start's whining. She than get's up and grabs both on there coats very hard._

 _"Why did you two do that?!" Liz yelling at them_

 _"Were sorry! We didn't think that yours would be the one to break..." Kirito said_

 _"Yea, we thought it wouldn't break." Sonic said_

 _"You both are trying to tell me that my swords were weaker than you expected?" Liz said_

 _"Yeah, I guess." Kirito said_

 _Liz stop's grabbing on to Kirito and Sonic's coats._

 _"Just so we're clear, if i had the materials, I could make a dozen swords that would yours two in half!" Liz said_

 _"I'd really love one. Something that could snap this in two." Kirito said_

 _"What a good a deal." Sonic said_

 _Liz face was turning red._

 _"Then you two have to help me every step of the way!" Liz said_

 _"Every step of the way?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, starting with obtaining the metal." Liz said_

 _"Me and Sonic can get it our selfs. We rather not have you slowing us down." Kirito saod_

 _"Don't you insult me. Believe it or not, I'm an expert mace user." Liz said_

 _"Then where do we find the metal?" Kirito said_

 _"On Floor 55, on the Western Mountain, There's supposedly a dragon that eats crystals. According to rumor, it builds up a rare metal in its body." Liz said_

 _"Floor 55, huh? Me and Sonic should probably go-"_

 _"Furthermore, to get the metal, you need a master smith witn you. Still want to go alone?" Liz said_

 _Moments of quiet._

 _"Just keep quiet and stay out of the way."_

 _"Hey!" Liz sais_

 _"My name's Kirito."_

 _"My name is Sonic."_

 _"Until we make that sword, I guess we'll partying up." Kirito said_

 _"Okay, Kirito and Sonic!""_

 _"You're being rather curt... Well, whatever. Lisbeth." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Floor 54: Western Mountain*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Liz were walking up the moutain that was also showing._

 _"*sneeze* It's cold..." Liz said_

 _"Don't you have any extra clothing?" Kirito said_

 _"I didn't know Floor 55 would be this cold!" Liz said_

 _Kirito give's Liz a jacket._

 _"Don't you need this?" Liz said_

 _"I'm more disciplined." Kirito said_

 _"You just keep grating on me." Liz said putting on the jacket_

 _"It's warm." Liz said_

 ** _*Liz's POV*_**

 ** _Liz was watching Sonic and Kirito walking still._**

 ** _"I can't believe I'm out here, all alone with these two guys. This is weird..."_**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _"What's wrong, Lisbeth? giving up already?" Kirito said_

 _"I'm just fine! And if you plan to be a jerk anyway, just call me Liz." Liz said_

 _"Right, right...Got it, Liz."_

 _"Get over yourself!" Liz said_

* * *

 _*At the location*_

 _The three of them made it to the location. There are crystals everywhere. From left to right as path a of crystal were in front of them._

 _"It's beautiful!" Liz said_

 _Liz was about to run until Kirito stop's her._

 _"What are you doing?!" Liz said_

 _"Get your teleport crystal ready." Kirito said_

 _"I know." Liz said grabbing the teleport crystal from the jacket_

 _"And me and Sonic will do this part alone. Once the dragon appears, hide in the shadow of one of the crystals. Do not come out." Kirito said_

 _"What? I'm no newbie... I can help-" Liz said_

 _"No!" Kirito yelled at Liz_

 _"Whoa Kirito calm down." Sonic said_

 _"All right. Let's get going." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic kept walking foward. A loud roar was heard. They both stop._

 _"Get over there, and hide!" Kirito said_

 _Liz ran to hide behind one of the crystals. The large crystals were transforming to something. Once it was fully transform, a large dragon apper. Sonic and Kirito had there swords out. The dragon started charging up his attack._

 _"Its breath attack! Dodge!" Liz cried out_

 _X'rphan fully charges up his attack and attacks it to Sonic and Kirito. They both charge up there skill moves and block the beam with there swords. After the beam, it made a huge shock wave._

 _"Wow...All with those thin weapons? Who are those two?" Liz thought_

 _Sonic and Kirito were slashing X'rphan everywhere around him. X'rphan flys up to the sky and charges at them. Sonic and Kirito jump high too with there skills fully charge and making battle crys. They slash X'rphan in both sides of him._

 _"Go on and finish him off!" Liz said_

 _"You idiot!" Kirito yelled_

 _"What the hell!" Sonic yelled_

 _"Don't come out yet!" Kirito yelled at Liz_

 _"That was the most stupidity thing to do!" Sonic also yelling at Liz_

 _"What? It's over-" Liz said_

 _X'rphan made a powerful force of wind with his wings that it made a snow avalance. Liz started running away but the snow catch up to her and made her go inside it._

 _"Liz!" Sonic and Kirito cried out_

 _Once the avalance was finish, A huge hole was open up and Liz started falling inside it. She stated panicing._

 _"No! No!" Liz cried out while falling down the large hole_

 _All of a sudden, Two hands garb on both on of her hands. It was Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Liz, hang on!" Kirito yelled out_

 _"We got you!" Sonic yelled out_

 _They both hug Liz to protect her from the fall. Liz kept screaming as they falling down still._

* * *

 _*At the bottom*_

 _Liz slowly open's up her eyes to see that they were on the ground of the huge hole._

 ** _*Liz POV*_**

 ** _Liz HP gauge was in the middle now and it change from green to orange. She looks to Kirito not moving or anything. She look's foward to see Sonic's body facing down to the snow._**

 ** _"You're both alive..." Kirito said_**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _Liz get's up from Kirito._

 _"Yeah, I'm alive." Liz said_

 _Kirito get's up from the ground and grab's something from his pocket_

 _"Drink one of these, just in case." Kirito said_

 _"Okay..." Liz said_

 _Sonic quickly woke up, stand up and started walking towards them._

 _"Hey." Sonic said_

 _"Hey Sonic, here drink this." Kirito said giving Sonic the item_

 _"Thanks." Sonic said_

 _They both started drinking it._

 ** _*Liz POV*_**

 ** _Liz was watching both of them drink the item. As they were drinking it, there HP was going up instead of down._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _Liz take's a sip of it._

 _"Um, thank you for saving me." Liz said_

 _"It's a little early to be thanking us. How de we get out of here?" Kirito said looking up_

 _"We can just teleport." Liz said_

 _Liz take's out her teleport crystal._

 _"Teleport: Lindas!" Liz said_

 _Nothing happen._

 _"No way..." Liz said_

 _"If we can't use crystals, that means there should be another way." Kirito said_

 _"We don't know that. This trap could be meant to kill anyone who falls into it." Liz said_

 _"Yeah, that's ture." Kirito said_

 _"Come on... At least try to cheer me up!" Liz said_

 _"I have an idea." Kirito said_

 _"Really?"_

 _"Yeah, to run up the wall." Kirito said_

 _"Are you stupid?" Liz said_

 _"Let's find out." Kirito said_

 _Kirito started getting ready._

 _"Ready Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"Ready!" Sonic said_

 _"Alright than." Kirito said_

 _They both started running than jump very high._

 _"Unbelievable..." Liz said_

 _As they were running they both slip from an ice rock. They fell down and started falling towards the ground. They scream until they hit the ground which made holes lf there body next to eachother. Kirito come's out of his hole._

 _"If there were a little more running space, it'd work." Kirito said_

 _"Like hell it would" Liz said_

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _Kirito and Liz were in sleeping bags ready to go to sleep. Expect Sonic, he was already sleeping on the snow._

 _"What a strange feeling. This would never happen in real life. Sleeping next to someone i've never met, in a place i've never been. And running up walls? You both are really weridos." Liz said_

 _"Sorry." Kirito said_

 _Liz giggles but than looks up._

 _"Hey, Kirito... Can i ask you something?"_

 _"What is it now?"_

 _"Back then, why did you save me with Sonic?" Liz said_

 _"We rather die with someone than let them die alone. Especially if it's a little girl like you, Liz." Kirito said_

 _She smiles._

 _"You both really are stupid. No one else would think that way."_

 _"Hey... Hold my hand?" Liz said_

 _Kirito eyes widen. He looks at Liz while she was looking at him._

 _"Okay." Kirito said_

 _They botj started holding hands._

 _"It's warm. You and I are both data in virtual world, but."_

 _"Liz..." Kirito said_

 _She smiles than goes to sleep. Kirito went to sleep as well._

* * *

 _*The next morning*_

 _Liz woke up and strecth her body as it was morning time. She than looks to see Sonic and Kirito digging up a hole. She started having flashback of Kirito and her holding hands. She was slightly than she pat her face._

 _"What are you two doing?" Liz said_

 _Sonic and Kirito look to see Liz woking up._

 _"Look at this." Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both show two crystals that they found. Liz tap's on both of them and a box appers and said._

 _(Crystallite Ingots)_

 _"Could this be..."_

 _"Yeah, the metal we came to find. The dragon eats the crystals, creating this in its stomach. That's why no one received any." Kirito said_

 _"You both did it. But what's it doing here?" Liz said_

 _"This hole isn't a trap. It's the dragon's nest." Kirito said_

 _"What?"_

 _"In other worlds, those ingot is the dragon's excrement. Its poop." Kirito said_

 _Liz throws both of them but Sonic and Kirito grab them._

 _"Regardless, we've achieved our goal. All that's left is..."_

 _"You saud this is the dragon's nest, right?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"And the dragon is nocturnal, which means it won't be long until..."_

 _The three of them look up to see the light making the dragon visable. It was coming down towards them_

 _"It's here!" Liz yelled out_

 _X'rphan roar as it was coming towards them. Kirito grabs Liz._

 _"H-Hey?! What?!"_

 _Kirito jump high as they running up the wall._

 _"Come on Sonic!" Kirito said_

 _"On it!"_

 _Sonic jump high as well and started running up the wall as well. X'rphan was looking for them. As they were running up, they brought there swords and jump off the wall._

 _"Liz, hang on!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both stab X'rphan from behind. X'rphan roar as it was flying back up. They were trying there best from flying off the dragon, Liz was panicing._

 _"We're outside!"_

 _Once they were outside, there swords came out of dragon and they started flying up to the sky. Once they were all at the sky they saw the everything and the sun._

 _"Amazing!" Liz said_

 _As they were skydiving, Kirito and Sonic put there's hand out. Liz smiles at them as they were smiling at her. She grab there hands._

 _"Kirito! You know something?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I...I like you!" Liz said_

 _"What? I can't hear you!" Kirito said_

 _Liz bring's Kirito and Sonic closer to hug them._

 _"It's nothing!" Liz said_

 _She started laughing._

 _"Why are you hugging me? I never said anything!" Sonic said_

 _Everything all went white._

* * *

 _*June 25, 2024 Floor 48: Lindas*_

 _"Two one-handed long swords, right?" Liz said_

 _"Yeah, thanks." Kirito said_

 _Liz put's the two hot crystals on the table. She raise up her hammer and smash the crystal. She rasise up her hammer again and this smashes it down to the second crystal. She did it back and forth to both crystals. Sonic and Kirito were watching her do it._

 _"The warmth of Kirito's and Sonic's hands... The way i feel. I wasn't imagining it. When I finish a sword I can be satisfied with, I'll tell him how I feel. And we will be together forever." Liz thought_

 _She hit's one more time of the crystals and after the crystals were hit. They started transforming._

 _"Whoa!" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _They finally transform to swords._

 _"There names are Dark Repulsor. If i've never heard of it. then it isn't in the information brokers' directory." Liz said_

 _"Try it out you two." Liz said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

 _"Ok." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito picked up the swords from the table. They both charge up the skill moves than slashes it in the air._

 _"H-How do they feel?" Liz said_

 _"Heavy...It's a good sword." Kirito said_

 _"And more cooler." Sonic said_

 _"All right!" Liz said_

 _"They feel like a soul is forged into it." Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both put the Dark Repulsor behind there backs where they have there normal ones._

 _"Now, then... The job's complete. We'll pay you for these swords. How much?" Kirito said_

 _"Um, well...I don't need any money. In exchange... I want to be your guys exclusive smith." Liz said_

 _"What would that mean?" Kirito said_

 _No respone from Liz._

 _"Liz?" Kirito said_

 _"When you return from the field, stop by and let me maintain your gears. Every day, from now on!" Liz said_

 _Kirito was blushing slightly._

 _"Liz?"_

 _"Kirito, I..."_

 _She reach's her out her hand to try to grab Kirito's hand._

 _"I..."_

 _All of a sudden the door and Asuna came running inside._

 _"Liz! I was reallu worried!" Asuna said_

 _"Asuna!" Liz said_

 _Asuna hug's Liz._

 _"Liz! I couldn't send messages to you, or track you on the map... where were you last night?" Asuna said_

 _"Sorry, I got stuck in a dungeon." Liz said_

 _"A dungeon? Did you go alone?" Asuna said_

 _"No, with those two." Liz said_

 _Asuna looks to see Sonic and Kirito._

 _"K-Kirito? S-Sonic?"_

 _"Oh, A-Asuna... it's been a while. Or maybe it hasn't. Two days?"_

 _"You surprised me. I see, you both already dropped by. If you two told me. I would've gone with you two." Asuna said_

 _"Do you know each other?" Liz said_

 _"Yeah, the three of us are part of the lead group." Kirito said_

 _Liz eyes widen up_

 _"They wanted a powerful sword, so i referred them to your shop." Asuna said_

 _"So that's why."_

 _"You didn't do anything weird tommy friend, did you?" Asuna said_

 _"O-Of course we didn't!" Kirito said_

 _"The way you stuttered is suspicious..." Asuna said_

 _"We almost died back there."_

 _Liz was listining to them arguing._

 _"You could show a little compassion! That's why i've told you two so often not to fight solo." Asunas said_

 _"I see. So that's it..." Liz thought_

 _"Did they say anything rude to you?" Asuna said_

 _No respone from Liz._

 _"Liz?" Asuna said_

 _Kirito and Sonic were watching her sad._

 _"Rude? They snapped my best swords in half!" Liz said_

 _"Wha!? I-I'm sorry..." Asuna said_

 _"It's nothing you need to apologize for." Liz said_

 _Liz whisper to Asuna's ear._

 _"There weird, but there not bad guys. I'll be cheering for you. So do your best, Asuna." Liz whisper to Asuna_

 _Liz started running out of the door._

 _"It's not like that! Liz?"_

 _"Sorry, but i have to go pick up some supplies. I'll be right back." Liz said_

 _"What about the store?" Asuna said_

 _"You three keep an eye on it!" Liz said running out of the store_

 _"Wait, Liz!" Asuna yelled out_

* * *

 _*Behind a small river bridge at the evening*_

 _Liz had her hands on her knee while covering face. She was by herself with no one else._

 _"Lisbeth..." Kirito said_

 _Liz get's up but didn't turned about to look at him._

 _"You can't be here right now." Liz said_

 _Now, she turns around to look at Kirito only without Sonic._

 _"Just a little longer. And i would've gone back to my usual cheerful self..." Liz said while off the tears_

 _"Liz..."_

 _"How'd you know I was here? And where's your othe blue friend Sonic?" Liz said_

 _Kirito pointed at the bell tower._

 _"I went up there, so I could scan the whole town for you. And Sonic is practing with the new sword somewhere else." Kirito said_

 _"You always do the craziest things."_

 _Liz look's down at the water._

 _"Sorry...I'm fine. I think i'm not used to adventures, and it just shook me up..."_

 _"So, please... Forget everything i said." Liz said covering her face_

 _"I wanted to thank you. I've always... I've honestly always thought it would be better to die than to survive alone." Kirito said_

 _"Kirito?"_

 _"But when we fell in that hole, I was glad we both made it. I was able to think that everyone and i are living as best as we can. So thank you Liz."_

 _"Same here... I, too wa always looking for something, something real in this world. For me, it was the warmth of your hand."_

 _"Tell Asuna what you just told me."_

 _"Liz..."_

 _"I'm fine! Only, this warmth will linger for a while. Therefore, please... End this world with Sonic and Asuna. Until then, i'll keep working."_

 _"I promise. We'll win the game."_

 _She wipe off some tears from her face._

 _"If you need your equipment repaired, come by anytime."_

 _"Sure."_

 _"You'll always be welcome at Lisbeth's Smith Shop!" Liz said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continued..._

* * *

 _*At Lizbeth's Smith Ship*_

 _Sonic enter the store by himself without Kirito. He see's Liz making some weapons._

 _"Hey Liz." Sonic said_

 _Liz turn's to see Sonic ._

 _"Oh hi Sonic. What are you doing here?" Liz said_

 _"Is it ok if i ask you something random?" Sonic said_

 _"What is it?" Liz said_

 _"Is it ok if i take a picture of you?" Sonic said_

 _"Random question but ok." Liz said_

 _Sonic open's up the menu. Click's on the inventory box and click's on the camera box. The camera appers in Sonic hands._

 _"Ready?" Sonic said_

 _"I'm ready." Liz said_

 _"Ok in 3...2...1-" Sonic said_

 _All sudden Sonic was interrupted by a kiss from Liz. She kiss him in the cheek. Sonic toke a picture and the picture fell down to the ground slowly. His eyes were widing and he was blushing red._

 _"Best day ever!" Sonic thought_


	9. The Sword Dance Of White, Black And Blue

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **The Sword Dance of White, Black and Blue**

* * *

 _Kirito and Sonic were fighting off a LizardMan Lord. They started hitting eachothers swords. Lizardman push them away. Sonic and Kirito started running away from him. The Lizardman charge up his skill move and started chargeing right at Sonic and Kirito. They both turn around and slash him at the same time. Lizardman try attack them but they dodge it. They than charge up there skill move than attack the Lizardman._

 _The Lizardman disapper in thin-air._

 ** _*Results*_**

 ** _Exp: 8120_**

 ** _Col: 1000_**

 ** _items: 00_**

 _Sonic and Kirito were catching some air after the fight._

 _"Nerarly two years have passed since this death game began. Me and Sonic are still going it alone on the front lines." Kirito as the narrartor_

 _Sonic and Kirito put ther swords away._

 _"Kayaba Akihiko is out there somewhere, watching this world. what is he feeling right now?"_

 _They both sigh and start walking away._

 _"Guess we'll just go home now."_

 _They both start walking back._

 _*October 17, 2024 Floor 74: Dungeon_

* * *

 _*At A forest*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were walking back to there home by passing a forest. As they were walking, they heard noises coming. They stop and look around to find the noises. Kirito saw something white behind a tree branch._

 _"*Whisper* Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"What?" Sonic said_

 _Kirito point's at the white thing._

 _"Is that..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito grab's a needle from his pocket and charges it. He throw's it and it hit's the tree. The white thing panic and jump towards them. It was a rabbit. Kirito throw's another one at the rabbit but this time, it hit it._

 _"Nice shot." Sonic said_

 _"Let's take it to Agil to see what info he has on this." Kirito said_

 _"Got it." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Floor 50: Algade At Agil Shop*_

 _"Seriously? This is an S-class rare item." Agil said shaking_

 ** _Skull Powder_**

 ** _Ragout Rabbit Meat_**

 ** _Lizardman skin_**

 ** _Lizardman scales_**

 _"I've never seen one before. Hey, Sonic and Kirito. Don't you two already have all the money you two need? Wouldn't you two rather eat this yourselfs than sell it?" Agil said_

 _"We love to eat it. We'll probably nevet get one again." Kirito said_

 _"Then..."_

 _"But who has high enough cooking skill to prepare this?"_

 _"If we tried, we'd just burn it..." Agil said_

 _"Now what?" Sonic said_

 _All of sudden, someone pat's behind them._

 _"Sonic and Kirito..." Asuna said_

 _They both turned around to see Asuna with another player._

 _"We found our chef." Kirito said_

 _"Wh-What?" Asuna said_

 _The player behind Asuna look's at both them in a mad face expression. They remove her hand's off of her._

 _"It's rare to see you in a dive like this, Asuna." Kirito said_

 _"Yea." Sonic said_

 _"It's almost time for the next boss. I just came to see if you two were alive." Asuna said_

 _"You're on our friend list. You can tell from that." Kirito said_

 _"If you both are still alive, that's good enough. Anyway, so what was that about a chef?" Asuna said_

 _"Oh, yeah. What's your current cooking skill?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna smirks._

 _"I maxed it last week." Asuna said_

 _"What?!" Sonic, Kirito and Agil said at the same time_

 _"Amazing, right?" Asuna said_

 _"If you're that good, i have something to ask you." Kirito said_

 _Kirito open's up the menu and show's her the item._

 _"Th-This is a ragout rabbit!" Asuna said_

 _"We'll trade. If you cook it for us, we'll let you have a bite." Kirito said_

 _Asuna grab's on Sonic and Kirito's coats._

 _"Half." Asuna said_

 _"O-Okay..." Kirito said_

 _"Whatever you say..." Sonic said_

 _She let's go of there coats._

 _"All right!" Asuna said_

 _Kirito and Sonic smiles._

 _"Sorry...We won't be selling it, after all." Kirito said_

 _"We're buddies, right? Just give me a taste._ _.." Agil said_

 _I'll write you a tqo-page report on its taste." Kirito said walking away with Sonic_

 _Asuna follow's them two._

 _"On, come on!" Agil said_

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _"Then where would you like me to cook it?" Asuna said_

 _"Well..."_

 _"You probably don't have any cookware at your guys place. Just this once, and only because the ingredient is so good, we can use my place." Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both get shock._

 _"That will be all for today. Goodbye." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna, you can't let such suspicious people into your home." The player said_

 _"They may be suspicious, but there also quite skilled. There probably ten levels above you, Kuradeel." Asuna said_

 _"You're suggesting there superior to me? I see...there one of those beaters." Kuadeel said_

 _"Yes, that's right." Kirito said_

 _"We are beaters." Sonic said_

 _"Asuna, all they care about is themselves! Nothing good will come of being around both of them." Kuadeel said_

 _"What's going on?"_

 _People were all looking at them._

 _"That's Lighting Flash Asuna!" A person said_

 _"You're right! She's really cute!" Another person said_

 _"Just go home for today. That's an order from your vice commander." Asuna said_

 _Asuna start's walking away and drags both Sonic and Kirito away with her._

 _"Hey, are you sure about this?" Kirito said_

 _"This isn't a good idea." Sonic said_

 _"I'm sure!" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both look to see Kiadeel looking right at them._

* * *

 _*Floor 61: Selmburg Evening*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna wer walking to Asuna's home._

 _"It's huge, and it's mostly empty. It's really liberating." Kirito said_

 _"This place look's better." Sonic said_

 _"Then two you should move here." Asuna said_

 _"We don't have nearly enough money. Anyway, are you really sure about that guy back there?" Kirito said_

 _"I told him I don't require an escort, but they said it's the policy for leaders. The commander used to personally invite everyone. We were jist a small guild. But we began getting more and more people. After people started saying we were the strongest guild, everything got weird." Asuna said_

 _"Well, it's not a big deal, so don't worry about it! We should hurry, or it'll get dark." Asuna said walking away_

 _"R-Right..." Kirito said_

 _"Wait for us." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*At Asuna's Home*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both enter inside Asuna's home._

 _"E-Excuse me...How much did all this cost?" Kirito said_

 _"The room and furniture were probably around 4,000,000 Cor... I'll go change, so you two have a seat." Asuna said_

 _Asuna start's to go change._

 _"O-Okay..." Kirito said_

 _"S-Sure..." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both sit down on some bedroom chairs._

 _"4,000,000 Cor. 4 mega-Cor. I'm sure i've saved up that much, but..." Kirito whisper_

 _"She's coming back." Sonic whisper_

 _They both looked to see Asuna with new clothes. Sonic and Kirito were sligthly blushing._

 _"How long do you two plan to stay dressed like that?" Asuna said_

 _"O-Oh, right..." Kirito said_

 _"I rather not change because i have to go somewhere by myself. I'm just here because im really hungry." Sonic said_

 _"Than let's cook than. So you don't have to be late." Asuna said_

 _"No No, I could wait." Sonic said_

 _Asuna smiles._

* * *

 _*At The Kitchen*_

 _Asuna click on the ragout rabbit meat box. It's apper on a plate._

 _"So, this is a legendary S-class ingredient? How do you want it cooked?" Asuna said_

 _"Chef's choice." Kirito said_

 _"Do anything you want with it." Sonic said_

 _"Let's see... Then let's make a stew." Asuna said_

 _Asuna put's a stew pot on the counter._

 _"It's a ragout rabbit. And a ragout is a type of stew." Asuna said_

 _Asuna open's the menu and click's on the ingredients for the stew. They apper in sepereate platters. A knife apper's in Asuna's hand. She touch the meat with the knife which transform into pieces of the meat. She did to the other ingredients as well._

 _"Whoa." Sonic said_

 _She put the meat inside the pot than's put the pot inside the oven. She clicks on the numbers on what minutes to cook the food_

 _"Normally, you'd need to do a lot more. Cooking in SAO is oversimplified. It's boring. That takes care of the stew! I'll make some side dishes." Asuna said_

 _She clicks on the boxes for more ingredients. Sonic and Kirito just look at her. The stew was finish cooking. Asuna grab's the stew out of the oven with some oven gloves. She put's the pot at the counter and open's it._

 _"Whoa." Sonic said_

 _"Wow." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*After Dinner*_

 _Kirito and Asuna finish eating dinner. Sonic already left to do something by himself without Kirito._

 _"I've been here two years, and this is the first S-class ingredient i've had. I'm glad i've survived this long." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah..." Kirito said_

 _"It's strange... it kind of feels like I was born and raised here for my entire life. It's just a feeling." Asuna said_

 _"Lately, there are days I can't even remember the other world. And it's just me. Recently, fewer and fewer people have been givinh their all to clear the game." Kirito said_

 _"Fewer than five hundred players are fighthing on the front lines. Everyone has grown accustomed to this world. But i want to go back." Asuna said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"There are lots of things I never had the chance to do there." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. Unless we do our best, it isn't fair to the merchants and others who are supporting us." Kirito said_

 _"Stop it." Asuna said_

 _"What? Lots of people with that same expression have proposed to me." Asuna said_

 _Kirito blushes and his eyes widing. Asuna giggle's._

 _"From the look of things, you aren't close to any other girls." Asuna said_

 _"It's fine. I'm a solo player." Asuna said_

 _"You and Sonic don't want to join a guild, Kirito? I know the beta players don't fit in with groups. But...Ever since we hit floor 70, the monster algorithms seem to be more irregular. There are things a solo player can't handle. And yiu can't always wrap out." Asuna said_

 _"I keep a solid safety margin. And most party memebers are more likely to hinder me and Sonic, rather than to be any help." Kirito said_

 _"Oh?" Asuna said_

 _Asuna point's a knife at Kirito._

 _"I get it. You're the exception." Kirito said_

 _"Right." Asuna said_

 _Kirito sighs of relief._

 _"Then you and Sonic, party up with me. It's been forever." Asuna said_

 _"What!" Kirito said shock_

 _"Also, black is my lucky color this week." Asuna said_

 _"What? But what about your guild?!" Kirito said_

 _"We don't have any leveling quotas." Asuna said_

 _"Th-Then what about you escort?" Kirito said_

 _"I'll ditch him." Asuna said_

 _"Huh."_

 _Kirito was to drink his tea until he notice it was empty. Asuna get's the cup from Kirito and refill's the tea. Asuna give's Kirito the tea again. Asuna open's up the menu and click's on the invite button. A menu appered in front of Kirito._

 _*Asuna invites you to join her party*_

* * *

 _*With Sonic*_

 _Sonic was walking around the town by himself doing nothing nor talking to nobody as he rather walk by himself. As he was walking, a menu box apper in front of him and said._

 _*Asuna invites you to join her party*_

 _"Asuna want's me to join her party?" Sonic said_

 _Sonic think's about it for a second._

 _"Ah forget it. I'll jist join her party." Sonic said_

 _Sonic accpect's to join Asuna's party._

* * *

 _*Back With Kirito and Asuna*_

 _"Well would you look at that. Sonic has accpected to the party. At least he's nicer than you." Asuna said_

 _"Shut up...The front lines are dangerous." Kirito said_

 _Asuna point's the knife at Kirito again this it was glowing._

 _"F-Fine." Kirito said_

 _Kirito accpect's the request too._

 _"That's more like it." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Outside Asuna's house*_

 _"I suppose I should thank you and Sonic for today. Thanks for the meal!" Asuna said_

 _"You too. I'll ask you for help again. Or i would, but i doubt I'll ever find an ingredient like that again." Kirito said_

 _"If you're skilled, you can make good stuff with normal ingredients." Asuna said_

 _They both at the night sky._

 _"They way the world is now... Is this really what Kayaba Akihiko wanted to make?" Kirito said_

* * *

 _*The Next Day October 18, 2024 Floor 74: Kambet*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were just there doing noting and tired waiting._

 _"She's not coming" Kirito yawning_

 _"How long does she take?" Sonic yawning as well_

 _Someone was teleporting behind them. Asuna apper behind them panicing._

 _"Watch out!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna drop's both Sonic and Kirito on the ground. Asuna was top of them. Sonic's get up from the ground and remove's the dirt from his coat._

 _Ow..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito was grabbing something squishy._

 _"What..." Kirito said_

 _He kept on squishing it._

 _"Uh, Kirito you might want to stop that." Sonic said_

 _"Is this?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna started blushing and scream's. She slap's Kirito causing him to hit a wall. Sonic run toward's Kirito._

 _"Good job pervert." Sonic said_

 _Kirito get's back up._

 _"Ouch." Kirito said_

 _Kirito look's in front to see Asuna mad and blushing at the same time._

 ** _*Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Kirito looked at Asuna covering her breast as she was blushing and mad at him._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _Kirito blushes. He open's and closes his hand._

 _"U-Um, good morning, Asuna." Kirito said_

 _Asuna get's more mad. Kirito get's scared. Asuna get's up from the ground and hide's behind Sonic and Kirito. Someone was coming from the teleporter._

 _"What?" Kirito said_

 _"What's going on?" Sonic said_

 _Someone apper from the teleporter. It was Kuradeel again._

 _"Asuna, you shouldn't act like this. Let's go to guild headquarters." Kuradeel said_

 _"No! And what were you doing outside my house so early in this morning, anyway?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito get shock._

 _"I thought this might happen, so for the past month, part of my mission has been to observe you in Selmburg." Kuradeel said_

 _"Th-That wasn't in the guild leader's orders, was it?" Asuna said_

 _"My mission is to guard you. That includes at your home." Kuradeel said_

 _"No, it dosen't, idiot!" Asuna yelled_

 _"You should stop acting like such a brat." Kuradeel said_

 _Kura_ _beel walk's up to the three lf them._

 _"Now, let's return to headquarters." Kuradeel said_

 _Kuradeel grab's on Asuna's from behind Sonic and Kirito. He grab on her arm and start's taking her away. As they were walking away. Sonic and Kirito grab on Kuabeel's arm. He stop's and look's behind._

 _"Sorry. We'll be borrowing your vice commander today." Kirito said_

 _Kuradeel let's go of Asuna and move's his arm away from Sonic and Kirito._

 _"We'll take reaponsibility for her security. We aren't facing a boss today. You can go to headquarters alone." Kirito said_

 _"Hell, no! Low-level players like you two couldn't possibly protect her! I am a member of the glorious Knights of the Blood Oath..." Kurabeel said_

 _"We can do a better job than you." Kirito said_

 _"If you two are certain, You're prepared to prove it, right?" Kuradeel said_

 _A menu box apper in frong of Kirito only but not Sonic._

 _*Dual Application*_

 _Will you accpect duel request?_

 _Opponent: Kuradeel_

 _Type: 1v1_

 _Kirito look's as Asuna. She nodded with a yes._

 _"Are you sure?" Kirito said_

 _"It's fine. I'll speak with guild leader." Asuna said_

 _Than he looked at Sonic. He nodded yes also._

 _"Good luck." Sonic said_

 _Kirito accpect's the duel request. A countdown was happening._

 _Normal Mode_

 _Time-Limit Mode_

 _One-Strike Mode_

 _Kuradeel take's out his sword ready for combat._

 _"Watch carefully, Asuna. I'll prove that only. i can protect you." Kuradeel said_

 _Sonic and Asuna both back away. Kirito take's out his sword._

 _"Kirito, the solo player, and a memeber of the Knights of the Blood Oath are deuling. Tha'll be fun to watch."_

 _*12...11...10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1..START!*_

 _Kuradeel charge up his skill move and started charging at Kirito. Kirito also charge up his skill move and charged at Kuradeel as well. They hit ther swords together but something to Kuradeel sword's. It broke in half._

 _"I-Impossible..." Kuradeel said_

 _The sword disapper in thin-air. Kuradeel went down towards the ground. Everyone was shock._

 _"W-Wow. He destroyed the weapon."_

 _"Was that deliberate?"_

 _Kirito put's his sword away._

 _"If you want to try with another weapon, I'm okay with it. But that's enough isn't it?" Kirito said_

 _Kuradeel bring's out another sword and started charging right at Kirito. Kirito was about to bring out his sword until someone went in front of him and throw the sword up. It was Asuna._

 _"A-Asuna...He cheated! He used some trick to destory my sword! Otherwise, I couldn't have lost to some dirty beater. And also his blue friend." Kuradeel said_

 _"Kuradeel, this is an order from the vice commander of the Knights and the Blood Oath. As of today, you are relieved of your escort mission. Stand at guild HQ until you receive further orders. That is all." Asuna said_

 _"Wh-What? You two..." Kuradeel said looking at Sonic and Kirito with a mad face_

 _Kuradeel walk's back to the teleporter._

 _"Teleport: Grandzam."_

 _Kuradeel teleports away. Asuna falls down but Sonic and Kirtio get her._

 _*Winner*_

 _Kirito_

 _Time: 01:30_

 _Asuna get's back up._

 _"Sorry for involving you two in that." Asuna said_

 _"No, it's fine. But are you okay?"_

 _"Yea. I think my problems with the guild are because I was too focused on clearing the game. And I was too strict with the other members." Asuna said_

 _"That...Well, I don't know. I if you hadn't been, we'd nevet have come nearly as far as we have. Me and Sonic just mess around as solo players, so we have no right ti judge. Still, even if you decide to take a day off to party with slackers like us, I don't think that gives anyone the right to complain." Kirito said_

 _"Well, I guess i'll say thanks. So i'll accept your offer, and take it easy today. You two can play at foward." Asuna said_

 _"W-Wait a second!" Sonic and Kirito said running towards Asuna_

 _"We take turns as foward!" Kirito said_

 _"I'll do it tomorrow!" Asuna said_

 _"Oh come on!" Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Floor 74: Dungeon*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were fighting off one Demonic Srevant. Asuna attack the Demonic Servant by herself without Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Having three instead of two along makes this a lot easier." Kirito whisper_

 _"Kirito and Sonic, switch!" Asuna said_

 _"Right!"_

 _Asun charge up her skill move and attack it but it block it with the shield. Kirito and Sonic come in front of Asuna and attack the Demonic Servant. The Demonic Servant try to attack both of them but they jump while charging up there skill move. They both attack the Servant after that._

 _*Later*_

 _Kirito, Sonic and Asuna were continueing walking with a map. While they were walking Asuna spotted something._

 _"Kirito and Sonic, look." Asuna said_

 _They both look to see a door in the distance._

 _*At the door*_

 _"Isn't that..."_

 _"I bet it is. The boss room." Kirito said_

 _"What do we do? Just take a look?" Asuna said_

 _"Boss monstwrs never leave the rooms they guard. If we just open the door, we'll be okay." Kirito said_

 _"R-Right."_

 _"Have a teleport crystal ready, just in case." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah." Asuna said_

 _The three of them take out there teleport crystals._

 _"Ready you two? I'm going open it."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _The three put hands in the door and started opening it. They had there swords out. As soon as it open, they enter the boss room. They stop walking more and waited. The torches fired themselves and the boss could be seen. The Gleam Eyes. The three of them were shocked._

 _"Holy Fuck!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue_

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Blue Eyed Demon." Sonic and Kirito said as both the narrators_


	10. The Boss And The Blue-Eyed Demon

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual World**

 **The Boss And The Blue-Eyed Demon**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue were we left off last time*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were in front a door that lead to the boss room._

 _"You ready? I'm going to open it." Kirito said_

 _They put there hands on the door and start opening it. Once it was open they started walking slowly inside._

 _"There's nothing in here." Kirito whisper_

 _Kirito walk's more._

 _"Wait!" Asuna whisper_

 _"It's okay. I won't go in too far. We're have to at least take a look at him if we want to come up with a strategy."_

 _"That's true, but..."_

 _Torches started going on by themselves. The boss was now clear too see. Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were looking right it._

 _*The Gleam Eyes*_

 _Gleam Eyes rasied up his sword ready to attack. Sonic, Kirito and Asuna started running away out of the boss room panicing like crazy._

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna made it out from the boss room. They were hiding behind something catching some air._

 _"That looks like a though one." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. At first glamce, it looks like its only weapon is that huge sword, but i'm willing to bet it's got some special attacks up its sleeve." Kirito said_

 _"All we can do is gather people from the front lines and keep switching." Asuna said_

 _"Would be nice if we had about ten people with shields." Kirito said_

 _Yea. And the fight will be more easier." Sonic said_

 _"Shields, huh?" Asuna said_

 _"What?" Kirito said_

 _"What is it?" Sonic said_

 _"You're both hiding something, aren't you?" Asuna said_

 _"What's gotten into you?" Kirito said_

 _"I mean, it's weird. The whole point of using a one-handee is to use a shield with it. But i haven't ever seen you two use one. It would slow down a rapier like me, and some people might feel like a shield wouldn't fit with their style. And you two aren't even using the swords Liz forged for you two. So suspicious..." Asuna said_

 _Kirito try to hold it but he was about to until Asuna talk again._

 _"Well, whatever! It's rude to harass people about their skill choices. I know it's kind of late, but how about lunch you two?" Asuna said_

 _"Is...is it something you made?" Kirito said_

 _"Yep. Gloves off first, though." Asuna said_

 _"S-Sure!" Kirito said_

 _Asuna give's the sandwich to Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Here! All yours." Asuna said_

 _They both grab it off of Asuna's hand. They took a bite off the sandwich._

 _"It's delicious! But how do you make it taste so good?" Kirito said_

 _"A year's worth of studying and practice." Asuna said_

 _Lot's of menu boxes apper everywhere._

 _"To make this, I analyzed the effects of more than a hundred spices to see how the taste reproduction engine handled each one. Try tasting glogwa seeds and shuble seeds together." Asuna said_

 _Asuana pour some of it on Kirito and Sonic's hand. They both silp it._

 _"It's mayonnaise..." Kirito said_

 _"Now, let's have abilpa beans, sagu leafs and oola fish bones." Asuna said_

 _Asuna puts it on there hands. They both taste it at the same time._

 _"This taste is so familiar... It's soy sauce!" Kirito said_

 _Asuna giggle's_

 _"This is how I made the sauce for the sandwiches." Asuna said_

 _"Amazing! It's perfect! If you started selling them, you'd get rich!" Kirito said_

 _"Y-You think so?" Asuna said_

 _"No, actually, it's a terrible idea." Kirito said_

 _"W-Why?" Asuna said_

 _"Then me and Sonic wouldn't get to have any." Kirito said_

 _"You both are selfish...I'll make more later if i feel like it." Asuna said_

 _The three of them heard somone coming. They saw of bunch of players walking. The three of them got up from the ground._

 _"Damn, what a day..."_

 _"We finally made it!"_

 _"Let's get some rest-" Klein said_

 _"Whoa, Sonic amd Kirito! It's been so long, you two!" Klein said_

 _Klein walk's toward Sonic and Kirito._

 _"You're still alive, Klein?" Kirito said_

 _"You're still as rude as ever! Oh, what do we have here? You're both always solo, why would you two have a girl with you..." Klein said_

 _"Seems like you already know each other from clearing bosses but let me introduce you anyway. This is Klein from Fuurinkazan. This is Asuna from Knights of the Blood." Kirito said_

 _Klein didn't say anything._

 _"Hey, say something... Are you lagging?" Kirito said_

 _"N-Nice t-to meet you! I-I'm Klein, 24, single, looking for a girlfr-" Klein said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both punch Klein in the stomach. Asuna got shock._

 _"Leader!"_

 _"Wha?!" Kirito said_

 _"Oh no." Sonic said_

 _Klein's guild was in front of Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Were fucked." Sonic said_

 _"Wow, it's Asuna! I'm so happy to finally meet you!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic try holding them back._

 _"Well, they're not bad guys...Despite what their leader looks like..." Kirito said_

 _Someone step on Kirito and Sonic's shoes._

 _"What..." Kirito said_

 _"Why did you do that?" Sonic said_

 _"Heh, payback! Idiots..." Klein said_

 _Asuna's start's giggling._

 _"What's going on, Sonic and Kirito?"_

 _"Well..."_

 _"Nice to meet you." Asuna said_

 _"Huh?" The three of them said_

 _"We're just partying for a little while." Asuna said_

 _Kirito, Sonic and Klein looked at Asuna._

 _"Kirito, explain!" Klein said_

 _"Wait!" Kirito said_

 _They hear foot steps coming towards them._

 _"Hey Sonic and Kirito!" Asuna said_

 _They saw bunch of people coming towards them._

 _"Is that the Army?"_

 _"What's that zerg guild that occupies the first floor doing here?" Klein said_

 _"Ever since they've suffered heavy losses when clearing the 25th floor, they've been focusing more on strengthening their organization instead of fighting in the front lines." Asuna said_

 _"Rest!" The leader command_

 _All of them sat down on the ground._

 _The Leader walk toward's the four of them._

 _"I'm Ly. Col. Corbatz from the Aincard Liberation Army."_

 _"I'm Kirito. Soloer." Kirito said_

 _"I'm Sonic. Soloer as well." Sonic said_

 _"Have you ventured and further than this?"_

 _"Yes, we've mapped out the ara up to the boss room." Kirito said_

 _"I'd like to have the map data."_

 _You want it for free! Do you know how hard it is to map out an area?" Klein said_

 _"We divide information and resources equally to all, maintan order, and fight to free players from this world as soon as possible! That's why you should cooperate with us!"_

 _"Oh, really?!" Asuna said_

 _"Don't-" Klein said_

 _"It's okay, I planned to make it public anyway after we got back to the city. No big deal." Kirito said_

 _"You're being way too nice, Kirito!" Klein said_

 _"I'm not the kind of trade map data."_

 _Kirito gives the map data to Ly. Col._

 _"I appreciate your cooperation." Ly. Col. said_

 _"If you're thinking of fighting the boss, don't bother." Kirito said_

 _"That's for me to decide." Ly. Col. said_

 _"Huh?" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"We checked the boss room earlier! It's not something you can handle with so few people! Look, your men are exhausted!" Kirito said_

 _"Me men aren't weak enough to give up from something so trivial! Men! Stand up already!" Ly. Col command_

 _The men all got up and started walking away._

 _"Are they going to be all right?" Klein said_

 _"Whatever, i doubt they'd try to fight it the first time they saw it..." Asuna said_

 _"Let's have a look anyway." Kirito said_

 _Asuna looked at Klein. Klein had a amile on his face._

 _"Who's the nice guy now?" Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito walked away. Asuna was about to follow them until Klein stop her._

 _"Uh, well... Asuna, um... Kirito and Sonic are not so good with words and they are crazy fighters, but please take good care of them." Klein said_

 _"Sure, i'll do just that." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*later*_

 _Kirito, Asuna, Sonic, Klein and his guild were fighting off the Lizardman. Klein stab him in the back. He disapper in thin-air._

 _"Only the boss room is left... Did they use some item to go home?" Klein said_

 _No respone. All of a sudden they heard a scream._

 _"Asuna and Sonic!" Kirito yelled_

 _The three of them started running._

 _"Hey!"_

 _There were people teleporting around Klein's guild._

 _*With Sonic, Kirito and Asuna*_

 _The three of them were running towards the screaming. As they were running, they saw the boss room door open._

 _"Idiots!" Asuna said_

 _They made it to the boss room but not fully inside._

 _"Hey, are you okay?!" Kirito said_

 _They saw them fighting the boss while they were tierd. The boss attack all of them._

 _"What are you doing?! Hurry up and use your teleport crystals!" Kirito said_

 _"We can't They don't work!"_

 _"But there's never been a trap like this in a boss room before..." Asuna said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito both a flashback when they went inside a trap room with the guild they were in before._**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"The Liberation Army will never suffer the shame of retreat! Fight! We must fight on!"_

 _Klein came running as well._

 _"You fool!" Kirito said_

 _"What's going on?" Klein said_

 _"Crystals don't work in there. If we rush in, we might be able to open up a path for them..." Kirito said_

 _"Can't we do something?" Klein said_

 ** _*Flashback again*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito both got a flashback again, this time it was there guild all getting killed._**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"Men! Attack!" Ly. Co. command_

 _All of the men started charging at the Gleam Eyes._

 _"Stop!" Sonic and Kirito yelled out_

 _The Gleam breath and breath out large amounts of clouds. The clouds coverd all the men from being viewable. The Gleam slash them with his sword. The men were hurt down to the ground. Ly. Co flew up in the sky than hit the ground hard right in front of them. Sonic and Kirito ran towards him._

 _"Hey, are you okay?!" Kirito and Sonic said_

 _The mask disapper in thin-air and showed the Ly. Co.'s face. Sonic and Kirito were in shock to see his face._

 _"This can't be happening." Ly. Co. said_

 _Ly. Co. disapper in thin-air. Asuna coverd her mouth with her hands shock._

 _"No..." Asuna said_

 _Asuna heard screaming. She look to see one of the men in front of the Gleam eye. The Gleam eye raise up his sword ready to kill him._

 _"No... I..." Asuna trying so hard not to grab her sword_

 _Sonic and Kirito look at her. The Gleam eye was about to slash the men until Asuna had enough and got out her. She went inside the boss room._

 _"No!" Asuna cried out while charging at The Gleam Eye_

 _"Asuna!" Kirito yelled out_

 _"No! Asuna don't!" Sonic yelled out_

 _They both start running inside the boss room._

 _"Oh, whatever!" Klein said running inside the boss room as well_

 _Asuna charge up her skill move and jump. She attack the Gleam Eye from behind. The Gleam eye turned around and punch her down to the ground hard. She tried to get up as the Gleam eye was about to attack her. Sonic and Kirito both in the right time. The two of ther swords blocked the Gleam eyes sword._

 _"Fall back!" Kirito said_

 _Asuna moved away from the fight. Klein was helping the men escape from the mess._

 _"Are you okay?" Klein said_

 _"Sorry..."_

 _Sonic and Kirito both slash the Gleams eye from behind. The Gleam Eye turned around to look at both of them. The Gleam eye slash both of them but they were fighting back even know they getting slash around there bodys._

 _"At this rate..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic put there swords up to block the Gleam eyes attack. They were doing ther hardest not to get slash._

 _"Kirito and Sonic...!" Asuna yelled out_

 _"Kirito and Sonic!" Klein yelled out_

 _Sonic, Kirito and the Gleam eye were push away. The Gleam eye tried to attack them but they back flip right off it._

 _"Do I have to use that?" Kirito thought_

 _"I dont think its a good idea." Sonic thought_

 _"But..." Kirito said_

 _The men were attack once again by the gleam eye. There HP was about to go fully down._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito both had a flashback when Sachi disapper in thin-air._**

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

 _The Gleam eyes sword was going between Sonic and Kirito. They had there swords in both sides of the big sword._

 _"Damn, I don't have time to about it!" Kirito thought_

 _Both of there swords were not pointing anymore._

 _"Asuna, Klein. please hold it off for just ten seconds!" Kirito said_

 _"Roger!" Klein said_

 _Klein and Asuna distracted the gleam eye for a little bit._

 _"It's time Sonic!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic nodded with a yes. They both open up there menus, Click on inventory and started scorlling down. They both saw the box of the sword Liz made for them. Sonic and Kirito ran towards The Gleam eyes._

 _"Switch Asuna!" Kirito said_

 _Asuna moved away. Sonic and Kirito ran closer to the Gleam eyes while there swords were been slash with the Gleam Eyes sword. The other sword apper behind there backs. They both grab it and jump with a battle cried. They both hit Gleam eyes. Asuna and Klein were shock. Gleam eye try to attack both of them but they block it with there two swords. They push the sword away from them._

 _"Star Burst Stream." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _They both slash the Gleam eye everywhere around his body. Asuna and Klein were both shock._

 _"What the hell is this?!" Klein said_

 _"Faster!" Kirito and Sonic thought_

 _They both slash the gleam eye at the same time. The gleam punch and slash both of them._

 _"Even faster!" Sonic and Kirito thought_

 _They slash the Gleam eye very fast now around his body. The Gleam Eye grabs both there swords. Asuna and Klein were shock. The Gleam eye was about too attack them with his sword. But the attack him back with a battle cry. Thye both stab the Gleam eyes stomach. He disapper in thin-air._

 _"It's over...right?" Kirito and Sonic said slowly_

 _*Congratulations!*_

 ** _*Both Sonic and Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito both there HP Gauge all the way to red*_**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _There legs were shaking. They couldn't hold any longer. So they both hit the ground as everything turn black._

 _"Kirito! Kirito, wake up!" Asuna said_

 _Kirito woke up slowly to see Asuna in tears. Kirito get's up._

 _"Ouch... How long have i been out and...where's Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"Just a few seconds...And he's over there!" Asuna said_

 _Sonic was still black out from the fight._

 _"Stupid! That was far too reckless!" Asuna hugging Kirito_

 _"My HP might hit zero if you hug me too hard." Kirito said_

 _"Corbaz and two others died." Klein said_

 _"We haven't lost a man in a boss fight since the 67th floor." Kirito said_

 _"How can you even call this a fight? Bloody retards! What good are you if you're dead?! And look at Sonic. His HP is at one and he lost the rest_ _of it to save some peoples lives." Klein said_

 _"I know, he save lives as well so he desverse some credit as well." Kirito said_

 _Klein shoke his head._

 _"But holy crap, man, what was that just now?" Klein said_

 _"Do i really have to tell you?" Kirito said_

 _"Of course! I've never seem anything like it!" Klein said_

 _"It's an extra skill. Dual Blades." Kirito said_

 _"How do you activate it?" Klein said_

 _"If i knew, I'd tell you." Kirito said_

 _"It's not even on the info brokers' list... So it's just you and Sonic? A unique skill? Yojpu're so both antisocial. Why would you two keep quiet about such an awesome skill?" Klein said_

 _"About six months ago, Dual Blades just showed up in our skill window. But if anyone found out we both had this ability..." Kirito said_

 _"Online gamers are an envious bunch. I'm a pretty virtous guy, but i can see why they'd be jealous. But well, just consider hardship as another part of training and keep working hard, you two." Klein said_

 _"Oh, please..."_

 _"Are you going to activate the next portal?" Klein said_

 _"No, you can do it. I'm exhausted." Kirito said_

 _"Okay. Get back safely." Klein said_

 _Klein and his guild were walking away until Klein stop._

 _"Umm...Kirito? When you jumped in to help the Army guys..."_

 _"What about it?"_

 _"How should i put it? I was happy. Anyway, see you around." Klein said_

 _Hey started walking away._

 _"Hey, Asuna..."_

 _"I was so scared... What would I do if you died with Sonic?" Asina said_

 _"What are you talking about? You were the one who jumped in first." Kirito said_

 _"I'm going to take a break from the guild." Asuna said_

 _"Take a break for what?" Kirito said_

 _"Did you forget already? I said I'd party with you." Asina said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Kirito was getting flashbacks of him and Asuna during those times they were together._**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"All right."_

* * *

 _*October 19th 2024 Floor 50: Algade*_

 _"The blue demon that killed an Entire Army squad was taken down by two two guys dual-bladed fifty-slash combo. You both made the news!" Agil said_

 _"That's way too exggerated. And we been getting chased around all morning by swordsmen and info brokers as a result." Kirito said_

 _"I don't want to heat it, i had to make a break for it too."_

 _Liz apper's from nowhere._

 _"Liz?" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"You said it was our little secret, and then you blew your own cover." Liz said_

 _Asuna comes running._

 _"What do we do now, Sonic, Kirito? This is completely out of hand!" Asuna said_

* * *

 _*October 19th 2024 Floor 55: Grandzam*_

 _"Is this the first time we've met away from the front lines, Kirito and Sonic?"_

 _"No, we had talked briefly during the strategic meeting for clearing the 67th floor, Commander Heathcliff." Kirito said_

 _"That was a hard fight indeed. We barely even made it. I knew people call us the top guild, but our forces are at their limits. And here you both are, trying to draw away one of our most important players."_

 _"If she's that important to you, you could at least choose her bodyguards." Kirito said_

 _"I should apologize for the trouble that Kuradeel even than, we won't just sit back and watch you walk away with one of our vice commanders."_

 _"Only you Kirito, fight me with your swords. Both of them. If you win, you can take Asuna with you. But if you lose, you must join the Knights of the Blood and...You won't be able to be with Sonic anymore and he won't be able to join with the Knights of the Blood." Heathcliff said_

 _Sonic was shock to hear that he cant be with Kirito if he loses._

 _"Fine with me. I'm better at using swords than words. Let's end this with a duel." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*To...Be...Continue...*_

* * *

 _"Next time: Seeing Red." Sonic and Kirito said as narrotors_


	11. No More And Crimson Bloodthirst

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **No More And Crimson Bloodthirst**

* * *

 _*Part Two*_

 _"Kirito, if you insist, win her with your sword-your dual wielding. If you defeat me in a duel, we will relinquish Asuna to you. But should you lose, you must join the Knights of the Blood and you won't be with Sonic anymore."_

 _"Very well. If you want to let our swords do the talking, I have no problems with that. Let's settle this with a duel._

* * *

 _*October 20th 2024 75th Floor- Corinea*_

 _"Jeez, you stupid, reckless idiot! Why did you accept his challenge?" Asuna said_

 _"Sorry! I'm sorry. I just took his bait without thinking." Kirito said_

 _"When i saw your Dual Wielding before, I thought your strength was on a completely different level. But even so, the commander's Unique Skill is no less amazing." Asuna said_

 _"Well, I've seen it first-hand several times. The technique that boasts both attack and defense, Sacred Sword. His offensive power is high, but it's his defense that's particularly astounding." Kirito said_

 _"There isn't a soul that's seen the commander's HP drop to the yellow zone. That invincibility practically breaks the game's balance." Asuna said_

 _"I know." Kirito said_

 _"What are you gonna do? If you lose, then forget my leave, you'll be forced to join the Knights of the Blood and you won't being Sonic anymore." Asuna said_

 _"Well, I don't plan to go down without a fight." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*At The Battleground*_

 _Kirito and Commander Heathcliff were at the battleground ready to duel. A lot of people were in the stands just to come watch both them duel._

 _"My apologies, Kirito. I didn't expect it to turn out like this." Commander Heathcliff said_

 _"I'll be taking a cut of the earnings." Kirito said_

 _"No. After our match, you'll be a member of our guild. I'll have you consider this to be a mission." Commander Heathcliff said_

 _Commander Heathcliff open's up the menu and click's on the duel menu. A menu box appers in front of Kirito._

 _*Do you accept this duel request?*_

 _Opponet: Heathcliff_

 _Duel Type: 1v1_

 _Kirito accepts the dual request. The 60 second started countdowning. Kirito take's out both the Elucidator and the Dark Repulser from his back. Commander Heathcliff toke out his Liberator sword out._

 _*3...2...1...START*_

 _Kirito started running towards Heathcliff. He try to stab him but he block his attack with the shield. Kirito try slashing him everywhere but Heathcliff block every attack Kirito try to do. Heathcliff move his shield and try to attack Kirito._

 _"What the?!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito block Heathcliff's attack. Heathcliff ran up to him and hit Kirito with his shield. Kirito didn't block the shield._

 _"His shield?!" Kirito thought_

 _Heathcliff shield push Kirito back. Kirito backflip to land on the ground. Kirito saw Heathcliff charging up right at him. They both hit eachothers swords. Kirito jump back and charge up the Elucidator. He charge up to him but Heathcliff block his attack with shield. Heathcliff side-step. Kirito went pass him but stop using his feet. He turned around to look at Heathcliff._

 _"Your reaction time is impressive." Heathcliff said_

 _"And your defense is practically impentrable."_

 _The people started cheering in the crowd. Kirito and Heathcliff looked at eachother for a little bit until they towards eachother and hit there swords together. They both block eachothers attack. Kirito try slashing Heathcliff but he block it again with his shield._

 _"I'm not done yet. I can go even faster!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito kept trying to attack Heathcliff but he kept blocking it with his shield. Asuna and Sonic were both watching them dueling out._

 _"Kirito..." Asuna said_

 _"Please Kirito..." Sonic said_

 _Kirito slash Heathcliff at his face. Making a scar. Kirito charge up both the Elucidator and the Dark Repulser. He attack Heathcliff bit he kept blocking it. He move his sword away._

 _"He's open!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito was about to cut open Heathcliff's head until everything stop._

 _"What?!" Kirito said_

 _Heathcliff side-step away from the attack. Kirito was open as he was passing by Heathcliff. Heathcliff attack Kirito. Kirito landed on the ground._

 _*Winner*_

 _Heathcliff_

 _Time: 1:37_

 _Everyone in crowd started cheering for Heathcliff. Kirito looked up and saw Heathcliff looking right at him. Heathcliff started walking away from Kirito._

 _"I failed you Sonic..." Kirito thought_

 _Asuna was shock to see Kirito defeated. Sonic was being taken away by soilders of the Kinghts of the Blood._

 _"Goodbye...Kirito..." Sonic thought being taken away_

 _"Sorry..." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*October 22nd, 2024 Floor:50- Algade*_

 _Kirito had a new coat instead of the old one._

 _"D-Didn't i ask for a plan-looking outfit?" Kirito said_

 _"That's one of the simplest outfits we have. Yep, you look great in it." Asuna said_

 _Kirito lay's down on the bed looking at the ceiling._

 _"A guild, huh?" Kirito whisper_

 _"Looks like i got you dragged into all this. And you lost the closes friend you anyone could ever had. All becuase of me." Asuna said_

 _"Well that, it may have been time. I was about to hit the limits of solo play anyways." Kirito said_

 _"If that's how you see it, I'm glad. Say, Kirito. Can you tell me something? Why did you and Sonic avoid guilds-and people? It's not just because you're both beat testers or possess a Unique Skill, right? You're both kind people, after all." Asuna said_

 _"It was a long time ago. Over a year ago, I think. We used to be in a guild. Me and Sonic included, it was just group of seven. We were called the Black Cats of the Full Moon. The truth is, their levels were far below ours. When they invited me and Sonic, I thought they would've retracted their offer if we told them our levels. So we lied about it and joined their guild. Back then, the homey atmosphere around them because something i longed for. But one day..." Kirito said_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Kirito had a flashback when him and Sonic were in the trap room and the guild expect them were killed.*_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"We're both responsible for all of theor deaths. If we hadn't hid the fact that we were beaters, they would have heeded us warning about the traps. The ones who killed them all, including Sachi, was both me and Sonic." Kirtio said_

 _Asuna gets up and walks towards Kirito. She grab his head and turn it around her._

 _"I won't die. After all, I'm the one who's protecting you two." Asuna said_

 _Asuna hug's Kirito._

 _"Thank...you." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*October 23rd, 2024 55th Floor Grandum*_

 _"Training?" Kirito said_

 _"That's right. You'll be joining me in forming a party of three in order to clear the dungeon on this floor."_

 _"Wait, Godfree. Kirito is with me-" Asuna said_

 _"Even if you're the vice capommander, it'd be problematic for you to ignore regulations. And besides, he's a mew member, so as foward commander, I need to see the extent of his abilities."_

 _"S-Someone of your level would be a pushover for Kirito!" Asuna said_

 _"Well them, in half an hour, we'll assemble at the town's west gate!"_

 _Godfree walk's out._

 _"*sigh* Just when i thought we finally had some alone time..." Asuna said_

 _Kirito put's his hand on Asuna's head._

 _"I'll be back before you know it. Wait here while i'm gone." Kirito said_

 _"Okay. Take care." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Outside The Castle*_

 _Kirito was walking out of the castle. He saw Godfree waiting for him._

 _"Hey, over here!"_

 _"What's the meaning of this?" Kirito said_

 _"Oh, now that you've become one of our comrades, I thought it'd be good to make the past water under the bridge." Godfree said_

 _"I apologize for the trouble I caused you and your blue friend the other day. It won't happen ever again, so please forgive me." Kuradeel apologizing_

 _"S-Sure." Kirito said_

 _"There, problem solved. Now then, today i'd like to see how you handle yourselves in the face of a crisis, so i'll be holding onto all of your crystals." Godfree said_

 _"Even our teleport crystals?" Kirito said_

 _"Yep."_

 _Kuradeel gives the teleport crystals to Godfree._

 _"Fine." Kirtio said_

 _Kirito give's Godfree his teleport crystals as well._

 _"Great! Now, off we go, men!" Godfree yell out_

 _"Yeah..." Kirito and Kuradeel said_

* * *

 _*55th Floor- Before The Dungeon*_

 _Kirito, Godfree and Kurabeel were walking under the bridge that lead to the Dungeon._

 _"Okay, we'll take a break here." Godfree said_

 _Kurabeel and Kirito both sat down._

 _"I'll hand out rations now." Godfree said_

 _Godfree threw them a bag. Kirito open it and inside was a bread with a bottle inside. Kirito sigh, He open the cap of the bottle and started drinking it. Kirito look at Kurabeel. He had a smirk on his while he was looking him. He stop drinking and threw the bottle. He lay down on the rocks. The bottle disapper in thin-air._

 _ ***Kirito's POV***_

 _ **Kirito saw Godfree hit the ground. Kirito saw a box that was yellow amd had a lighting bolt inside the box.**_

 _ ***Normal POV***_

 _"Paralytic poison!" Kirito thought_

 _Kuardeel started laughing in psycho way._

 _"Wh-What's the meaning of this? The one who provided the water... Kuradeel, don't tell me..." Godfree said_

 _"Hurry, the antidote crystals!" Kirito said_

 _Godfree take's out a crystal. Kuradeel land's in front Godfree and kick's the crystal off his hand._

 _"Godfree. I knew you were pretty dimwitted, but it looks like you're a total meathead!" Kuradeel said_

 _Kuradeel takes out his Tyrant Dragon sword._

 _"Wh-What are you doing?" Godfree said_

 _Kuradeel stab's Godfree in the back._

 _"S-Stop it!" Godfree said_

 _"Listen up. Our party was.."_

 _Kuardeel stab's Godfree in the back again._

 _"In a field when it was assaulted by a large group of criminal players!" Kuradeel said_

 _He stab's him again._

 _"Two of us fell, fighting bravely in vain!"_

 _Stab's him again._

 _"Although I was the last one standing, i succeeded in repelling the criminals and returned safely!" Kuradeel said_

 _Kuradeel stab's him again. After that stab. Kuradeel stab's Godfree with the sword all the way in. Godfree was panicing. Kuradeel put the sword a little more inside until Godfree disapper in thin-air. Kuardeel look's at Kirito and start's walking towards him._

 _"Just because of brats like you and your blue friend, i ended up having to kill an innocent person." Kuradeel said_

 _"Despite killing him with a smile on your face? Why would someone like you join the Knights of the Blood? A criminal guild would've been a much better fit!" Kirito said_

 _"Interesting of you to say that. You've got good eyes." Kuardeel said_

 _Kuradeel remove's his gloves._

 _"That's the PK guild, Laughing Coffin!" Kirito said_

 _"I picked up how to make the paralysis poison there. Oh, i'm getting sidetracked. If i don't end the chatter here, the poison will wear off. How about we go straight to the end?" Kuradeel said_

 _Kuradeel stab's Kirito's hand. Kirito started panicing. Kuradeel move the sword around._

 _"The poison still isn't wearing off?" Kirito thought_

 _Kuradeel removes the Sword from his hand and stab's him in the thigh._

 _"Well, how does it feel?! What's it like being in the brink of death? Come on, feel free to share!" Kuradeel said_

 _Kirito's HP was at orange._

 _"Am i... Am i going to die like this?" Kirito thought_

 _"Hey, come on! Say something! You're really gonna die!" Kuradeel said_

 _Kuradeel takes out the sword from his thigh and stab's him in the stomach. Kirito's HP was now red. Kirito slowly close his eyes. He imagine about Asuna and Sonic. He open his eyes again. He grab's the sword and try's to take it out from his body._

 _"Oh, what's this? So you are afraid of dying." Kuradeel said_

 _"That's right. I can't...die just yet!" Kirito said_

 _"*giggling* Really? That's how it's gonna be!" Kuradeel said_

 _Kuradeel try's to put the sword in more while Kirito was trying to take it out._

 _"Die! Die! Die!" Kuradeel scream_

 _Someone was running very fast._

 _"What the?" Kuradeel said_

 _"Take this asshole!" Sonic said_

 _"What the!" Kuradeel said_

 _Sonic apper's in the back of him and stab's him. He move as Kuradeel was push was by something. He hit the wall and fell down. It was Asuna. She look's at Kirito and take's out a crystal. Sonic come's running towards them._

 _"Heal!" Asuna said_

 _The crystal broke and Kirito HP went all the way to green again._

 _"We made it. Thank God...we both made it. While i was monitoring your location on the map, Godfree's marker disappeared, so i thought something must've happened... You're alive... You're alive, aren't you, Kirito?" Asuna tearing up_

 _"Yeah, i am." Kirito said_

 _Kuradeel got up from the ground. Sonic and Asuna saw him get up._

 _"Wait here. Me and Sonic will finish this quickly." Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Asuna both started walking up closer to Kuradeel. Sonic took out the Elucidator and the Dark Repulser from behind his back. Asuna took out the Lambent Light sword._

 _"Asuna and Kirito's blue friend, this is just training. Yes, we had a small accident while training-" Kuradeel said_

 _Sonic and Asuna both made a scar on his face._

 _"Damn!" Kuradeel said_

 _Kuradeel try slashing both of them but they dodge it. They both slash him everywhere around his body._

 _"O-Okay, I understand! I'm sorry! I'll leave the guild! I'll never apper before you ever again! So please! I don't want to die!" Kuradeel said_

 _Asuna stop her sword before stabbing him in the back. He smile, grab his sword and threw her sword up the sky._

 _"You're too naive, Vice Commander!" Kurabeel said_

 _All of a sudden Kirito and Sonic apper in front of her and there hands were both slice away. There hands rip apart of there bodys. There hands disapper in thin-air. Sonic and Kirito both charge up there rip hand skill move and punch Kurabeel in the stomach. Kuradeel's HP went to zero. Kuradeel fell down to there shoulders._

 _"You both damn murderers." Kuradeel said_

 _Kuradeel disapper in thin-air. They both knee down to the ground. Asuna walk up slowly to them. Asuna was to hold Kirito hands but stop._

 _"I'm sorry. This... This is all my fault, isn't it?" Asuna said_

 _A tear fell down to her hand. Kirito turns around._

 _"Asuna..." Kirito said_

 _"I'm sorry. I separated you and Sonic from being with eachother. I...w-won't...bother you two...ever again...from being separated from eachother. y-you both are better off alone without me." Asuna crying_

 _Kirito grab on her shoulder than kiss her in the mouth. Asuna was shock but kiss Kirito back._

 _"Ill just go back where i was before." Sonic said walking away_

 _After seconds of kissing eachother, they stop._

 _"My life is yours, Asuna. So i'll live for your sake. Until the very end, let's be together!" Kirito said_

 _"Likewise...i'll protect you, no matter what. From now until all of eternity. So..." Asuna said_

 _"Regardless of what may come, i will send you back...to the real world." Kirito said_

 _"Asuna. Today...Tonight, i want to be with you."_

 _Asuna smiles and nods with a yes._

* * *

 _*61st Floor- Selmburg*_

 _Asuna and Kirito were both done eating dinner at Asuna's home without Sonic. They were both drinking tea._

 _"Okay." Asuna said_

 _Asuna get's up from the chair and start's walking toward's light. She turn the light off with a push of a button. Asuna open's up the menu than click's on the inventory box. She remove her clothes, expect Her brawl and panties. Kirito was blushing and staring at her._

 _"S-Stop staring." Asuna said shy_

 _Kirito kept looking at her._

 _"Ki-Kirito, hurry up and and take off clothes. It's too embarrassing if i'm the only one undressed." Asuna said_

 _"No, wait! I only...intended to stay in the same room with you for the night. I wasn't suggesting...anything." Kirito said_

 _Asuna looked at Kirito._

 _"Y-Y-You..." Asuna said_

 _"Wait no!" Kirito said_

 _Asuna charge up her hand as a skill move and started running towards Kirito._

 _"Jerk!" Asuna cried out_

 _Asuna punch Kirito_

 _*Later in the night*_

 _Asuna was sleeping on the bed while Kirito was sitting up and looking at her. She poke her which made her wake up._

 _"Sorry, did i wake you up?" Kirito said_

 _"yeah. I dreamed a little. About the real world. It's weird. I dreamed about what would happen if my experiences with you and in Aincard were all just a dream. I was really scared. Thank goodness...this isn't a dream." Asuna said_

 _"That's silly. You don't want to go back?" Kirito said_

 _"I do. but i don't want the time we spent here to disapper, including Sonic. To me, these two years are precious. This is how i really feel." Asuna said_

 _Asuna get's up from the pillow._

 _"Say, Kirito. Do you think we could stay away from the front lines for a while? For some reason, I'm scared. I have a feeling that if we head straight back, something terrible will happen again. Maybe i'm just a little tired." Asuna said_

 _"You're right. I'm kinda tired too. In the southwest area of the 22nd Floor, there's a small village surrounded by forestry and a lake. Let's move there together with Sonic. And then..." Kirito said_

 _"And then?" Asuna said_

 _"Let's... Let's get married." Kirito said_

 _Asuna smiles as tears roll down her face._

 _"Okay!" Asuna said_

 _"Wait, why move with Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"Sonic never had a home to live for two years. He has been sleeping under the bridge every night for the last two years." Kirito said_

 _"Don't worry, Will also surprise Sonic with the new house tomorrow." Asuna said_

 _Kirito smiles._

 _"You care about Sonic." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Girl of the Morning Dew." Sonic amd Kirito said as narrators_


	12. Family And The Girl Of The Morning Dew

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **Family And The Girl Of The Morning Dew**

* * *

 _*October 24, 2024 Floor 55: Grandzam*_

 _"I understand the situation. I'll explain it to the rest of the guild." Heathcliff said_

 _"There's that, and we are also requesting a temporary leave from the guild." Asuna said_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"I'm currently beginning to question the Knights of the Blood Oath." Asuna said_

 _"Very well. However. You'll return to the battlefield before long." Heathcliff said_

* * *

 _*October 25, 2024 Floor 22*_

 _Kirito, Asuna and Sonic were all living in a new house by themselves without anybody else._

 _"Look at that view!" Asuna said looking at beautiful view of the land_

 _"Don't get too close to the edge and fall." Kirito said_

 _"We got a nice house." Asuna said_

 _"It ook all our money, though." Kirito said_

 _"But here, we can live in peace. And Sonic finally has a nice place to sleep." Asuna said_

 _Kirito didn't respond back._

 _"Kirito? What's wrong?" Asuna said_

 _"Hey, Asuna... Does our relationship exist in this world alone?" Kirito said_

 _"That question makes me angry, Kirito. Even if this is a virtual world, my feelings are real." Asuna said_

 _Asuna grab's on Kirito's face._

 _"There is one thing i've learned here. To keep doing your best, up until the very end. If we make it back to the real world, I'll find you again. And fall in love with you again." Asuna said_

 _Asuna kiss Kirito. He return the kiss. Sonic open up his inventory and click on the Camera box. The camera apper on his hand._

 _"Hey you two! How about we all take a picture?" Sonic said_

 _"Sure!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic come's out from the house. Sonic face the camera toward's them._

 _"Ready?" Sonic said_

 _"Yep." Asuna said_

 _"Ok in 3...2...1...cheese." Sonic said_

 _"Cheese." Kirito and Asuna said_

 _Sonic took the photo and everything went all white._

* * *

 _*The Next morning*_

 _Asuna was looking at Kirito sleeping. And Sonic finally had his own bed to sleep._

 _"Normallu, he's so foward. But sometimes, he surprising naive. Like a little kid." Asuna thought_

 _Asuna get's up from her pillow._

 _"He isn't younger than i am, is he?!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna smiles and touches his face._

 _"Kirito..." Asuna said_

 _Asuna hug's Kirito._

 _"I love you. Let's be together forever, okay?" Asuna said_

 _Kirito wakes up and looks at Asuna hugging him. Asuna moved away from him. Kirito get's up._

 _"Good morning, Kirito!" Asuna said_

 _"Morning..." Kirito said_

 _"D-Did you hear that?" Asuna said_

 _"Hear what?" Kirito said_

 _"N-Nothing! Anyway, where should we go to play today?" Asuna said_

 _"You know... We played yesterday and the day before, the whole day." Kirito said_

 _"Then, you don't want to play?" Asuna said_

 _"I know a place that could be fun." Kirito said_

 _They hear yawing. They both look to see Sonic waking up from his new bed._

 _"*yawning* Hey. What's going on?" Sonic said waking up_

 _"We were going somewhere. Do you want to come with us?" Kirito said_

 _"S-Sure. But let me fix myself." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sonic, Asuna and Kirito were walking around the forest of the floor. Asuna and Kirito were holding hands while Sonic was walking normal._

 _"So, where are we going?" Asuna said_

 _"You'll find out when we get there." Kirito said_

 _"Hey! Carry me on your shoulders!" Asuna said_

 _"C-Carry you?" Kirito said_

 _"It's no fun always seeing things from the same height... With your STR parameter, it should be easy, right?" Asuna said_

 _"W-Well, maybe, but...Aren't you a little old for that?" Kirito said_

 _"My age dosen't matter. Come on, no one's watching. Expect Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"O-Oh, fine..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito get's down to the ground._

 _"If you turn around, i'll slap you!" Asuna said_

 _"This dosen't seem fair." Kirito said_

 _Asuna sit's on top of Kirito._

 _"Ready." Asuna said_

 _Kirito get's back up._

 _"You can already see the lake from here." Asuna said_

 _"We can't see it..." Kirito said_

 _"Than i'll carry_ _you and Sonic later. Now, let's go! Set a course, north-northeast!" Asuna said_

 _"Right." Kirito said_

 _Kirito started walking with Asuna on top of him while Sonic was following them too._

* * *

 _The three of them were walking by the river. Asuna grab a stick from the tree. A bee flew away from the the stick._

 _"That scared me." Asuna said_

 _Fishermen were looking at them with a smile. They looked at them back._

 _"Someone's watching..." Kirito said_

 _"I guess there are people." Asuna said_

 _One of the fishermen wave hi to them. Sonic and Asuna wave back at him._

 _"Go on, wave back, Kirito." Asuna said_

 _"Not doing it." Kirito said_

 _"Should I get down?" Asuna said_

 _"Hang on tight!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito started running with Asuna on top of him._

 _"You guys wait up!" Sonic said running towards them_

* * *

 _*Inside The Forest*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were walking piecefully inside a forest._

 _"Yesterday, Me and Sonic heard a rumor in the village. Here deep in the forest, you can see things." Kirito said_

 _"Huh? See what?" Asuna said_

 _"Ghosts." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"D-Does that mean astral-type monsters?" Asuna said_

 _"Nope. Real Ghosts. They say the hatred of the monsters that were hunted here take form and wanders the field nightly." Kirito said_

 _Asuna heard a sound which made jump a little._

 _"And we're nearly there... To the place the rumors mention?" Asuna said_

 _"About a week ago, a woodcrafter came to find wood. As he focused on gathering it, night fell. And he caught a glimpse of something white, beneath a nearby tree." Kirito telling the story_

 _All of a sudden a white figure was walking inside the deep forest. Asuna saw the figure walking around._

 _"Was it a monster or something else? The white shadow walked slowly into a nearby grove of trees..." Kirito said_

 _"H-H-H-Hey!" Asuna said_

 _Kirito look to see what was Asuna pointing at but nothing was in sight. Asuna saw it again started panicing._

 _"L-L-Let me down!" Asuna cired out_

 _Asuna get's down from Kirito._

 _"What's wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"Why are panicing all of a sudden?" Sonic said_

 ** _*Asuna's POV*_**

 ** _Asuna zoom's in at the figure to see it wasn't a ghost._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _"K-Kirito, over there." Asuna said_

 _"What is it?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic saw a figure of a small girl just standing there. The three of them wer shock._

 _"You've gotta be kidding..." Kirito said_

 _Asuna was shaking like crazy. Than all of a sudden the figure look right at them. Asuna ducked behind Kirito and Sonic. All of a sudden the figure fell down to the ground._

 _"That's..." Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito ran towards the little girl._

 _"That's no ghost!" Kirito said_

 _"W-Wait, You two! Jeez..." Asuna said_

 _Asuna started running towards them._

* * *

 _*With The little girl*_

 _Asuna catch up and saw Kirito and Sonic holding the little girl._

 _"A-A player?" Asuna said_

 _"This is pretty strange."_

 _"Strange?" Asuna said_

 _"There's no cursor." Kirito said_

 ** _*Asuna's POV*_**

 ** _Asuna look at the little and saw no cursor nor anything._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _"Some kind of bug?" Asuna said_

 _"Probably." Kirito said_

 _"Why is a little kid like this playing SAO? We can't leave her out here. Once she wakes up, we'll figure this out. Let's take her back." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

 _"I'll take her." Sonic said_

 _Kirito give's Sonic the little girl._

 _"Don't worry little girl, you're ok now." Sonic said_

 _The three start walking back home._

* * *

 _*Evening*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were watching the little girl on the bed not waking up._

 _"One thing's for sure. Since we were able to move her here, she can't be an NPC" Kirito said_

 _"That's ture...An NPC would have given a harassment warning when Sonic picked her up." Asuna said_

 _"And she isn't a quest giver, either. If she were, our quest log would have updated. Which means she's a player. At least, a player is the most scenario." Kirito said_

 _"But what was she doing out there?" Asuna said_

 _"I don't know what's going on, but maybe she has a parent or guardian?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, she must'lve logged in with her family, right? I hope they're safe." Asuna said_

 _"Hey, she'll wake up, right?" Asuna said looking at Kirito and Sonic_

 _"Yeah, if her body hasn't disappeared, than signals are being transmitted to and from her NerveGear. I think it's a state similar to sleep. So i'm sure she'll wake up eventually." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah." Asuna nodded_

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _Kirito and Asuna were sleeping with eachother at the same bed. Sonic was asleep too, but the little hasn't woke up yet. Asuna was still awake._

 _"Hey, Kirito?" Asuna said_

 _No respone from Kirito. She get's up and look at Kirito._

 _"Honestly."_

 _Asuna get's up from the bed and sit's next to the little girl._

 _"If...if she entered SAO all alone...if she's been alone in this world this long..." Asuna thought_

 _Asuna goes to sleep next to the little girl._

 _"Goodnight. I hope you wake up tomorrow." Asuna said_

 _Asuna closes her eyes as she went to sleep._

* * *

 _*Morning*_

 _Asuna wake's up and look's at the little girl to see she was awake. Asuna get's up._

 _"K-Kirito,S-Sonic! Wake up you two!" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both get up slowly._

 _"Morning..." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"Something wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"Yea, why did you call us?" Sonic said_

 _"Get over here!" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both get up and walk towards Asuna. What both of them saw was surpiseing. They saw the little girl's eyes open._

 _"Whoa..." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"I'm glad you woke up. Do you remeber what happened to you out there?" Asuna said_

 _The little girl nodded with a no._

 _"I see... What's your name? Can you tell me?" Asuna said_

 _"N-Name... My name...Yui? Yui... That's my name." Yui said_

 _"Yuo, huh? That's a nice name. I'm Asuna. This is Kirito and Sonic." Asuna introducing them to Yui_

 _"Auna? Kito? Soni?" Yui said_

 _"Hey, Yui, what were you doing in the forest? Do you have a mom and dad somewhere?" Asuna said_

 _"I don't know... I don't know anything." Yui said_

 _"That's awful." Asuna said_

 _"Hello, Yui." Kirito said_

 _"Hey there." Sonic said_

 _They both sit down at the bed._

 _"Can we both call you Yui? You can call me Kirito." Kirito said_

 _"And you can call me Sonic." Sonic said_

 _"Kito? Soni?" Yui said_

 _"Kirito and Sonic. Ki-ri-to." Sonic_

 _"So-n-ic" Sonic said_

 _"Kito. Soni." Yui said_

 _They both pat her head slightly._

 _"Maybe it's a little hard. Whatever is easier for you." Kirito said_

 _"Yea." Sonic said_

 _"Daddy. Brother." Yui said_

 _"U-Us?" Kirito and Sonic said_

 _"Auna is Mommy..." Yui said_

 _Asuna become's surpise._

 _"That's right. I'm your mommy, Yui!" Asuna said_

 _Yui smile's._

 _"Mommy! Daddy! Brother!" Yui said_

 _Yui hug's Asuna._

 _"Mommy!" Yui said_

 _Asuna get's up in the bed and carry's Yui in the air._

 _"You must be hungry! Let's eat."_

 _"Yeah!" Yui said_

* * *

 _*Breakfest*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were eating sandwiches while looking at a paper. Yui was looking at them eat._

 _"Here you go. This is yours, Yui!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna put's the food on the table. She sat down at the other side. Yui was looking at Sonic and Kirito eating the sandwich while looking at a paper. They both look at Yui watching the sandwiches at there hands._

 _"Yui, this is super spicy." Kirito said_

 _"Yea, too spicy." Sonic said_

 _"I want the same one as daddy and brother." Yui saud_

 _"We understand. If you think you're ready, we won't stop you. Everything in life is an experience!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito give's the sandwich to Yui. She look at it and took bite off it. The three of them were watching her eat. She than swallow's it._

 _"It's good..." Yui said_

 _"She's got guts."_

 _"She's also brave to do it too." Sonic said_

 _"Tonight, we'll do a full course of extra-spicy." Kirito said_

 _She nod's with a yes._

 _"Don't you both tease her. I'm not cooking that!" Asuna said_

 _"You heard her." Kirito said_

 _"Yea. You heard her." Sonic said_

 _"You heard her?" Yui said_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Yui were all laughing. Asuna smile at them._

 _*Later after breakfest*_

 _Yui was sleeping after her breakfest was done._

 _"What do you think, you two?" Asuna said_

 _"She does 't seem to have any memories. But most importantly, from the look of the things..." Kirito said_

 _"It's like she's regressed into a baby. I...I...I'm sorry. I don't kmow what to do..." Asuna tearing up_

 _"You want to take care of her until she regains her memory, right?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, but..."_

 _"It's a tough problem...If we don't get back to the front lines, it'll take that much longer for Yui to get out." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Let's do what we can for now. Judging by her gear, I can't imagine she's been farming monsters every day. Let's check the Town of Beginnings for any parents or siblings she might have." Kirito said_

 _"Right." Asuna said_

 _"I don't want to say goodbye to her, either." Kirito said_

 _Kirito put's his hand on top of her's._

 _"Kirito?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic cover's his eyes again._

 _"I don't know how to express it. It hasn't been long. But having her here has made this feel like a real home. It just feels that way." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"But it's not like we'll never see her again. And if she has a family or guardian, they're propbably worried right now." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah. When she wakes up, we'll go to the Town of Beginnings." Asuna said_

 _Sonic stop's covering his eyes._

 _"Get ready Sonic and Asuna to equip your stuff if you need to... That place is Army territory." Kirito said_

 _"We should be careful." Asuna said_

 _"Mommy...Daddy...Brother." Yui said still sleeping_

 _The three of them look at Yui with a smile on her face._

 _"Don't worry Yuy will find your parents." Sonic thought_

* * *

 _*October 31, 2024 Floor 1: Town of Beginnings*_

 _Sonic, Kirito, Asuna and Yui teleported to Town of Beginnings. Kirito was carrying Yui from behind his back. They started walking._

 _"I haven't been here in ages." Kirito said_

 _"Me, neither." Asuna said_

 _"It's like revisting the past." Sonic said_

 _They look up at the sky._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were having a flashback when Kayaba Akihiko apper._**

 ** _*End Of flashback*_**

 _"Still remember what happen here when first strated playing the game." Sonic said_

 _"It was also the first time i met you Sonic and Klein before anyone else." Kirito said_

 _"Yui, do you remember any of these buildings?" Asuna said_

 _Yui looked around the place than nodded with a no._

 _"I don't know." Yui said_

 _"Well, the Town of Beginnings is really big. Let's start at the central market." Kirito said_

 _"Right!" Sonic and Asuna said_

* * *

 _*At The Central Market*_

 _The Central Market was all empty and all quiet._

 _"Wow, i don't remember this place being all empty and quiet when we last time came here." Sonic said looking around_

 _"Hey, Kirito...How many players are here currently?" Asuna said_

 _"Hmm, I wonder. About 6,000 players are still alive in SAO. Including Sonic and the Army, around thirty percent are in the Town of Beginnings...Maybe a little fewer than two tousand?" Kirito said_

 _"Then isn't the place a little empty?" Asuna said_

 _"You're right." Kirito said_

 _All of a sudden they heard a woman yell._

 _"Give back the children!" The women yelled_

 _The three of them look._

 _"Hey, it's the day-care woman..."_

 _"We've been waiting for you!"_

 _The three of them started running very fast._

* * *

 _*At The Location*_

 _"Return the children!" The woman said_

 _"You make it sound like we're doing something bad. We're just teaching them how things work around here... This is an important part of the Army's mission."_

 _"That's right. The citizenry has a duty to pay taxes."_

 _They all start laughing._

 _"Gin! Kain! Mina! Are you over there?" The woman said_

 _The Army block the view of the kids._

 _"Sasha! Save us!" One ofThe little kid said_

 _"Forget the money. Give it all to them!" Sasha said_

 _"That's not good enough."_

 _"You guys owe a lot of back taxes. So you need to leave your equipment, along with your armor. Everything."_

 _"Get...Get out of the way! Or..."_

 _They heard running. It was Sonic, Asuna and Kirito. The three of them jump over the army men and landed. Asuna was walking toward's the children while Kirito with Yui and Sonic were in front of them. The army men were in shock._

 _"It's okay now. Put your equipment back on." Asuna said_

 _The children nodded with a yes._

 _"What? Who the heck are you guys?"_

 _"Are you going to interfere with the Army's mission?!"_

 _"Well, wait a second." One of the Army guys walking toward's Kirito and Sonic_

 _"I don't know you. You do know what it means to defy the Liberation Army, right?!"_

 _The army man took out his sword and put it on the air. The children were panicing._

 _"Kirito and Sonic, take care of Yui." Asuna said walking pass both of them_

 _"Right." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _Asuna took out Lambent Light. She charge up it and attack the army guy. He fell down to the ground. Asuna charge it up again and attack him once again._

 _"Don't worry In a safe zone, your HP won't decrease, no matter what. That's right. There's just a mild knock-back effect. But even still, safe zone fights are terrifing experiences." Asuna said_

 _The Army man try to get back up._

 _"Don't-"_

 _Asuna attack him again which send in flying toward's a wall._

 _"D-Don't just stand there. Do something!" The Army guy command_

 _The Army men were all worry and scared too attack. Than seconds later they started running away panicing. Asuna put her sword away. She turn around to see the children surprise._

 _"Wow. That was amazing, miss!"_

 _The children ran running towards Asuna._

 _"I've never seen that before."_

 _"Yeah, you were so cool!"_

 _"Thank you." Sasha thanking Asuna_

 _"Thanks! You were great!"_

 _"I want to do it, too."_

 _"See? Mom's really strong, isn't she?" Kirito said_

 _She looked at the other direction._

 _"What's going on Yui?" Sonic said_

 _"Everyone...Everyone's hearts..." Yui said raising up her hand up on the sky_

 _"Yui?" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"Yui?" Asuna said_

 _"Everyone's hearts..." Yui said_

 _"Yui, what's wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"What's going on?" Sonic said_

 _"Yui?" Kirito said_

 _"Yui, did you remember something?" Asuna said_

 _"I...I... I wasn't her... I was always alone, in the dark..." Yui said_

 _"Huh?" Asuna said_

 _All of a sudden she start panicing and screeching noise was very loud. Yui let go of Kirito and start falling toward's the ground._

 _"Yui!" Kirito yell_

 _"Yui!" Sonic yell_

 _"Yui!" Asuna yell_

 _Asuna grab Yui before she hit the ground. The screehing noise stop._

 _"Mommy... I'm scared, Mommy..." Yui said crying_

 _"What was that, just now?" Kirito said_

 _"That never happen before." Sonic said_

 _"Yui." Asuna said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Yui's Heart." Sonic and Kirito said as narrators_

* * *

 ** _(You Better Not Cry In The Next Chapter)_**


	13. Goodbye And Yui's Heart

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure**

 **Goodbye and Yui's Heart**

* * *

 _*November 1, 2024 Floor 1: Town of Beginnings at a Day care*_

 _The kids were all eating food with eachother in two seprate tables. Kirito, Sonic, Asuna, Yui amd Sasha were watching them eat_

 _"This is...amazing."_

 _"Yeah. It's like this every day. Is Yui okay?" Sasha said_

 _"She got a good night's sleep, and you can see it's helped." Kirito said_

 _They all looked at Yui eating a bread piecefully._

 _"Has this ever happened before?" Sasha said_

 _"We don't know. When we found her, she was wandering in the forest on the 22nd floor. It seems that she's lost her memories." Asuna said_

 _"Oh, my."_

 _"So we came to the Town of Beginnings." Asuna said_

 _Yui give's Asuna her bread that she was eating. She get's it off her hand._

 _"We thought someone here might know about her." Asuna said_

 _"Any ideas?" Kirito said_

 _"Yea, anything?" Sonic said_

 _"I'm sorry, but I don't think she's one of the kids from the Town of Beginnings. When the game started, most of the children suffered terrible psychological trauma. I wanted to do something, so i took them in at this church. Every day, I walk around the town to see if anyone needs my help. But i've never seen anyone like her." Sasha said_

 _"Oh..." Asuna said_

 _They hear knocking on the front door._

* * *

 _*At The Front Door*_

 _Sonic, Kirito, Yui, Asuna and Sasha were at the front door._

 _"Hello. I am Yulier." Yulier introducing her self_

 _"Aren't you with the Army? Are you here to complain about yesterday?" Asuna said_

 _"Not at all. It's the reverse. Honestly, I wanted to thank you. I've come with a request for you three today." Yulier said_

 _"A request?" Asuna said_

 _"I don't feel right about your request." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Inside*_

 _All of them were sitting on the table talking about the request Yulier ask._

 _"We...No, the guild leader, Thinker, never wanted it to be a dictatorial organization like it's become. We wanted to share information and food evenly among as many players as possible." Yulier said_

 _"But the Army grew too large." Kirito said_

 _"It did grew too large." Sonic said_

 _"Yes, there were multiple internal power struggles, and a man named Kibaou ended up with a great deal of power. Kibaou and his faction have grown strong monopolizing all the best monster spawn points, and have even started extorting people for taxes. But many people were upset with his lack of interest in clearing the game. So he sent the highest level players available to the front lines." Yulier said_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were surpries._

 _"Corvatz..." Asuna said_

 _"After that massacre, he's takem a lot of heat and we're close to dismissing him from the guild. But he is scared and desperate, so he set a trap for Thinker." Yulier said_

 _"Huh?!" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"Thinker's been stranded, deep in a dungeon!" Yulier said_

 _All of them become pretty shock._

 _"Does he have a teleport crystal?" Kirito said_

 _Yulier nodded with a no._

 _"Unarmed?" Asuna said_

 _"He was too trusting. He believed Kibaou when he said he only wanted to talk unarmed. That was three days ago." Yulier said_

 _"Three days? What happened to him?" Asuna said_

 _"It's a very high-level dungeon. He's trapped there. As his second-in-command, this is my responsibility. But my level isn't high enough to reach him. And Kibaou is using his influence to pervent the rest of the Army from helping. And then i heard that two incredidbly high-powered players had come here. And so, I'm asking for your help." Yulier said_

 _Yulier get's up from the table._

 _"Kirito, Asuna, Sonic... Would you please come and save Thinker with me?" Yulier said_

 _They look at eachother._

 _"I'd like to help, if we're able. But we have to verify that you're telling the truth." Asuna said_

 _"I understand that i'm asking a lot! But when i think about him trapped in there, I feel like i'm losing my mind..." Yulier tearing up_

 _They look at the table._

 _"It's okay, Mommy." Yui said_

 _All of them look at Yui._

 _"She's telling the truth." Yui said_

 _"Y-Yui, you can tell?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah. I can't explain why... But i know." Yui said_

 _Sonic and Kirito started giggling._

 _"We rather trust and regret than doubt and regret. Let's go. It'll work out. Right?" Kirito smiling_

 _"Come on let's go." Sonic said_

 _Asuna smile's._

 _"You're boyh always so laid-back." Asuna said_

 _Asuna looked at Yulier._

 _"We'll do what we can." Asuna said_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I know how it feels to want to save someone you care for." Asuna said_

 _Kirito pat's Yui's head._

 _"Stay here." Kirito said_

 _"No, I'm coming, too." Yui said_

 _"Yui, stay here with me, okay?" Sasha said_

 _"No!" Yui said_

 _"So she's in a rebellious stage, huh?" Kirito said_

 _"What's gotten in to her?" Sonic said_

 _"Don't be silly! Yui, tne place we're going is dangerous." Asuna said_

 _Yui hug's Kirito's arm._

 _"I'm going, too!" Yui said_

 _"Ok than, whatever you say Yui." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Floor 1: Town of Beginnings Black Iron Castle*_

 _Kirito, Sonic, Yui, Asuna amd Yulier were all inside the dungeon walking straight foward. Kirito was giving Yui a piggy back ride._

 _"I had no idea a dungeon like this was beneath the Town of Beginnings." Asuna said_

 _"This wasn't here during the beta test. This is unexpected." Kirito said_

 _"It probably opens further, as the floors above are cleared. Kibaou planned to keep it for himself." Yulier said_

 _"Exclusive access to spawns can be quite profitable..." Kirito said_

 _"But the monsters that spawn here have levels around the 60s. So he wasn't able to do much hunting." Yulier said_

* * *

 _*At The Location*_

 _"This is the entrance." Yulier said_

 _"I'm not scared!" Yui said_

 _"It's okay. She's much tougher than she looks." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

 _"Definitely." Sonic said_

 _"I'm sure she'll be a fine swords,an someday!" Kirito said_

 _Yui nodded with a yes. The four of them were laughing._

 _"Let's go, then." Yulier said_

 _All of them started walking down the stairs._

* * *

 _*Inside*_

 _A lot of Scavenge Toads apper inside. Sonic and Kirito both slash all of them with there swords. Yui, Asuna and Yulier were watching the both of them slashing Scavenafe Toads. Yui was all excited._

 _"I'm sorry for not helping." Yulier said_

 _Kirito and Sonic were atill slashing the Toads._

 _"No, this is there kind of thing. Just let them be." Asuna said_

 _Yulier open's up the menu than click on the friend box. She than click's on Thinker's box._

 _"We're pretty far down. Are we almost there?" Asuna said_

 _A map apper of Thinker's location._

 _"Thinker hasn't moved from here. I think he's in a safe spot. If we can reach it, we can use a teleport crystal." Yulier said_

 _"Good fight..." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"Sorry about that." Yulier said_

 _"No, We enjoyed it. And they dropped stuff." Kirito said_

 _"A lot of stuff." Sonic said_

 _"Anything good?" Asuna said_

 _They both open up there menus. A foot of a front was on there hands. Asuna was disgusted._

 _"Wh-What are those?" Asuna said_

 _"Scavenged toad meats." Kirito said_

 _"Those frogs?" Asuna said_

 _"They say the stranger it is, the better it tastes. Cook it up later." Kirito said_

 _"No way!" Asuna said_

 _Asuna gran the toad meet off there hands and threw them._

 _"Wh-What are you doing?" Kirito said_

 _"What was that for?" Sonic said_

 _"Damn it! Fine, then..." Kirito said_

 _They both turned around and open there menus again. They were carrying a ton of Toad meat._

 _"How about these?" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"No! no, no, no, no!" Asuna yell throwing every single meat_

 _"Asuna, it's good meat!" Kirito yell_

 _"Why don't you just try one!" Sonic yell_

 _"Get rid of it!" Asuna yelled_

 _"But it's delicious!" Kirito and Sonic yelled_

 _Yulier started giggling._

 _"You smiled." Yui said_

 _The the three of them stop arguing and look at Yulier._

 _"It's the first time you've smiled!" Yui said_

 _Yui started giggling. Asuna smile. She grab on Yui's hand._

 _"Let's go." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _They made pass the stairs and so continue walking straight. Yui was sleeping behind Asuna's back. As they were walking more and more. They saw a room that was all white._

 _"There's the safe zone." Asuna said_

 _Kirito's eyes turned green._

 _"One player is inside." Kirito said_

 _"Thinker!" Yulier said_

 _Yulier started running._

 _"W-Wait..." Kirito said_

 _They started running as well. As they were running they saw someone inside the safe zone waving there hand's up high._

 _"Yulier!"_

 _"Thinker!"_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna smile at eachother._

 _"Stay back! That corridor is..."_

 _While Yulier was running. Some text apper in the air that said._

 _*The Fatal Scythe*_

 _Sonic and Kirito ran fast as they can._

 _"Stop! Yulier, come back!" Asuna cried out_

 _A sword apper and was about to attack Yulier until Sonic and Kirito grab her in time before it hit the ground. The room change from dark to a blue color. Sonic and Kirito grab there swords and started running towards the Fatal Scythe._

 _"Yulier, retreat to the safe area with her." Asuna said_

 _"Right." Yulier said_

 _Yulier grab's Yui._

 _"Mommy..." Yui said_

 _"Let's go." Yulier said_

 _Asuna took out her sword. She look to see Yulier, Thinker and Yui inside the safe zone. She ran toward's Sonic and Kirito. The Fatal Scythe was now viewable._

 _"Asuna, use a teleport crystal to get Yui and the others out of here. Even our identification skill isn't helping. It's probably as strong as something from the 90th floor." Kirito said_

 ** _*Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Kirito saw that the Fatal Scythe was a unknown eneime._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _"Me and Sonic will buy time. So run!" Kirito yelled out_

 _"Y-You both come with me." Asuna said_

 _"We'll catch up. Hurry!" Kirito said_

 _Asuna looked at the three of them just watching them._

 _"Mommy..." Yui said_

 _Asuna smile at her._

 _"Take care of Yui! You three should run!" Asuna said_

 _"Asuna!" Kirito said_

 _"I can't..." Yulier said_

 _"Hurry!"_

 _The Fatal Scythe was coming towards Kirito and Sonic. Yulier and Thinker took out three teleport crystals. Asuna came to Sonic and Kirito just in time. The Fatal Scythe put his axe up high. The three of them cover there selfs together with there swords. The Fatal Scythe slash them which made to fly up high. They hit the ceiling than fell down to the ground very hard._

 ** _*Asuna's POV*_**

 ** _Asuna saw Kirito on the ground while Sonic was getting up. His HP was full again. Kirito's HP went down to orange._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _The Fatal Scythe was coming toward's Kirito and Sonic. Kirito try to get up but he couldn't. Sonic tried to help him out._

 _"Come on Kirito. I am tried of loosing everyone!" Sonic said trying to pick up Kirito_

 _"Kirito!" Asuna cried out_

 _Yui started running out of the safe zone._

 _"Yui, no!"_

 _"Come back!"_

 _Thinker and Yulier teleported away leaveing Yui behind. Yui walk in front of The Fatal Scythe. The three of them were in shock to see Yui in front of the Fatal Scythe._

 _"Don't be stupid! Get out of there!" Kirito yell out_

 _"Yui don't do it!" Sonic yelled out_

 _"Yui..." Asuna cried out_

 _"It's okay...Daddy, Mommy, Brother." Yui said_

 _The Fatal Scythe was about to slash Yui._

 _"Yui!" Asuna cried out_

 _All lf a sudden a force field block the attack from The Fatal Scythe. The force field knock back The Fatal Scythe._

 _ ***Asuna's POV***_

 _ **Asuna saw a menu on top Yui that said.**_

 _ **(Immortal Object)**_

 _ ***Normal POV***_

 _"Immortal Object?" Asuna thought_

 _Yui started floating up. She reach out her hand as she started summoning something. She summon a fire sword that was bigger than any other sword. Yui flew up at the Fatal Scyhe than attack him but the fatal scythe block it. Sonic, Asuna and Kirito were all shock to see Yui like that. The sword broke the axe than it hit the head. The Fatal Scythe turn into a fire ball. It started shrinking than it disappers. Sonic, Asuna and Kirito got up from the ground._

 _"Yui?" Asuna said_

 _"Yui..." Kirito said_

 _"Y-Yui?" Sonic said_

 _"Daddy...Mommy...Brother." Yui said_

 _She turn's around to look at them._

 _"I remember everything." Yui said_

* * *

 _*Inside The Safe Zone* (Here we go. You better not cry here)_

 _"Yui, you regained your memories?" Asuna said_

 _"Yea. Kirito. Asuna. Sonic." Yui saying there names_

 _The three of them were shock to hear there name's from Yui._

 _"This world, Sword Art Online, is controlled by a single, immense system. The system is called Cardinal. This system was designed to operate without any human intervention. It's regulates the balance of SAO, according to its own discretion. From monster and NPC AI, to drop rates for items and money. Everything is controlled by the processes the Cardinal program executes. Even player psychological care... Metal Health Counseling Program, prototype 1. Code name: Yui. That's me." Yui said_

 _Asuna was shock._

 _"A program? An AI?" Asuna said_

 _"I was given the ability to emulate emotion, to put players at ease with me. I'm a fake... All of me. Even these tears. I'm sorry, Asuna..." Yui said_

 _"Yui. But you had amnesia. Can that happen to an AI?" Asuna said_

 _"Two years ago, on the day of the launch... For reasons i never understood, Cardinal forbade me from interacting with any of the players. I was forced to do nothing but continue to monitor the players' mental states. It was utterly horrible." Yui said_

 _*FlashBack*_

 _"No!" Yui cried out_

 _Yui saw players jumping off a ledge that kill themselves._

 _*End OF Flashback*_

 _"Terror, despair, rage. People were overcome by negative feelings. Some of them went completely insane. Normally, I would have gone to them immediately. But i wasn't permitted any contact with them. Gradullay, errors accrued within me, and i fell apart. But one day, i saw three players whose mental parameters were very different than the rest. Joy, peace... But it was more than that. I wandered through the field, hoping to get as close to you as i could." Yui said_

 _"And that's why you were in the 22nd-floor forest?" Asuna said_

 _"Yes. Kirito, Asuna, Sonic... I've always wanted to meet you. It's strange, isn't it? It should be impossible for me to think that. I'm only a program..." Yui said as "Tears" roll down her face_

 _"Yui, you have ture intelligence, don't you?" Asuna said_

 _"I don't know. I don't know what's happened to me" Yui said_

 _Kirito walk's toward's Yuo._

 _"You aren't just a program that the system controls anymore. So you should be able to say what you want. What do you want?" Kirito said_

 _"I...I...I want to stay with you forever..." Yui said reaching her arms out crying_

 _"Daddy, Mommy, Brother!" Yui crying_

 _Asuna ran toward's her and hugging her._

 _"Together... We'll be together forever, Yui." Asuna said_

 _Kirito and Sonic come and hug them as well._

 _"Yeah, you are our child." Kirito said_

 _"Will always be with you." Sonic said_

 _"It's too late..." Yui said_

 _"Too late?" Kirito said_

 _"This console grants the GMs emergency access to the system. I used it to delete that monster. But now it's running a check on my program. Simce i've disobeyed Cardinal's orders, it considers me a foreign object. I'll be deleted soon." Yui said_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Asuna let go of Yui shock._

 _"No..." Asuna said_

 _"Can't we do something?" Kiriti said_

 _"Anything?" Sonic said_

 _"Daddy, Mommy, Brother, thank you. This is goodbye." Yui said_

 _"No! I don't want that!" Asuna hugging her and crying_

 _"We've just started...We've just started living together..." Asuna crying_

 _Yui started glowing away._

 _"Yui, don't go!" Kirito cried out_

 _"Your to young to disapper!" Sonic cried out as well_

 _They both went running towards Yui grabing her hands._

 _"Everyone smiles when they're with you. Please... From now on, go and help people in my place. Share your happiness with them." Yui said_

 _"No... No! I can't smile without you..." Asuna crying_

 _A tear roll down but Yui wipe it off._

 _"Smile, Mommy." Yui said_

 _Asuna open her eyes to see Yui wasn't there anymore. Asuna fell down to the ground and started crying more. Sonic and Kirito saw her crying than they look somewhere else._

 _"Cardinal! No, Kayaba!" Sonic and Kirito yelled out_

 _Kirito started typeing in the system._

 _"Don't think things will always go the way you want them to!" Kirito said typing_

 _"Kirito, what are you..." Asuna said_

 _"I can probably still use this GM account to access the system." Kirito said_

 _The system open and it was downloading something._

 _"Come on." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _The dowload reach 100%. After that everything flash. Sonic and Kirito were knock back than hit the ground._

 _"Kirito and Sonic!" Asuna said running toward's both of them_

 _"Are you both okay?" Asuna said_

 _Kirito reach his hand out to Asuna. He had something. Kirito gave it to Asuna. A small diamond shape thing was in her hand's._

 _"What's this?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both get up._

 _"Before Yui's admin credenitals were denied, I split off her main program and turned it into a game object." Kirito said_

 _"Then, this is..."_

 _"Yui's heart." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _Asuna started tearing up again._

 _"Yui..." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Back At Town of Beginnings*_

 _Sonic, Asuna and Kirito were at the teleporter ready to leave. Sasha, Yulier, Thinker, Gin, Kain and Mina were all there waving goodbye to the three of them. The three of them wave goodbye to them as well as they teleported away._

 _"Hey, Kirito and Sonic... If the game is cleared and this world ends, what will happen to her?" Asuna thought_

* * *

 _*Floor 22: Coral*_

 _The three of them were walking back to there house._

 _"Yui's data is set to save to my NerveGear's local memory. When we get back, recreating her as Yui's won't be easy. But I'm sure it'll work." Kirito thought_

 _Asuna had Yui's heart as a neckless. She stop and look at the sky_

 _"Okay. Then we'll see her there. Our first child." Asuna thought_

 _"Yeah, I'm certain." Kirito thought_

 _"Don't count me in." Sonic thougt_

 _"Hey, Asuna..." Kirito said_

 _Asuna smile than walk again._

 _"Mommy, good luck." The ghost of Yui said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Edge of Hell's Abyss" Sonic and Kirito said as narrators_

 _"Goodbye Yui!" Sonic said_


	14. Edge of Hell's Abyss

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual World**

 **Edge of Hell's Abyss**

* * *

 _*Novemebr 5, 2024 Floor 22: Lake Outside Coral City*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both out fishing together. They were boerd and couldn't even catch a fish._

 _"Catch anything you two?"_

 _Someone was right behind. They both got scared. They both look to see a person with them._

 _"Sorry to scare you two..." The Person_

 _The Person threw his fishing pole string to the water._

 _"My name is Nishida. In the game, I'm a fisherman. In Japan, I was head of network security for a company called Toto High-Speed Internet." Nishida said_

 _"I'm Kirito." Kirito introducing himself_

 _"I'm Sonic." Sonic introducing himself as well_

 _"Didn't Toto High-Speed Internet..."_

 _"Yes. I oversaw network security for this game." Nishida said_

 _"Oh."_

 _Something was pulling the fishing pole._

 _"Look's like you got something." Sonic said_

 _"It's big!" Kirito said_

 _"This one's easy." Nishida said_

 _Nishida finally took out the fish from the water. He started bringing it close to him. Once it was close to him, he hold it with his mouth._

 _"Splendid." Kirito said_

 _"That was awesome." Sonic said_

 _"Thank you." Nishida said_

 _The Fish disapper's._

 _"I can catch these things, but I can't cook them. I'd love to stew them or make sashimi, but i don't have any soy sauce. Or maybe baked with soy sauce."_

 _Sonic and Kirito were boerd listening to Nishida_

 _"Or maybe with radishes and soy sauce..." Nishida said_

 _"We may be able to help with that." Kirito said_

 _"What?!" Nishida yell_

* * *

 _*Evening: Back at the house*_

 _All of them were eating dinner._

 _"That was wonderful! I had no idea you could get soy sauce in this world." Nishida said_

 _"It's homemade. Take some with you, if you'd like." Asuna said_

 _"Really? That's so kind of you." Nishida said_

 _"Your fishing kill must be very high. Kirito and Sonic never brought anything home." Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito look at her in a angry look._

 _"The lakes around here are to hard!" Kirito said_

 _"And i can't even swim!" Sonic said_

 _"No, that isn't really ture. The only difficult one is the big lake where you and friend were fishing." Nishida said_

 _Sonic and Kirito's eyes and mouth were wide open. Asuna was giggling at them._

 _"Why design it like that?" Kirito said_

 _"That place look's like it easy to catch fish." Sonic said_

 _"Yes, that's an excellent question! That lake contains an enormous fish." Nishida said_

 _"An enormous fish?" Sonic, Kirito and Asuna said_

 _"Yeah... I've encountered it several times. But it's so huge, it dragged my pole away altogether." Nishida said_

 _Asuna nodded while Kirito and Sonic were drinking tea behind._

 _"And so, i'd like to make you an offer." Nishida said_

* * *

 _*Night Time*_

 _Kirito was laying down on his bed while Asuna while sitting on the edge of the bed. Sonic was already asleep._

 _"I don't mind fishing for that thing, but is switching possible with a fishing pole?" Kirito said_

 _"I know you and Sonic can do it. If you catach it, then what? Will you keep it?" Asuna said_

 _"Can you keep something like that?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito turned off the lights. All of them were all asleep. Asuna was sleeping next to Kirito. She was smileing._

 _"He was a friendly guy..." Kirito said_

 _Asuna giggled._

 _"I was surprised when you and Sonic brought him here. In this world, many people are living normally. Since we can fight on the front lines, we have a responsibility to them, don't we" Asuna said_

 _"The main reason Me and Sonic got stronger so will be able to survive." Kirito said_

 _Asuna get's on top of Kirito._

 _"I think that lots of people expect great things from you and Sonic. Including me." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah... We promised that i'd save everyone." Kirito said_

 _"But for just a little longer..." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito_

 _All of the were now asleep._

 _"Sonic is one sleeper." Kirito said_

 _"That's just him." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _People were here to watch Nishida catch the large fish._

 _"Seriously?" Kirito said_

 _"Everyone had heard about the fish!" Asuna said_

 _"I woke up early for this?" Sonic said_

 _"And now, it's time for the day's main event." Nishida said_

 _"We've been waiting for this!"_

 _"Kirito and Sonic, let's do this." Nishida said_

 _Nishida took out a large animal. Asuna gasp to see the animal._

 _"How big is this thing?" Kirito said_

 _"Please hurry. I don't want to stand here any longer." Sonic said_

 _Nishida was ready._

 _"Here we go..." Nishida said_

 _Nishida charge it up than threw it to the water. All of them were watching him being serious. No one was talking or anything. All of a sudden the fishing pole was being pulled. Kirito and Sonic's eyes widing. It was pulling more._

 _"Um, isn't that it?" Kirito said_

 _"Not yet."_

 _It was pulling more._

 _"N-Nishida..."_

 _"No, not yet." Nishida said_

 _It started going all the way down._

 _"Now!"_

 _Nishida pull it up._

 _"I've got it!"_

 _Nishida gave the fishing pole to Sonic and Kirito._

 _"S-Switch..." Kirito said_

 _It started dragging Sonic and Kirito close to the water. Both of them try there hardest not the thing to go away._

 _"Damn it! You little..."_

 _Both of them started running away from the water. Something apper from the water._

 _"I see it!" Asuna said_

 _"Okay, we can do this..."_

 _Everyone started running away._

 _"What! Hey!" Kirito said_

 _"What is everyone running away?!" Sonic said_

 _The fishing pole broke. Both of them started running back._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna yelled ouy_

 _Kirito and Sonic stop._

 _"It's dangerous!" Asuna yell_

 _"What's dangerous?"_

 _The water explodes. After the exploding, A huge ass fish apper on land. Kirito amd Sonic were in front of it. It roar very loud. Both of them started panicing and started running towards the rest very fast. They both hide behind Asuna._

 _"Th-Th-That's unfair! Don't run away, leaving. us..." Kirito and Sonic panicing_

 _"Kirito and Sonic! It's running on land."_

 _"It it a lungfish?" Kirito said_

 _"Kirito and Sonic! Pay attention! Run away!"_

 _"Ah, right." Kirito said_

 _"Y-Yes sir." Sonic said_

 _"Oh, fine..." Asuna_

 _Asuna took out her sword._

 _"Miss, run!"_

 _"She'll be fine." Kirito sais_

 _"Don't worry she does this sometimes." Sonic said_

 _"Kirito, your wife!" Nishida said_

 _Asuna slash threw the fish. The fish disapper in thin-air. Everyone was shock._

 _"That's our Asuna." Sonic said_

 _Asuna put her sword away._

 _"A-Amazing!"_

 _Everyone ran towards Asuna congratulating her._

 _"Good work." Kirito said_

 _As they were walking toward's Asuna a message apper on Kirito's vision._

 ** _*Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Kirito saw a menu box apper in front of him._**

 ** _"Heathcliff?"_**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

* * *

 _*Back At there house*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were laying down on the beds not doing anything._

 _"All right, stop moping you two." Asuna said_

 _"But it's only been two weeks..." Kirito said_

 _"If he's summoning us to the front lines when we're on vacation, something big must've happened." Asuna said_

 _"Ture, but..."_

 _"Let's at least talk to him. Come on, it's time." Asuna said_

 _Kirito sign and got up from the bed._

 _"Let's deal with it and come back." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Before they left they saw Sonic looking at them._

 _"Are you going to be ok here alone Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, i not in with the guild you two anyways. So why should i bother even going." Sonic said_

 _"Oh yea. I forgot you did not join the guild." Kirito said_

 _"Just go. I don't want to waste your guys time." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*November 7, 2024 Floor 22: Coral Teleport Gate Plaza*_

 _"Yhanks for seeing us off. We didn't spend much time together, but it was fun." Kirito said_

 _"Yes, it was a good experience for me. Actually, before meeting you, I'd thought of those working to clear the game as in a different world. I've been trapped in here for two years. Even if i male it back somehow, I don't know if i can return to my old job. It's possible i'd already given up on escape. And so, I told myself that spending my time with a fishimg rod in my hand would be the best thing for me. It's pretty sad." Nishida said_

 _"No...No, that isn't..." Kirito said_

 _"Me, too. At first, thought the same thing. I cried alone every single night. It felt like every day passed here stole another piece of my real life away. After i cried, i'd go and fight as hard as i could. My only thought was of winning, moving foward, and getting stronger. But then, I saw two people napping in the shade, at the plaza. It made me so mad. I told them to stop wasting there time. And they replied that it was Aincard's best season, and its best weather setting, too. So entering a dungeon would be a waste. Then i tried lying down, as well, and i slept like a baby. When I awole, it was evening, and they looked a bit annoyed. But as we partied up together... Even in a world like this, they were really living. They wern't losomg a day in the real world. They were gaining a day here. The two who taught me that was Kirito and Sonic. When i began thinking of them as i fell asleep. I stopped having nightmares. I began to look forward to seeing them. For the first time since i arrived here, I was happy... To me, Kirito and Sonic are the meaning of two years here... And proof that i'm alive. The reason i tried the NerveGear that day was so that i could meet them. I'm sure there's also something important to you here." Asuna said_

 _"That's ture... You're exactly right. Life isn't so bad. It's not so bad... There's nothing I can do to help you. But good luck." Nishida said_

 _"Let's go fishing together again." Kirito said_

 _"Yea, we should." Sonic said_

 _"We'll be back."_

 _Nishida back's away from them._

 _"Teleport: Grandzam." Sonic, Kirito and Asuna said_

 _They started teleporting away. Nishida wave goodbye. As they were teleporting away, Asuna grab on Sonic and Kirito's hands._

* * *

 _*November 7, 2024 Floor 55: Grandzam*_

 _"The recon team was wiped out?" Kirito said_

 _"We sent in a twenty-member party, taken from five different guilds, to prepare for the boss fight. However, when the first ten reached the center of the room, and the boss appeared, the entrance closed." Heathcilff said_

 _"An anti-crystal are." Kirito said_

 _"And when it opened five months later, nothing remained in the room. Neither the ten... Nor the boss."_

 _"That's crazy..."_

 _"Buy we cannot give up on clearing the game. We'll have to attack with the largest group we can."_

 _"We'll help. However, Asuna's safety is my highest priority. If things get bad, I will protect her over the rest of the party." Kirito said_

 _"A person is very strong when he seeks to protect something. I'll expect a good fight. And one more thing. You cannot take your blue friend to fight." Heathcliff said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Three hours left, huh? What should we do?" Asuna said_

 _Kirito didn't say anything._

 _"What's wrong?" Asuna said_

 _"Don't get mad when i say this. But today, would you stay here rather than go to the boss fight? Maybe to could stay safe with Sonic as well._

 _"Why would you ask that?" Asuna said_

 _"We can't know what will happen when we can't use teleport crystals. I'm scared. If anything happened to you..." Kirito said_

 _"So you want to go yourself, while i wait here, where it's safe? If you went and didn't come back, i would kill myself and leave Sonic behind." Asuna said_

 _Asuna walk's in front of Kirito._

 _"What?!" Kirito said_

 _"I'd have no reason to live anymore. And i wouldn't forgive myself for not going. And we could just leave Sonic here by himself and would not be the same anymore without us both." Asuna said_

 _"I'm sorry...I'm panicking. Honestly, i'd rather run away with you. We don't have to return to the real world. We can just live in the hoise in the forest!" Kirito said_

 _"It'd be nice if we could...We could be together every day, forever. Kirito, have you ever considered what's happening to our real bodies?" Asuna said_

 _"Huh?" Kirito said_

 _"When several weeks had passesd, after the game began, there was a point when most players went offline for several hours, right? At that point, all the players were probably moved to hospitals. If our bodies are just barely being kept alive on hospital beds, I can't imagine that will work for too long." Asuna said_

 _"In other words, whether we clear the game or not, there's a time limit?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna start's crying._

 _"I...I want to stay with you and Sonic forever... I want you and me to date for real. To really get married... To get old together! So...So..." Asuna said_

 _"For the moment, we have to fight, right?" Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Floor 75: Yurinia Teleport Gate Plaza*_

 _Kirito and Asuna teleported to the location. Everyone saw them both walking pass them._

 _"Hey!"_

 _Asuna and Kirito turned around to see Agil and Klein._

 _"What? You guys are coming, too?" Kirito said_

 _"You should be happy to see me. I shut my shop down to come and help. You don't even understand my selfless desire to help? And where is Sonic?" Agil said_

 _"Then, we'll remove you from item drop list. And Sonic cannot be here. Heathcliff's commands." Kirito said_

 _"I wouldn't take it that far..." Agil said_

 _Klein and Asuna started lauging. Seconds later the teleported was opeining. Everyone look. It was Heathcilff and his guild. Heathclifd took out a teleport crystal._

 _"Corridor: Open." Heathcliff said_

 _The crystal broke and a portal open._

 _"Now, let's go." Heathcliff said_

 _Everyone started walking inside the portal._

* * *

 _*Somewhere else*_

 _Kirito and Asuna both come out of the teleporter._

 _"I don't like this place..." Asuna said_

 _They were at the location of the boss._

 _"Are you ready? The Knights of the Blood Oath will take the majority of damage of the front line. While we do, i'd like the rest to discern its attack patterns, and prepare to change tactics as necessary. It will be a difficult battle, but I have faith that we can prevail. For out day of liberation!" Heathcliff said_

 _Everyone yelled. Kirito wasn't talking but Asuna grab on his hand._

 _"It'll be okay. I'll protect you. So you protect me, okay?" Asuna whisper_

 _"Yeah, I will." Kirito said_

 _Heathcliff put his hand on the door, but before he push it open. Someone yell something._

 _"Hey, everyone look!" The person yell_

 _Everyone look behind to see a portal open._

 _"Who is that?!" Kirito said_

 _Someone came out of the portal. He had blue fur, spiky hair and two swords on his hands. It was no other than Sonic. The portal close behind him._

 _"Sonic?!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic didn't respond but kept walking._

 _"What's up with him?" Agil said_

 ** _*Sonic's POV*_**

 ** _Sonic's level was 100. Highest level than anyone else._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _Everyone looked at Sonic while he was walking pass them._

 _"Mind if i join?" Sonic said_

 _"Your one of Kirito's firend aren't you blue?" Heathcliff said_

 _"I am, why does that bother you?" Sonic said_

 _"You can't fight just go back!" Heathcliff said_

 _"I'll fight, even if it mean's lossing my own life." Sonic said_

 _Heathcliff sigh._

 _"You may fight with us." Heathcliff said_

 _"Thank you." Sonic said_

 _Heathcliff push open the big door. It started opeining slowly. Everyone took out there weapons ready to fight._

 _"Don't die." Kirito said_

 _"Same to you!" Klein said_

 _"I'm gonna make a fortune off today's drops. I have no intention of dying." Agil said_

 _The door finally open all the way._

 _"Attack!" Heathcliff said_

 _Everyone started charging inside with a battle cried._

* * *

 _*Inside the Boss room*_

 _Once everyone was inside. They all stop and everything was quiet. The door close behind them by itself. Everyone was searching around but nothing was in sight._

 _"Nothing's happening..."_

 _They heard noises. Asuna and look up._

 _"Aboves us!" Asuna yelled out_

 _A skeleton creature was above them. Two players started shaking._

 _"The Skull..." Klein said_

 _"...Reaper?" Kirito said_

 _The Skull reaper roar very loud._

 _"Don't stay together! Stay away from it!" Heathcliff yelled out_

 _The Skull Reaper was coming down._

 _"Run!" Kirito and Sonic said_

 _Both of them started running. The Skull Reaper landed and attack both of them. They flew up at the sky and disapper in thin-air. The room started glowing._

 _"W-With one hit?" Klein said_

 _"That's insane..." Kirito said_

 _The Skull Repear was charging right at them They started running away from it. The Skull Reaper was charging at a player. Sonic and Heathcliff both walk up in front of it and block the attack with Heathcliff's shield and Sonic's Swords. They both were push away from the Skull Reaper and attack the player. He disapper in thin-air. The Skull Reaper was crawling very fast._

 _"We can't even get close to it!" Agil said_

 _"If i only my sneakers." Sonic said_

 _The Skull Reaper was charging at another player. Kirito and Sonic were both running towards it._

 _"Get back!" Sonic and Kirito cried out_

 _They both block the attack with there swords. Kirito and Sonic tried there best to block it._

 _"It's too strong..." Kirito cried out_

 _"You can hold it! I believe you!" Sonic cried out_

 _The Skull Repear try to attack again but Heathcliff block it and Asuna attacks it. The Skull Reaper was push back._

 _"If we block together, we can do this..." Asuna said_

 _Asuna pick's up Kirito from the ground._

 _"We can do it!" Asuna said_

 _"Okay..." Kirito said_

 _The Skull Reaper charge at them and attack but Heatcliff block it._

 _"We'll deal with the scythes! Everyone else, attack, from the sides!" Kirito yelled_

 _Sonic, Asuna and Kirito were all attacking the Skull Reaper._

 _"Let's go!" Agil yelled_

 _"Okay..."_

 _Everyone started stabbing the Skull Reaper at the sides._

 _"Stay put!" Agil said_

 _The Skull Reaper attack two more players with the tail. They both disapper in thin-air. Agil arm was damage._

 _"Damn it!" Agil said_

 _The Skull Reaper started roaring very loud. The Skull Reaper's HP was regenerating._

 _"Kirito and Sonic!" Asuna said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito and Sonic said_

 _They start charging towards it. The Skull Reaper try to attack Heathcliff but he block it. Agil and Klein were both running towards it. Klein charge up his skill move than attack the Skull Reaper. The Skull Reaper roar. Agil attack the Skull Repear on top of it. The Skull Reaper roar and attacks. Sonic, Kirito and Asuna all block it. They push it back and started running towards it with a battle criy. The Skull Reaper tried it's best to attack them three but they all dodge it. The three charge up there swords than attack it. The Skull Reaper roar once agian. Sonic, Kirito and Asuna put there swords together as they were charging it. After they were charge up. The three of them slash with a battle cry._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The End of the World." Sonic and Kirito both said as narrotors_

 _"Is this the last time i see Kirito and Asuna?" Sonic said_


	15. This Is It And The End Of The World

**Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventire**

 **This is it and The End of the World**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue*_

 _Everyone continue slashing the Skull Reaper everywhere around his body. The Skull Reaper attack a player which the player to disapper in thin-air. The Skull Reaper roar and attack Heathcliff but he manage to block it with his shield. He knock the attack back. Asuna moved aside so Sonic and Kirito could run towards the Skull Reaper. Klein charge up his skill move, he than jump's and attack's the Skull Reaper. The Skull Reaper roar. It's HP was all the way to the end._

 _"Everyone, Attack!" Heathcliff said_

 _Everyone started charging at the Skull Reaper. Everyone attack the Skull Reaper every where around his body. The Skull Reaper couldn't take it anymore. From Sonic, Asuna, Klein, Agil and Kirito all charge up there moves for the final hits of the Skull Reaper. The Skull Reaper roar than it started glowing. After glowing it disapper in thin-air._

 _*Congratulations!*_

 _The room turned was all dark again. All of them were at the ground all tried expect Sonic. Sonic was standing up right next to Asuna and Kirito._

 _"How many did we lose?" Klein said_

 _Kirito open up his menu._

 _"Fourteen of us died." Kirito said_

 _"Oh my god." Agil said_

 _"And we've still got 25 floors to go." Klein said_

 _"25 more floors...how the hell are we even going to make it that far?" Agil said_

 _Kirito and Sonic saw Heathcliff still standing up._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Kirito and Sonic both got a flashback when Kirito was dueling against Heathcliff._**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _Kirito grab's his sword from the ground while Sonic grab's his swords behind him._

 _"What's wrong?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito started running towards Heathcliff. They both charge up there skill moves and than attack Heathcliff. Heathcliff saw them coming. He mange to block both of there skill moves. A box apper that said_

 _*Immortal Object*_

 _"What?!" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _Asuna ran toward's them._

 _"Kirito! Sonic! What areyou..." Asuna said_

 _She stop because she saw a purple box._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Asuna got a flashback when Yui had a purple box that said._**

 ** _*Immortal Object*_**

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

 _"An "immortal object"? Commander Heathcliff, wh-what's going on_ _?" Asuna said_

 _"I think i got the answer to that. The re_ _ason why the commander's HP never hit's yellow is 'cause he's protected by the system." Kirito said_

 _"You know ever since day one. Something always bugged me about this whole thing. I was always wondering, "where is he hiding while he watchess us and controls everything in this world?" Well, the answer is pretty simple. It's basic pyscology. In fact, it's so simple, every kid knows it. There's nothing more boring than watching someone else play and RPG. Is there, Akihiko Kayaba?" Kirito said_

 _Everyone gasp including Sonic._

 _"Just for my curiosity's sake, would you mind telling me how you figured it out?" Kayaba said_

 _"The first time i knew something was up was during our duel. Remember when you turned the tables on me? That move was way too fast." Kirito said_

 _"Yes, i thought so. It was a mistake to think that would go unnoticed by you. But you were so strong and so fast, the only choice i had was to engage the system's assist mode." Kayaba said_

 _Everyone was shock._

 _"Yes, I am Akihiko Kayaba. And now that my identity's been revealed, it should come as no surprise that i am the final boss on the top floor." Kayaba said_

 _Everyone became more shocked._

 _"So the strongest player in the whole game... ends up being the final boss. Kinda cliche, isn't it?" Kirito said_

 _"Actually, I kind of like that angle. One thing's for sure, I always thought that you and your blue friend be the ones to stand before me at the end. You know, Dual-wielding is a rare skill, the kind that is only given to the player with the fastest reaction time. He is the hero of this story, the one that rises up to challenge the demon king. But you two, the power you displayed exceeded my expectations. I guess these unexpected twists and turns what make MMORPG's so thrilling to play..." Kyaba said_

 _"Our loyalty... Our hope... How dare you... How Dare You!? HOW DARE YOU!"_

 _The player jump's and was about to attack Kayaba in the back, but he open up his menu and click on something. The player glicth out and hit the ground. His HP was going down._

 _"Paralysis?" Kirito said_

 _"No way." Sonic said_

 _Kayaba put paralysis to everyone and Asuna. But not Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..." Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both get Asuna before she hit the ground. Everyone went down to the ground._

 _"What's the plan now, huh? You gonna kill everyone here and cover it up or something?" Kirito said_

 _"Oh, god no. That wouldn't be sporting of me, now would it? No, i have a better idea... I'm going to head for the top floor and wait for all of you there. I'll be inside the Ruby Palace. It's a shame I have to leave you so soon. I've spent lots of time developinh the Knights of the Blood Oath and other elite players. Oh well. So i'm sure you'll reach me, eventually. But before i go..." Kayaba said_

 _Kayaba put's his shield on the ground._

 _"Kirito, i feel you deserve some kind of reward for discovering my identity, so... I'll give you a chance." Kayab. said_

 _"Chance for what?" Kirito said_

 _"To fight me one on...two right here right now. Oh and...my immortality will be deactivated. Defeat me and you and your blue friend clear the game. And all the players will be able to log out from this world. No strings attached. What do you two say?" Kayaba said_

 _"Don't do it, Kirito and Sonic! I don't like it. We should fall back." Asuna said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito both had flashbacks of every moment, every death during these pass two years in the game._**

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

 _"We have to." Kirito said_

 _"I can't deal anymore deaths from this stupid game." Sonic said_

 _Asuna became shock._

 _"Okay then, Let's finish it." Kirito said_

 _"Our last stand here." Sonic said_

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna said_

 _"I'm sorry. I can't run away if it means ending this." Kirito said_

 _"You two better not die, you hear me?" Asuna said_

 _"No, were going to win. We promise were gonna end this world." Kirito said_

 _"Okay, I believe in you two, Kirito and Sonic." Asuna said_

 _They put her on the ground slowly. They both get up and grab there Dark Repulers and there two Elucidators._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Agil yelled out_

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Klein yelled out as well_

 _"Agil... Thanks for supporting all of the players in the game, since day one. Yeah, we knew. You act like you're all about the money... But we know you spent every penny you had on helping the intermediate players to level up." Kirito said_

 _"Thank you..." Sonic said_

 _"Klein... Were sorry we bailed on you that day. We think about it all the time." Kirito said_

 _"Were sorry man." Sonic said_

 _"D-Damn it, Kirito and Sonic! Don't you two apologize! Don't you dare both apologize now! I won't forgive you two... I never accept it in the world on the other sode until you buy me a meal, goddamn it! Also, goodbye Sonic!" Klein crying_

 _"You got it. See you on the other side." Kirito said_

 _"It's been nice knowing every single one of you but after this duel. I_ _don't think you will be able to see me anymore." Sonic said_

 _Asuna look's Kirito and Sonic. They both had smiles on there faces. Sonic wave one more goodbye to Asuna._

 _"No! I don't want this to end like this!" Asuna said_

 _"It's ok Asuna. It's going to be fine. Trust me." Sonic said_

 _They both turned to look at Kayaba._

 _"If it's okay, i have a final request to make." Kirito said_

 _"What is it?" Kayaba said_

 _"Were not planning on going down easy. So, if we both die today... I want your word that you'll fix it so Asuna doesn't kill herself." Kirito said_

 _"As you wish." Kayaba said_

 _"No, you two, that's not fair! You can't do that! It's not fair, no!" Asuna cried out_

 ** _*Kirito's and Sonic's POV*_**

 ** _Kirito's HP was yellow while Sonic's HP was fully green. Kayaba change from immortal object to mortal Object._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _Kayaba took out his sword ready to fight._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna cried out_

 _"Kayaba i have something to ask." Sonic said_

 _"Go ahead." Kayaba said_

 _"Why don't you want me to be with Kirito and not join the Knights of the Blood Oath?!" Sonic said_

 _"The reason why is because you are a distactraction to Kirito and Asuna. And were you not very strong to fight." Kayaba said_

 _"But look at me righg now. I made it to level 100 so i can beat you up right now." Sonic said_

 _"I'll love to see your skills." Kayaba said_

 _"As you wish." Sonic said_

 _Everything turn foggy around them._

 _"This isn't some in-game duel... it's a fight to the death. That's fine with me, because we gonna kill him!" Kirito thought_

 _Sonic and Kirito start charging right Kayaba. They both tried to attack him but they he mange to block both of there swords. They both attack again but Heathcliff shield the attack. They attack again but block with the shield again. Heathcliff swing his sword but they both went under it, dodging it. They attack again but it was block by the shield again. Heathcliff attack's them but they block it with there swords._

 _"He can block whatever i throw at him, because he designed the Dual-welding skill. And he knows all of its combos." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic try slashing him three times but move was block. Heathcliff swing his sword but they mange to block it. They both swing at Heathcliff but he duck over it. Heathcliff charge up right at Kirto and Sonic with his sword in front of it. They both block it with there two swords._

 _"We have to defeat him with our own power, without using the sword skills!_

 _But of attack him which knock them back. They charge up right at him again and attacks but he block it. They both jump over him and attack him but still blocks them._

 _"Faster!" Kirito and Sonic thought_

 _They went threw him attacking but still blocking it._

 _"We have to go faster!" Kirito and Sonic thought_

 _They both ran up to him and attack him but he mange to block all of there attacks. The Dark Repulser started glowing. They started attacking him faster but every move from them was block. Dust was covering them. Heathcliff attack them which made a scar on both of there faces. Sonic's scar heal back. They both got more angry. They charge up there swords and charges at Heathcliff with battle crys. They swing there swords more faster but there attacks were still block. Every move they try was block by the shield._

 _"We're s_ _orry, Asuna...please, keep playing." Kirito and Sonic thought_

 _They charge right him and hit the shield which made the Dark Repulser for Kirito break its tip._

 _"No way." Kirito said_

 _"Game over, Kirito and Sonic!" Heathcliff said_

 _Heathcliff charge up his skill move and was about to kill Sonic and Kirito until someone came in front of them. It was Asuna. The attack hit Asuna in the chest. Asuna fell down to the ground but Sonic and Kirito grab her shock._

 ** _*Sonic's And Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito saw Asuna's HP gauge go from yellow to empty. There was no more HP. The HP Gauge disapper._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _"No..." Sonic said_

 _Asuna look at them with a smile on her face. She started glowing._

 _"Asuna..." Sonic and Kirito whisper_

 _"You're kidding... This can't be..." Kirito said_

 _A tear fell down Asuna's face._

 _"I'm sorry." Asuna said_

 _"What?!"_

 _"Goobye." Asuna whisper_

 _She closed her eyes than disapper in thin-air. Kirito try grabing the pieces of Asuna's body. He then knee down to the floor. A piece of Asuna's body hit Kirito's hand._

 _"Now, that was surprise. I'm sure i never programmed a way for players to neutralize their own paralysis. I guess sometimes these things just happen." Heathcliff said_

 _Kirito slowy grab Asuna's sword and get's up slowly. Kirito slowy attack's Heathcliff but he move back slowly. Heathcliff attacks and his normal sword hits the ground. Kirito get's stab in the stomach. Sonic's was shock to see his best and only friend stab._

 _"Kirito!" Sonic cried out_

 _Kirito's HP went all the way down to zero._

 _"It's over now..." Kirito_

 _"I believe in you, Kirito and Sonic." The ghost Asuna said_

 _Kirito disapper in thin-air. Sonic saw his best friend die in front of him._

 _"K-Kirito..." Sonic whisper_

 _A tear roll down Sonic's eyes._

 _"K-Kirito... A-Asuna..." Sonic tearing up_

 _Sonic grab his two swords and stand up._

 _"You." Sonic said_

 _Sonic started walking toward's Kayaba. Before he walking any closer to Kayaba. Something was happen. Something was coming back. It was glowing yellow._

 _"What the?!" Sonic said_

 _"Not yet..." Kirito_

 _a halogram of Kirito apper._

 _"K-Kirito?" Sonic said_

 _"NOT yet!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito pick up the sword slowly._

 _"One more Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"You got it." Sonic said_

 _They both charge up at Kayaba and both stab him in the stomach. Kayaba's HP went all the way down to zero._

 _"We did it, didn't we?" Kirito thought while looking at Asuna's sword_

 _"No way..." Sonic said_

 _Kirito close his as everything started glowing. Both of the disapper in thin-air. Sonic put both of his swords fell down to the ground._

 _"*sniff* Kirito, Asuna... Ill miss both of you. Why does this have to end like this?!" Sonic crying_

 _A piece of Kirito's body hit Sonic's hand as he was on the ground crying. The rest of the pieces of Kirito's body was flying. Liz, Silica, Yoruko, Kains, Sasha, Yulier, Thinker, Gin, Kain and Mina were all looking at the sky. Kirito's pieces of his body started flying up in the sky._

 _"On November 7th, at 2:55 PM, the game has been cleared. Repeat: The game has been cleared._

* * *

 _*At The Sky: Evening*_

 _Kirito woke to see that he was on top of clouds._

 _"Where am i?" Kirito said looking around the place_

 _Kirito open up his menu than click his user settings._

 _*Initiating Final Phase: 55%*_

 _Kirito closes the menu._

 _"Kirito?" Asuna said_

 _Kirito's eyes widen. He turned around to see Asuna looking right at him._

 _"Sorry, I guess I ended up dying too." Kirito said_

 _"Dummy...and what about Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"He is finally free from this game. Look's like this the last time we see our awesome and kind blue friend." Kirito said_

 _Asuna smile and ran toward's Kirito. They look at eachother then kiss in the mouth._

 _"Where are we, do you know?" Kirito said_

 _Asuna pointed something down. He looks to sennn Cardinal breaking apart._

 _"Well i guess Sonic is offically gone forever..." Asuna sakd_

 _"Stunning view, isn't it?"_

 _They both look to another person watching th sun._

 _"Akihiko Kayaba..." Kirito said_

 _"At Arugis headquarters, the S.A.O. mainframe is in a room five floors below street level, and right now, it's delething all of the data from its drives. In about 10 minutes, everything in this world will disapper forever." Kayaba said_

 _"And all the players? What happens to them? Including Sonic?" Asuna said_

 _"You don't have to worry about them and your blue friend. The 6,148 players that survived the game up to now were logged out a few seconds ago." Kayaba said_

 _"And what about the 4,000 people who died? And what about them?" Kirito said_

 _"They'll never return. In any world, real or virtual, once you're dead... you're gone." Kayaba said_

 _"Why... What's the point? Why did you do this?" Kirito said_

 _"That's a good question. It's been so long i've forgotten the reason. It's so strange... Even before i developed the system for the full-dive environment, I dreamed of this. The Castle in a world that wasn't governed by earthly laws or restricitions. I poured my life into making that world a reality. I created this world, and i got to see something that surpassed anything i could've imagined for it.. My steel castle...floating i the sky... I don't remember how old i was when i became obsessed with it. I wanted to leave the earth... to fly to that castle. I wanted that more than anything else, for as long as i can remember... You know what, Kirito, I want to believe it's still out there. That somewhere in some other world, my castle is still standing, taller than ever." Kayaba said_

 _"Yea... maybe it still is." Kirito said_

 _"Before i forget... Congratulations on clearing the game, Kirito, Asuna, and your blue friend Sonic." Kayaba said_

 _"Well then, I should probably get going now." Kayaba said_

 _Kayaba start's walking away but then disapper's. The Cardinal was all broke apart. Kirito and Asuna both kiss in the mouth while sitting down._

 _"I guess this is goodbye..." Kirito said_

 _"No... This isn't goodbye at all. We're going to be together when we finally disappear. So, we're gonna be together forever. Hey...you never told me and Sonic's real name. Would you please tell me before we go?" Asuna said_

 _"Kazuto, Kazuto Kirigaya. And Sonic real name is just Sonic... Sonic the Hedgehog." Kazuto said_

 _"And...last month i turned 16." Kazuto said_

 _"Kazuto Kirigaya... So you're younger than me, huh? My name is Asuna Yuuki. I'm 17 now." Asuna Yuuki said_

 _"Asuna Yuuki... Asuna Yuuki." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto start's tearing up. Soon, tears started rolling down his face. Then, he started crying._

 _"Sorry, I'm sorry. I swore... I promised to save you... get you back to the real world... But I... I... Couldn't..." Kazuto crying_

 _Asuna grab hold on to Kazuto's hand._

 _"It's okay. It's okay. I'm happy i got to meet you and Sonic, Kazuto... and to be with you two and to live with you two. This is the happiest i've ever been in my whole life. Thank you... and i love you." Asuna Yuuki tearing up of joy_

 _Kazuto started tearing up again and hug's Asuna. Asuna hug's back. Everything started glowing than everything turned white._

 _"I love you... so very much. You too Sonic." The ghost of Asuna said_

* * *

 _*At The Real World Kazuto's World*_

 ** _*Kazuto's POV*_**

 ** _Kazuto slowly open up his eyes to see that he was somewhere else. He looked around to see that he was in the hopsital. Kazuto put his hand in front of him to see they were old looking._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _Kazuto looked tried as he was awake. He then grab on the NerveGear but than had a image of Asuna smiling. He started tearing up. He took off the NerveGear and grab on a pole and stood up out of the bed. He couldn't walk normal so he try his best by holding the pole with his two hands._

 _"A... su... na..." Kazuto said_

 _He than left the room._

 _"Asuna..." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto started walking away._

* * *

 _*With Sonic At His Real World*_

 _Sonic open up his eyes and looked up at celiling. He than looked around his room to see it was all normal. Sonic took out the NerveGear from his head and looked outside the window. He than check outside that stastion square was all different._

 _"It...look's...different..." Sonic said_

 _Sonic looked at the bed to see photos just laying there. He than walk toward's the bed to see that the photos were taking inside the game and somehow made it too the real world. He started tearing up to see pictures of his friends during those two years of trap inside the game._

 _"I'll miss all of you..." Sonic said_

 _Sonic heard a ringing noise on his computer. He than check that it was a miss call from his friends back at Planet Mobius and voice messages. From all of his friends._

 ** _*Sword Art Online Ending 1 play's in the background*_**

 _"Don't worry guys. I'm finally back." Sonic said tearing up even more_

* * *

 _*To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Return." Sonic and Kazuto said as narrtors_

* * *

 **Hey everyone, MySonicFan here and yep. There finally out of the game but this story isn't over yet. We still have more chapters to go. But i have some updates. The first update is that i'm going to have to change the title of the story from "A New Virtual Adventure" To "The Brand New World" you will see why in the next chapter. And the second update is that i have going to change the summary of it as well. But don't worry. Everything will go back to normal when this story finshes all the way. So yea, those are some updates that will happen. I hope everyone understand. But that's going to be a wrap.**

 **MySonicFan...Out peace.**


	16. Reunited And Return

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **Reunited and Return**

* * *

 _*With Sonic At His World Two months later*_

 _Sonic was sleeping at the couch at his living room. He had the NerveGear inside the box because he dosen't want to remember anything that happen for the last two years. While he was sleeping he heard knocking on the door. He slowly woke up and then stood up at the couch._

 _"Coming." Sonic said walking toward's the door_

 _*At The Door*_

 _Sonic open's the door and check outside to see there was nobody in sight._

 _"That's odd? I swear that i heard knocking." Sonic said_

 _Before he enter back inside he saw a letter on the ground just there. Sonic pick up the letter and it said._

 _* **Hey, I know you put on the NerveGear and you were stuck inside the game for two years but now that back there's something special for you. Go to the NerveGear Helmet.***_

 _"Ok then, whatever you say." Sonic said going back inside his house and closing the door behind_

 _*At His Room*_

 _Sonic open up the box and took out the NerveGear Helmet._

 _"Ok... Now what?" Sonic said_

 _Sonic kept reading the letter._

 ** _*Once you have the NerveGear Helmet. Behind there is a button i need you to click on it. It's something "special". Go ahead click it. From, Unknown Person*_**

 _Sonic turn's the Helmet around to see a small button behind it. He than click's on it but nothing._

 _"Hm, weird." Sonic said_

 _Sonic was about to click it again until the Helmet started rumbling like crazy._

 _"What the?!" Sonic said_

 _All of sudden a portal open up in front of him. It started sucking things inside._

 _"A portal!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic got up really quickly to get away from the portal as fast as possible. But than the Box of the NerveGear went inside it, including the Helmet._

 _"No!"_

 _Sonic was than sucked inside the portal with the NerveGear as well. As Sonic went inside the portal, it close by itself as everything went to normal._

 _(I may have escalated this part. Sorry)_

* * *

 _*Inside Sword Art Online*_

 _It was Sunny and beautiful. Sonic, Kirito and Asuna were at the front at there home. Sonic was looking at the view while Kirito and Asuna were sitting down together and reading a book. Asuna was sleeping next to Kirito very piecefully. Kirito smile and look up at the sky. The clouds cover up the sun._

 _*Inside*_

 _A apple was rolling down the table very slowly. Then, it fell down and hit the ground very fast making a mess._

 _*Back Outside*_

 _Kirito and Sonic saw the whole place red. They look around everywhere. The clouds were passing by very fast. The home started breaking apart. The apple disapper in thin-air._

 _"Asuna...Asuna!" Kirito cried out_

 _"What's going on?" Sonic said_

 _The whole house disapper in thin-air, while the book they were reading disapper in thin-air. The both of them were breathiing very hard as everything disapper._

* * *

 _*Kirito's World*_

 _Kirito woke up very fast and breathing. He coverd his eyes and then look at the NerveGear that was just there doing nothing. Kirito got ot of the bed and look at the time. It was 7:15 AM._

 _"Oh, Asuna...I've turned into the biggest crybaby...haven't I?" Kirito_

 _"I miss Asuna." Sonic said_

 _Kirito turned around to see Sonic just standing there looking at him._

 _"S-Sonic is that you?" Kirito said_

 _"Yep it is pal. This is the real me." Sonic said_

 _Kirito ran up at him and hug him. Sonic hug him back._

 _"How did you make it here?" Kirito said_

 _"I may have teleported here with the NerveGear stuff i have." Sonic said_

 _Kirito let's go of Sonic._

 _"You look the same as from the game." Kirito said_

 _"Yea. But at least i don't have different shoes or the coat i had." Sonic said_

 _"Well then, let me fix myself then we can start the day." Kirito said_

 _"Ok." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later Outside Kirito's Home*_

 _Behind Kirito's house, A girl was just there with a staff on her hand while looking down at some water looking at her reflection on water._

 _"Me and him, we look nothing alike." The girl said_

 _The girl rasied up her staff then swing it down._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"I'm off to practice, I'll see you later, okay?" The girl said_

 _She didn't get a respond but she just continue running out of the house. She stop and look at Kirito's window._

 _She had flashbacks when Kirito was at the hopital while he was inside the game. She also had a flashback when he made it out of the game._

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _The Girl started walking inside the house only to see Kirito and Sonic just sitting there._

 _"Good Morning, Sugu." Kirito said_

 _"Ah, G-Godd, Good Morning..." Sugu said_

 _Kirito toss a water bottle at Sugu. She was trying to grab it from dropping it from the ground._

 _"God, seriosly... Instead of lurking, you should've said something. And who is that blue creature animal inside our home._

 _"Yeah well... you were practicing and i didn't want to bother you. And this my friend Sonic. We both met eachother at the game two years ago." Kirito said_

 _"Hello." Sonic said_

 _"You can talk?" Sugu said_

 _"Yea." Sonic said_

 _"Omg." Sugu said_

 _"I know you need to get use to me for a little bit." Sonic said_

 _"Anyway, I wasn't really practicing. That was just habit is all." Sugu sitting next to Sonic and Kirito_

 _"Oh, hmm... At least you've been keeping it up. It's light." Kirito said_

 _"What? It's not light, it's timber bamboo." Sugu said_

 _"Oh, I meant like... it's lighter than i thought it's not as heavy as what i'm used to." Kirito said_

 _"Let me see it." Sonic said_

 _Kirito give's it to Sonic._

 _"Whoa, it is light. I don't think i'm use to this yet." Sonic said_

 _"What the heck are they comparing it to?" Sugu said_

 _"Hey, you think maybe we can give it a go?" Kirito said getting up_

 _"You mean a match, like seriously?" Sugu said_

 _"Yep."_

 _"Real match with pads and stuff?"_

 _"Yeah...on second thought, no contact... I mean, I'd feel like crap if i ended up hurting you. I still gotta dig out Grandpa's old gear. How about we spar in the dojo?" Kirito said_

 _"Whoa. You sound pretty darn confident for someone who's been asleep for two years. For your information, I was a quarter finalist in the middle-school nationals. Seriously though, are you sure you're up to this? you might want to take it easy.. you could also team up with your friend here." Sugu said_

 _"I've been doing Rehab in the gym everyday. So, i think i'm gonna be good to go." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*At The Dojo*_

 _Kirito, Sugu and Soinc were at the dojo ready to duel a 1-2. Sugu got up and had the staff in front of her ready._

 _"What kind of stance is that supposed to be?" Sugu said_

 _"Don't you worry about it. This is our own style." Kirito said_

 _"Okay." Sugu said_

 _"Ready you two?" Sugu said_

 _"Uh-huh." Kirito and Sonic said_

 _"There heads wide open. That'll be my first strike." Sugu said_

 _Sugu started walking slowly uo to them._

 _"Huh? It's an odd stance, but they look composed." Sugu thought_

 _Sonic and Kirito started running towards Sugu. They both attack but Sugu dodeges both them. She attacks back but they dodge it as well. They attack once again but she dodges both there attacks. They hit there staffs togther than turn around. They back up._

 _"Okay, then..." Sugu said_

 _They ran towards them and hit them but they dodge it. She attack's again but they dodge it once again. Sugu raise up her staff then go down very hard. They both dodge it. The three of them all hit there swords together forcefully not trying to get hit by the staff. Sugu remove her staff and hit both of them in the head very hard. They were both dizzy._

 _"Oh my god, a-are you both okay?" Sugu said_

 _They both hold on to there head._

 _"Okay, okay. You win. You sure are strong, Sugu." Kirito said_

 _"I can't even look straight." Sonic said_

 _"You'd mop the floor with Heathcliff..." Kirito said_

 _"Maybe you should both sit down or something." Sugu said_

 _"I'm good." Kirito said_

 _"I'm fine thanks." Sonic said_

 _"Thanks for the match." Kirito said_

 _"Yea thanks. It's been a while since i done this." Sonic said_

 _They both put there staffs behind there back._

 _"Huh?" Sugu said_

 _"Uh..."_

 _They started rubbing there heads._

 _"D-Did i hit you two too hard?" Sugu said_

 _"N-No, I'm okay. It's just years of habit..." Kirito said_

 _"Yea, habits thats all..." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _Sugu was washing her face while Sonic and Kirito were cleaning there hair with there towel._

 _"The footwork was okay, but the attacks sucked... I guess we can't use the sword skills we acquired unless we got the system to help us..." Kirito said_

 _"I have to say, I'm really surprised. I mean, how long have you two been practicing behind my back?" Sugu said_

 _"Oh, you know... it is fun after all, but you never know. Maybe will take it up again..." Kirito said_

 _"Really? Oh, Seriously?" Sugu said_

 _"Ah sure, do you want to be our teacher?" Kirito said_

 _"Will make you more strong." Sonic said_

 _"Ate you kidding? Of course! We'll train together like we used to but with a new person." Sugu said_

 _"After we build some more muscle, okay?" Kirito said_

 _"I've been practicing too... want to know what?" Sugu said_

 _"Nope, i'll keep it a secret." Sugu said_

 _"That is so not cool." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Inside their home*_

 _"You going anywhere today you two?" Sugu said_

 _"I don't know, i guess...the hospital..." Kirito said_

 _"Oh, you are... That's nice. Her name's Asuna, right? You...visit her alot." Sugu said_

 _"As much as i can... it's the only thing i can do for her...Anyway Sugu, it's my turn to make breakfest today. It'll be ready by the time you finish your shower." Kirito said_

 _"Okay..." Sugu said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kirito was riding his bike while Sonic was running like his normal self to the hospital._

 _"It's been two months since we deafeated Heathclifd. Two months since we beat the death game. When i woke up, i talked to someone from the Ministry of Internal Affairs. I told them everything i knew about S.A.O. and in exchange... they told me where Asuna and Sonic was."_

 _They both get out of the elevator and start walking to Asuna's room._

 _"I found out she was nearby in Saitama. Asuna's family admitted her to Tokorozama General Hospital. They found Asuna's door. They both swipe there cards and enter the room._

 _"I also found out besides her, there's about 300 other players who haven't woken up yet." Kirito said_

 _They both s_ _Asuna still there with the NerveGear on top of her head._

 _"Akihiko Kayaba's still missing, and people think he's keeping the players in their comas as part of his plan. S.A.O. isn't over, not by a long shot." Kirito thought_

 _They walk toward's Asuna._

 _"Asuna..." Kirito said_

 _"Two months later and your still asleep." Sonic said_

 _The both grab on too her hands. Someone come's inside the room._

 _"Kazuto...sorry, i didn't know you were nere. Thank you for coming. And i see brought a friend." The person said_

 _"Hello Mr. Yuuki. I hope it's okay i'm here. And this is my friend Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"So your real name is Kazuto, Kirito?" Sonic said_

 _"Yea." Kirito said_

 _"Nice to meet you Sonic. Please, you can visit whenever you like. I know it makes her happy." Mr. Yuuki said_

 _Mr. Yuuki put's flowers on the counter. Someone enters the room._

 _"Sir... Oh, i don't think the three of you have ever met. This is Sugou. He's our companys director of R &D." Mr. Yuuki said_

 _"I'm Nobuyuki Sugou. It's a pleasure." Sugou said_

 _"I'm Kazuto Kirigaya." Kirito said_

 _"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog" Sonic said_

 _"Ah, you're the Kirito and Sonic? You're both heros! It's a honor!" Sugou shaking both of thier hands_

 _"Oh, i'm sorry. I know we're not supposed to talk about what happened in the S.A.O. server. But he's my partner's son, so it's fine. Besides, i've always thought of him as part of my family." Mr. Yuuki said_

 _"Uh, actullay sir...speaking of family...if i may...i'd like to make it official as soon as possible." Sugou said_

 _"This is sudden...are you sure this is really what you want? But i mean...you're still young. You have your whole life ahead of you." Mr. Yuuki said_

 _"Thank you for your concern, but my heart's set on this." Sugou said_

 _"It sounds strange...but even though she's like this, she's still beautiful. I'd like to see her in that wedding dress." Sugou said_

 _Sonic and Kirito's eye widen up._

 _"You have a point...The sooner we prepare ourselves for the inevitable, the better... Sorry to cut the conversation short, I have a meeting to get to. We can talk more about this later. Kazuto and Sonic, take care." Mr. Yuuki while leaving the room._

 _Sonic and Kirito were both still shock._

 _"I heard you and Asuna were lovers in the game. Is that ture?" Sugou said_

 _"Uh-huh" Kazuto said_

 _"That is unfortunate,mit's going to make for one complicated relastionship between you and i." Sugou said_

 _Sugou grab's Asuna's hair and smells it. Sonic and Kirito were both disgusted._

 _"In case you're both curious, her father and i were discussing her marriage...to me." Sugou said_

 _They boyh make a fist._

 _"No way...you can't do that." Kirito said_

 _"Why her instead if you could find another one." Sonic said_

 _"You both have a point. It's ture we can't legally marry, but if the Yuuki family adopts me, it will be as if we are, on paper that is. Just like we're married. The truth is she always hated me, ever since we were kids. Neither my parents nor hers know that. But if i proposed and she could speak i'm pretty sure her answer would be no. For me, this situation is very favorable..." Sugou said_

 _They both gran his hand thightly._

 _"Stop it." Kazuto said_

 _"That is enough." Sonic said_

 _Sugou get's there hands away from him._

 _"Who do you think you are? You can't take advantage of Asuna like this." Kazuto said_

 _"She's not a slave to you." Sonic said_

 _"Take advantage? Oh please, if anything, I have a right on her. Perhaps i should explain why. Any idea what happened to Argus? They're the company that developed S.A.O." Sugou said_

 _"I heard they closed it down." Kazuto said_

 _"Very good. The lawsuits and damages they had to pay took their toll. The copmay was forced into bankruptcy. But the maintenance of the S.A.O. servers was given to another company. An electronics manufacturer, where Asuna's father, Shozo Yuuki, is the CEO...Rect Progress." Sugou said_

 _Sonic and Kazuto both get shock._

 _"And i work for the company's full-dive technology R &D division. In other words, and without getting into specifics, you could say i'm one the keeping Asuna alive. Now i ask you two, is wrong for me to expect a little compensation for my touble? I don't know what kind of promises you both made to each other in the game, and i really don't care. But i don't ever want to see you two here again, understood? And from now on, stay away from the Yuuki family. We're having the ceremony here in January 26th, a week from now. Save the date. Even though you're both not welcome here anymore, you should come to the wedding. Ne need to thank me. Now Heros, you've got the room all to yourselfs now. Say goodbye and get out." Sugou said_

 _Sugou leaves the room._

 _"Samaththa *Hit's a table with his fist* Bitch!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Back At Kazuto's home*_

 _"Kazuto! The bathroom's all yours!" Sugu said_

 _She didn't get a respond. She open's the door and saw Sonic and Kirito just sitting at the bed looking at the floor while it was dark inside the room._

 _"Geez, what's wrong you two? Why didn't you say something And turn on the heat. It's freezing in here." Sugu said_

 _Sugu closes the door behind her._

 _"Sorry...We just...want to be left alone." Kazuto said_

 _"We...just want some...piece and quiet.." Sonic said_

 _"Hey, how come you didn't turn the heater on?" Sugu said_

 _She saw them both sad._

 _"What's wrong, are you two okay?" Sugu said_

 _"Yeah, it's nothing." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah, don't worry about it." Sonic said_

 _"Okay, but... you're both freezing... You're both gonna catch a cold. I can run you a hot bath if you two want. But not together at the same time." Sugu said_

 _"I'm so hopeless...and weak... I didn't want you to see this. I swore no matter what, you'd never see me being such a crybaby." Kazuto crying_

 _"Why does this have to happen?" Sonic crying_

 _"Is it Asuna? Is she okay? Did something happen to her?" Sugu said_

 _"She's leaveing somewhere far away... And i'll never...i'm never gonna see her again." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto now start's crying even more. Sugu and Sonic both hug him._

 _"It's okay Kazuto." Sonic said_

 _"Hey...hang in there, okay? If you really love someone that much, even when things are hopeless...you can't give up." Sugu said_

 _"I know i can't. And i won't lie to myself anymore." Sugu thought_

* * *

 _*At The Hopsital Flashback*_

 _Kazuto was at the hosptial sleeping on a bed with the Nervegear on his head._

 _"Gash, I remember it like it was yesterday. Kazuto stood ther looking at me and told me he wanted to know who his real parents were. I was so shocked, i didn't know what to say. He was only 10, but here's the thing...Somehow, he logged onto the citizen's registration network and founc the file."_

 _"That figure, sounds just like something he'd do." Sugu said_

 _"I was so stunned i couldn't think of a way to deny it. So what do i do instead? I tell him how my big sister and her husband are his parents. Wow."_

 _Sugu and her mom start giggling._

 _"Mom, i was wondering..."_

 _"About what?"_

 _"I guess about the way he's been since middle school. He going to his room and play games all night for hours. Do you think it's because he found out about his real parents?" Sugu said_

 _"No, Nat at all. He was always into computers and technology. By the time he was six, he'd already built his own computer out of spare parts. If anything, he's like that because he's a huge computer nerd like me. Ha, so he thinks. Well, i'm heading home and getting dimmer ready. Don't stay too long okay, Suguha?" Sugu's mom said_

 _"Don't worry, I won't!" Sugu said_

 _"Happy birthday, Kiddo." Sugu's mom said leaving the room_

 _"He's my cousin, not my big brother. I still have a hard time believing it." Sugu thought_

 _"My big brother..."_

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's Room*_

 _Kazuto was already sleeping. Sonic was sleeping as well but on the floor. Sugu put's Kazuto on the bed. She also put's the blanket over him._

 _"But, in the end, your heart...In the end, your heart...belongs to her." Sugu thought_

 _Sugu lay's down with Kazuto and she sleep's next to him._

* * *

 _*The Next Day*_

 _"Come on... wake up Sugu. It's morning." Kazuto said_

 _"*yawn* yea you should probably get up." Sonic_

 _Sugu didn't wake up. They started poking her cheek's. She slap's them away and turn's around._

 _"I said you gotta wake up now... Not goona have time to practice if you don't wake up." Kazuto said_

 _Sugu slowly wakes up and look's Sonic and Kazuto just watching her._

 _"Hey, morning..." Sugu said_

 _"Rise and shine." Kazuto said_

 _Sugu get's up. She streches amd yawn's._

 _"Hiya, sleepy." Kazuto said_

 _Sugu look's around to see that she was in Kazuto's room. She was blushing then her face turn red._

 _"Um... I-I...oh my god." Sugu said_

 _Sugu ran out of his room. She closes the door very fast and went running somewhere else._

 _"As weird as ever." Kazuto said_

 _"Never expected her sleeping with you." Sonic said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"Just hand in there, okay?"_**

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

 _"She's right. Yeah, she's right." Kazuto said_

 _All of a sudden a sound started making. Kazuto and Sonic check to see the computer had something._

 _*You have a new mail*_

 _Kazuto click's on it. Lot's of menus apper. He started reading it._

 _"What the hell?" Kazuto said_

 _"What's wrong?" Sonic said_

 _A blury picture was at the email that had a picture of...Asuna. They both walk back shock to see Asuna stuck in a cage._

 _"Asuna!" Kazuto said_

 _"No!" Sonic said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Land of the Fairies." Sonic and Kazuto said as narrtors_


	17. New Game and Land Of The Fairies

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **New Game And Land of the Fairies**

* * *

 _*At Dicey Cafe*_

 _Agil was cleaning up cups like any other day. The door open and Kazuto apper by himself._

 _"Hey, you're here early." Agil said_

 _"Does anyone ever come here besides me?" Kazuto said entering the place_

 _"Shut up. It's busy at night." Agil said_

 _Kazuto sit's down._

 _"So what was that picture you sent?" Kazuto said_

 _"It's a bit of a long story. Ever hear of this?" Agil said_

 _Agil give's something to Kazuto. Kazuto get's it._

 _"A game?" Kazuto said_

 _"It's a MMo for the Amusphere, a successor to the NerveGear." Agil said_

 _"Then another virtual MMO like SAO? ALf Heim Online?" Kazuto said_

 _"It's pronounced ALfheim, supposedly. It means "Land of the Fairies." Agil said_

 _"Fairies?" Kazuto said_

 _The door open and Sonic apper._

 _"Where the hell were you Kazuto? I been looking around the city trying to find you!" Sonic said_

 _"Sonic?" Agil said_

 _"Agil?" Sonic said_

 _"W-What are you doing here?" Agil said_

 _"I got transported here." Sonic said_

 _Sonic sit's down right next to Kazuto. Agil and Sonic both fist bump._

 _"How's life?" Sonic said_

 _"Pretty good." Agil said_

 _"Nice. So what have you two been talking about?" Sonic said_

 _Kazuto give's the game to Sonic._

 _"ALfheim?" Sonic said_

 _"It's a game made for the NerveGear." Kazuto said_

 _"Another Sword Art Online like game?" Sonic said_

 _"Yea, sort of." Agil said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Land of the Fairies? Mostly social, then?" Kazuto said_

 _"No, supposedly not. There's a heavy emphasis on player skill. PKing is encouraged." Agil said_

 _"Player skill?" Kazuto said_

 _"No actual levels, as such. Using skills improves them. Combat depends on the player's athletic ability." Agil said_

 _"Hardcore."_

 _"Like an SAI with magic, but no Sword Skills. It's really popular. I've heard it's because you can fly." Agil said_

 _"Fly?" Sonic and Kazuto said_

 _"You're a fairy, so you have wings. It has something called a "fight engine," and once you're used to it, you can fly." Agil said_

 _"How do you control it?" Kazuto said_

 _"Anything?" Sonic said_

 _"I don't know. But i hear it's pretty hard." Agil said_

 _"It certainly would be hard to control wings when humas don't have any. Maybe you use the muscles on your back?" Kazuto said_

 _"Probably is." Sonic said_

 _"*cough*"_

 _"Oh."_

 _"So what does this populat game have to do with Asuna?" Kazuto said_

 _Agil take's out a picture of Asuna. A blury picture of Asuna._

 _"What do you think?" Agil said_

 _"It looks like Asuna." Kazuto said_

 _"But it's a little blury to see it." Sonic said_

 _"I thought you'd say that." Agil said_

 _"Just tell me. Where is this?" Kazuto said_

 _"Ok, calm down Kazuto." Sonic said_

 _"Inside the game, ALfheim Online." Agil said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _He turn's the box around._

 _"At what's called the World Tree. A legendary castle sits atop this tree. Players are divoded into nine races, all of them racing to reach the castle first." Agil said_

 _"Can't they just fly there?" Kazuto said_

 _"Isn't that a reason they have wings." Sonic said_

 _"Supposedly, there's a limit to how long you can fly, so you can't do it so, five players lined up, bigger ones on the bottom, and flew up like a rocket." Agil said_

 _"I get it... It's dumb, but pretty smart." Kazuto said_

 _"And they didn't even make it to the tree's lowest branch, but they did take a few pictures. And something strange was in one of them." Agil said_

 _"A bridcage?" Kazuto said_

 _"And when they zoomed in on the cage as best they could, they found this." Agil said_

 _Agil take's out another picture of Asuna._

 _"But why would Asuna be there?" Kazuto said_

 _"Isn't she bored just sitting doing noting?" Sonic said_

 _Kazuto grab's and read's the bottom._

 _"RCT progress?" Kazuto said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 _"You can even say that i'm the one who's keeping Asuna alive..."_

 _ ***End Of Flashback***_

 _"Agil, can i take this?" Kazuto said_

 _"I don't mind, but are you going there?" Agil said_

 _"I need to see for myself. A game where you can die is too easy. I'll have to buy the hardware, too." Kazuto said_

 _"It works with the NerveGear, as well. The Amusphere is just a NerveGear with better security." Agil said_

 _"Glad to hear it." Kazuto said_

 _"Wait! What about me? Don't you have another copy?" Sonic said_

 _"Let me check." Agil said_

 _Agil open's the cabnet and serach._

 _"There it is." Agil said_

 _Agil take's out another copy of the game. Agil tosses it to Sonic. Sonic grab it with one hand._

 _"Nice catch." Agil said_

 _"Now then, Go save Asuna. Otherwise, our fight can't really end." Agil said_

 _"Yeah, we can all meet here someday." Kazuto said_

 _"Or until we save Asuna or something." Sonic said_

 _The three of them fist bump eachother._

* * *

 _*Back At The Home*_

 _Sugu was laying down behind the house._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Sugu had a flashback on what happen last night._**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _Sugu was blushing and her face was red._

 _"I'm so stupid!" Sugu said_

 _"We're back." Kazuto said_

 _Sugu took a huge bite of her food._

 _"Brother! Sonic!" Sugu said_

 _All of a sudden, Sugu started chocking from the food she just ate. She reach out her hand to try to grab her juice. But then, it fell down._

 _"Here." Kazuto said giving the juice to Sugu_

 _Sugu grab it quickly and started drinking it._

 _"*breathing* I thought i was going to die." Sugu said_

 _"You're always so careless. Calm down a little." Kazuto said_

 _"Sugu, about last night..." Kazuto said_

 _"Y-Yeah?" Sugu said_

 _"Um...Well...Thank you." Kazuto said_

 _"Huh."_

 _"Thanks to you, i felt better. I won't give up. Me and Sonic are going to get Asuna back." Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah. Good luck you two. I want to meet her, too." Sugu said_

 _"I'm sure you'll like her. I'll see you later. Come on Sonic." Kazuto said_

 _Both of them start walking away._

* * *

 _*At Kazuto's Room*_

 _Sonic and Kazuto had both of there NerveGears on there hands._

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"The ceremony will be held in this hospital room, in one week, on January 26th. I'll invite you two."_**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _"Please help me one more time." Kazuto said_

 _Sonic and Kazuto both connected there NerveGears. They put the game inside. They both put on the NerveGear on there heads. The NerveGear started turning on. Kazuto was laying at the bed. While Sonic was laying down at the ground. They both close there eyes._

 _"Link start!" Kazuto and Sonic both said_

 _*Inside the NerveGear*_

 _They were both entering inside the Game._

 _Touch: OK_

 _Sight: OK_

 _Hearing: OK_

 _Taste: OK_

 _Smell: OK_

 _Language: Japanese_

 _*Welcome to Alfeim Online!*_

 _"Welcome to ALfheim Online."_

 _Sonic and Kazuto were both in a room with nobody else. A keyboard halogram apper in front of them._

 _"First enter your gender and character name."_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"So you're the heros Kirito and Sonic?"_**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _Kazuto and Sonic started typing their names._

 _*Sonic: Male*_

 _*Kirito: Male*_

 _They both click the enter button._

 _"Now select your race. Please select one of the nine races. Kazuto and Sonic both see a race with a black cloack and black wings. They accpected it._

 _"Spriggan, correct? Your character's apperance will be decided at random. Is that all right?"_

 _They both accpect it._

 _"You will now be transferred to the home town within Spriggan territory. Good luck."_

 _Sonic and...Kirito were both glowing. They started transforming. Sonic had the same clothes that he had from the last game (The Black Coat). They look down to see they were skydiving down._

 _"Whoa." Sonic said_

 _All of a sudden, lighting strikes started happening._

 _"What?" Kirito said_

 _The place started disappering._

 _"What's going on?!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito started flying down very fast. They were both panicing._

* * *

 _*At the bottom*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both hit the ground. There faces hit the ground first. They both lay down and look up._

 _*ALfheim, Ancient Forest, Neutral Terrotory January 20, 2025*_

 _"I'm back..." Kirito said_

 _"Like it was yesterday meeting you for the first time." Sonic said_

 _"After everything that happened." Kirito said_

 _They both get up._

 _"Wait, where are we?" Kirito said_

 _"I don't know." Sonic said_

 _Kirito try opening up the menu with his right hand but nothing. He then did with it the left hand and the menu open. He click's on the settings to see the Logout button._

 _"There it is!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito click's on the logout button. A menu box apper's_

 _*You cannot instantly log out in the field. Is that all right?*_

 _Kirito sigh's of relief. He click's on the no button._

 _"Now where's the status window?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito click's on the status menu._

 _"What is this? Is it a bug?"_

 _Sonic check's his status as well._

 _"Wow." Sonic said_

 _*One-Handed Sword*_

 _*?*_

 _*Thrown Weapon*_

 _*Weapon Defense*_

 _*Combat Regen*_

 _*Search*_

 _*Pursuit*_

 _*Hide*_

 _*Night Vision*_

 _*Carry Weight Bonus*_

 _*Run*_

 _"What the?!" Sonic said_

 _"They're just like our SAO parameters...What's going on? Is this inside SAO?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito click's on the item box to see all the box have question marks on them._

 _"Wait."_

 _Kirito start's scrolling up._

 _"Please be here..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito saw a box that said. *MHCPOO1*. Kirito click's it. A small thing apper. A diamond shape thing apper._

 _"What is that?" Sonic said walking toward's Kirito_

 _Kirito click's on the diamond. The diamond started glowing. They were both covering there eyes from the brightness. After the brightness, they saw a egg shape thing floating in the air._

 _"*gasp*" Kirito gasp_

 _"It can't be!" Sonic said_

 _A little girl was floating in the sky. She open up her eyes slowly._

 _"Huh." The little girl said_

 _"It's us, Yui! Do you remember us?" Kirito said_

 _"It's been a while." Sonic said_

 _Yui started tearing up._

 _"I got to see you again, Daddy and Brother!" Yui said_

 _"Yui..."_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"Mommy." Yui said_**

 ** _"You must be hungry!" Asuna said_**

 ** _"Let's eat."_**

 ** _"Yeah!_**

 ** _A flashback when they were eating the sandwich._**

 ** _"It's good..." Yui said_**

 ** _When she was sleeping._**

 ** _"Mommy... Daddy... Brother..." Yui said_**

 ** _*End of flashback*_**

 _Kirito and Sonic both wide open there arms. Yui come's down fast._

 _"Daddy! Brother!" Yui said_

 _Yui hug's both of them._

 _"Daddy! Brother!" Yui tearing up_

 _"Daddy, Brother..."_

 _"It's good to finally see you again Yui." Sonic said_

 _"Miracles really do happen." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"So what's going on here? We aren't inside SAO. It's another game, called Alfheim Online." Kirito said_

 _"And your daddy look's different." Sonic said_

 _"Hold on a second. This world is a copy of the Sword Art Online servers." Yui said_

 _"A copy?" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"Yea. The engine, programming, and graphics format are identical. But the version of the Cardinal system is a little outdated." Yui said_

 _"RCT took over operations after Argus, the company that originally made SAO. In other words, RCT took Argus's programs and is using them. But why is our personal data here?" Kirito said_

 _"Is it like a bug or something?" Sonic said_

 _"Let me have a look at your datas, Daddy and Brother." Yui said_

 _Yui closes her eyes._

 _"This is definitely both of your characters data from SAO. The save data format is nearly identical, so any skills common to both games had their levels overwritten." Yui said_

 _"Come to think of it, my dual-wielding was gone." Kirito said_

 _"Mine too." Sonic said_

 _"Your items apper to be lost, as well. You should both delete them before the error detection program finds them." Yui said_

 _"I see." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both open up there menus and both click on the delete button._

 _*Do you want to delete all items?*_

 _Sonic click's on the yes button very fast. Kirito closes his eyes and tap's on the yes button. All items were all delete._

 _"Now, what about our skill levels?" Kirito said_

 _"Your skills shouldn't be a problem unless a human game master sees them." Yui said_

 _"O-Okay..." Kirito said_

 _"*sigh of relief* Good. I don't my level from level 100 all the way back to level 1." Sonic said_

 _"Were not beaters anymore...we're just cheaters. How is the system treating you, Yui?" Kirito said_

 _"Let's see... I'm classified as a player-support artifical personality program a Navigation Pixie." Yui said_

 _Yui started transforming. Sonic and Kirito both covered there eyes. Yui finally transform into a Pixie._

 _"This is my form as a pixie." Yui said_

 _"Whoa." Kirito amd Sonic said_

 _They both poke her with one finger._

 _"That tickles." Yui said_

 _"Then do you still have admin privileges like before?" Kirito said_

 _"No. All i can do is access the reference and wide-area map databases." Yui said_

 _"I see. Actullay, it seems Asuna... Your mommy is here." Kirito said_

 _"Mommy? What do you mean?" Yui said_

 _"Even after SAO was cleared, Asuna never woke up in reality. We heard about someone who saw her in ALfheim." Kirito said_

 _"So that's what happend..." Yui said_

 _"I have a good idea of where to look. It's called the World Tree. I think that's it." Kirito said_

 _"Mommy is over there?" Yui said_

 _"Actually, why did we log in at this empty forest? We were supposed to be warped to the home town..." Kirito said_

 _"I don't know. Maybe your location data got corrupted? Ot something got confused?" Yui said_

 _"I wish it'd dropped us near the World Tree." Kirito said_

 _They both get up and wings started appering behind them._

 _"These are the wings, huh? How do we fly?" Kirito said_

 _"There's an assist controller. Raise your left hand as if you're grabbing something." Yui said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both raise their hands and an assist controller apper on there hands._

 _"Pull toward yourself to elevate. Push to descend. Left or right to turn" Yui said_

 _"Ok i think we got it." Sonic said_

 _They both click it and they started elevating._

 _"What the?!" Sonic said_

 _"Hold down the button to accelerate. Release to decelerate." Yui said_

 _They both were flying everywhere._

 _"You can fly as long as your wings are shining. After a certain amount of time, you need to let them rest." Yui said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were flying in a cricle. They both landed at the exact same spot._

 _"I see... I think we got it. For now, where's the closest town?" Kirito said_

 _"There's a town in Sylph territory called Sylvein to the west. That's the closest one." Yui said_

 _Yui heard something._

 _"What's wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"There are players nearby." Yui said_

* * *

 _*Somewhere else in the sky*_

 _A boy and girl were flying across the sky at the night with the full moon._

 _"Lea...Leafa, wait!"_

 _"You can do it, recon! If we can escape to Sylph territory...huh. Reacon dodge!"_

 _Two fire beams were going at them. They both dodge them. Eneimes were coming at them._

 _"Back off, already!"_

 _"Fine..."_

 _Leafa took out her sword._

 _"Prepare for battle!" Leafa said_

 _"We can't... I'm sure Sigurd and the others are already..."_

 _"I'll draw as much of their attention as i can, so try and knock one down." Leafa said_

 _"I'll do my best." Reacon said_

 _"You should do something useful once in a while, okay?" Leafa said_

 _Leafa started flying towards the eneimes. Leafa attack the one of the eneimes in the back. Leafa stab another one. He hit one them._

 _"Damn it!"_

 _They both vanish away. The two eneimes try to attack Leafa but she dodge them. Leafa look up to Beacon attacking one of the eneimes._

 _"We can win this!" Leafa said_

 _A beam was going at her. She dodge it and Beacon dodge as well._

 _"Idiot! Don't stop!" Leafa said_

 _Beacon get's stab in the stomach._

 _"Sorry!" Beacon said_

 _The eneime amd Beacon bot vanish away._

 _"Recon..."_

 _More beams were coming at her. She dodges them. More eneimes were at her. A beam was coming right her and hits her. She started falling down._

* * *

 _*At The bottom*_

 _Leafa had her sword out because of the eneime in front of her._

 _"Sorry, but we're on a mission. Leave your money and itea,s, and we'll let you go."_

 _"Why are you being a gentlemen, Kagemune?"_

 _"It's been ages simce we fought a woman. Let's kill her."_

 _"I'll take at least one of you with me. Anyone who doesn't fear the death penalty can come and get me!" Leafa said_

 _"You're a strong-willed girl. Very well."_

 _The three of them were about to attack Leafa until they heard two people. They both fell down at the ground, head first._

 _"Damn that hurted so much." Sonic said getting up_

 _"I'm going to have to practice my landings..." Kirito said rubbing his head_

 _"I'll join in too." Sonic said rubbing his head_

 _They both get up from the floor._

 _"What are you two doing? Run!" Leafa said_

 _"Three heavy fighters attacking a single girl? That's kind of lame." Kirito said_

 _"Not a good duel if you ask me." Sonic said_

 _"What did you say?!"_

 _"Stay out of this, newbies."_

 _The three of them were ready to attack Sonic and Kirito. They both smirk._

 _"Then we'll fight you two then!"_

 _Leafa was shock. They started charging at Sonic and Kirito. Leafa slowly open her eyes to see Sonic and Kirito grabing the weapon of the eneime. They both threw him which made the eneime hit another one._

 _"Um... Can we kill them?" Kirito said_

 _"I-I guess so... They plan to kill you both." Leafa said_

 _"All right, then." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic took out both of there swords out. They started walking then ran super fast passing them._

 _"There gone?"_

 _The eneime vanish away. They both looked behind with a smrik on there faces._

 _"Who's next?" Kirito said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue_

* * *

 _"Next Time: Captive Queen." Sonic and Kirito said as narrotors_


	18. New Person And Captive Queen

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **New Person and Captive Queen**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both slash one of the eneimes. Leafa and the eneime were both shock to see what just happen. The eneime turn's around to see Sonic and Kirito charging at him. They both slash him in the stomach which his body was cut in half._

 _"Well? You want to fight, too?" Kirito said_

 _"I'll pass. My magic skill will reach 900 soon. I'd rather not incur a death penalty."_

 _"Smart... What about you, miss?" Kirito said_

 _"I'm good, too. Next time, i'll win." Leafa said_

 _"I'd prefer not to fight you one-on-one, either."_

 _The eneime fly's away._

 _"Oh." Sonic said looking up_

 _"Hey, what are these flames?" Kirito said_

 _"Shh... They're Remain Lights. Their minds are still there." Leafa said_

 _The flames disapper._

 _"So what should i do now? Thank you? Run away? Or fight?" Leafa said_

 _"Personally, we see our selfs as heros who just saved the princess. Crying and running into our arms would be a good start." Kirito said_

 _"Are you two stupid?!" Leafa said_

 _"We were just kidding!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both laughing._

 _"That's right! You can't do that!" Yui said_

 _"Hey, stay out of sight..." Kirito said_

 _"Not right now!" Sonic said_

 _"The only ones who can hug Daddy and Brother are Mommy and me!" Yui said_

 _"D-Daddy? B-Brother?" Leafa said_

 _"Oh...Well, this is..."_

 _Leafa walk's toward's tyem._

 _"Is that a Private Pixie?"_

 _"Y-Yeah, someting like that."_

 _"Fine, but why is two Spriggan wanderimg around here?" Leafa said_

 _"W-We got lost..." Kirito said_

 _Leafe start's laughing at them._

 _"The terrotory is way to the east! Is it even possible to be that lost? You're both so weird." Leafa laughing_

 _Leafa put's her sword away._

 _"Anyway, i should thank you two. Thanks for saving me. My name is Leafa." Leafa introducing herself_

 _"I'm Kirito."_

 _"I'm Sonic"_

 _"This is Yui." Kirito said_

 _Yui sit's on Kirito's shoulder._

 _"So, Kirito and Sonic... What will you two do now? If you'd like, i could buy you a drink as thanks. Well?" Leafa said_

 _"That would be nice. actually, we_ _were looking for someone who could tell us some things." Kirito said_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"About this world, and especially about that tree." Kirito said_

 _"That tree? The World Tree? Sure. I've been playing this game a long time. There's a neutral village to the north. It's a bit far, but let's fly there." Leafa said_

 _"Isn't the town called Sylvein closer?" Kirito said_

 _"Is it?" Sonic said_

 _"You two really don't know anything, do you? That's Sylph territory." Leafa said_

 _"So?"_

 _"That means you can't attack Syiphs in their territory but the can attack you." Leafa said_

 _"They wouldn't just start attacking all of a sudden. And we have you with us, Miss. Leafa." Kirito said_

 _"Just call me Leafa. If you both insist, it's fine. But i can't guarantee that you two will survive. Then, Let's go." Leafa said_

 _Her wing's apper by them selfs._

 _"You cam fly without an assist controller?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, what about you two?" Leafa said_

 _"We just recently learned how to use this..." Kirito said_

 _"And it's little hard." Sonic said_

 _"There's a trick to flying on your own. Turn around, and don't use your controller." Leafa said_

 _"O-Okay." Kirito said_

 _"Whatever you say." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both turned around and their wings apper._

 _"Can you both tell where i'm touching you?" Leafa said_

 _They both nodded with a yes._

 _"Imagine virtual bones and muscles spreading out from here, then try to move them." Leafa said_

 _"Virtual bones and muscles..." Kirito and Sonic said_

 _Their wings were twitching._

 _"Like that!" Leafa said_

 _She remove her hands from both of them. Their wings were still twitching._

 _"Just like that. Try the same movement again, but stronger." leafa said_

 _They stop then took breath and did it again. They were trying their best. All of a sudden, Leafa push Sonic and Kirito which made them fly up into the trees._

 _"Oh, crap!" Leafa said_

* * *

 _*At The Sky*_

 _Leafa and Yui flew up in the sky._

 _"Daddy! Brother!" Yui cried out_

 _"Kirito and Sonic, are you two okay?" Leafa said_

 _Both of them were searching for them. Moments later, They heard Sonic and Kirito panicing. They saw them both flying around like crazy not able to control their wings._

 _"Make it stop!" Kirito cried out_

 _"Please help us!" Sonic cried out_

 _Leafa and Yui both looked at eachother then they both started laughing._

 _"I'm sorry, Daddy and Brother!" Yui said_

 _"That's hilarious..." Leafa said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both now flying normal. They both did some cool tricks too._

 _"This is great." Kirito said_

 _"So much fun." Sonic said_

 _"It is, right? You've both got good instincts. Now, follow me." Leafa said_

 _Leafa start's flying to anothe direction._

 _"Okay." Kirito said_

 _"Got it." Sonic said_

 _They both follow Leafa._

 _"Go slow at first." Leafa said_

 _"We can go faster." Kirito said_

 _"If you say so." Leafa said_

 _Leafa fly's faster leaving both them behind. Leafa was flying super fast, she then look at the left to see Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Is this the fastest we can go?" Kirito said_

 _"Don't blame me for whatever happens." Leafa said_

 _Leafa start's flying even more faster. Kirito and Sonic were both behind her very fast. They try catching up to Leafa._

 _"I can't go on..." Yui said_

 _Yui goes inside Kirito's chest pocket. She come's out of it catching some air. The three of them were laughing._

 _"You might be the two other person who can handle this speed." Leafa said_

* * *

 _*Sylph Territory, Sylvenin January 20, 2025*_

 _The three of them made it to the Slyph Territory._

 _"We're here." Kirito said_

 _"We'll land at the base of the central tower. *gasp* Kirito and Sonic, do you both know how to land?" Leafa said_

 _"We don't..." Kirito said_

 _"Um...Sorry! It's too late. Good luck you two! Please forgive me!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa start's landing down._

 _"Y-You're kidding me!" Kirito yelled out_

 _"Why is this always happening to us!" Sonic yelled out_

 _Sonic and Kirito both crash onto the wall of the central tower. They both fell down and hut the ground. Leafa came toward's them._

 _"Are you okay?" Leaga said_

 _That was horrible, Leafa." Kirito said_

 _"Why always us?" Sonic said_

 _"It's okay. I'll heal both of you." Leafa said_

 _Leafa put's her hand in front of her and say's some words. After that, Sonic and Kirito were both glowing._

 _"Wow, so this is magic?" Kirito said_

 _"Only Undines can use high-level healing magic. But that's a really important spell, so you should learn it, too." Leafa said_

 _"So different races get different bounses? What are Spriggans good at?" Kirito said_

 _"Treasure hunting and illusion magic, I guess. Neither of those us much use in battle." Leafa said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both get up. They both look around the place._

 _"So this is a Sylph town? It's pretty." Kirito said_

 _"Isn't it?" Leafa said_

 _"Leafa! You're okay!"_

 _The three of them saw someone coming toward's them._

 _"Oh, Reacon." Leafa said_

 _"You're great, Leafa." Reacon said_

 _Reacon two more players with Leafa._

 _"Spriggans?!' Reacon said_

 _"It's okay. They saved me. This is Reacon, my friend." Leafa said_

 _"Hi, I'm Kirito." Kirito said_

 _"Hello, I'm Sonic nice to meet you." Sonic said_

 _"Nice to meet you. *Gasp* No...No, no, no! Are you sure about this? They aren't spys or anything, aren't they?" Reacon said_

 _"It's fine. Their a little too dim to be a spy." Leafa said_

 _"That's mean." Kirito said_

 _"Really." Sonic said_

 _"Sigurd and the rest saved you a seat at the usual tavern." Reacon said_

 _"Oh, okay. *thinking* I'll pass today." Leafa said_

 _"You aren't coming?" Reacon said_

 _"No, I promised Kirito and Sonic drinks for saving me. *Grab's Kirito and Sonic's hand* See you later!" Leafa said_

 _"W-Wait..." Kirito said_

 _"Leafa..."_

* * *

 _*At A Reatraunt*_

 _"Was that your boyfriend?" Kirito said_

 _"Is it?" Sonic said_

 _"Your lover?" Yui said_

 _Leafa blushes._

 _"N-No! He's just a party member." Leafa said_

 _"You seemed pretty close, though." Kirito said_

 _"Yea, you do." Sonic said_

 _"I know him on real life. He's in my grade at school. But that's all!" Leafa said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both smiling._

 _"Anyway... Thanks for saving me!" Leafa said_

 _The three of them cheer. They were drinking._

 _"They were pretty aggressive... Are group PKs like that common?" Kirito said_

 _"Salamanders and Sylphs don't get along, to begin with. But an organized PL like that is pretty new. I'm sure they'll start trying to clear the World Tree soon." Leafa said_

 _"About that. I'd like you to tell us about the World tree." Kirito said_

 _"Any information about the World Tree?" Sonic said_

 _"You both said something about that. But why?" Leafa said_

 _"We want to get up there." Kirito said_

 _"As soon as possible." Sonic said_

 _"I think that's ture for all the players. That's ALO's grand quest." Leafa said_

 _"What do you mean?" Kirito said_

 _"You know how you're limited in how high you can go? And no race can fly continuously for more than ten minutes... But the first race to reach the Floating City atop the World Tree. And hold an audience with the Fairy King Oberon, will be reborn as an advanced class known as Alfs. And they'll be able to fly as much as they like." Leafa said_

 _"I see. That does sound nice. How do you get to the top of the World Tree?" Kirito said_

 _"The base is a big dome. You can reach the Floating City from there. But the NPC guardians that defend the dome are really powerful." Leafa said_

 _"They're that strong?" Kirito said_

 _"The game's been around for a full year. Would you believe no one's beaten the quest yet?" Leafa said_

 _"Everyone must be missing a key quest. Or it's set so that one race can't get there by themselves." Kirito said_

 _"You have good instincts. Everyone's searching for a missed quest as hard as they can right now. But if it's the latter, no one will ever clear it." Leafa said_

 _"No one?" Kirito said_

 _"Because it makes no sense! Why would you help another race with a quest if only one can clear it?" Leafa said_

 _"Then, does that mean it's impossible to reach the top of the World Tree?" Kirito said_

 _"I think so. But you can't just give it up. Not once you see how fun it is to fly. Even if it takes years, someday..." Leafa said_

 _"That's too long!" Kirito in a angry mood_

 _"Why years!" Sonic in a angry mood_

 _"Daddy? Brother?" Yui said_

 _They both calm down._

 _"We're sorry." Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"But we need to reach the top of the World Tree." Kirito said_

 _"Why is it so important?" Leafa said_

 _"We're looking for someone..."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"It's not easy to explain. Anyway, Thank you, Leafa. That information helped a lot." Kirito said_

 _"Will see you later." Sonic said_

 _The two of them were about to leave until Leafa grab hold onto their arms._

 _"Wait. Are you two going to the World Tree?" Leafa said_

 _"Yea, we need to see for our selfs." Kirito said_

 _"It's crazy..." Leafa said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both remove Leafa's from their arms and continue walking away._

 _"It's far, far away, and there are a lot of strong monsters. Sure you're both strong, but.." Leafa said_

 _They were about to open the door to leave._

 _"Then, i'll take you two there!" Leafa said_

 _They both turned around._

 _"But we couldn't ask othat of someone we just met." Kirito said_

 _"Do you know how to get there? What about the guardians?" Leafa said walking toward's them_

 _"Well, will think of something." Kirito said_

 _"It's fine. I've already made up my mind!" Leafa said_

 _"Fine."_

 _"Um... Can you two log in tomorrow?" Leafa said_

 _"Y-Yeah." Kirito and Sonic said_

 _"Then be here at 3:00 PM. I have to log off. You can use the rooms upstairs to log out. See you two tomorrow." Leafa said_

 _Leafa was about to log off until Kirito stop her._

 _"W-Wait!" Kirito said_

 _Leafa looked at them._

 _"Thank you." Kirito said_

 _Leafa smiles and log's off. She disapper._

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _The girl open up her eyes then remove the goggles off her. She was looking up ceiling doing nothing._

 _"Then, i'll take you both there!" Leafa said_

 _The girl face turn red. Then she cover her face and started moving around the bed._

 _"They are werid guys... Kirito and Sonic, huh?" Sugu said_

* * *

 _*Back at the Virtual World*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both about to sleep in seprate beds. They just look uo at the ceiling. Yui grew back to her normal size. They both look at her._

 _"This is goodbye until tomorrow. Right, Daddy and Brother?" Yui said_

 _"Will be back soon, to see you again." Kirito said_

 _Yui smile's._

 _"Um... Can i sleep next to you until you log out?" Yui said_

 _"Yeah, sure." Kirito said_

 _Yui smiles more then sleep's next to Kirito. The lights turned off by themselves._

 _"Let's save Asuna, and buy a house somewhere again, okay?" Kirito said_

 _"It sounds lke a dream, living with you, brother and Mommy again." Yui said_

 _"It isn't a dream. Will make it real soon." Kirito said_

 _Yui notice that Kirito eyes were closeing._

 _"Goodnight, Daddy and Brother." Yui said_

* * *

 _*The Next Day At The World Tree*_

 _Asuna was still lock inside the cage at the World Tree nothing doing anything._

 _"I love that look of yours more than anything, Titania. The one where you seem about to cry. I want to freeze it and hang it on a wall."_

 _"Then, go ahead." Asuna said_

 _The player open's the cage and walk's in._

 _"You can do whatever you like, right? You're a system admin." Asuna said_

 _"You're so cold. Have i ever touched you when you didn't want me to, Titania?"_

 _"Stop calling me that weird name. My name is Asuna, Sugou." Asuna said_

 _"You're ruining the fun... In this world, I am the Fairy King Oberon. The ruler of ALfheim, whom all players regard with awe. And you are my bride, the Queen Titania. Isn't that enough? When will you open your heart to me as my bride?"_

 _"It's hopeless. The only things i have to give you are disgust and hatred. That's all." Asuna said_

 _"You're very strong willed. But you know... Lately, I've been thinking it might be nice to take you by force."_

 _The player was about to remove her clothes._

 _"Stop it..." Asuna said_

 _The player started laughing the his hand from her._

 _"It was a joke. I told you that i won't force myself upon you. It won't be too long before you start to want me."_

 _"Are you insane?"_

 _"You wom't be talking like that for long. There are tens of thousands of players enjoying this game right now. But they don't understand the true value of the full-dive system. By expanding the brain's control regions, it's possible it could control thought, emotion, even memory."_

 _"No... They wouldn't allow that!"_

 _"Who wouldn't? Many nations are already researching it. But human experiments aren't easy things to perform. But one day, i was watching the news, and i discovered ten thousand perfect test subjects!"_

 _Asuna was shock._

 _"Kayaba was a genius, but a fool. To prepare such a splendid vessel, and be satisfied using it for nothing more than makinh a game. It wasn't hard at all to adjust the routers to grab a few players when they logged out. And as a result, i got three hundred test subjects of my own! In just two months, my research has taken great strides. The technology to implant new objects into human memories, using them to induce emotion is almost complete."_

 _"You're lying. My father would never allow that!" Asuna said_

 _The player whisper's at her._

 _"The research is being performed in secret by a very small team and myself. Otherwise, i wouldn't be able to sell it."_

 _"Sell it?"_

 _"A certain American corporation is eagerly awaiting its completion. I'm going to sell it at a high price. And RCT, too, someday."_

 _"I won't let that happen. *get's up from the chair* Once i return to the real world, the first thing i'll do is alert the police." Asuna said_

 _"You're in the same position as the other subjects. If i wanted, i could alter your memories, too."_

 _A circle menu apper._

 _"I'm on my way. Wait for orders. But i don't want to turn you into a mere doll. I hope you're a little more submissive the next time we meet, Titania."_

 _The player was putting the code to open the cage. Asuna was looking what was he typing. The cage open up._

 _"Farewell, then."_

 _The player leaves, leaving Asuna all alone at the cage. She goes to the ground._

 _"Save me, Kirito and Sonic..." Asuna said_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue_

* * *

 _"Next Time: To the World Tree." Sonic and Kirito said as narrtors_


	19. Our Journey begins and To The World Tree

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **Our New Journy Begin's and To The World Tree**

* * *

 _*At The Real World: Night Time*_

 _Sugu was still laying down on the bed, looking up at poster that was on the ceiling._

 _"I want to see virtual reality for myself. When did i first think that to myself?" Sugu thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 _Sugu had a flashback when Kirito was still in the hospital._

 _"At first, virtual reality was just an awful thing that had taken my brother away."_

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _"But soon, I wanted to see... To know with my own eyes the world my brother loved." Sugu thought_

 _Sugu started sleeping._

* * *

 _*Inside the Virtual World*_

 _Leafa was flying around by herself._

 _"And i was surprised to find myself enchanted by ALfehim Online. The joy of flying through the aky on your own wings... If i could fly as far and high as i wanted, I'd be willing to give up anything for that. I think i understand now why my brother loved this world so much!" Sugu thought_

* * *

 _*The Next Day At The Real World*_

 _Sugu was back home from school. While she was walking someone jump in front of her._

 _"Leafa!"_

 _"I told you not to call me that at school. Nagata!" Sugu said_

 _"S-Sorry, Suguha..." Nagata said_

 _"Idiot." Sugu said_

 _Sugu was about to take out her staff._

 _"I-I-I'm sorry, Kirigaya!" Nagata said_

 _"You need something? And you don't have to take the high school entrance exams, so why are you even at school? You don't have to attend, right?" Sugu said_

 _"Sugu... I needed to talk to you, Kirigaya, so i've been waiting here since morning. You aren't taking the exams, either." Nagata said_

 _"The kendo club adviser asked me to come in. So what did you need?" Sugu said_

 _"Sigurd and the others wanted to go hunting again this afternoon." Nagata said_

 _"Sorry, i won't be joining them for a while." Sugu said_

 _"Why not!"_

 _"I'm heading to Arun."_

 _"Arun? At the base of the World Tree? Y-You can't mean to go with those Spriggans from yesterday..." Nagata said_

 _"*Blushing a little* Yeah... Well, i guess so. I'm going to show them the way." sugu said_

 _"Wh-What are you thinking, Leaf-"_

 _Sugu make's a straight face._

 _"Kirigaya. You'll be going so far, overnight, With shady guys like that?" Nagata said_

 _Sugu started blushing._

 _"Don't get any weird ideas!" Sugu said_

 _Sugu hit's Nagata with her staff. Nagata goes toward's the ground while holding his stomach._

 _"Anyway, that's how it is. Tell Sigurd and the gang "hello." Sugu said_

 _Sugu started walking away._

 _"Bye!"_

* * *

 _*At There Home: Suguha's room*_

 _Sugu was taking off her school uniform. She only had on her bra and panties._

 _"I'm just showing them the way. That's all." Sugu said_

 _Sugu started blushing alittle. She then shook her head around. She put's on a shirt and lay's down on the bed. She put's on the console on her eyes like glasses. It started turning on. She smile._

 _"Link Start!" Sugu said_

 _Sugu started going in the virtual world._

* * *

 _*Inside the Virtual World Sylvein, Sylph Territory January 21, 2025*_

 _Leafa enter the reatraunt that she went yesterday. As she enter she saw two people logging in. It was Kirito and Sonic. They both look to see Leafa._

 _"Hey, you're early." Kirito said_

 _"No, i just got here. I was out shopping." Leafa said_

 _"Oh, right. We need to get ready, too... This won't be good enough." Kirito said looking at his sword_

 _"I miss duel-wielding." Sonic said_

 _"Yeah, then let's go to the weapons shop. How much money do you two have?" Leafa said_

 _They both open up their menus._

 _"Um... Is this "Yuld" stuff money?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"Wow." Kirito said_

 _"Huh?" Leafa said_

 _"W-We're leaving, Yui." Kirito said_

 _Yui come's out of Kirito's pocket. She yawn when she came out._

 _"Okay." Yui said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both bought a new sword. They both put it behind them. A large sword. Leafa was quietly giggling. After that, Leafa showed everything about the town to Sonic and Kirito. They were walking toward's the tower._

* * *

 _*At The Tower*_

 _The three made it to the Tower._

 _"Why are we going to the tower?" Kirito said_

 _"Oh, when flying long distances, you start from the top of the tower. It gives you extra altitude." Leafa said_

 _"I get it." Kirito said_

 _"I see." Sonic said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"Y-You're kidding me!" Kirito yelled out_**

 ** _"Why is this always happening to us!" Sonic yelled out_**

 ** _Both of them hit the tower_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _Leafa started pushing bothing them inside the tower._

 _"Let's get going. I want to make it through the forest by night." Leafa said_

* * *

 _*Inside The Tower*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were looking around. Leafa grab their arms._

 _"This way!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa started taking them somewhere. While walking they heard someone call out Leafa._

 _"Leafa!"_

 _They stop and turned around._

 _"Hello, Sigurd." Leafa said_

 _"You're leaving the party, Leafa?" Sigurd said_

 _"Yeah, i guess so." Leafa said_

 _"Don't you understand how that will inconvenience the other members?"_

 _"You promised i could join only when i had time, and that i could leave whenever i wanted." Leafa said_

 _"But you're already a well-known member of our party. If you leave without a reason, it will damage our reputation."_

 _"What?_

 _"Your party members aren't items." Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito started walking toward's him._

 _"What was that?" Sigurd said_

 _"You can't keep other players equipped all the time, as if they were your armor or sword." Kirito said_

 _"You..."_

 _Sigurd grab his sword._

 _"You're both just another Spriggan who likes to rummage through trash! You're probably renegades who were kicked out of there own territory." Sigurd said_

 _"Don't be rude. Kirito and Sonic are my new partners!" Leafa said_

 _"What? Leafa! Are you abandoning your territory and becoming a renegade, too?"_

 _"Yes, i am. I'm leaving this place." Leafa said_

 _Sigurd take's out his sword and point's it at Kirito and Sonic._

 _"As long as you two buzzed around, I didn't plan to concern myself with you two. But if you're going to be a thief, that's a different matter. If you're hete, in another species' territory, you can't complain if you get killed, right?" Sigurd said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both take a breath._

 _"This isn't the time, Sigurd. If we kill someone who can't fight back in front of all these people..."_

 _Everyone was looking right at them. Sigurd put's his sword back._

 _"Once you're outside, run and hide, Leafa. If you betray me, it won't be long before you regret it." Sigurd said_

 _The three of them left the tower. Leafa take's a breath._

 _"Sorry for getting you two involved in that." Leafa said_

 _"It's fine... But are you sure about this? Abandoning your territory..." Kirito said_

 _"You know, we could just go back to our territory." Sonic said_

 _Leafa didn't respong and continue pushing Sonic and Kirito foward._

 _"H-Hey..." Kirito said_

 _"What are you doing?" Sonic said_

* * *

 _*All the way up at the Tower*_

 _The three of them were looking at the view._

 _"This is an amazing view. We're so close to the sky. It's like i can reach out and touch it." Kirito said looking at the beautiful view_

 _"Isn't it? Whenever i see this sky, it makes everything else feel small. This was a good opportunity. I always meant to leave this place." Leafa said_

 _"I see. But it feels like we made you leave on bad terms." Kirito said_

 _"There wasn't any other way i could have left." Leafa said_

 _"What's a renegade?" Kirito said_

 _"A player who abandons their territory is a renegade. And other players look down on them."_

 _"Are you certain about this?"_

 _"Yeah, i am. But why do they want to tie each other down like that? We all have these wings..." Leafa said_

 _"Humans are complicated." Yui said_

 _Yui get's out of Kirito's pocket._

 _"I can't understand the psychology that causes the desire to seek others to manifest in such odd ways." Yui said_

 _"See, others?"_

 _"This is what..." Yui said_

 _Yui kisses Kirito's and Sonic's cheek. They were slightly blushing._

 _"...i'd do. It's simple and unmistakble" Yui said_

 _"Th-That's an amazing AI. Are all Private Pixies like that?" Leafa said_

 _"She's weirder than most..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito put's Yui back inside his pocket._

 _"O-Oh. The desire to seek others..." Leafa said_

 _"Leafa!"_

 _The three of them turned around to see Recon._

 _"Oh, Recon."_

 _"I can't believe you!" Recon said_

 _Recon start's running toward's them._

 _"You could've at least said something before you left!" Recon said_

 _"Sorry, I forgot." Leafa said_

 _"Leafa, they said you quit the party." Recon said_

 _"At least halfway on the spur of the moment... What will you do?" Leafa said_

 _"What else can i do? *Take's out sword* My sword belongs to you alone!" Recon said_

 _"I don't really need it, though." Leafa said_

 _"W-Well, so i'll be going with you. Or i'd like to. But something's bothering me." Recon said_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I can't prove anything yet, but i want to look into some things, so i'll stay in Sigurd's party. Kirito and Sonic. She has a habit of flying into trouble, so be careful." Recon said_

 _"Y-Yeah, got it." Kirito said_

 _"You got it." Sonic said_

 _"And just so we're clear, she's my-"_

 _Leafa step's on Recon's foot on purpose._

 _"Ow!"_

 _"We'll probably be in the neutral zone for a while. Send me a message if you need anything!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa's wings apper's and fly's off. Sonic and Kirito's wings both apper and started flying toward's Leafa. They both catch up to her._

 _"You said he's a friend from real life?" Kirito said_

 _"I guess. What does that mean?" Leafa said_

 _"I was just a little jealous." Kirito said_

 _Yui come's out of Kirito's pocket._

 _"I can understand how he feels. He likes you, Leafa. What about you?" Yui said_

 _Leafa blushes._

 _"I d-don't know!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa fly's away a little faster._

 _"What's up with her?" Sonic said_

 _Leafa look's back to see herself leaving the territory. Sonic and Kirito both a smile on their faces. Leafa smiles back._

 _"Now let's go! We'll get to that lake before we land." Leafa said_

 _"Yeah!" Kirito said_

 _"Alright!" Sonic said_

 _The three lf them continue flying._

* * *

 _*World Tree, January 21, 2025*_

 _Asuna was still in the cage. The player was sitting laying right next to her.. He was holding on to her arm. He was about to remove Asuna's clothes until he stop. He lay's back down on the bed._

 _"My, my... You're such a cold woman. It's just a fake body. It won't hurt anything. Don't you want to enjoy yourself a little?"_

 _"You wouldn't understand. It dosen't matter whether your body is real or virtual. Not to me, anyway." Asuna said_

 _"You're trying to say it damages your mind? *giggles* I think it'd be a good idea to learn to enjoy yourself while you can."_

 _"I won't be here forever. They'll come save me..." Asuna said_

 _"Who will? Your boyfriend and friend, maybe? The heros, Kirito and Sonic."_

 _Asuna get's shock. The player get's off of the bed._

 _"Wasn't his real name Kirigaya and his blue stupid friend name Sonic? I met them yesterday, on the other side. I couldn't believe those weak little boy and hedgehog could be the heros who beat SAO. Whete do you think i met them? *Sit's down on chair* Your hospital room. While you lay the, I told them i'd be marrying you next week, and the look on there faces... It was splendid. I could barely stop myself from bursting into laughter. *laughs* I'd bet anything those two won't have the guts to put on a NerveGear again."_

 _Asuna faces the other side._

 _"That's right... I have to send them a wedding invitation. I'm sure they'll come to see you wearing your wedding dress. I have to make sure the heros get to enjoy that much. *laughs again*"_

 _The player get's up from the chair._

 _"Then, I'll see you soon, Titania. I'm sure you'll be lonely but you have to endure it."_

 _The player start's walking toward's the exit._

 _"Kirito and Sonic...Kirito and Sonic are alive!" Asuna thought_

 _The player started typing the code. Once he did the code, the cage door open. The player walk's out of the cage and the cage door closes back down._

 _"8... 11... 3... 2... 9." Asuna thought_

* * *

 _*Neutral Area, Ancient Forest, January 21, 2025*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were fighting Evil Glancers. They both slash four of them which made them disapper in thin-air. A Evil Glancer was getting. Sonic and Kirito were about to go after it until Leafa started doing a spell. The spell was charging up and attack the Evil Glancer. The Evil Glancer disapper in thin-air._

 _"Good work." Leafa said_

 _"Thanks for the backup." Kirito said_

 _"We really apprecate that." Sonic said_

 _The three of them high-five eachother._

 _"Our wings aren't gonna last much longer. Let's land soon." Leafa said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

 _"You got it." Sonic said_

 _The three of them started going back down on land._

* * *

 _*At The Bottom*_

 _The three of the landed safely on the ground. They were all streching._

 _"Tired?" Leafa said_

 _"Not yet..." Kirito said_

 _"Were just warming up." Sonic said_

 _"You're both pretty tough. But our journey in the sky is at an end for a while" Leafa said_

 _"Huh, why?" Kirito said_

 _"You see that mountain, right? It's above the altitude limit, so to pass it, you have to go through the caves. It's the thoughest part of the trip between Sylph territory and Arun, or so i've heard. I've never been past this point, either." Leafa said_

 _"Really... Caves, huh? Are they long?" Kirito said_

 _"Yup. Supposedly, we can rest at a neutral town midway. Do you two still have time today?" Leafa said_

 _"It's 7:00 PM in the real world, huh? We can keep going for a while." Kirito said_

 _"Okay... Then we can keep going for a while. We can rotate out here." Leafa said_

 _"R-Rotate?" Kirito and Sonic said_

 _"We each log out and rest, while the other watches. You can't log out instantly in the neutral area. So you log out in turn, while the other guards your empty avatar." Leafa said_

 _"I see... Got it. You go first." Kirito said_

 _"Okay, thanks. See you two in twenty minutes." Leafa said_

 _Leafa open's up the menu and clicks on the log out menu. She click's yes and started to log out._

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _Sugu woke up, she took off console and get's off the bed. She leave's her but she scream and came back inside her room. She put on new clothes and walk back outside. She goes to Kazuto's room and knock's on the door._

 _"Brother? What are you doing for dinner?" Sugu said_

 _No respond._

 _"Is he asleep?" Sugu said_

 _Sugu was about to open the door until she stop. She shook her head and walk's away._

* * *

 _*At The Bathroom*_

 _Sugu was taking a shower sitting down._

 _"I'm excited." Sugu thought_

 _Sugu look's herself at the mirror._

 _"Kirito... Sonic... it's not that i'm in love with them or anything. Or that i'm glad to have someone to go on adventures with. I'm just looking forward to visiting a new world." Sugu thought_

 _Sugu get's out of shower and clean's herself._

* * *

 _*Back At the Virtual World*_

 _Leafa came back._

 _"I'm back. See any monsters?" Leafa said_

 _The two of them were laying on the ground._

 _"Welcome back. It was quiet." Kirito said_

 _"What's that?" Leafa said_

 _"We bought a bunch at an item ahop before we left Sylvein. An NPC said it's only made there." Kirito said_

 _"It's really good." Sonic said_

 _"I've never heard of it." Leafa said_

 _Kirito throw's one to Leafa. She look's at it and take's a bite of it. Both of them were smiling until Leafa breath out smoke. She was coughing._

 _"okay, it's our turn now. Keep us safe." Kirito said_

 _"Okay, bye. *coughing*" Leafa said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both open up their menus. Click on the sign out menu and click yes. They both close their eyes. Leafa sit's right next to them. She look's at Kirito to see Yui come out the pocket. Leafa got scared._

 _"You can move without your masters here?" Leafa said_

 _Yui sit's down on Kirito shoulder._

 _"Of course! I'm my own person. And their not my masters. Their my dad and brother." Yui said_

 _"Come to think of it. Why do you call Kirito and Sonic your dad and brother? Did they, um, set it that way?" Leafa said_

 _"They saved me. They said i was their daughter and sister. So their my dad and brother." Yui said_

 _"I-I see... Do you like them?" Leafa said_

 _"Leafa, what does it meam to like someone?" Yui said_

 _"What does it mean? You want to be with them all the time. You get excited when you're together. Something like that?" Leafa said_

 _Leafa thought of Kirito. Her face turn red but she shook it._

 _"What's wrong, Leafa?" Yui said_

 _"Nothing!" Leafa said_

 _"What's nothing?" Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both sign in again._

 _"Were back. Did something happen?" Kirito said_

 _"Why were you panicing?" Sonic said_

 _"Welcome back, Daddy and Brother. I was just talking with Leafa. About what it means to." Yui said_

 _"It's nothing! Th-That was fast. Did you two get to eat?" Leafa said_

 _"Yeah, my family left us something." Kirito said_

 _"I see... Then let's get going." Leafa said_

 _Leafa stand's up and her wing's apper._

 _"Yeah. Let's go, then." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both stand up and their wings apper._

 _"Is something wrong?" Leafa said_

 _"It felt like someone was watching us. Yui, are any players nearby?" Kirito said_

 _"No, I don't see anything." Yui said_

 _"Maybe there's a tracer on us." Leafa said_

 _"What's that?" Kirito said_

 _"It's a kind of magic. It takes the form of a small animal or insect, and tells the caster the target's position." Leafa said_

 _"Can't you get rid of it?"_

 _"If you can find it, you can. But if the caster's magic skill is high, it can be farther from the target. It'd be nearly impossible to find in a field like this." Leafa said_

 _"I see. Well, it might be my imagination. Let's hurry." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah." Leafa said_

 _"Let's go." Sonic said_

 _The three of them start flying away. Behind them was a bat that had red glowing eyes. A bunch of shadows apper. The bat started following them._

* * *

 _*To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Lugru Corridor." Sonic and Kirito both said as narrtors_


	20. The Lugru Corridor

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **The Lugru Corridor**

* * *

 _*Alheim, Neutral Territory, The Lugru Corridor, January 21, 2025*_

 _Kirito was doing a spell inside a cave. The cave went from dark to brighter._

 _"It got brighter! Night vision magic? I guess Spriggans are good for something." Leafa said_

 _"Put that way, it kind of hurts." Kirito said_

 _"*giggle* But you should memorize any magic you can use. Of course, the only magic you're both good at is illusion magic." Leafa said_

 _"Illusion?" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"You can use it to trick people. It's not that useful in combat, though. Well, even the lame Spriggan magic might save our lives someday." Leafa said_

 _Leafa start's walking._

 _"That hurt even more." Kirito whisper_

 _"Your telling me." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kirito was practing the spell words._

 _"Don't try to memorize them as sounds. Learn the words of power's meanings Then memorize the spells, based on their effects." Leafa said_

 _"*sigh* I never thought i'd have to do something like memorizing English in a game." Kirito said_

 _"Just so you know, the higher-ranked spells have around twenty words." Leafa said_

 _"I'm just gonna stick to fighting..." Kirito said_

 _"No complanits!"_

 _A circle menu apper in front of Leafa._

 _"I have a message. Hold on a second you two." Leafa said_

 _"Sure." Kirito said_

 _"Ok." Sonic said_

 _"Recon again? I'm sure it's nothing, but..."_

 _Leafa click's on the message and it said._

 _"I was right. Be careful. S"_

 _"What's this? "S"? Sa... Shi... Su?"_

 _"What's wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"Everything ok?" Sonic said_

 _"Oh, well..." Leafa said_

 _Yui pop's out of Kirito's pocket._

 _"Daddy, Brother, something's getting closer." Yui said_

 _"Monsters?" Kirito said_

 _"No, players. Lots of them. Twelve." Yui said_

 _"Twelve?! I've got a bad feeling. Let's hide and wait for them to pass." Leafa said_

 _"But where?"_

 _"Just leave that to me." Leafa said_

 _Leafa pushes Kirito and Sonic towards a wall._

 _"H-Hey..." Kirito said_

 _Leafa spin's and start's saying the spell. After the spell, a wall of rocks apper in front if them._

 _"Make sure you whisper as quietly as you can. If you're too loud, it'll break the sepll." Leafa whisper_

 _"Roger." Kirito said_

 _"You got it." Sonic whisper._

 _"We'll be able to see them soon." Yui said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both see something._

 _"What is that?" Kirito whisper_

 _"We can't see them yet?" Leafa said_

 _"It isn't a player. A bat? It's red and small." Kirito said_

 _"What?" Leafa whisper_

 _Leafa look's closely to see red glowing eyes. Leafa get's out of the wall of rocks. It disapper._

 _"H-Hey, what's wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"That's a high-level tracing seracher. We have to destory it!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa started doing another spell. Small beams were charging towards the bat. It hit the bat and it disapper in thin-air._

 _"Run, Kirito and Sonic!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa start's running away._

 _"Can't we just hide again?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic started following her._

 _"The enemy knows we blew up their tracer. We won't be able to fool them. And that was a fire element familiar. Which means that the approaching party..." Leafa said_

 _"Salamanders?" Kirito said_

 _The three of them kepy running._

 _"But what is a group of Salamanders doing here?" Leafa said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both look down to see a lake._

 _"It's a lake..." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*At The Bridge*_

 _The three of them were almost to thier location._

 _"Looks like we're going to make it." Kirito said_

 _"Don't lower your guard and fall in." Leafa said_

 _While they were running two beams we flying on top of them. The beams hit the entrence which made a wall._

 _"Crap." Leafa said_

 _Sonic and Kirito grab their swords, jump and hit the wall but it send Sonic and Kirito to the ground._

 _"That won't work." Leafa said_

 _"You should've said something sooner." Kirito said_

 _"You're in too big a hurry." Leafa said_

 _They both got up from the ground._

 _"This is an earth magic barrier. Physical attacks won't break it." Leafa said_

 _"Can we jump in the lake?" Kirito said_

 _"Nope. Supposedly, there are extremely high-level monsters in the water. Fighting without an Undine backing you up would be suicide." Leafa said_

 _"Then we have to fight?"_

 _"Yeah, but it might not be too easy. If the Salamanders can use high-level earth magic, they have a powerful mage." Leafa said_

 _Leafa take's out her sword._

 _"Leafa... It isn't that i don't trust your skills as a swordsman. But could you handle support from here?" Kirito said_

 _"What?"_

 _"I want you to stay in the back and heal us. That way, we can fight harder." Kirito said_

 _Leafa smile's go's behind them. Sonic and Kirito started charging at the Salamanders. They both attack but four of them block their attacks with their shields. Leafa saw more Salamanders behind one another. The Salamanders use the fir_ _e ball spells. The fire balls were charging towards Sonic and Kirito. They both try to block it but it expoled on them._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Leafa cried out_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both kneeing down on the ground. Leafa was doing a spell to heal Sonic and Kirito. After the heal, Kirito and Sonic both smile, got up from the ground and started charging at the Salamanders. Both of them hit their shields. They were still using fire ball spells. The fire balls hit Sonic and Kirito which made them hit the ground hard. Leafa was doing her heal spell. It heal up both of them. They both got up from the ground._

 _"They'll run out of HP at this rate..."_

 _"That's enough you two. If we lose, we'll just have to fly a few more hours! Let's give up!" Leafa said_

 _"No way." Kirito said_

 _"What?"_

 _"While were alive, I won't let any party members die. We will never let that happen!" Kirito said_

 _The fire disapper in front of the. The two of them both scream very loud. They started running towards them. They grab on one of the shields and started taking it away._

 _"What the hell? What are they doing?"_

 _"This is your only chance!" Yui said_

 _"Chance?" Leafa said_

 _"Use all the mana you have left to block the magic attack!" Yui said_

 _"B-But that won't help." Leafa said_

 _Kirito and Sonic saw the Salamanders doing another spell. They both jump back. Leafa look's at Yui and smiles. Leafa was doing the spell while the Salamanders their spells too. A bunch of butterflys apper and all of them went to Sonic and Kirito making a shield. The Salamanders said their spells and more fire balls were going towards both of them but it hit the force field around them. Leafa was trying her best to hold the shield in place._

 _"Daddy, Brother, now!" Yui cried out_

 _Both of them raise up their swords and started saying the spell._

 _"That's illusion magic. But it only makes you look like a big momster." Leafa thought_

 _Leafa spell ran out. The fire around them made a tornado. Leafa saw two monster shadows inside the fire tornado. When the fire disapper, Leafa saw two giant monsters._

 _"Is that you, Kirito and Sonic?" Leafa said_

 _The two monstes roar and started running towards the Salamanders. They stab two of them which cause them to go in flames and diapper._

 _"Idiots! Those just look scary and have long reach. If we stick to the plan and stay in formation, the damage won't get through!"_

 _The monsters ate the Salamanders and grab ones as well. They were chomping on the Salamanders. The Salamanders went up in flames. Then after that, they threw two to the ground very hard which made them disapper and go up in flames._

 _"E-Explosion magic!"_

 _The other Salamanders were doing the Explosion magic spell. The two monsters roar and started running towards the other Salamanders. They both hit two on each side of their tails. The four Salamanders flew up in the sky and disapper. They both punch the other Salamanders which made them disapper. They both roar at more Salamanders._

 _"R-Retreat!"_

 _The two monsters jump and land behind them. They started slashing four more Salamanders. The four of them disapper leaving one Salamander. The Salamander run's and jump's to the water. As he land on the water, A creature started eating him up which made him disapper. The monsters had a Salamander on one of the monsters hand. They put their finger on his head started squeshing it._

 _"Stop!"_

 _Leafa saw both of them trying to kill the last one._

 _"Kirito, Sonic, let him live!" Leafa said running toward's them_

 _They both hear her and release him. The Salamander hit the ground._

 _"That was amazing, wasn't it?" Yui said_

 _"Ow..."_

 _Leafa point's her sword on the Salamander._

 _"Now, why don't you explain who sent you here?" Leafa said_

 _"K-Kill me if you want!"_

 _"Why, you..."_

 _"Oh, that was fun..." Kirito said_

 _"I had a great time..." Sonic said_

 _The dust clear out. Sonic and Kirito were back to their normal forms. They both walk towards the Salamander._

 _"Hey, nice fight." Kirito said_

 _"You guys did good." Sonic said_

 _"That was a good plan. If we been alone, We wouldn't have lasted a minute." Kirito said_

 _"W-Wait, Kirito! Sonic!" Leafa said_

 _"Give us a second. So, we have an offer for you. These are the items and Yuld we won in the last battle. If you answr our questions, maybe you can have them!" Kirito said_

 _"Seriously?"_

 _"Totally." Kirito whisper_

 _The three of them smile._

 _"Men and Hedgehogs" Leafa said_

 _"Their pretty blunt about it." Yui said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"It was earlier this evening when G-Takusu... The leader of the mage squad, i mean... He messaged me on my cell to meet here. And when i arrived, he said twelve of us were going to go hunting for three people. I thought it was overkill, but... He said you were the ones who took out Kagemune, so it made sense."_

 _"Kagemune? Who's that?"_

 _"The leader of the lancer squad. He's famous for hunting Sylphs. But yesterday, he got wiped out in battle, and ran back. That was you two, right?"_

 _"But why did this G-Takusu guy come after us?" Leafa said_

 _"Looks like it was someone higher up... Something about you interfering with the plan."_

 _"Plan?"_

 _"They wouldn't tell someone at the bottom of the totem pole like me. But it looks like they're planning something big... When i logged in today, I saw a huge number heading north."_

 _"They must be... going for the World Tree." Leafa said_

 _"No way. We figured the whole army would need at least ancient weapon-class equipment. So we're saving money for that. That's all i know. You two weren't lying about what you two said earlier, were you?"_

 _"No, We never lie about a trade."_

* * *

 _*Later...again*_

 _The three of them were walking to the location._

 _"Hey, those monster i just saw... Those were you two, right?" Leafa said_

 _"I think so..."_

 _"Maybe." Sonic said_

 _"You think so?"_

 _"That happens to us sometimes... We just snap in battle, and start forgetting things." Kirito said_

 _"Scary."_

 _"Though we do mostly remember this recent one. We used the spell Yui suggested." Kirito said_

 _"Now!"_

 _"And then we got huge... We lost our swords too, so we just started grabbing people." Kirito said_

 _"You two were chomping on them, too." Yui said_

 _"Come to think of it, yeah... We got to feel like a monster. It was lots of fun!" Kirito sId_

 _"Did they taste like anything?"_

 _"A textur like yakiniku just before it's burnt."_

 _"Actually, never mind. Don't say it." Leafa said_

 _Kirito smile's. He grab's Leaga hand's and bites it. She scream and slap him._

* * *

 _*At The Lugry terroritory*_

 _"So this is Lugru?" Leafa said_

 _Kirito still felt the pain of Leafa's slap._

 _"That one was your fault." Yui said_

 _"Seriously!" Leafa said_

 _"It was a hilarious joke to lighten up a tense vibe." Kirito said_

 _"Next time you do that, I slice you in half. You too Sonic." Leafa said_

 _"Okay..." Kirito said_

 _"Why me? I never did anything." Sonic said_

 _Leafa saw something and walk's toward's it. She saw a knife that she like._

 _"That's right... Didn't you get a message before those Salamanders attacked us?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah... I forgot." Leafa said_

 _Leafa open's up her menu and click's on friend list button._

 _"What's with Recon? Did he fall asleep?" Leafa said_

 _"Want to log out and try to reach him?" Kirito said_

 _"Then, i'll log out for a second and check with him. You two wait. Take care of my body, Yui." Leafa said_

 _"Okay." Yui said_

 _"Make sure your dad and brother doesn't do anything to it." Kirito said_

 _"Roger!" Yui said_

 _"Seriously..." Kirito said_

 _"You got to be kidding me..." Sonic said_

 _Leafa walk's to a bench and sit's down on it. She open's up the menu and click's on the settings button. She then click's on the log out button and click's yea. She look's at Sonic and Kirito. They were waving bye to her. She log out._

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _It was night time in the real world. Sugu woke up and turn on the lights. She grab her phone and sat on a chair. Sugu saw many miss calls from Nagata. She got another phone call. She answer's it._

 _"Hello? Nagata? What's going on?!" Sugu said_

 _"You finally picked up! You're late, Suguha!" Nagata said_

 _"I was having some in-game problems." Sugu said_

 _"B-Big trouble! Sigurd is coming after us. A-And not just that... They sold out Sakuya, the Sylph leader!" Nagata said_

 _"Sold her out? What do you mean? Go back to the beginning and explain." Sugu said_

 _"There's no time... You remember when the Salamanders attacked us in the Ancient Forest? Didn't that strike you as odd?" Nagata said_

 _"Odd? Did something happen?" Sugu said_

 _"Sigurd said he'd be a decoy, and he drew off three of them, right?" Nagata said_

 _"Oh, right..."_

 _"It wasn't like him. Normally, wouldn't he make someone else do it?" Nagata said_

 _"That's ture. But what does that mean?" Sugu said_

 _It's start's raining._

 _"What i'm getting at is... He's been working with the Salamanders. Probably for a while now!" Nagata said_

 _"Do you have any proof?" Sugu said_

 _"I thought something was werid, so i spent the whole day invisible, and i followed Sigurd. And I saw them... They were putting on invisibility cloaks in a back alley, too. I thought something was strange. Down deep in the sewers, there were two weird guys waiting for them... And they were Salamanders! I knew something was up, so i went to listen in. And they said they put a tracer on you." Nagata said_

 _"Then what happened to you?" Sugu said_

 _"I'm still in the sewers paralyzed from the poison arrow. And the Salamanders have me.." Nagata said_

 _"That's why you called me IRL..." Sugu said_

 _*Lighting strike*_

 _"It's more than that! Sakuya is supposed to form an alliance with the Cait Sith today. So she's secretly heading to neutral territory. Sigurd's going to attack the singing ceremony with a huge group of Salamanders!" Nagata said_

* * *

 _*Back At The Virtual World*_

 _Kirito and Sonic were eating something on a stick. Leafa woke up very fast._

 _"We have to hurry!" Leafa said getting up from the bench_

 _"Welcome back, Leafa." Kirito said_

 _"Welcome back." Yui said_

 _"Good to see you again." Sonic said_

 _"Kirito, Sonic, i'm sorry. I have to take care of something now. It seems i don't have time to explain. And i may not be able to return here..." Leafa said_

 _"Then you can explain on the way. We have to walk out of here anyway, right?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic start walking away._

 _"Got it." Leafa said_

* * *

 _*Seconds later*_

 _The three of them were running out of the Lugry terroritory. They were now running at the bridge._

 _"So, in forty minutes, past the Valley of the Butterflies, a discussion will begin between the Sylphs and the Cait Sith." Leafa said_

 _"I see. Can i ask some queations?" Kiroto said_

 _"Go ahead."_

 _"How do the Salamanders benefit from attacking the Sylphs and the Cait Sith?" Kirito said_

 _"First, they can stop the alliance. If an information leak on the Sylph side kills their leader, wouldn't the Cait Sith be very upset?" Leafa said_

 _"Yeah." Kirito said_

 _"Of course." Sonic said_

 _"It's also possible there could be war between the Cait Sith and the Sylphs. And if you two take out a territory leader, you get thirty percent of the territory's money, and you can invade its town for ten days and levy whatever tax you want." Leafa said_

 _"You can do that?" Kirito said_

 _"For reals?" Sonic said_

 _"So, Kirito, Sonic. This is a Sylph problem. There's no reason you need to help. If we go to the meeting, we probably won't get out alive. We'll have to start at Sylvein again." Leafa said_

 _Leafa stop's running._

 _"No, it's even possible... That if you want to reach the top of the World Tree, you two be better off working with the Salamanders. If they pull this off, they'll be perfectly positioned to make an attempt up the World Tree. Since you two are Spriggan, they might hire you two as a mercenary. So even if you two kill me here, I won't complain." Leafa said_

 _"In the end, it's just a game, so do what you want. If you want to kill someone, kill them. If you want to steal, you steal. We met more people who think that way than we want. In a way, it's ture. We used to think the same way." Kirito said_

 _Kirito start's walking toward's Leafa._

 _"But it's not ture... There are things you have to protect especially because it's a virtual world. We learned that from someone important. If you give in to your impulses in this world, the price is that it changes your personality in the real world. The player and the character are one and the same. I like you, Leafa. I want to be your friend. I'd never attack someone like that just for my own benefit." Kirito said_

 _"Kirito...Thank you." Leafa said_

 _"Sorry, that sounded really arrogant, right? It's a bad habit..." Kirito said_

 _"No, I was happy." Leafa said_

 _"Crap... We're wasting time, aren't we? Yui, we're going to run. Lead the way." Kirito said_

 _Yui come's out of Kirito's pocket._

 _"Roger!" Yui said_

 _Kirito grab's Leafa's hand._

 _"Let me borrow your hand..." Kirito said grabbing Leafa's hand_

 _"U-Uh..."_

 _"Let's go!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were running very fast now. Leafa was holding on Kirito's hand very thightly. Leafa saw monsters right in front of them._

 _"U-Uh, m-monsters!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa scream. Sonic and Kirito went running pass the monsters._

 _"The exit!" Kirito said_

 _"I see it!" Sonic said_

 _Leafa look. They saw light in the distance and ran running towards it very fast._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue_

* * *

 _"Next Time: General of the Blazing Flame." Sonic and Kirito said as narrtors_


	21. General Of The Blazing Flame

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **General of the Blazing Flame**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue where we left off last time*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Leafa ran pass the monsters in front of them. They see a light at the distance._

 _"The exit!" Kirito said_

 _"Were almost there!" Sonic said_

 _Leafa started panicing as they were running towards the light. After leaving the cave. They jump up in the sky. Kirito and Sonic's wings apper. Leafa was still holding onto Kirito's hand's. Leafa's wing's apper. Leafa took a breath. She look's back to see the monsters falling down the cliff._

 _"That took years off my life!" Leafa said_

 _"It saved time." Kirito said_

 _"Honestly..."_

 _The three saw the World Tree just up ahead._

 _"Where will the talks be taking place?" Kirito said_

 _"Hmm... Let's see."_

 _Leafs open's the menu and click's on the map menu._

 _"To the northwest, inside that mountain." Leafa said_

 _"How much time do we have left?" Kirito said_

 _"Twenty minutes." Leafa said_

 _"I hope we make it!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Leafa started flying faster to the location._

* * *

 _*ALfheim, Butterfly Valley, Neutral Territory*_

 _The three of them were still flying to the location._

 _"I don't know if we'll make it there before the Salamanders." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah. Even if we can warn them, we'll either barely get the leader out, or all die together in battle." Leafa said_

 _"Player signals. A group of sixty-eight players is ahead. That's probably the Salamander attack force." Yui said_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _Kirito and Sonic saw the Salamanders._

 _"Fourteen more are up ahead. Most likely the Sylph and Cait Sith diplomats. Fifty seconds until they make contact." Yui said_

 _"We didn't make it in time. Thank you, Kirito and Sonic. This is far enough. You two go to the World Tree. I'm going to save Sakuya. It wasn't for long, but it was fun. I hope we meet again!" Leafa said_

 _"Running away isn't really our style." Kirito said_

 _"It isn't our thing." Sonic said_

 _"Huh?" Leafa said_

* * *

 _*At The Location*_

 _The Salamanders were at the location ready to attack._

 _"Why are the Salamanders here?"_

 _One of the Salamanders put his hand up. The other Salamanders were all ready. Seconds later, Two people landed on the ground. After the dust cleared out. It was Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Everyone, put away your swords!" Kirito said_

 _"Right now!" Sonic said_

 _"Who's those two?"_

 _"Sakuya!" Leafa said_

 _Sakuya's look's at Leafa._

 _"Leafa... What are you doing here?" Sakuya said_

 _"It's not easy to explain. But the one thing i can say is that our fates depend of them." Leafa said_

 _"What is going on?" Sakuya whisper.p_

 _"We want to talk to your commander!" Kirito said_

 _The commander apper's. Sonic and Kirito start flying towards the commander._

 _"Why are two Spriggans doing here? I'm going to kill you, regardless of your answer. But in honor of bravery, I will speak to you two first." The commander said_

 _"My name is Kirito. I'm an ambassador for the Spriggan-Undine alliance." Kirito said_

 _"My name is Sonic. I'm also an ambassador for the Spriggan-Undine alliance." Sonic said_

 _"If you attack this meeting, We can assume you desire a full-scale war with all four races, correct?" Kirito said_

 _"An Undine-Spriggan alliance? And you two, without a single guard, are their ambassador?" The Commander said_

 _"Yes, that's right. We're merely here to negotiate trade terms with the Sylphs and Cait Sith. But if the talks are disrupted, it will be much worse. The four races will ally against the Salamanders." Kirito said_

 _"You're both all alone, wearing horrible gear. You can't expect me to believe you." The Commander said_

 _The Commander take's out his sword._

 _"If you can withstand my assault for thirty seconds, I will believe you are an ambassador." The Commander said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both take out their Black Iron Great Sword._

 _"That's generous of you..." Kirito said_

 _"This is bad." Sakuya said_

 _"What?" Leafa said_

 _"The Salamander's two-handed sword... It's the Demonic Sword Gram. I've heard you need a two-handed sword skill of 950 to equip it." Sakuya said_

 _"O-Of 950?!" Leafa said_

 _"Yes. If he's using it, he must be General Eugene. Do you know him?" Sakuya said_

 _"I-I know the name." Leafa said_

 _"The younger brother of the Salamander leader, Mortimer. I'ver heard they're brothers in real life. The elder is a brilliant strategist. The younger, a valiant warrior. In terms of sheer power, he's said to be the game's strongest player!" Sakuya said_

 _"The game's strongest player... Kirito... Sonic..." Leafa said_

 _The Sun's glare made a light making Sonic and Kirito cover there eyes. The Commander charges right them. He attack's but Sonic and Kirito block it but the sword went threw their swords and attack them. They went flying down and hit the cliff very hard._

 _"What was that?" Leafa said_

 _"The Demonic Sword Gram has a bonus skill, Ethereal Shift, letting it phase when someone tries to block with a shield or sword." Alicia Rue said_

 _"That's insane!" Leafa said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both apper and attack the Commander. The Commander block both attacks from them._

 _"I'm amazed you're both still alive." The Commander said_

 _"What was that attack?" Kirito said_

 _The Commander move away. Sonic and Kirito were trying to attack him but he dodge every attack from them. The Commander attack try to attack them on their face but they block it with there swords. They attack but the Commander block it. The Commander charges up to them and attack them knocking them back away from them._

 _"That hurts..."_

 _"How is he doing that?" Sonic said_

 _They heal back._

 _"Hey, it's been thirty seconds by now." Kirito said_

 _"Do you believe us now!" Sonic said_

 _"Sorry, but i've decided to kill you. Now you have to survive until i kill both of you." The Commander said_

 _"Damn it..." Kirito said_

 _"Are you kidding me..." Sonic said_

 _"I'll show you!" Kirito said_

 _Both of them flew up to him and continue attacking eachother._

 _"This will be tough. They're equally skilled, but Eugene's weapon is far superior." Sakuya said_

 _"Even so... Even so, Kirito and Sonic will..."_

 _Sonic and Kirito tried there best to attack the Commander he kept blocking the attacks. They both fly up and attack him from above. The Commander attacks both of them everywhere around their bodys. Sonic and Kirito fly away while the Commander was flying at them. While flying they were both doing a spell. They turned around and black smoke was covering everything._

 _"What?!"_

 _"I'm going to borrow this." Kirito said_

 _Kirito grab's Leafa sword and fly away's. Sonic apper in the smoke and put his sword away. He open's up the menu, click's on the inventory box and tap's on the Duel-wielding box. Two swords apper on his hands. The Dark Repulser and The Elucidator._

 _"Wait for me!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic fly's away as well._

 _"K-Kirito? S-Sonic?" Leafa said_

 _Leafa's didn't have her sword behind her._

 _"Was that meant to buy you two time?" The Commander said_

 _The Commander slashes the black smoke away. He was looking for both of them._

 _"Their gone?" Rue said_

 _"Did they run away?"_

 _"Of course not!" Leafa said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"While were alive, We won't let any party memebers die." Kirito said_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"Kirito and Sonic would never run." Leafa thought_

 _Everyone looked up to see Sonic and Kirito flying down._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Leafa cried out_

 _The Commander started flying right at them. Sonic and Kirito charged at him with battle crys. The Commander's sword was about to attack both of them until they both block it. They push him back. They flew up to him and started slashing him everywhere around his body with more battle crys. A fire force field block the next attack. The force field exploded. The Commander were flying toward's them._

 _"Die!"_

 _He attack but they both dodge it. They both stab him with four swords. They were both falling down. They attack once again and cut the Commander in half. The Commander exploded and started falling down. Everyone was quiet for a moment._

 _"Splendid! Simply splendid!" Sakuya said_

 _"Wow, nice fight!" Rue said_

 _Everyone was celeabarting for both of them. Leafa looked at them just there doing nothing. She blush a little and was happy for them._

 _Remember these Kirito?" Sonic said showing the two swords he had_

 _"You still have them? But how?" Kirito said_

 _"I have my own ways." Sonic said_

 _Both of them were laughing._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sakuya was reviving the Commander from death. He reapper._

 _"Your both excellent fighters. The best i have ever seen."_

 _"Thanks." Kirito said_

 _"Good to hear that." Sonic said_

 _"I had no idea there was someone like you two among the Spriggans. The world is a bigger place than i'd thought."_

 _"Will you believe us, then?" Kirito said_

 _Gene did not say a word._

 _"Gene, a word?"_

 _"Kagemune? What is it?"_

 _"Oh, from yesterday." Leafa said_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _"I'd prefer not to fight you two one-on-two, either."_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"You know that my party was wiped out yesterday, right?" Kagemune said_

 _"Yes." Gene said_

 _"Those are the Spriggans that did it. There was indeed an Undine with them." Kagemune said_

 _"Very well. Then i suppose i must believe it. It's ture that neither i nor our leader intends to fight the Undines and Spriggans. We'll withdraw for now. But someday, i'll fight you two again." Gene said_

 _"Sounds good to us." Kirito said_

 _"Anytime." Sonic said_

 _The three of them fistbump._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _The Salamanders started leaving the place._

 _"I guess some of the Salamanders aren't that bad." Kirito said_

 _"Their pretty chill." Sonic said_

 _"You're both insane, you know that?" Leafa said_

 _"We get that a lot." Kirito said_

 _"Were use to it already." Sonic said_

 _"Excuse me, but could you explain what's happening?" Sakuya said_

* * *

 _*At The Evening*_

 _"I see. I did sense some degree of irritation in Sigurd's attitude." Sakuya said_

 _"Irritation? At what?" Leafa said_

 _"He probably wasn't able to accept that, in terms of power, we were falling behind the Salamanders. Sigurd is a man to whom power is very important. Not just for his character stats and abilities... He desired power as a player as well." Sakuya said_

 _"But even so, Why would he spy for the Salamanders?" Leafa said_

 _"You've heard about the 5.0 patch they'll be releasing soon? Apparently, they're finally putting in a reincarnation system. Mortimer put him up to it. Bring us the head of your leader, and we'll allow you to reincarnate as Salamander." Sakuya said_

 _"So what will you do, Sakuya?" Leafa said_

 _"Lu, you've raised your dark magic skill, right?" Sakuya said_

 _"Yes." Lu replied_

 _"Open a Moonlight Mirror to Sigurd." Sakuya said_

* * *

 _*At Sigurd's place*_

 _Sigurd was having a drink of wine until Sakuya's voice scared him and drop it._

 _"Sigurd."_

 _"S-Sakuya?" Sigurd said_

 _"Indeed. Unfortunately, I'm still alive." Sakuya said_

 _"Why? I mean, what happened at the meeting?" Sigurd said_

 _"It concluded successfully. We must still sign the treaty, though. Oh, right... We had a_ _unexpected guest." Sakuya said_

 _"A g-guest?" Sigurd said_

 _"General Eugene sends his regards." Sakuya said_

 _Sigurd get's shock and look's behind Sakuya._

 _"Leafa... So that's it! Those incompetent lizards. Well? What will you do, Sakuya? Fine me. Kick me out of the government? But without me running the military, how long will your rule last?" Sigurd said_

 _"No, if you cannot stand being a Sylph, I thought I would grant a request." Sakuya said_

 _"Wh-What?"_

 _Sakuya send's something to Sigurd._

 _"Are you insane?! Me? You're banishing me?"_

 _*Your leader has stripped you of your rights as a Sylph, and banished you from your territory.*_

 _"That's right. You can wander the neutral territory as a renegade. Hopefully, you will find something new there to occupy your time." Sakuya said_

 _"Curse you..." Sigurd said_

 _Sigurd run's toward the mirror and disapper's as well as the mirror. The mirror disapper's in front of Sakuya. The dark magic disapper around them._

 _"Sakuya?"_

 _"I thank you, Leafa. I'm very happy you came to save me." Sakuya said_

 _"I didn't do anything. You should thank Kirito and Sonic." Leafa said_

 _"That's ture. Just who are you two?" Sakuya said_

 _"Hey, what you were both saying about being Spriggan-Undine ambassador... Is that ture?" Lu said_

 _Everyone looked at both of them._

 _"Oh, that was just a big lie. A bluff, a con, negotiation." Kirito said_

 _"Man were good." Sonic said_

 _"You're both crazy. I can't believe you both came up with that in the Spur of the moment." Sakuya said_

 _"Whenoto we have a bad hand, We always raise the pot." Kirito said_

 _Lu come's close to them._

 _"For two big liars, you're both pretty strong. Maybe you two are the Spriggans' secret weapon?" Lu said_

 _"Of course not. Were just wandering mercenary." Kirito said_

 _Lu start's laughing and hug's Kirito and Sonic's arm._

 _"If you two aren't tied down anywhere, why not be mercenarys for the Cait Sith? You'll get three meals a day, plus snacks and a nap." Lu said_

 _Sakuya hug's Kirito and Sonic's other arm._

 _"Kirito, Sonic, was it? How about you two join me for a drink this Sylvein? I'd like to get to know you two a little better." Sakuya said_

 _"Wait..."_

 _"That's not fair, Sakuya! You shouldn't try to seduce them." Lu said_

 _"You, too... You're clinging to them too much." Sakuya said_

 _"Help us..." Sonic and Kirito thought_

 _"Stop it. Kirito and Sonic are mine... mine... *blushes*" Leafa said_

 _Leafa look's at Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Um, m-my..." Leafa said_

 _"We appreciate the offers. But were sorry. She promised to take us to the World Tree." Kirito said_

 _"That is right." Sonic said_

 _"Oh, that's a shame. You're going to Arum, Leafa? Sightseeing? Or..." Sakuya said_

 _"I was planning to leave the Sylphs... But now i'm going to return to Sylvein, although i'm not sure when." Leafa said_

 _"Understood. I'm glad to hear it. Make sure you come back. Bring them with you." Sakuya said_

 _"Stop at my place on the way back. We'll throw you a party." Lu said_

 _Leafa nodded with a yea._

 _*Later*_

 _"Thank you so much for coming today, Leafa, Kirito and Sonic. Had we fallen today, we'd never have caught up to the Salamanders. I'd like to thank you somehow." Sakuya said_

 _"No, it was nothing." Kirito said_

 _"Hey, Sakuya... Alicia. Wasn't the goal of this alliance to venture up the World Tree?" Leafa said_

 _"Yes, eventually." Sakuya said_

 _"I'd like you to let us come with you. And as soon as possible!" Leafa said_

 _Sakuya and Alicia looked at eachother._

 _"I have no objection. Actually, we'd be quite graceful. But why are you in such a hurry?" Sakuya said_

 _Leafa look's at Sonic and Kirito._

 _"We came to this world to reach the top of the World Tree, in order to meet someone who may be there." Kirito said_

 _"The Fairy King Oberon?" Sakuya said_

 _"No... I don't think so. It's someone we can't reach in the real world, but we have to see, no matter what." Kirito said_

 _"However, it will probably take time to prepare all the raid members' equipment. More than just a day or two..." Alicia said_

 _"I see... Yeah, you're right. For now, We just want to reach the base of the tree, and we'll work out the rest ourselves. Oh, right." Kirito said_

 _Kirito take's out a bag. Sonic take's out a bag too._

 _"Could you use this to increase your war chest?" Kirito said_

 _Alicia garb's the bags but it fell down because it was to heavy. Alicia grab's them like a box._

 _"S-Sakuya! Look!" Alicia said_

 _Sakuya look's at them to see the bags were filled with coins._

 _"All these 200,000 Yuld mithril pieces! Are you two certain about this? With this money, you could build two castles on prime land." Sakuya said_

 _"We don't mind." Kirito said_

 _"Not at all." Sonic said_

 _"We don't need it anymore." Kirito said_

 _"This will get us really close to the amount we need." Alicia said_

 _"We'll ready our equipment as quickly as we can. And when we're set, we'll call you." Sakuya said_

 _"Thank you." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*Later (Once Again)*_

 _Sakuya, Alicia and the rest were leaving the place._

 _"Thanks! See you soon!" Alicia said_

 _They all fly away while Sonic, Kirito and Leafa were watching them._

 _"It kind of feels like none of that really happened." Leafa said_

 _"Honestly... I told you no cheating, Daddy and Brother." Yui said_

 _"What!" The three of them said_

 _Yui come's out of Kirito's pocket._

 _"Wh-What are you talking about?" Kirito said_

 _"What's wrong Yui?" Sonic said_

 _"When those two leaders were clinging to you two, your hearts were pounding." Yui said_

 _"W-Well, Were guys..." Kirito said_

 _"Seriously."_

 _"H-Hey, Yui, am i not a problem?" Leafa said_

 _"Iy looks like you're okay." Yui said_

 _"Wh-Why?" Leafa said_

 _"Because you don't really seem like a girl." Kirito said_

 _"I think the same way." Sonic said_

 _"Wait... Hey. What does that mean?!" Leafa said_

 _"We mean you're easy to get along with... In a good way... Yeah. Now, let's get going to Arun! The sun will set!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic were both flying._

 _"Hey, wait!" Leafa said_

 _The three start flying to the World Tree._

* * *

 _*The Next Day, At Asuna's cage*_

 _Asuna was laying down on bed not sleeping. She soon get's up from the bed and start's running toward's the cage entrance. She start's putting on the numbers._

 _"8-11-3-2-3-2-9." Asuna type_

 _The cage entrance open up._

 _"Kirito, Sonic, I'll do my beat, okay?" Asuna said_

 _Asuna get's out of the cage. She then walk's away._

* * *

 _*To...Be...Continue...*_

* * *

 _"Next Time: The Truth of ALfeim" Sonic and Kirito said as narrotors_


	22. The Truth Of ALfheim

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **The Truth of ALfheim**

* * *

 _*ALfheim, Neutral Territory, Central Capital, Arun*_

 _The three of them made it to the the Neutral Territory. It was all light and amazing. Sonic and Kirito looked up to see the World Tree._

 _"The World Tree..." Kirito said_

 _"Were almost there." Sonic said_

 _"Yeah, this is Arun! The center of ALfheim, the biggest city in the world." Leafa said_

 _"We're finally here." Kirito said_

 _"It look's amazing." Sonic said_

 _"I've never been go a city this size." Yui said_

 _"Me, either. The ore light looks like stardust..." Leafa said_

 _The four them heard an announcment._

 _"The server will be down today, January 22nd, from 4:00 AM to 7:00 AM for scheduled maintenance. Players are asked to log out ten miniutes in advance. Repeat: The server will be down today, January 22nd,"_

 _"That's all for today, huh? Let's log out at an inn." Leafa said_

 _"Yeah..." Kirito said_

 _"Ok..." Sonic said_

 _Leafa looked at both of them in a werid look._

 _"Well, let's find an inn. We blew all our cash, so nowhere too pricey." Kirito said_

 _"That's because you two were showing off by giving all yiur money to Sakuya. You two should have saved your money for an inn." Leafa said_

 _"*giggles*"_

 _"You heard you dad and brother. Is there a cheap inn nearby?" Leafa said_

 _"Hmm... There's a super-cheap one down there." Yui said_

 _"S-Super-cheap, huh?"_

 _"Let's go." Kirito said_

 _"We don't have much time." Sonic said_

 _They both started walking inside._

 _"Ah, wait, you two..." Leafa said_

 _Leafa look's up._

* * *

 _*At The World Tree*_

 _Asuna was still escapeing as fast as she could. She looked to see a place that lead's to somewhere._

 _"That's..."_

 _She run's toward it and hide's in every corner. Once she made it in she put's her hand on a scan and it turned green. The door open, Asuna panic and hide. She than take's a peek and enter's it._

* * *

 _*At The Real World In The Morning*_

 _Sonic and Kazuto were cleaning their selfs. They saw Sugu awake._

 _"Morning Sugu." Kazuto said_

 _"Had a nice sleep?" Sonic said_

 _"Morning, Brother and Sonic." Sugu said_

 _"You look really sleepy. When did you get to bed last night?" Kazuto said_

 _"Let's see... Four, i think?" Sugu said_

 _"A kid shouldn't stay up that late. What were you doing?" Kazuto said_

 _"I guess I was on the internet..." Sugu said_

 _"Don't spend too much time on it. Not that I should talk. Hey, Sugu. Turn around." Kazuto said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Just do it." Kazuto said_

 _Sugu turn's around._

 _"Like this?" Sugu said_

 _Kazuto put's water behind her back. She scream making a echo around the town._

* * *

 _*Back At The Virtual World*_

 _Asuna quietly tip toe threw the hall of the place._

 _"How far does this go?" Asuna thought_

 _Asuna saw a map of the location._

 _"Is this a map? Somewhere... Somewhere there's a console where I can log out." Asuna thought_

 _She saw something at the map._

 _"Experiment?" Asuna thought_

* * *

 _*Back At The Real World*_

 _Kazuto and Sugu were at the kitchen making something while Sonic was at Kazuto's room sitting down dowing noting._

 _"Brother, you should buy me a green tea shaved ice and a raspberry parfait to apologize. Be sure to, okay?" Sugu said_

 _"Sure." Kazuto said_

 _"Okay, then. Then want to get it today?" Sugu said_

 _"I have to do something in the afternoon. And i'm planning to go to the hospital this morning." Kazuto said_

 _"Oh... Hey, Brother... Could i come with you?" Sugu said_

 _"Oh, sure. I'm sure Asuna will be happy." Kazuto said_

 _"Yea... All right, let's eat!" Sugu said_

 _Kazuti smiles._

 _"Sonic, come on let's eat!" Kazuto shouting out at Sonic_

 _"Coming!" Sonic replied_

* * *

 _*Back To The Virtual World*_

 _Asuna walked inside the experiment room exploring it. While looking around she saw something._

 _"This is..." Asuna said_

 _"By expanding the brain's control regions, it's possible to could control thought, emotion, even memory."_

 _Asuna get's shock._

 _"They're suffering!" Asuna thought_

 _She looked around to brains._

 _"All of these? Awful... How awful! He won't get away with this. No, I won't let him! Just wait a little. I'll save you, okay?" Asuna thought_

 _Someone enter's the room. Two ugly monsters._

 _"Now, how's it going? He's having another dream of Spica."_

 _"The B-13 and B-14 fields are off the scale. Same with 16. High excitement."_

 _"Sure it isn't a coincidence? It's only happened three times."_

 _"No, it's due to the emotional induement circuits. If it's happening at this rate, he's over the threshold. For now, we'll put him on the list for continuous monitoring."_

 _Asuna walk's away._

* * *

 _*Back At The Real World*_

 _"Hey, Brother, what about school?" Sugu said_

 _"School?" Kazuto said_

 _"Weren't you supposed to start high school last year?" Sugu said_

 _The three of them enter the bus. Sugu and Kazuto sit down next to each other while Sonic sat in front of them._

 _"Well... They said something about using one of the city schools that shut down as a special school for the students from SAO." Kazuto said_

 _"For real's?" Sonic said_

 _"Now departing."_

 _You can get in without any exams, and if you graduate, they'll let you take the test for university." Kazuto said_

 _"Oh, i see. That sounds like a good deal... But they'll be putting lots of different students together." Sugu said_

 _"We all spent two years within a deadly game. They don't know what it did to our minds. Maybe they want to observe us." Kazuto said_

 _"Seriously?" Sugu said_

 _"Two painful years of a lot of people dieing. And i couldn't take it anymore. It made me go insane for two years non-stop." Sonic said_

 _"Well... Your ok now? Are you?" Sugu said_

 _"Yea. But those two years we aweful." Sonic replied_

 _"But if i wanted to attend a normal high school now, I'd have to spend the whole year at cram school. But if i wanted that, i'm sure i'd have that choice." Kazuto said_

 _"I'm sure you'd do fine. Your grades are good." Sugu said_

 _"Were." Past tense. I haven't studied for two years." Kazuto said_

 _"I could be your tutor!" Sugu said_

 _"Then maybe you'll help me with math and information processing."_

 _"What!?" Sugu said_

 _Sonic and Kazuto both giggle._

 _"You two never failed to make me smile." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Back To The Virtual World*_

 _Asuna was running and hiding trying not to be seen. While hiding, Asuna saw sonething from the far left._

 _"That's... A system console? Good, they haven't seen me yet." Asuna thought_

 _Asuna run's toward's the system console as fast as she can. As soon as she made it she grab's it._

 _"Please!"_

 _The console open's up. She was searching was she looking. After looking she finally found it._

 _*Detach Virtual Laboratory*_

 _"This is it!" Asuna thought_

 _Asuna click's on it and a menu appers._

 _*Logging out will terminate all services. Cancel or Log out*_

 _Asuna was about to click the log out button until something was behind her._

* * *

 _*Back At The Real World*_

 _The three of them made it to the hospital._

 _"What a big hospital." Sugu said_

 _"It's amazing inside, too. Like a hotel." Kazuto said_

 _"They tried to kick me out last time because they said no animals allowed." Sonic said_

 _"*giggles*" Sugu giggled_

 _"Don't giggle at me." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Inside the Hospital*_

 _The three of them were in the elavator going up to Asuna's room. It took a while to go up to the floor. Once they made it to the floor, they started walking to Asuna's room._

 _"Look's like no one care's about a blue creature in this hospital." Sugu said_

 _"Everyone is use to it. I come with Kirit- I mean Kazuto." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*At Asuna's door*_

 _"Yuuki Asuna. Her character shared her real name. Just like Sonic. Not many people do that." Sugu said_

 _"You know a lot about it... Asuna's the only one i've ever known to do that." Kazuto said_

 _The three of them enter the room. They see Asuna still not awake._

 _"I'll introduce you. This is Asuna. Vice Commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, Lighting Flash Asuna." Kazuto said_

 _"It's a been months since i heard about the Knight of the Blood Oath." Sonic said_

 _"We weren't able to match her sword speed or accuracy. Asuna, this is my sister, Suguha. And our old friend Sonic." Kazuto said_

 _"N-Nice to meet you, Asuna." Sugu said_

 _"Hey Asuna, it's been two months." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*Back At The Virtual World*_

 _Asuna was being attacked by the monster. She was about to click on the log out button until they moved her back._

 _"Who are you? What are you doing here?"_

 _"Hey, put me down. I'm a friend of Sugou. He was letting me look around. I'm leaving now." Asuna said_

 _"No one notified me about this. What about you?"_

 _"Nothing. He wouldn't want outsiders seeing this anyway."_

 _"Wait a second. You're that girl Sugou keeps at the top of the World Tree."_

 _"I've heard about that. It's so unfair that the boss gets to have all the fun with the cute girl."_

 _Asuna try streaching her leg's on the log out button but the monster grab's on her leg. She started panicing._

 _"Come on, keep still."_

 _"Stop it! Let me go, monster!" Asuna said_

 _"That's so mean... We're in the midst of an experiment on deep-sense mapping."_

 _"You're scientists, aren't you? You aren't ashamed, participating in this illegal, unethical experiment?" Asuna said_

 _"I think it's more ethical than sticking electrical probes into an exposed animal brain. They're all just dreaming."_

 _"That's right. Sometimes, we show them the most wonderful dreams. I wish i could have them."_

 _"You're insane." Asuna said_

 _"The boss is on a trip, right? Get back to the other side, and see what he wants us to do."_

 _"Fine... Hey, don't have any fun while i'm gone."_

 _"Got it, got it. Get going."_

 _One of the monsters log's off._

 _"Release me! Let me go! Let me out!" Asuna said_

 _"I can't! The boss would kill me! Just forget it. Why don't we enjoy some electro-drugs? I'm sick of dolls."_

 _The monster put's tentacles around Asuna._

 _"Stop it. What are you doing? Stop..."_

 _Asuna bite's one of the tentacles._

 _"Stop! Fine! Fine... I forgot i turned off the pain observer."_

 _The other monster return's._

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Noting. What did the boss say?"_

 _"He was pissed. He said to return her to the bridcage above the lab, change the pass, and keep an eye on her 24/7."_

 _"And i was just about to have some fun... Let's at least walk her back instead of teleporting her. I want to enjoy this feeling a little more."_

 _"You're having fun, aren't you?"_

 _Asuna try's to realease herself._

 _"Come on, no more struggling."_

 _The monsters start taking her back._

 _"I said release me! Stay put." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*Back At The Real World*_

 _"She's so pretty. It's a shame that she's still asleep. Maybe i shouldn't have come. I don't know how i feel." Sugu thought_

 _Sugu start's walking away._

 _"I thought if i met Asuna, i'd know. However, do i want to be a good sister and friend? Or do i..." Sugu thought_

 _Sugu came back to see Sonic and Kirito were holding on Asuna's hand. They looked sad._

 _"Brother." Sugu thought_

* * *

 _*Back At The Virtual World*_

 _Asuna was put back inside the cage. The monsters put a new password._

 _"Bye. Let's play play again if we have the chance."_

 _The monsters were leaving._

 _"I won't lose, Kirito, Sonic. I will never give up. I will escape this place!" Asina thought_

* * *

 _*Somewhere else*_

 _Leafa woke up after the maintence was finish. Sonic and Kirito both logged on._

 _"Leafa?" Kirito said_

 _Leafa look's at them._

 _"What's wrong, Leafa?" Kirito said_

 _She had tears coming out._

 _"Um... Um, Kirito... Sonic... I... I... I have a broken heart... I'm sorry, saying all this to someone i just met. It's against etipuette to bring real world problems here."_

 _Kirito sit's next to Leafa._

 _"Whether here or in the real world, you can cry when it hurts. There's no rule that you can't show feelings just because it's a game." Kirito said_

 _"Kirito..." Leafa said_

 _Leafa start's crying next to Kirito._

 _"I'm in love with my brother. But I can't share this feeling. I have to bury them deep in my heart. So that i can forget them someday." Leafa thought_

 _"I'm okay. Thanks, Kirito. You're nice, you know?" Leafa said_

 _"People often say the exact opposite about me. Want to logg off for today? I think i can make it the rest of the way myself." Kirito said_

 _"No... I've come this far. I'll go to the reat of the way. Now, let's go." Leafa said_

 _Leafa help's Kirito get up the bed._

 _"Yui, you here?" Kirito said_

 _Yui apper's back. She yawn's as soon as she came back._

 _"Good morning, Daddy, Brother and Leafa." Yui said_

 _"Morning, Yui. Hey, i was wondering yesterday... Do Navi-Pixies sleep at night?" Leafa said_

 _"Of course not. But when Daddy and Brother are not here, I shut down my input circuits, and process accumulated data. It could be similar to human sleep." Yui said_

 _"But you just yawned..."_

 _"That's what humans do during their boot-up sequence, right? On average, Daddy and Brother last for eight seconds." Yui said_

 _"Werid." Sonic said_

 _"You don't have to be strange." Kirito said_

 _Leafa giggles._

 _"Let's head out." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah." Leafa said_

 _"Let's do this." Sonic said_

* * *

 _*At The Center of ALfeim*_

 _The three of them were walking around the center of ALfeim. Sonic was behind them as everyone looked right at him._

 _"There are tons of people here." Leafa said_

 _"I guess it really is center of ALfeim." Kirito said_

 _"It seems that all the the fairy races from around the continent are here." Yui said_

 _"Could we hurry up now. People are looking at me." Sonic said_

 _Once they went threw the crowd of people. They went up some stairs and saw the World Tree very close._

 _"That's the World Tree." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah. Seeing it up close, it's amazing." Leafa said_

 _"Isn't there a city up there? And also..."_

 _"The Fairy King Oberon lives there with the light fairies, the Alf. And they say the first race to meet with the king will become Alfs." Leafa said_

 _"You can't climb up it?" Kirito said_

 _"The area around the trunk os off-limits, so you can't climb it. And your wings' flight limit would expire long before you'd make it up." Leafa said_

 _"I heard that a bunch of people passed the limit by lauching off each other's shoulders..." Kirito said_

 _"Oh, you heard about that. They made it close to the branches. But the GMs freaked out and patched it. Now there's a wall just above the clouds." Leafa said_

 _"I see... Let's head to the trunk for now." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, got it." Leafa said_

 _The three of them continue walking._

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _"Once you pass through that gate, you're at the world's heart, the central district of Arun." Leafa said_

 _They kept walking. Yui pop's out of Kirito's pocket._

 _"Hey, Yui. What's wrong?" Kirito said_

 _"Why did you do that?" Sonic said_

 _"Mommy..."_

 _Kirito and Sonic looked at Leafa._

 _"Mommy is here." Yui said_

 _"What!" Sonic said_

 _"You're sure?" Kirito said_

 _"I'm certain. Thi_ _s player ID belongs to Mommy. The coordinates are right above us!" Yui said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both looked up. Their wings apper._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Leafa said_

 _The two of them flew up in sky very fast._

 _"Wait! Kirito! Sonic!" Leafa yelled out_

 _The two of them flew up more fast._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Leafa cried out_

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Grand Quest." Sonic and Kirito said as narrtors_

* * *

 **Just want to let everyone know that this story is just a recreation of the original Sword Art Online.**


	23. The Reveal And Grand Quest

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **The Reveal and Grand Quest**

* * *

 _*Let Continue*_

 _"Mommy... Mommy is here." Yui said_

 _"Huh?" Sonic and Kirito_

 _"You're sure?" Kirito said_

 _"I'm certain. This player ID belongs to Mommy. The coordinates are right above us!" Yui said_

 _They both look up. They made a angry look. Both of there wings apper behind them. They started flying up._

 _"Kirito! Sonic! Wait! You guys!" Leafa said_

 _Both of them flew up faster. Leafa wing's apper. She started flying as well._

 _"You guys, what's wrong? The person at the top of the World Tree is that important to you?" Leafa thought_

 _Sonic and Kirito both fly threw the clouds._

 _"Be careful, Kirito and Sonic! You're about to hit the barrier!" Leafa yelled out_

 _Sonic and Kirito both the barrier._

 _"You guys!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito flew up again._

 _"No!"_

 _They both hit the barrier again. Sonic and Kirito were about to fly up again until Leafa grab them._

 _"Stop it, you two. It's impossible! You can't get any higher from here!" Leafa said_

 _"We must go! We have to go..." Kirito said_

 _"Mommy, it's me." Yui said_

 _No respone._

 _"Mommy!" Yui cried out_

* * *

 _*On Top Of The World Tree*_

 _Asuna was still inside the cage just there having her head face down on the table._

 _"Mommy..."_

 _Asuna looked foward to see that there was nobody in sight. She looked right and left but nothing._

 _"Mommy."_

 _Asuna turned around very fast but nothing. She get's uo from the chair._

 _"Yui? Is that you?" Asuna said_

 _"Mommy! Mommy! I'm right here." Yui said_

 _Asuna looks down._

 _"I'm up here... I'm right here, Yui!" Asuna yelled out_

 _Kirito! Sonic!"_

 _Asuna look's around the place._

 _"Anything... Is there anything i could drop down there?" Asuan thought_

 _"That's it." Asuna said_

* * *

 _*With Sonic, Kirito and Leafa*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were punching the barrier but it was unbreakable._

 _"What is this?" Kirito said_

 _"It's so strong." Sonic said_

 _"I tried to use Warning Mode to contact her, but..."_

 _Sonic and Kirito saw something falling down._

 _"What's that?" Kirito said_

 _Kirito grab's the thing that was falling down._

 _"A card?" Kirito said_

 _"But what kind of card?" Sonic said_

 _"Leafa, do you know what this is?" Kirito said_

 _"No, i've never seen an item like that." Leafa said_

 _Kirito tap's on the card but nothing. He tap's it again but still nothing._

 _"No window, huh?" Kirito said_

 _"This... This is a System Admin access code." Yui said_

 _"Then can we use it to access the GM controls?" Kirito said_

 _"No... You need the appropriate console to access it from withing the game. Even i can't bring up the system menu." Yui said_

 _"I see. However, something like this wouldn't just fall from the sky for no reason. This is probably..."_

 _"Yes! Mommy heard us and dropped it." Yui said_

 _A ghost of Asuna touch the card._

 _"Asuna..."_

 _"Leafa, tell me something. Where is the gate that leads inside the World Tree?" Kirito said_

 _"Well, it's in the dome at the tree's base... B-But you can't get in! It's protected by guardians, and even the biggest raids couldn't break through!" Leafa said_

 _"I have to go anyway..." Kirito said_

 _Kirito and Sonic both grab Leafa's hand._

 _"Thank you so much for everything. I'll go the rest of the way alone with Sonic." Kirito said_

 _Leafa get's shock. They both let go of her hand. Both of them started flying back down._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..."_

* * *

 _*At The Ground*_

 _Both of them landed on the ground._

 _"Yui, do you know the way to this dome?" Kirito said_

 _"We need to go there as soon as possible." Sonic said_

 _"I understand, just go up those stairs and..."_

 _Sonic and Kirito both ran and started flying again._

 _"B-But are you sure, Daddy and Brother? The information we've learned so far. indicates that breaking in through the gate will be extremely difficult." Yui said_

 _"Out only choice is to try. Even if we fail, it won't cost our lives." Kirito said_

 _"That's ture, but..."_

 _They both landed to the dome._

 _"And if we have to waste another second just standing around, And you want to see Mommy soon, right?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes." Yui replied_

 _Both of them started walking up the stairs. After walking on some stairs they made it and started walking towards the huge door._

 _"You who know not the heights of heaven... Do you desire passage to the castle of the king?"_

 _A menu appern in front of them._

 _*Will you attempt the Grand Quest "Guardians of the World Tree?"*_

 _"We're coming, Asuna."_

 _They click on the yes button._

 _"We're almost there."_

 _"Then show that you are worthy of letting your wings take flight."_

 _The door started opening. Sonic and Kirito both grab there swords._

 _"Let's go, Yui." Kirito said_

 _"Will try our best." Sonic said_

 _"Keep you head down." Kirito said_

 _"Goo luck, Daddy and Brother." Yui said_

 _Yui goes inside the pocket. Sonic and Kirito both started walking inside._

* * *

 _*Inside The Dome*_

 _It was pitch black inside the Dome. Both of them looked around but it was dark. The lights turned on. Sonic and Kirito's wing apper behind them._

 _"Go!" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _Both of them started flying up with battle crys. A Guardian Knight apper and it started charging at them._

 _"Out of the way!"_

 _They hit swords together. They knock back the Guardian Knight. They grab the neck and stab it. The slice the head apart. The Guardian Knight exploded._

 _"We can do this!"_

 _They kept flying up. While flying up they saw a ton more of Guardian Knights. Two Guardian Knights were charging at them. Sonic and Kirito were charging at them as well. One of the Guardian Knights tired to attck but they both dodge it. They counter it and attack back which it exploded. The other Guardian Knight attack them but they dodge it. They both slash the Guardian Knight's arms which exploded. Another one came and was about to slash them but they blocked it. They both flew at it and started puching it._

 _"Down you go. Down, damn it!"_

 _They both yelled as they punch it threw the face. It exploded. Another one apper behind and attack but they both dodge it. They turned around very quickly and attack it which exploded. More Guardian Knights were charging at them. Sonic and Kirito both smirk and giggle. They started flying up with battle crys. They attack a Guardian Knight. Another was coming behind them. They turned around and attack it. They both attack two more which exploded. Another one attack them on top but they block it. They were trying there best to block it. Both of them had a vison of Asuna. They both attack it and slice it in half. Two more were charging at them. One of them attack but they both block it, while the other one attack them but they block it with there hands. They both grab one and hit it with another one. They both attack them which they exploded. They started flying up but more were coming at them. They both attack two which exploded and another one. One of the Guardian Knights started taking them down but they attack it and exploded. They continue flying up as more were chasing them._

 _"Asuna! Asuna... Asuna... Asuna... Asuna... Asuna! Asu-"_

 ** _*Sonic and Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Both of them reach out there hands but they both got shot with something._**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _Both of them looked to see Guardain Knights were shooting arrows at them. A ton of arrows were all going to them. Both started flying up as fast they can. Arrows hit both of them but they didn't gave up yet._

 _"Just... Just a little more..."_

 _All of a sudden. Big swords stab both Sonic and Kirito. Kirito cough while Sonic cough actual blood. They kept flying._

 ** _*Sonic and Kirito's POV*_**

 ** _Both of them reach out there hands. There HP turned from yellow to red._**

 ** _"Just a little more..."_**

 ** _*Normal POV*_**

 _They both yelled as there HP hit zero. They both went up in flames._

 _*You are Dead*_

* * *

 _*A little bit later*_

 _"We... We..."_

 _A countdown was happeing._

 _*Resurrection Timer*_

 _"Died? Somewhere in our hearts, We believed this world was just a game. Is this our punishment for that? Our strength is nothing but skills and status effects. But we thought we could overcome the rules and limits of the game, and do anything." Sonic and Kirito thought_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _Sonic and Kirito both had flashback when they fought Illfang The Kobold Lord, Dark Dwarf Miners, Granite Elementals, X'rphan the White Wyrm, Lizardman Lords, The Gleam Eyes, Commander Eugene._**

 ** _"A game where you can die is too easy."_**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"It's over... We couldn't save her..." Sonic said_

 _"Asuna..."_

 _A Guardian Knight both looked down. Sonic and Kirito both looked down to see Leafa._

 _"No..."_

 _"This can't be happening..."_

 _"Stay back!"_

 _The Guardian Knights were chasing Leafa. They tried to attack Leafa but she dodge all of the attacks. Leafa saw two flames just there in the sky._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Leafa cried out_

 _Leafa grab's the two flames. Four Guardian Knights were all about to attack her until she flew back down and hit eachothers swords. Arrow were coming down to her. One hit from behind. More hit her but she didn't gave up just yet. A Guardian Knight attack her from behind and started flying down very fast. She hit the ground very hard. She saw the exit. She started flying to the door dodging arrows and swords. She cried out as she went threw the door._

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _The door was closing. Leafa was on the ground breathing as she escape. She looked at her hands to see two purple flames._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..."_

 _Leafa get's up from the ground. She open's the menu and click's on the inventory menu._

 _*Spirit's Tears Glacial Chunk World Tree Dewdrop Stardust Sand Ancient Fruit*_

 _Leafa put's the two flames and put's a tear on each one. The flames made a tornado. Sonic and Kirito reappered. They open their eyes to see Leafa in tears._

 _"Kirito... Sonic..."_

 _They both knee down and grab her hands. Leafa started blushing a little._

 _"Thank you, Leafa." Kirito said_

 _"I d-didn't..."_

 _"But don't do things like that. We're fine. I don't want to cause you any more trouble." Kirito said_

 _"Trouble?! I..."_

 _They both get and start walking._

 _"Kirito? Sonic? W-Wait! You both can't do it alone!" Leafa said_

 _"You may be right..." Kirito said_

 _"I am right, so..."_

 _"But we have to go." Kirito said_

 _"It's our only chance." Sonic said_

 _Leafa run's toward's them and hug's them from behind._

 _"Stop... Just stop this. Go back to being your normal selfs. I... I... To me, you're..."_

 _"Leafa... *grab's Leafa's hand* I'm sorry. If we don't make it up there, nothing will end. And nothing will begin. We have to save her again... We have to see Asuna again." Kirito said_

 _"She's important to us. No matter what." Sonic said_

 _Leafa's eyes widing up._

 _"What... What did you just say?" Leafa said_

 _"Right, Asuna. That's the name of the person we're looking for." Kirito said_

 _"But then... Then... That's..."_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Leafa had a flashback when the three of them were in the hospital._**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _Leafa cover's her mouth._

 _"What is it?" Kirito said_

 _"Is that you, Brother and Sonic?" Leafa said_

 _"Sugu? Suguha?" Sonic and Kirito said_

 _"This is awful. This isn't fair... It isn't..."_

 _"S-Sugu?" Kirito said_

 _Leafa open's up the menu click's on the log out button. Click's yes and log's out._

 _"Sugu!" Kirito said_

 _"What are you donig?" Sonic said_

 _"This can't be happening." Kirito said_

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _Sugu woke up and just looked at ceiling. She take's off the goggles and was about cry until there was a knock on the door._

 _"Sugu, are you there?" Kazuto said_

 _"Don't! Don't open the door. Leave me alone..." Sugu said_

 _"What's wrong, Sugu? I mean, I was surprised, too. If you're mad that i'm using the NerveGear again, I apologize. But I didn't have a choice." Kazuto said_

 _"No... That isn't it. That isn't..." Sugu said_

 _Sugu get's up from the bed and start's walking toward's the door._

 _"Sugu?"_

 _She open's the door._

 _"I... I... I... I betrayed my own heart! I betrayed my love for you... I was about to forget it, to give it up. To fall in love with Kirito... No, I already had! But... But..." Sugu said_

 _"L-Love? But we're..."_

 _"I know..."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I already know! You and I aren't really siblings!" Sugu said_

 _"What!"_

 _"I've known for the last two years. Wasn't the reason you quit kendo and started avoiding me because you knew the whole time? Weren't you avoiding me because i'm not your real sister?! So... So why are you being nice to me now?!" Sugu cried out_

 _"I was so happy you came back from SAO. I was so happy you were being nice to me, like when we were little. I thought you were finally giving me a chance. But... If i'd known this would happen, i wish you'd kept being a jerk. If you had, I wouldn't have realized I like you... Or been sad to learn about Asuna... Or tried to fall in love with Kirito instead!" Sugu cried out_

 _Sugu saw Kazuto all sad._

 _"I'm sorry." Kazuto quietly said_

 _"Leave me alone..." Sugu quietly said_

 _Sugu closes the door. She goes back on bed and start's crying. Kazuto lean's on the door and going down._

 _"Sugu..." Kazuto said_

* * *

 _*Inside Kazuto's Room*_

 _Sonic had his ear on the door listening to everything on what Sugu said. Sonic was just there all shock about everything what he heard._

 _"Is that Sugu really felt on Kirito?" Sonic quietly said_

* * *

 _*To...Be...Continue*_

* * *

 _*Next Time: Bonds." Sonic and Kazuto said as narrtors_


	24. We're Almost There And Bonds

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **We're almost there and Bonds**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue*_

 _"But... If i'd known this would happen, I wish you'd kept being a jerk. If you had, I wouldn't have realized i like you... Or been sad to learn about Asuna... Or tried to fall in love with Kirito instead!" Sugu cried out_

 _Kirito look's away._

 _"I'm sorry." Kazuto said_

 _"Leave me alone..." Sugu said_

 _Sugu goes back inside and closes the door. Kirito lean's back of the door and slides down._

 _"Ever since that time, I never knew where i stood in relation to the rest of my family." Kazuto thought_

 ** _*Flashback*_**

 ** _Kazuto had a flashback when he was small._**

 ** _"I wasn't truly a part of this family. I learned this when I was ten."_**

 ** _Little Kazuto look's at window to see little Sugu using the staff._**

 ** _"Who is she really? "Can I honestly say I know her?" Maybe that strange feeling of not fitting in was of the things that drove me to online gaming."_**

 ** _Another FlashBack when Kazuto was about to put on the NerveGear to play SAO for the first time._**

 ** _"Am artificial world, where no one really knows anyone else. I immersed myself in that wonderful world..."_**

 ** _Another flashback when Kirito and Sonic were about to leave Klein behind to go to the other town. And others like Sonic, Agil, Silica, Liz, Yui, Akihiko Kayaba and Asuna_**

 ** _"But my two years in SAO with Sonic taught me something else. That there's no meaningful difference between a real and a virtual world. It's pointless to ask anyone who they really are. All you can do is accept and believe in them. Because whoever they are in your mind is their ture identity."_**

 ** _Another flashback where Kazuto finally woke up from Sword Art Online._**

 ** _"When I returned to the real world and saw Sugu's face, I was really happy. I swore that i would try to make up for the distance that had grown between us over the previous few years."_**

 ** _*End of Flashback(s)*_**

 _"But I.."_

 _"Kazuto get's up from the floor._

 _"What can i do for Sugu?"_

 _Kazuto calmly knock's on Sugu's door._

 _"Sugu? I'll wait for you with Sonic in Arun, on the north terrace." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto start's walking away. Sugu was still on the bed noth doing anything._

 _"I was so horrible to you. You're really strong, Brother. But I just can't be that strong..." Sugu thought_

 ** _*Flashback (again)*_**

 ** _Sugu had a flashback when Kazuto was crying when he learned that Asuna was getting merry._**

 ** _"Back then, I told you to do your beat, to not give up. But now, I can't stop crying." Sugu thought_**

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

 _Sugu grab's the goggles and put's them on. She lay's down as she started going back._

* * *

 _*At The Virtual World*_

 _Leafa slowly woke up and took a breath as she came back online._

 _"But what can i say?" Leafa thought_

 _"Leafa!" Recon said_

 _Leafa look's foward to see Recon right in front of her._

 _"AH!"_

 _"I've been looking everywhere for you, Leafa." Recon said_

 _"R-Recon? Didn't the Salamanders carch you?" Leafa said_

 _"I poisoned them all and escaped." Recon said_

 _"Poisoned them?" Leafa said_

 _"And then, I followed you. Hey... Wheres those Spriggans?" Recon said_

 _"Well... I said something really mean to them... Something I shouldn't have said. I'm an idiot. I'm sorry for saying weird stuff." Leafa said_

 _Leafa start's walking down the stairs._

 _"I won't be seeing them anymore, so let's go back to Sylvein." Leafa said_

 _"Leafa... Leafa!"_

 _Recon run's toward her._

 _"You can't cry, Leafa!" Recon said_

 _"Wh-What?" Leafa said_

 _"If you aren't smiling, you aren't really Leafa. I... I'll always stay with you! I'll never leave you alone here or in the real world!" Recon said_

 _"Wai-"_

 _"I-I... I like you, Leafa... Suguha!" Recon said_

 _"Huh! Um..."_

 _Recon was about to kiss her._

 _"Wait! What are you doing?!" Leafa said_

 _Leafa punches Recon right at the stomach. Recon started falling down at the stairs. After falling down, he than land's on his back._

 _"A-Are you okay?" Leafa said_

 _Recon started walking back up._

 _"It's strange... I was positive the only question left was if i'd have the guts to ask you out..." Recon said_

 _"You really are a moron, aren't you?" Leafa said_

 _Leafa giggles._

 _"I could learn a thing or two from you sometimes." Leafa said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sonic and Kirito saw Leafa flying toward's them. She than land's and walk's toward both of them._

 _"Hey." Kirito said_

 _"What's up." Sonic said_

 _"Here I am." Leafa said_

 _"Sugu..."_

 _"Brother and Sonic, let's have a duel. Let's finish what we started." Leafa said_

 _Leafa take's out her sword._

 _"This time, no handicaps." Kirito said_

 _"Let's do this than." Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both take there swords. Leafa saw the pose that Kazuto and Sonic did at the Dojo._

 _"That's why they seemed so accomplished."_

 _"Here I go!"_

 _Leafa start's flying fast at them. Leafa attack but they both block it with the swords. They tried to attack back but Leafa pass the attacks. Leafa was flying away from them. Both of them ran and started flying towards her. They both catch up to her. They both attack but Leaaf mange to block both of them. Leafa started flying up to a floating land. Sonic and Kirito landed on another floating land. Leafa had tears going down her face. Both of them started flying up at her but something happens next. Leafa realse her sword as she started falling down toward's Sonic and Kirito. She goes toward's them as Kirito hug her._

 _"Why?" Kirito said_

 _"Why?" Leafa said_

 _"I wanted to apologize to you... But i didn't know what to say. So i wanted to give you a free shot." Kirito said_

 _"I'll just leave you two alone." Sonic said_

 _Sonic start's flying back leaving both of them alone._

 _"You did?"_

 _"I'm sorry."_

 _"I am, too."_

 _"I haven't really returned from that world yet. It hasen't ended. Until she wakes up, I'm not really back in reality. That's why I don't know how to think of you yet." Kirito said_

 _"I'll be waiting... I'll be waiting for you to come home for real. So i'll help you, too!"_

* * *

 _*Back At The Dome*_

 _"Um... Wh-What's going on?" Recon said_

 _"We're raiding the World Tree... Him, You, and me. The three of us." Leafa said_

 _"what about me?" Sonic said_

 _They looked to see Sonic landing right next to them._

 _"Am i late?" Sonic said_

 _"Nope, your just in time." Leafa said_

 _"A-All right... Wait... What?!" Recon said_

 _"Yui, are you here?" Kirito said_

 _Yui apper's in mid-air and land's on Kirito's shoulder._

 _"What is it, Daddy?" Yui said_

 _"Did you learn anything from our fight with the guardians?" Kirito said_

 _"Their individual stats aren't very high. But there are too many. I have to assume that completion of this quest was never meant to be possible." Yui said_

 _"So together, they all add up to a single, unbeatable boss?" Kirito said_

 _"However, with you and Brother's skill stats, it may be possible for you two to break through with speed." Yui said_

 _"Got it." Sonic said_

 _"Everyone, I'm sorry to ask, but could you help us with our problem again? Somehow, I feel like there isn't mush time left." Kirito said_

 _"I'll do whatever i can. And so will he." Leafa said_

 _"Well, Leafa and i are always together." Recon said_

 _Leafa punches Recon in the bad._

 _"Don't be stupid!" Leafa said_

 _"I'm sorry..."_

 _Leafa walk's toward them and put her arm out._

 _"Let's do our best." Leafa said_

 _Recon put's his two hands on them. Kirito and Sonic put their hands as well. Yui sit's on their hands._

 _"Thanks, you two. Me and Sonic will draw the guardians away. If you could heal us from the rear, you shouldn't be in danger."_

 _They all nodded._

 _"Let's go."_

* * *

 _*Inside the Dome*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both flying up with there swords out. Recon and Leafa were doing the same spell together. The Guardian Knights were flying towards them. Sonic and Kirito flew up to them and attack ten each. More were charging at them. They both attack which made them explode._

 _"Wow..." Recon said_

 _"But there are too many!" Leafa said_

 _A ton more Guardian Knights were appering. They started charging ath them. They both slash two, turned around and slash two more. Two others try to attack them but they miss. They attack both of them._

 _"There's no end to them..." Kirito said_

 _"We won't be able to get threw." Sonic said_

 _More were charging at them. Sonic and Kirito attack them but some of them attack both of them._

 _"Recon!"_

 _"Right!"_

 _The two of them healed Sonic and Kirito. One of the Guardian Knights try to attack them but they both dodge it. The Guardian Knights wer looking at Leafa and Recon._

 _"Wh-Why are they targeting us?" Recon said_

 _"They're probably using a different targeting algorithm from the monsters outside. Diving our roles this way is futile." Leafa said_

 _Leafa was about to fly up until Leafa garb her._

 _"Wait!"_

 _"Recon?"_

 _"Leafa, I don't really understand all this, but this is important, right?" Recon said_

 _"It is. I don't think it's just a game. Not right now." Leafa said_

 _"Then, I'll help!" Recon cried out_

 _"What!"_

 _Recon tap's on something as he started to fly up._

 _"R-Recon..."_

 _Recon was doing a spell. As he finish doing his spell he attack one of the Guardian Knights which exploded. He attack more Guardian Knights._

 _"Y-You idiot!" Leafa said_

 _"Oh, no..."_

 _Leafa healed Sonic and Kirito again. All of sudden, two Guardian Knights pass them very fast without attacking both of them._

 _"What the?" Sonic said_

 _The two Guardian Knights were charging at Recon. Recon attack both of them which cause them explode._

 _"Recon, that's enough... Get outside!"_

 _Recon attack's two more Guardian Knights. Recon looked at Leafa with a smile. Recon started doing another spell._

 _"That's dark magic..." Leafa said_

 _After his magic spell, a huge explosin cause a ton of Guardian Knights to explode. After the explosing. A green flame was just there in the air._

 _"Self-destruct magic? The death-penalty for that is really harsh... You're such a fool!" Leafa cried out_

 _"Come on let's hurry!" Sonic said_

 _Sonic and Kirito started flying passing the Guardina Knights as fast as they can. But than, Guardian Knights blocked them as they started falling down. The Guardian Knights started stabbing both of them with swords around their bodys. Leafa was shock._

 _"No..."_

 _The Guradian Knights kicked Sonic and Kirito down._

 _"No... This is impossible..."_

 _Leafa started healing them again._

 _"This is just..."_

 _Two Guardian Knights were about to attack Leafa until they heard yelling. Leafa looked down to see the Sylphs army._

 _"The Sylphs?" Kirito said_

 _"What's going on?" Sonic said_

 _"But why?" Leafa said_

 _Leafa saw dragons as well._

 _"Flying dragons? The Cait Sith dragoons?" Leafa said_

 _Alicia and Sakuya apper._

 _"Sorry we're late." Sakuya said_

 _"Sorry! It took some time to ready our gear." Alicia said_

 _Both of them started flying up._

 _"Sakuya! Alicia!"_

 _"Dragoons, ready breath attack!" Alicia command_

 _"Sylphs, prepare additional offensives!" Sakuya command_

 _The Guardian Knights were charging at them._

 _"Fire breath... Go!"_

 _The dragoons started breathing at the Guardian Knights. A ton of them exploded._

 _"Fenrir strom... Fire!"_

 _Huge beams came out of the Sylphs swords. A ton more exploded._

 _"Thank you! Thank you both so much!" Leafa said_

 _"No need to thank us. We owe those Spriggan quite a lot." Sakuya said_

 _"And we only had money for the raid because of them." Alicia said_

 _Leafa wipe some tears off._

 _"All forces, charge!" Sakuya command_

 _The Dragoons and the Sylphs started charging at the Guardain Knights. One by one Guardian Knights exploded everywhere._

 _"Don't be afraid! Keep going!"_

 _Two Guardian Knights were charging at Sakuya. Sakuya was about to take out her sword until Leafa attack both of them. Leafa attack another one that was about to attack Sonic and Kirito._

 _"Sugu..."_

 _Leafa came back to them._

 _"Watch our backs!" Kirito said_

 _"Leave it to me." Leafa said_

 _A Guardian Knight was charging at them. Kirito and Sonic attack it. Leafa stab one. Another one was charging at her but Sonic and Kirito attack it._

 _"Follow them!"_

 _The Dragoons continue breathing fire at the Guardian Knights. After that, a huge hole was in the middle. Sonic and Kirito were flying up as fast they can. But than. The Guardian Knights were blocking the hole from them._

 _"Brother!" Leafa yelled out_

 _Leafa throw's her sword to Kirito. Kirito grab's it as he started glowing. Sonic's sword disapper as the Dark Repulser and the Elucidator both apper on his hands. More Guardian were charging at them. Sonic and Kirito put the four swords together. A colorful beam was around them as the started attacking a ton of Guardian Knights._

 _"Go... Go, Brother and Sonic." Leafa said_

 _"Go!" Leafa cried out_

 _Sonic and Kirito both yelled as they both pass the army of Guardian Knights. Both of them hit the top of the Dome. The Guardian Knights covered the hole._

 _"Everyone, fall back!" Sakuya command_

 _The Dragoons and the Sylphs all started leaving._

 _"Fly... Fly forever. Keep flying through the sky... To the center of the world."_

* * *

 _*At The Top Of The Dome*_

 _"Damn it... What do we do with this?"_

 _"All of that hard work for this?" Sonic said_

 _"Yui!"_

 _"Yes, Daddy?"_

 _Yui sit's on it._

 _"Daddy, Brother, this door isn't locked by a quest flag. It's locked by the system administrators." Yui said_

 _"What do you mean?" Kirito said_

 _"But why?" Sonic said_

 _"Players were never intended to be able to open this door!" Yui said_

 _More Guardian Knights apper._

 _"This looks bad." Sonic said_

 _Kirito had a flashback of the card he had._

 _"No, wait... Wasn't that..."_

 _Kirito take's out the card._

 _"Yui, use this." Kirito said_

 _Yui fly's toward's the card and put's her hand on it._

 _"Transcribing code."_

 _Yui put's her hand's on the place where Sonic and Kirito were standing on. The thing started opening._

 _"It's going to teleport us. Daddy, Brother your hands!" Yui said_

 _Both of them put their hands foward. Yui grab both of them as the three of them teleported away._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: Gilded Heros." Sonic and Kirito as narrtors_

* * *

 **Two More Left.**


	25. Back Together and Gilded Heros

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **Back Together and Gilded Heros**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue*_

 _"Yui, use this." Kirito said_

 _Yui started getting data from the card Kirito had in his hand. After that she put her hand's on the thing that Sonic and Kirito were standing on. Once after that, it started opening._

 _"Transcribing code. It's going to teleports us. Daddy, Brother your hands!" Yui said_

 _Sonic and Kirito put there hands in front of Yui. She than grab's on to them as the three of them were teleporting somewhere else._

* * *

 _*Somewhere else*_

 _Sonic and Kirito both woke up to see that they were at a different place._

 _"Daddy... Brother... Daddy! Brother!" Yui said_

 _They both look to see Yui was back to her normal size._

 _"Yui? Where are we?" Kirito said_

 _"I don't know." Yui said_

 _"I never seen this place before." Sonic said_

 _"There's no mapping data." Yui said_

 _"Do you know where Asuna is?" Kirito said_

 _"Yes." Yui said_

 _Yui closes her eyes. She started glowing._

 _"She's close... Very close." Yui said_

 _Yui open's her eyes and get's up._

 _"This way!" Yui said_

 _Yui started running as Sonic and Kirito were following her. Yui almost trip._

 _"Watch out." Sonic said_

 _Yui stop and put her hand's on a wall. She make's hole that leads to another way. The three of them kept following Yui. Yui put's her hand's on another wall as she started opening it. Sonic and Kirito help her as well. The wall open as they saw coming from outside._

* * *

 _*Outside*_

 _Sonic, Kirito and Yui were at the World Tree looking at the view._

 _"This is the top of the World Tree? There's no Floating City up here... Some Grand Quest! Everything was a lie. I won't let him get away with this!" Kirito said_

 _"Were these lies just rumors?" Sonic said_

 _Yui grab's Sonic and Kirito's arms._

 _"Oh, right... Gotta save Asuna first." Kirito said_

 _"Asuna first than explore the World Tree. If we have time." Sonic said_

 _Yui nods. They both nod back. They both look up foward to see Asuna's cage. The three of them started running. Sonic and Kirito were holding on Yui's hands as they Asuna inside the cage sitting doing nothing._

 _"Mommy..." Yui said_

 _They started running a little faster._

* * *

 _*The Evening. Asuna's cage*_

 _Asuna had her down on the table doing nothing nor looking around. Just there with her head down._

 _"Mommy!"_

 _Asuna's look's to see Yui, Kirito and Sonic outside the cage entrance._

 _"Mommy!" Yui cried_

 _Asuna cover's her mouth as she started tearing up._

 _"Mommy!" Yui said_

 _Yui open's the door as she started running toward's Asuna._

 _"Yui!"_

 _Yui hug's Asuna as she started tearing up._

 _"Mommy..."_

 _"Yui..."_

 _"Mommy... Mommy!"_

 _Sonic and Kirito both walk towards Asuna. Asuna look's at them with a smile. She wipe's off the tears._

 _"Kirito. Sonic." Asuna said_

 _"Asuna." Kirito said_

 _"We're finally back together." Sonic said_

 _All of them started hugging._

 _"We're sorry were late." Kirito said_

 _"Took some time but we did it." Sonic said_

 _"No, I knew... I knew you two come to save me." Asuna said_

 _They stop hugging._

 _"Now, let's go home." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah." Asuna said_

 _"Good to have us all back together." Sonic said_

 _"Yui, can you log out Asuna?" Kirito said_

 _Yui nodded with a no._

 _"Mommy's status is locked down complicated codes. We'll need a system console to dispel them." Yui said_

 _"I think i saw one in the lab." Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both hear a noise. They both turned around to see nothing. But than the floor started changing._

 _"What?" Asuna said_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both shaking outta control._

 _"What's going on?" Sonic said_

 _"Yui..."_

 _All of them went to the ground as the place started changing._

 _"What is this?" Kirito said_

 _Purple small shocks were around Yui._

 _"Daddy! Mommy! Brother! Be careful... Something bad is coming." Yui said_

 _Yui disapper's._

 _"Yui!" Kirito yelled out_

 _"Yui!" Sonic yelled out_

 _"Yui!" Asuna yelled out_

 _There bodys were always shaking as they move._

 _"Asuna..."_

 _Sonic and Kirito were trying as hard as they can grabing eachothers hands. But than, they went to the floor more._

 _"What s surprise... I didn't expect to see cockroaches in my little bird's cage."_

 _"It's him." Sonic whisper_

 _"You're... Sugou?" Kirito said_

 _"I'd prefer you not use that name in this world. Call me His Highness, Fairy King Oberon!" Sugou said_

 _Sugou kick's both Sonic and Kirito making them lay down on the ground._

 _"Kirito! Sonic!" Asuna cried out_

 _"You both can't move, can you?" Sugou said_

 _Sugou had his feet on top of Sonic and Kirito's head._

 _"This is gravity magic, coming out in the next patch. Maybe it's a little overpowered?" Sugou said_

 _"Stop it... You coward!"_

 _"That said, Kirigaya... Or do you prefer Kirito? How did you both get up here?"_

 _Sugou take's out Kirito's Black Iron Great Sword. Sugou also take's out Sonic's Elucidator and the Dark Repulser._

 _"I saw a strange program running." Sugou said_

 _"We flew with these wings..." Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito's wing appered._

 _"It doesn't matter. I can just ask your mind directly." Sugou said_

 _"What?"_

 _"You didn't really think I set this entire thing up for fun, did you? Three hundred former SAO players... Thanks to their cooperation, the fundamental technology for emotion and thought control is already eighty percent complete. I'll achieve what no one ever has, control of the human soul! The power of a god! And soon, that power will be mine! Three cheers for virtual reality!"_

 _Sugou start's laughing crazy._

 _"Sugou!" Kirito said_

 _"You bitch!" Sonic said_

 _"You'll never get away with this. Never!" Asuna said_

 _"Who's going to stop me? Sadly there's no god in this world. Except for me! Now, before I begin altering your souls, let's have a fun party!" Sugou said_

 _Sugou snap's his finger. Chains appered and landed in front of Asuna. Sugou start's putting the chains on Asuna._

 _"You bastard, what are you..."_

 _The chains went up as so as Asuna._

 _"Yes! Great! I love it! NPC women can't make that face..." Sugou said_

 _Sugou grab's Asuna hair and sniff's on it._

 _"I love this smell. Replicating your secent from the real world was hard. I hope you appreciate how much work it took to get an analyzer into your hospital room..." Sugou said_

 _"Stop it." Kirito said_

 _"Right now." Sonic said_

 _"Sugou..."_

 _Both of them try getting._

 _"My, my... You two need to stay on the ground... Writhing!"_

 _Sugou kick's Kirito's face._

 _"Kirito!" Sonic cried out_

 _"Maybe you should join your friend as well." Sugou said looking at Sonic_

 _"What?"_

 _Sugou kick's Sonic face as well. Sugou grab's Kirito's Great Iron Black Sword and stab's Kirito's back._

 _"Kirito!" Asuna cried out_

 _"Kirito!" Sonic cried out_

 _Sugou move's the sword around. Sugou's stop's and walk's toward's Sonic. Sugou grab's the Elucidator and The Dark Repulser. Sugou stab's Sonic with the The Elucidator in back. After that, Sugou stab's Sonic again with The Drak Repulser but this time it wasn't in the back. It was stab at Sonic's head._

 _"Sonic!" Asuna cried out_

 _Kirito's eyes were widen as he saw his best friend stab twice._

 _"System command! Change pain absorber from level 10 to level 8." Sugou said_

 _The pain absorber change. After that, The Dark Repulser went threw Sonic's head all the way. Sonic wasn't moving or twitching at all. Sugou was laughing at Sonic._

 _"What's the matter? Can't move? *giggling*"_

 _"Sonic!" Asuna cried out_

 _Sugou walk's to Kirito and stab's him again but this time. It went threw his back all the way._

 _"Hurt's doesn't it? I'll graually let the pain increase, so you and your dying friend have something to look foward to. of course, below level 3, it will start to affect both you and your blue friend physical body."_

 _Sugou walk's toward's Asuna._

 _"Now, then..."_

 _Sugou put's two fingers on her stomach and started going up going between her breast. Sugou giggle as he was doing it._

 _"Stop it, Sugou..." Kirito said_

 _"I'm okay, Kirito. This won't hurt me." Asuna said_

 _"That's what I hoped you'd say... How long will you maintain your pride? Thirty minutes? An hour? Try to hold on it as long as you can!"_

 _Sugou rip's off Asuna clothes revealing her breast. The clothes disapper in mid-air._

 _"Shall I tell you what I'm thinking? Once I've had my fun here, I'll go to your hospital room. I'll play a recording of today on a big monitor, and we can enjoy ourselves." Sugou said_

 _Sugou luck's his lip's._

 _"With your real body."_

 _Sugou laugh's more. Asuna started teraing up. Sugou grab's Asuna's chin and lick's her face._

 _"S-Sweet... So sweet!"_

 _Sugou lick's more Asuna's face._

 _"Sugou, you bastard! You bastard!" Kirito yelled_

 _Sugou lick's the tear's off Asuna and swallow's it. He continue's lauging._

 _"You bastard, I'll kill you! I'm going to kill you!" Kirito said_

 _Sugou continue's licking Asuna. Kirito started tearing up as everything turned white._

* * *

 _*In a white empty room*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both in a empty room on the ground with the swords still stab on them._

 _"Is this our punishment? For thinking that we were the game's strongest heros? That we could save Asuna by ourselves? Even though. We have no power at all... I saw my best friend get stab in a painful more than me. It shouldn't been him to get stab like that. Who would stab a kind Hedgehog that never harm and protected people from danger? I'm sorry Sonic." Kirito thought_

 _Tears were coming our of Kirito's eyes._

 _"Are you going to run away? Are you going to run away?"_

 _"No... I'm going to accept reality."_

 _"Then you give in to it. To the power of a system you once denied."_

 _"I don't have a choice. We're players, and he's a GM."_

 _"Those words make a mockery of our battle."_

 _Somone stand's in front of Kirito._

 _"Our fight showed me the power of the human will. And the possiblities held by the future."_

 _"You're..."_

 _Everything disapper and goes to dark._

 _"Stand up, Kirito! With your best friend Sonic."_

* * *

 _*Back To Reality*_

 _Sugou look's under Asuna's clothes. Kirito started getting up. Sonic open up his eyes and started getting up as well._

 _"Your attacks have no soul... The blades in that world hit harder..."_

 _Sonic grab the Dark Repulser and pull's it out. Sugou look's behind._

 _"They hurt far more!" Kirito said_

 _Sonic and Kirito both got up from the floor. The Great Iron Black Sword and The Eludicator both came out of there bodys._

 _"I guess some odd bugs are still left."_

 _Sugou try's to slap Kirito but he grab it. Sonic come's to and stop's it as well._

 _"What the?!"_

 _"System login... ID Heathcliff." Sonic and Kirito both said_

 _"Wh-What? What is that ID?!"_

 _"System command. Enable administrator privileges. Set ID Oberon to level 1."_

 _A menu apper in front of Sugou._

 _"Your IDs outranks mine? That's impossible! I am the ruler! The creator! King of this world! It's God!"_

 _"No, you're not. You stole this world... And its people. You're a king of thieves, alone upon a stolen throne!"_

 _"Y-You stupid idiots... How dare you talk to me like that?! System command! Generate object ID Excalibur."_

 _Nothing happens._

 _"Listen to me, you piece of crap! These... These are God's orders!" Sugou said_

 _"Just wait a little more, okay? This won't take long." Kirito said_

 _"We promise." Sonic said_

 _Asuna smiles._

 _"System command! Generate object ID Excalibur!" Sonic and Kirito both said_

 _Two swords apper in front of them._

 _"So, a single command is all it takes to summon a legendary weapon?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic both give the swords to Sugou. Sonic and Kirto both grab their normal swords. They point them at Sugou._

 _"It's time to finish this fight. Between the king of thieves and two gilded heros! System command. Set pain absorber to level 0." Kirito said_

 _The pain absorber changes all the to 0._

 _"Wh-What?"_

 _"Don't run away. He never did, no matter what happened! Not Kayaba Akihiko!" Kirito said_

 _"K-Kaya... Kayaba! I see... That ID was... Why? Why do you two interfere with me, even after death?! You're both always this way! Thinking you both know everything! Taking everything I want!"_

 _"Sugou... I understand how you feel a little bit. I also lost to him, and then i had to work for him without Sonic. However, I never wanted to be with him. Unlike you..." Kirito said_

 _"You stupid bastards!" Sugou yelled out_

 _Sugou try's to attack but they both blokc his attacks. He try to attack again but block it. Every attack Sugou did was block._

 _"Damn it all!"_

 _Sugou charges toward's them but they both dodge him. They both slash his cheeks._

 _"That hurt!"_

 _"Painful, isn't it? But you've hurt Asuna far more!"_

 _They both slice Sugou's hand apart. The hand disapper in thin-air._

 _"My hand! My hand!" Sugou cried_

 _Sonic and Kirito walk towards him close and slashes him again. They cut half of his body. Half of his body disapper in thin-air. Half of his other body hit the ground. Sonic and Kirto grab Sugou's hair. They toss him up the air. They pointed their swords on him. Sugou get's stab by the swords as blood came out of him. He poof away. They both slash the chains of Asuna. They both grab her as they started hugging her. They both hugged even more._

 _"I believed in you two. No, I still do. I always have always will. That you're my heros. That you two will always save me." Asuna said_

 _"That isn't ture. We... We_ _don't have any powers at all. But will do our best to be that way." Kirito said_

 _"Yeah."_

 _Kirito open's up the system._

 _"Now, let's go home." Kirito said_

 _Kirito look's for the log out button._

 _"It's probably night at home. But will go to your room soon." Kirito said_

 _"I'll be waiting. You're both the first persons I want to see." Asuna said_

 _Asuna look's up._

 _"It's finally over, isn't it? We can return to the real world." Asuna said_

 _Kirito click's on the log out button._

 _"That's right. You'll be surprised how much has changed." Kirito said_

 _"Let's go to all kinds of places, and do all kinds of things." Asuna said_

 _"Yeah, we will."_

 _Asuna hug's both of them as tears roll down her face. Kirito and Sonic wipe off the tears. Asuna was glowing as she started loging off. After that she disapper as she was finally log off of the game._

 _"We did it." Sonic said_

 _"Everything is over now." Kirito said_

 _They both get up from the floor._

 _"Isn't it?" Kirito said_

 _They both fist bump._

 _"You're there, aren't you, Heathcliff?" Kirito said_

 _Heathcliff apper's._

 _"It's been a long time, Kirito and Sonic." Heathcliff said_

 _"You're alive?" Kirito said_

 _"You could say that, or you could say i'm not. I am an echo of the mind that was Kayaba Akhiko." Kayaba said_

 _Kayaba slowly land's on the ground._

 _"An afterimage."_

 _"You never did make much sense. Well, i guess will thank you." Kirito said_

 _"No need for thanks." Kayaba said_

 _"Why?"_

 _"We aren't so close that we'd do anything for free. There is a price. Always." Kayaba said_

 _"What do you want us to do?" Kirito said_

 _"Anything?" Sonic said_

 _A glowing object apper in the air. The glowing object went down to Kirito and Sonic._

 _"What's this?" Kirito said_

 _"It's just a egg shaped thing." Sonic said_

 _"It's the beginning of a world. It's called The Seed. Once it buds, you'll understand what it is. I'll leave what to do then up to you. You can delete and completely forget it. However, if you have any feelings left for that world besides hatred..." Kayaba said_

 _They both look at the Seed._

 _"I'll be going, then. I hope we meet again, Kirito and Sonic." Kayaba said_

 _Kayaba glow's away as everything went all white._

* * *

 _*At The Cage*_

 _Sonic and Kirito were both back at the cage._

 _"Yui! Are you okay, Yui?" Kirito said_

 _"Where are you?" Sonic said_

 _Yui reapper's and hug's them._

 _"Daddy! Brother!" Yui said_

 _"You're safe! Were so glad..." Kirito said_

 _"Yes. I took shelter in your NerveGear's local memory. Where's Mommy?" Yui said_

 _"She's back in the real world." Kirito said_

 _"Really? That's great! I'm so glad... I really am!" Yui said tearing up_

 _"We'll be back to visit soon. But what will happen to this world?" Kirito said_

 _"My core program is inside both your NerveGears. We're always together." Yui said_

 _"Then we are going to see Mommy." Kirito said_

 _"We're going to see how she's doing." Sonic said_

 _"Okay, Daddy and Brother! I love you!" Yui said_

 _Yui hug's them more. Kirito and Sonic both open up the menu. They both look at the sun. They both knee down and give Yui a little kiss in the cheeks._

 _*Are you sure you want to log out?*_

 _They both click on the yes button as they started logging off._

* * *

 _*Back At The Real World*_

 _Kazuto woke up to see Sugu in front of him._

 _"I-I'm sorry... You didn't come back, so i got worried." Sugu said_

 _Sonic and Kazuto both take off the NerveGeat helmets._

 _"Sorry it took so long." Kirito said_

 _"We needed to do some stuff." Sonic said_

 _"Is it all over?" Sugu said_

 _"Yeah, it is. Everything." Kazuto said_

 _"That's great!" Sugu said_

 _"Thank you... Thank you so much, Sugu. If it hadn't been for you, we couldn't done anything." Kazuto said_

 _"No..."_

 _Sugu hug's Kazuto._

 _"I was happy that I was able to help you two in your world." Sugu said_

 _Kazuto hug's her back. She blushes but than accpected it. Sonic get's up from the floor and give's Kazuto a tumb's up. Kazuto tumb's up as well._

 _"Best friends forever." Sonic and Kirito both said_

 _They both fist bump eachother._

 _"You both got Asuna back, didn't you?" Sugu said_

 _"Yeah, finally. She's finally back. Sugu, I..."_

 _"Go. I'm sure she's waiting for you two." Sugu said_

 _They both look at the time to see ot was 21:09._

* * *

 _*Outside Kazuto's and Sugu's home*_

 _Sonic and Kazuto were heading off to the hospital._

 _"I-It's cold..." Kazuto said_

 _"Snow. Be careful you two. Say hi to Asuna for me." Sugu said_

 _"Yeah, I'll introduce you for real soon." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto started riding his bike to hospital Sonic was following him with his speed._

* * *

 _To...Be...Continue..._

* * *

 _"Next Time: The World Seed." Sonic and Kirito said as narrtors_

* * *

 **One More Left...**

* * *

 **Hey everyone Mysonicfan here and i'm back with a new chapter. Sorry this chapter took a while because i was busy getting ready for school. I got my classes and stuff ready for school next week so it took a while for this chapter, Sorry. Anyway's were almost there on completeing the whole story. I hope everyone is excited than i am.**

 **But at always, I'll talk too you all later. Peace.**


	26. Goodbye For Now And The World Seed

**Sword Art Online: The Brand New World**

 **Goodbye For Now And The World Seed**

* * *

 _*Let's Continue*_

 _It was snowing during the night. Sonic and Kazuto were both going to the hospital to see Asuna finally awake._

 _"Asuna..."_

 _"We're almost there..." Sonic said_

 _They started going faster to make it in time._

* * *

 _*At The Hospital*_

 _Sonic and Kazuto were now running pass the parking lot. As they were running they saw a dark figure coming out from behind a car. **Slash,** Something slash them. They both stop as they saw blood dripping on the ground. They both grab the cut so more blood won't come out._

 _"What w-was that..." Sonic said_

 _Someone was walking toward's them with two knifes_

 _"You're both late, Kirito and Sonic."_

 _They both looked._

 _"You..." Kirito said_

 _"No way..." Sonic said_

 _"What if i'd caught a cold?"_

 _"S-Sugou?" Kirito and Sonic both said_

 _"That was a horrible thing you both did, Kirito and Sonic. I can still feel the pain." Sugou said_

 _"Sugou, you're finished... Turn yourself in, and stand trial." Kirito said_

 _"What's finished? There are plenty of companies that would want me. Yes, once my research is complete, I can become a ture king. The god of this world." Sugou said_

 _"You..."_

 _"But first, I'm going to kill you two, Kirito and Sonic." Sugou said_

 _Sugou charge's at both and try to stab them but they both mange to dodge it. They both fell down to the ground. Sugou look's at Sonic._

 _"Your more dumb than your best friend even inside the virtual world." Sugou said looking at Sonic_

 _Sugou point's a knife on Sonic and stab's him the hand. Sonic looked at it as tears roll down his face. Sugou take's out the knife the point's it at Sonic's stomach. Sugou stab's Sonic in the stomach causeing Sonic to vomit blood._

 _"Your such a dumb animal. Maybe i could use you as one of my experiment." Sugou said_

 _Sugou look's at Kirito._

 _"Hey, stand up." Sugou said_

 _Sugou kick's Kirito's stomach._

 _"Stand up!"_

 _Sugou kick's him again. Kirito look's at his arm to see a puddle of blood. Sugou kick's Kirito again._

 _"Pieces of trash like you two, slowing me... Slowing me down! Nautuarlly, the punichment for that is death. Nothing but death will be accptable!"_

 _Sugou tried to stab Kirito but he misses._

 _"Huh? My right eye is all foggy... So i missed."_

 _Sugou put's the knife up._

 _"You garbage... You... You don't have any real power!" Sugou yelled out_

 _"Sugou, you aren't any different." Kirito thought_

 _"Die, trash!" Sugou cried out_

 _Sugou was about to stab Kirito until Kirito grab's the knife in time. Kirito stand's up throw's Sugou to the ground. Kirito now had the knife._

 _"A weak weapon... It's light, without any reach. But it's more than enough to kill you!" Kirito said_

 _Sugou paniced and was about to run away until Kirito grab's his hair and slam's his face on the car. Kirito put's on the knife on Sugou's thoart. Kirito had flashback's when they were in the hospital, Kirito stabbed by Sugou inside the game, His best friend Sonic getting stab more painfully and Sugou raping Asuna. Kirito cried out as he started cutting Sugou's thoart. Sugou cried out very loud. Kirito drop's the knife as well as Sugou. Kirito stand's up and look's at Sonic. Kirito run's toward's him._

 _"I'm sorry..." Kirito said_

 _A tear roll down Kirito's face. Sonic slightly move's his head to see Kirito._

 _"I-It's ok... I'm *cough* fine." Sonic said_

 _Sonic slowly grab's the knife from his stomach and slowly pull's it out from his stomach. Kirito felt bad as he has to see Sonic suffer all this with him. Sonic slowly get's up and put's his hand on his stomach. Kirito help's him walk as they started walking toward's the hospital._

* * *

 _*Inside the hospital*_

 _It was dark and quiet inside the hospital. Sonic and Kazuto were inside Asuna's room behind curtains._

 _"Go on, she's waiting." The voice of Yui said_

 _Kazuto slowly open's the curtains. Sonic and Kazuto both saw Asuna just there sitting up on the bed looking outside._

 _"Asuna..." Kirito said_

 _"Your back... *cough*." Sonic said_

 _Asuna look's at them._

 _"Kirito. Sonic." Asuna said_

 _Kazuto help's Sonic walk toward's Asuna. Kazuto and Asuna both hold hands together. The three of them all hug. Asuna notice something. Asuna notice a cut on Kazuto's face and blood coming out of Sonic's stomach._

 _"Yeah. The final... The ture final battle just finished. It's over..." Kazuto said_

 _"We finally did it... *cough*" Sonic said_

 _Both of them started crying._

 _"I'm sorry. I still can't hear properly. But i can tell what you're both saying. It's over, isn't it? I fianlly... I finally got to meet you two." Asuna tearing up_

 _They stop hugging eachother._

 _"Hello. My name is Yuuki Asuna. I'm back, Kirito and Sonic." Asuna said_

 _Kazuto and Sonic both wipe off the tears._

 _"I'm Kirigaya Kazuto." Kazuto said_

 _"I'm Sonic The Hedgehog." Sonic said_

 _"Welcome back, Asuna." Sonic and Kazuto said_

 _Asuna and Kazuto both kiss eachother in the mouth. They both hold on there hands while they were kissing. Sonic and Kazuto both look out the window to see the reflection of Sword Art Online Sonic, Kirito and Asuna. The three of them nodded at them. Sonic and Kirito both grab Asuna's hands as they started walking away._

* * *

 _*Friday, May 16, 2025*_

 _Kazuto was finally back at school._

 _"So this sentence construction..."_

 _The school bell rings._

 _"That's all for today. I'll send out the homework files 25 and 26. Be sure to upload the by next week." The teacher said_

 _Kazuto stand's up and grab's his backpack and start's walking out of class._

* * *

 _*Outside Somewhere (I don't know)*_

 _Kazuto was walking threw the park. When he was walking, He saw Asuna and Sonic there both talking to eachother. Kazuto just stared at them. Asuna and Sonic both looked at Kazuto. They smile at him. Kazuto smiled back. He start's walking to them._

 _"Sorry to make you two wait, Asuna and Sonic." Kazuto said_

 _Kazuto sit's down between Asuna and Sonic._

 _"I'm tired. Tired and hungry..." Kazuto said_

 _"You sound like an old man, Kirito." Asuna said_

 _"What's gotten into you man?" Sonic said_

 _"Over the past month, i feel like i've aged five years. Also, it isn't Kirito or man, It's Kazuto. Using your character's name is bad manners." Kazuto said_

 _Asuna cover's her mouth._

 _"That's right! I forgot... What about me, then? Everyone will know!" Asuna said_

 _"And what about me too?" Sonic said_

 _"It's because you two used your real names for your characters. Well, everyone at this school was an SAO player. I think they know me, too. I even told them about Sonic who i spent a lot inside the game during those two years." Kazuto said_

 _"Yea, So many great times from those two years." Sonic said looking up_

 _Kazuto and Asuna both smile. Kazuto grab's Asuna's hand._

 _"Asuna... How are you doing? You're still in rehab, right?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah. I can finally walk without a cane. But they say i still shouldn't run." Asuna said_

 _"Oh."_

 _"By the way, Kirito... Didn't you realize this place is totally visible from the cafeteria?" Asuna said_

 _"What?!" Sonic and Kazuto said_

 _They both look to see the cafeteria. Kazuto remove's his hand away from Asuna while Sonic hid behind the bench._

 _"Seriously... That screw-up just cost you lunch." Asuna said_

 _"Ah! Sorry..."_

 _Asuna bring's out a picnic basket and open's it._

 _"Ta-dah."_

 _It was three sandwiches. Sonic and Kazuto both smile._

* * *

 _*During Lunch*_

 _"By the way, is your father doing well?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah, but for a while, he was pretty down. He resigned as CEO, and he's basically retired. So he's not sure what to do with himself now. He'll find a hobby soon and cheer up." Asuna said_

 _"I see..."_

 _"That snowy day, Sugou was arrested in the hospital parking lot. Following his arrest, he denied everything, trying to pin all the blame on Kayaba Akihiko. But once an employee was brought in for questioning, he confessed to everything. Fortunately, the three hundred players who hadn't escaped SAO had no memory of the experiments performed on them. And no one developed any neurological problems. They say everyone will be able to return to society. However, the Virtual MMO genre was dealt a fatal blow. In the end, RCT progress was disbanded. And RCT itself received a serious setback. Of course, ALO was shut down. And five or six other VRMMOs weren't expected to survive, either." Kazuto thought explaining everything_

 _"Hey, come to think of it, what happened to the Commander?" Asuna said_

 _"Kayaba died. They say it was suicide." Kazuto said_

 _"Suicide?" Asuna said_

 _"When SAO collapsed, he performed a high-output scan on himself." Kazuto said_

 _"Does that mean he copied his consciousness onto the internet?" Asuna said_

 _"I heard his chances of success were fewer than one in a thousand" Kazuto said_

 _"But back then, I spoke with his consciousness."_

 ** _*FlashBack*_**

 ** _"What's this?" Kirito said_**

 ** _"The beginning of a world. It's called The Seed. Once it buds, you'll understand what it is. I'll leave what to do then up to you. You can delete and completely forget it. However, if you have any feelings left for that world besides hatred..._**

 ** _*End Of Flashback*_**

 _"Kirito? Hey, Kirito. About today's meeting with the others..." Asuna said_

 _Asuna tap's his shoulder._

 _"Oh... Sorry. I spaced out." Kazuto said_

 _"Ah, seriously... When you relax, you really do space out. Whether in the game or here." Asuna said_

 _Asuna get's next to Kazuto and out's her head on his shoulder._

 _"You guys were meant for eachother." Sonic said looking at them_

 _Kazuto smile's at Sonic._

* * *

 _*Inside The Cafeteria*_

 _Someone was watching them from the cafeteria window while drink there juice were quickly._

 _"Aw, Liz... I mean, Rika. Don't slurp so much." Ayano Keiko said_

 _"But... Look at how Kirito's all over her. They shouldn't act like that at school! And why doesn't no one see Kirito's blue friend Sonic?" Rika said_

 _"You shouldn't be watching." Keiko said_

 _Rika sit's down on the chair._

 _"If i'd known that would happen, I wouldn't have agreed to that one month ceasefire." Rika said_

 _"It was your idea! Letting those two enjoy their romance for a month... You should have known better." Keiko said_

 _"*sigh* Are you going to the meeting today?" Rika said_

 _Keiko look's at Rika. Keiko smile's so as Keiko._

 _"Of course!"_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Kazuto, Sonic, Sugu and Asuna were all together. Sugu and Sonic were behind them watching them hold hands. People were looking at Sonic in a funny way._

 _"I actually feel uncomfortable when people stare at me that i don't know." Sonic thought_

 _"Hey,"_

 _Sugu stop's._

 _"Did you ever meet Agil, Sugu?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah, we went hunting twice in ALO. He's really big!" Sugu said_

 _"Just a heads-up... He's that size in real life, too. Prepare yourself." Kazuto said_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Can we hurry up already?" Sonic said_

* * *

 _*At Agil's Bar*_

 _Kazuto open's the door to see people inside. Asuna wave's hello to them. Sonic started getting nervous._

 _"Hey, now... We aren't late." Kazuto said_

 _"The stars of the show always turn up last. So we told you a slightly later time." Rika said_

 _Rika grab's Sonic and Kazuto's hand._

 _"Come on in."_

 _"What are you doing?" Kazuto said_

 _Rika bring's Sonic and Kazuto in front of everyone._

 _"Let's have a cheer, everyone. Ready!" Rika said on the microphone_

 _"Kirito, Sonic, congratulations on beating SAO!" Everyone cheered_

 _Everyone started celebrating. Sonic and Kazuto were both just there not moving an inch from the spot they were._

 _"Here. You two."_

 _Rika give's drinks to Sonic and Kazuto._

 _"Cheers!" Rika said_

 _"Cheers!" Everyone said_

* * *

 _*Later*_

 _Sonic and Kazuto were sitting next to the counter._

 _"Bartender, bourbon on the rocks." Kazuto said_

 _"Let me just get a water." Sonic said_

 _The drinks slide across the counter to Sonic and Kazuto. They both look at Agil. Agil smile's at them. Sonic take's a drink of water. Kazuto take's a sip of his drink._

 _"What? This is oolong tea." Kazuto said_

 _"Agil, give me a real one." Klein said_

 _"Sure about that, Klein? Aren't you going back to work after this?" Kazuto said_

 _"Can't pull overtime without alcohol. And..."_

 _They look behind to all the girls having a great time eating pizza and talking to eachother. Someone else come's to the counter._

 _"Hello."_

 _"Thinker..." Kazuto said_

 _"It's you again. How's life?" Sonic said_

 _"Pretty good. Thanks." Thinker said_

 _"I heard you married Yulier. I know it's late, but congratulations." Kazuto said_

 _The three of them cheered._

 _"Getting used to the real world is still taking everything I have. I'm finally getting into the groove at work." Thinker said_

 _"Congratulations, man! Hye, I've been reading the new MMO Today." Klein said_

 _"Oh, how embarrassing. There isn't much content yet. And the way things are for MMOs now, walkthrough info dosen't mean so much." Thinker said_

 _"It's like the chaos when the universe was born. Agil, how has the seed been?" Kazuto said_

 _"Amazing. There are around fifty mirror servers. A hundred thousand downloads. And three hundred major servers that actullay run it." Agil said_

 _Kazuto, Sonic, Klein and Thinker were all looking at it._

 _"After me and Sonic saved Asuna, We too, the World Seed Kayaba have given us to Agil, and we asked him to analyze it. We learned that the World Seed was a program package that ran a full-dive MMO called The Seed, made by Kayaba. In essence, anyone with access to a good server could download The Seed and create their own online world. We asked Agil to upload it to servers across the world for anyone to use. This revived the dying Virtual MMO genre. ALheim Online's data was all transferred to a new company, which still runs it. But ALfheim wasn't the only world born. Smaller companies, and even private individuals, began to run their own virtual game servers. They began to be compatible with one another. And it's reaching the point where a character created in one game can be transferred to another." Kazuto thought explaining everything about The World Seed_

 _"Hey, we're still going to the same place for the after-party, right?" Kazuto said_

 _"Yeah, at eleven tonight. We meet in Yggdrasil City." Agil said_

 _Sugu was just sitting by herself having a little drink._

* * *

 _*ALfheim, Cait Sith Territory Above the Capital City, Freelia*_

 _Leafa was flying around in the night sky. She looked up to see the moon. She fly's faster up. After flying a little bit more faster, She fly's even faster. Before she could make it. She hit barrier as she started falling._

 _*Altitude Limit*_

 _Leafa was fallen straight down. She had her arms cross together as she had flashbacks of the 'meeting'. Leafa goes threw the clouds but someone grab her._

 _"We were worried you'd go too high up." Kirito said_

 _It was Sonic and Kirito._

 _"It's almost time, so we came to get you." Kirito said_

 _"Oh, thanks."_

 _Leafa move's away from Kirito and Sonic._

 _"Hey, Sonic and Bro... Kirito. ALO has a new company running it, and you can use your SAO avatars now. Why didn't you two go back to your old avatar like the others did?" Leafa said_

 _"The job of that world's Kirito and Sonjc has endend." Kirito said_

 _"I see. Then i'm the first to meet two Spriggans Kirito and Sonic and to take them to the World Tree." Leafa said_

 _Slience..._

 _"Hey, Kirito... Let's dance." Leafa said_

 _Leafa grab's Kirito's hands._

 _"It's an advanced technique they just developed. You hover, them move slowly horizontally." Leafa said_

 _"Huh..."_

 _Kirito does Leafa told him to do._

 _"Like that, yeah!"_

 _Leafa take's out a bottle and open's it. A colorful night was glowing. Leafa and Kirito were both dacing around. They were dancing around everywhere at the night sky. Sonic was looking ath them dance everywhere._

 _"*sniff* That's the most beautiful i ever seen." Sonic said_

 _"Leafa..."_

 _Leafa started tearing up._

 _"I'll be going now." Leafa said_

 _"Wh-Why?"_

 _"Because... You're too far away. Like everyone else. I can't go that far..." Leafa said_

 _"Sugu... That's not ture. You can go anywhere you want!" Kirito said_

 _Kirito grab's Leafa's hand._

 _"Follow me Sonic." Kirito said_

 _"Got it." Sonic said_

 _The three of them were flying super fast to the World Tree. They stop from going fast. Kirito grab's on Leafa._

 _"It's coming." Kirito said_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Kirito and Sonic both pointed at the moon._

 _"What's happening to the moon?" Leafa said_

 _Something was passing by the moon. Leafa was shocked._

 _"It can't be... It can't be."_

 _The whole thing started glowing now._

 _"That's right. That is the floating castle Aincard." Kirito said_

 _"But why? What's it doing here?" Leafa said_

 _"Me and Sonic are going to finish this. This time, were going to beat all one hundred floors, and conquer that castle. Leafa... Our stats were reset, so were a lot weaker now. You'll help us, right?" Kirito said_

 _"Yeah, I will. I'll go anywhere with you." Leafa said_

 _"Hey! You're late, Kirito and Sonic!" Klein said_

 _They look behind to see Klein, Agil, Liz, Silica, Rue, Sakuya, Eugen, Recon, Yuiler, Thinker and more._

 _"We'll leave you behind!" Klein said_

 _"See you there!" Agil said_

 _"Come on." Liz said_

 _"Hurry." Silica said_

 _Asuna stop's to see the three of them._

 _"Let's go, Kirito... Sonic... Leafa..." Asuna said_

 _"Come on, Papa and brother, hurry." Yui said_

 _"Okay, let's go!" Kirito said_

 _All of them started flying to Aincard expect for Sonic. Sonic just wave goodbye to them. Kirito looked behind to see Sonic just waving goodbye. Kirito turn's around to go to Sonic._

 _"What's wrong Sonic?" Kirito said_

 _"I think... it's time i go back to my world." Sonic said_

 _"Wh-What do you mean?" Kirito said_

 _"I mean, we spent so much together, I think you need to continue your new adventure without but with the others." Sonic said_

 _"Don't go Brother. It isn't going to be the same without you." Yui said_

 _Yui start's crying and hug's Sonic._

 _"I'm sorry Yui but i have to go back to my world but think about it. You still have Mommy and Daddy with you." Sonic said_

 _"But please don't go." Yui said_

 _"Don't worry i'll be in here." Sonic said_

 _Sonic point's at Yui's heart._

 _"In my heart?" Yui said_

 _"Yea, you will always remember me in your heart." Sonic said_

 _Yui smile's and hug's Sonic more._

 _"Goodbye... Brother." Yui said_

 _"Goodbye Yui." Sonic said_

 _Sonic look's at Kirito with a tear rolling down his face. Sonic hug's Kirito. Kirito hug's Sonic back._

 _"Best friends forever. Even if i don't see you anymore. I'll always be your friend. No matter what." Sonic said_

 _"Are you sure your going to visit us sometimes?" Kirito said_

 _"I promise. But i don't know when. Only time will know." Sonic said_

 _Kirito smile's and hug's Sonic more._

 _"*sniff* Goodbye... Best friend." Kirito said_

 _"You too Best friend." Sonic said_

 _They both stop hugging. Yui sit's down on Kirito's shoulder._

 _"You ready Yui?" Kirito siad_

 _"Let's do this." Yui said_

 _Kirito started flying up to Aincard. Yui and Kirito looked down to see Sonic waving goodbye to them. Yui and Kirito wave goodbye at Sonic as well. After waving goodbye to Sonic, Kirito started flying even faster. Sonic open up his menu, click's on the log off button and click's yes as he started logging out._

* * *

 _*At The Real World*_

 _Sonic woke up and took off the helmet. He stand's up and look's at Kazuto on the bed laying down with his eye's close. Sonic turn's the helmet around and click's on the button behind. A portal open as Sonic started walking inside it. Before he walk further more he look's at Kazuto._

 _"Goodbye... Kirito." Sonic said_

 _Sonic fully walk's inside the portal as the portal closes._

* * *

 _*At Sonic's House*_

 _Sonic came out of the portal as he finally return to his home._

 _"I'm back." Sonic said_

 _Sonic look's at the NerveGear for a moment._

 _"Look's like i don't need you anymore." Sonic said_

 _Sonic grab's the box where the NerveGear came from and started putting it inside it. After everything was inside the box, Sonic close it and put tape on it. Sonic put's the box inside his closet. After that, Sonic lay's down on the bed and closes his eyes._

* * *

 _*At Planet Mobius, The Death Egg*_

 _Dr, Eggman was watching everything Sonic did during his adventure. He was crying while watching it._

 _"That friendship will never end from those two *sniff*" Eggman said_

 _"Was that why you sent the NerveGear to him? So you could cry?" Snively said_

 _"NO you idiot!" Eggman said_

* * *

 _The...End...?_

* * *

 **Yep that's right, It's over. After months of chapters posted. We finally made it to the end. I want to thank everyone who came everytime i posted a new chapter. It was pretty fun to do these chapters making Sonic interact with Kirito and the others. But yea, sword art online 2 is currently in the work but it may take some time** **. So i hope everyone understands. Now, let's talk about the Sword art Offline and extras. I will be doing those, i am currently working on those two. They should be publish in one or two weeks i don't know yet because it depends how much free time i have, But that's going to be it. Thanks to everyone who came every time when i posted a new chapter. I'll see you guy's at Sword Art Online 2. Still thinking of a title for this story.**

 **Sword Art Online: A New Virtual Adventure and The Brand New World**

 **April 11, 2017- August 28, 2017**


End file.
